The Great One's Daughter
by Mrs. CenaOrtonBrooks
Summary: Nicole Johnson grew up with The Rock as her father, awesome right? Not from her experience. When a certain "Fruity Pebble" enters her life will they ever be able to rebuild their relationship?
1. Man Meets Girl

The Great One's Daughter

Nicole's POV

"Mom, I don't want to go with him!" I yelled from my bedroom.  
>"Nicki! You and your father need to bond. Now finish packing."<br>"Whatever." I sighed. She walked into my room.  
>"Just smile Hun, you're spending to with the Great One."<br>Yeah that's my dad. Dwayne "_The Rock, The People's Champ, The Great One, The Brahma Bull_" Johnson. To me he's Dwayne "_Always away, Doesn't care, Forgets Birthdays_" Johnson. If I sound bitter, I am. I never really knew him. He was always on the road. Even after he left the wrestling business he wasn't around because he had to play a 'tooth fairy'. He would come around for a Christmas or birthday but that wasn't enough to be called dad. I always called him Dwayne or father. He knew why and wouldn't challenge it.  
>"Nick it's only for 3, 4 weeks. Just enjoy the time with him."<br>"Okay. I just can't wait to see all the guys."  
>"Well at least you have something to look forward to." She walked out. My parents had me young. Around the time my father became "The Rock" they broke up. I would be with my mom when my father worked. And on my father's off days I would hang with him. Sometimes during summer he would take me on the road with him. That ended quickly though. He got a girlfriend, she didn't want me riding with them so my dad pretty much took her side and gave me back to my mom. Now he wants to reconnect and be a dad to me, before he leaves to do another movie. He's missed 17 years of my life, he can't make that up in 4 weeks.<br>"Nicki, hurry your dad is almost here." I looked at myself in the mirror. I got my 5'10" frame from my dad. Everything else was from my mom. I had a hell of a body for being 17. I was a 36C and have a video girl ass. I have long black hair that lingered down my back, light brown eyes, And the same complexion as my dad.  
>"Nicole!" I grabbed my bags.<br>"I'm coming." I walked downstairs my dad was sitting in the living room.  
>"Hi, Sweetie." He said happily hugging me. The last time I saw him was 6 months ago before he filmed Fast Five.<br>"Hey." I said with no emotion.  
>"How are you doing, Nick?"<br>"Good." He smiled.  
>"I guess we'll be getting out of here, then." I went over to my mom.<br>"Bye Hun. Have a good time okay?" She kissed my head.  
>"I'll try. No promises." I hope my dad heard that.<br>"Bye Ty! I love you bud!" I played with my puppy.  
>"Bye I love you. Call me later."<br>"I love you too." We hugged again before I left.  
>"Let me carry your bags Nick."<br>"No, I'm okay." I haven't been with him for 30 seconds and I already want to go back home.  
>"Is this waking up early for you?" It was 8 o'clock in the morning.<br>"Yep."  
>"Are you hungry?"<br>"No." He stood in front of me.  
>"Nick, I'm really trying to bond with you. You have to stop giving me the cold shoulder. I know I haven't been the best dad. I know I can't make up for the years I missed. But I'm gonna try my best to be apart of your life in some way." I felt like he took some lines out of a movie.<br>"So you're not gonna send me back on a plane all alone when one of your girlfriends wants alone time?" He went to say something I interrupted him.  
>"You really can't do anything at this point. You missed 14 of my birthdays, 13 Christmases, all the celebrations, and my High School Graduation. Not one of those days did you call me. I even called you and asked would you be at my graduation you promised you would and you didn't even care to call. I got my hopes up and everything."<br>"I'm sorry. Things came up-"  
>"You couldn't call? 5 seconds that's all it takes."<br>"I made a major mistakes I know that. Let me show you that I can be that good dad."  
>"I guess." He smiled.<br>"That's all I need." We walked to the car. He told me about the big return in Anaheim. I didn't really care. I just wanted to see all the guys again. I haven't seen them since I was about 13. We finally made it to the Anaheim Pond Arena. We had to take a back entrance so no one could spoil his return. The minute we walked inside I saw Vince.  
>"Dwayne, welcome back!" He said hugging him.<br>"Good to be back."  
>"Don't tell me this is little Nicole." He said looking at me.<br>"In the flesh." He hugged me.  
>"Wow, you sure grew. I remember when you were a short little thing."<br>"I know. I'm a Johnson so it was coming at one point." He laughed.  
>"Who knows we may have a 4th generation star in our hands."<br>"Nah, I can't live up to what he's accomplished." I said pointing to my father.  
>"You have a point. But if you ever have a itch to get out there just let us know." My dad smiled.<br>"We have to talk about some stuff. Go to the dressing room and chill for a little while."  
>"Okay." He gave me a backstage pass so I could walk around freely. I decide to take a little detour going to the locker room. I looked around catering seeing if I could find any familiar faces. I saw Adam standing around looking through his phone. I ran up to him a gave him a huge hug.<br>"Adam! Oh my god I missed you."  
>"I don't mind getting hugged by hot chicks, but who are you?" He asked pulling away.<br>"It's me Nicole, Dwayne's daughter." He picked me up and hugged me.  
>"Damn Nicki look at you." He put me down and looked at me.<br>"You're a... woman now."  
>"Yeah, I missed you."<br>"I missed you too. You remember how much craziness we caused." He smiled.  
>"What's up peep?" Jason said high fiving Adam.<br>"Hey man, look who I found."  
>"She's sexy." Adam hit him.<br>"Man, it's Nicki."  
>"Oh gosh, I just called my niece hot. I feel like a perv." I laughed. Jason and Adam were my favorite guys to hang out with backstage they were always so funny. Adam would always sneak me candy when my dad said I couldn't have anymore. Jason would play fight with me in the ring.<br>"It's okay." I hugged him.  
>"So are you hyped about the return?"<br>"Eh, kinda."  
>"Dad still getting on your nerves?" I smirked.<br>"Yep." They laughed.  
>"You hungry?"<br>"A little."  
>"Come on. Let's get something to eat and catch up." Jason said.<p>

John's POV

"I told you man The Celtics aren't gonna do it this year." Randy said insulting my team.  
>"It's our year man. I'm telling you." I didn't get a comment back. Randy was staring at something.<br>"Hello? Earth to Randal." I snapped my fingers in front of his face.  
>"Look. at. her." He said pointing towards catering.<br>"Damn." It was like seeing a angel. She had long, raven black hair, nice tits, fat ass with some thick thighs, one of my weaknesses. She had a pretty face too. Her skin complexion was nice too. She was a light skinned hottie.  
>"Damn, Stacy would be jealous of those legs." Randy said.<br>"I know, with more ass than Kim Kardashian."  
>"You should talk to her."<br>"Why? you're the one who noticed her."  
>"Let's see I have a pretty lady at home and a daughter. You're single."<br>"Not until those papers clear." I said.  
>"Whatever, go talk to her."<br>"Nah, she is too fine."  
>"Damn it. Don't be a pussy."<br>"John Cena is not a pussy."  
>"Prove it. Go talk to her. Who knows you may get some of her pussy later." He said pushing me in her direction. I shook my head and walked over to her. I didn't know what to say it's been sometime since I every hit on a girl.<br>"Excuse me Miss." She turned towards me. She had some beautiful eyes. A amazing shade of brown.  
>"Hi." She smiled. This girl isn't a 10 she a full on 20.<br>"Hi, are you a new diva? I've never seen you around before."  
>"No, I'm-"<br>"Sup John." Adam said interrupting our conversation.  
>"Hey man."<br>"I see you've met Nicole."  
>"Kinda, hi Nicole. I'm John."<br>"I know who you are." I smiled she shook my hand. The simplest touch felt so good.  
>"So, what brings you here."<br>"I'm here with my father."  
>"Who would that be?"<br>"Dwayne Johnson." My jaw damn there dropped. The Rock was the father to someone this beautiful.  
>"Wow, I can kinda see it. It's nice meeting. Hope I can see you around."<br>"You too, John." She smiled before walking away with Adam.

Nicki's POV

No way! John Cena just talked to me! I'm surprised I didn't start screaming like a crazy fangirl. I always had a huge crush on him. Meeting him in person was great. I wish Adam didn't interrupt us so early.  
>"Was he trying to hit on you?" Adam asked.<br>"No, you trying to be protective?" I laughed.  
>"No, it's just you're 17. I don't want him to get in trouble."<br>"I look 17 don't I?"  
>"Yes, kinda. No." I laughed.<br>"You just... Uh... You don't look 17. You're developed now." I blushed.  
>"I understand." I ate and talked with Adam and Jason. They were proud of me that I got accepted to UCLA for Fashion Design.<br>"So you're not going to University of Miami like your dad."  
>"They accepted me, but UCLA had more to offer."<br>"You should just get a job here. I heard Julie needs someone else in the design department. Especially since Mania is coming up."  
>"Nah, I'm not old enough."<br>"You can be a intern. Come on we need you around Nicki." Jason said.  
>"I'll ask. My dad really wants me to go to college."<br>"Don't worry we'll work it out." Adam winked. I laughed.  
>"He guys we need you." One of the road agents said.<br>"Bye Nicki. Give me your number so we can talk later." Adam said.  
>"Okay." I gave my number to them. They gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. I decided to go find the locker room again.<p>

John's POV

I haven't been able to get Nicole out of my head. She is so gorgeous. I wish we had more time to talk.  
>"Hello? Earth to Cena." Randy said.<br>"Huh? What?"  
>"Did you hear anything I told you?"<br>"Yeah, um Alanna... Ate a banana?"  
>"Not even close. You're thinking about her?"<br>"Yes, she's so beautiful. There is one problem."  
>"What?"<br>"She's The Rock's daughter."  
>"No way, they don't even look a like."<br>"I know, I was shocked."  
>"You shouldn't worry. It's not like he has something against you."<br>"You're right. She has the prettiest eyes."  
>"Damn, falling hard much." I just laughed. I have to see her again.<p>

Nicki's POV

I was totally lost backstage. The signs weren't up yet say who's room was who's. I thought they would have THE ROCK in big bold letters. I saw a room that looked big so I went for it.  
>"Woah!" Some<p>

guy said.  
>"I'm sorry!" I said walking out. He followed behind me.<br>"It's okay. I don't mind someone as fine as you walking in my room." I turned around. Cody Rhodes was giving me his dashing smile.  
>"I'm sorry. I'm looking for my father's room."<br>"Whose your dad, beautiful?"  
>"The Rock." 'Unfortunately'<br>"Wow, nice to meet someone with a WWE legacy. What's your name?"  
>"Nicole."<br>"I'm Cody, Cody Runnels."  
>"I know who you are." I smiled.<br>"You have a gorgeous smile."  
>"Thanks." I blushed.<br>"Very welcome. Your dad's room is a little bit more down the hall."  
>"Thank you." I was about to walk away.<br>"Wait, give me your number just in case you get lost again." He smiled.  
>"Sure." I gave him my number.<br>"See you around, Nicole."  
>"Bye, Cody." I was about to leave.<br>"Can I get a hug?" I laughed.  
>"Sure." We hugged.<br>"I have to say you are dashing." I said. He smiled.  
>"Why thank you." He kissed my cheek before I left. I damn there melted. He's so cute.<br>I finally made it to my father's room. I sat down on the couch. Right then I got a text from Adam.  
>'Nicki, come to the ring! I have a surprise :)'<br>'xp I'm coming.' I got up and headed towards the ring. I went through the gorilla and headed down the ramp. Adam, Jason, Hunter, and Vince were standing around the ring.  
>'Nicki, look at you." Hunter said hugging me.<br>"Hi Paul." He picked me up.  
>"Damn, you gained some weight almost through my back out." I laughed.<br>"Shut up." He put me down.  
>"What do you want Mr. Copeland?" I said sitting on the apron.<br>"You mad I made you walk all the way to the gorilla?"  
>"Yeah, because I spent like 15 minutes finding my dads locker room. Then someone texts me to come to the ring."<br>"Well I guess you don't want to hear about your new job."  
>"Tell me!" He laughed.<br>"You're gonna be interning for Julie." Vince said.  
>"Seriously?"<br>"Yep, if your designs get on Shop t-shirts then you'll get paid for that. When you turn 18 we'll start paying you."  
>"Oh my gosh! Thank you!" I shook Vince's hand.<br>"So Julie gets back in around 1 so talk to her then."  
>"Okay."<br>"We have to do a couple more things. I'll see you all later." Hunter said leaving with Vince.  
>"Thank you, Addy." I hugged him.<br>"Welcome, Nicki."  
>"So you gonna design my new shirt?" Jason asked.<br>"Sure, I'm nervous though. I've never had my designs out there like that."  
>"Don't worry it will be fine."<br>"Come on let's show you around so you won't get lost anymore." Adam said.  
>"My legs are tired." I whined.<br>"I gotcha." Jason picked me up.  
>"Time to do the tour E&amp;C style." Adam said. I laughed as they carried me to the back.<p>

I got the tour by the time it ended it was time to meet up with Julie. She has been the costume designer for WWE since I can remember. I was so nervous, no ever looked at my designs before. Luckily, I brought my sketch book. I grabbed it then headed to the art department. The door was already opened when I walked in.  
>"Oh my gosh, Nicki!" Julie hugged me.<br>"You've grown up, hun."  
>"Yeah, how have you been?"<br>"Good, happy to see I'll have a new designer. Let me see your sketches." She looked through my book.  
>"These are amazing. Very creative. I love it." I felt relieved.<br>"Thank you."  
>"You're on the team. I really need help with Mania coming up. Do you know how to sew and take measurements?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Great, you'll work with me on the costumes. And if want you can design some shirts for shop sale."<br>"Awesome, is there anything I can do now?"  
>"Yes, some of the guys are coming in to get new measurements and give their ideas for their costumes. I have to go get some material. So just take care of that."<br>"Will do."  
>"Okay, I should be back in a hour." I looked around it was amazing to see the designs she put together.<br>"Hi Julie." I turned around The Miz was there.  
>"Julies out right now, but I can help you." He smiled.<br>"Nice to meet you. I'm Mike and you?" I was surprised he was so polite. His character was a douche.  
>"Nicole, do you need anything?"<br>"I just wanted to see how my jacket was coming along."  
>"Okay let me get it."<p>

Mike's POV

Damn this is the girl all the guys were talking about. She surpassed my expectations.  
>"Here you go." She handed me the jacket.<br>"Awesome." She laughed.  
>"Can you ask Julie to put the 'Be Miz' symbol on the back?"<br>"Sure, anything else?"  
>"Can I get your number?" She blushed.<br>"Um... Sure." I got her number.  
>"I'll text you later, Nicole."<br>"Bye Mike."

Nicole's POV

I laughed. I never gave out my this much. But when guys like them ask you say yes. The door opened again. It was Cody.  
>"We meet again." I laughed. He hugged me.<br>"What do you need?"  
>"I need to get measured for my suit."<br>"Okay, I can help you." I grabbed a measuring  
>tape. I started doing some measurements.<br>"You can get closer. I don't bit, unless you want me to." I blushed.  
>"You're the shy type, aren't you?"<br>"Kinda."  
>"No, need to be. Everyone is really good people around here. You have some that can be asses, but I'll have your back."<br>"Thanks."  
>"So tell me about yourself. How old are you?"<br>"You're gonna get mad."  
>"Tell me, I won't get mad."<br>"I'm 17."  
>"I thought so because your dad isn't that old. I don't mind. How long until your next birthday?"<br>"Next month, April 18th."  
>"Cool, so aren't you appose to be in school?"<br>"I graduated early."  
>"So you're going to be working here now?"<br>"Yep, on helping design your attire and the t-shirts."  
>"So, you like to draw?"<br>"Yep, I'm very artistic." I smiled.  
>"I like your shirt." I had on a vintage Spider-Man t-shirt.<br>"Thanks, I'm a nerd. I love super heroes, video games, and Disney Movies."  
>"Cool, who's your favorite super hero?"<br>"Wolverine."  
>"That's awesome. I love the X-Men."<br>"You don't come off like the nerdy type."  
>"Trust me. I love to read comics. My favorite video game is Zelda."<br>"Cool, I like all types of video games."  
>"You're gonna be my new best friend." I laughed.<br>"Okay, I'll get us some bracelets." He smiled.  
>"So, anything else I should know about you?"<br>"My friends call me Nicki, my favorite colors are purple and light blue, my favorite sweet is Krispy Kreme donuts, my middle name is Krystal, and I have a puppy named Ty."  
>"Cool, I have a dog to a Bulldog named Dozer."<br>"Mines a Norwich Terrier."  
>"He's like my baby." He said.<br>"I love when guys carry about their pets. It's so cute." He laughed.  
>"Yeah, he's my wallpaper too." He showed me his phone.<br>"Ah, he's a cutie. Here's my boy."  
>"Really cute. Why did you name him Ty?"<br>"When I got him he was so small he looked a Ty Beanie Baby."  
>"Mine sleeps all the time, so the name Dozer came along." I laughed.<br>"Your measurements are done."  
>"That sucks we were just having fun." He smiled.<br>"Text me."  
>"Okay, you can be your nerdy self with me." He said kissing my cheek.<br>"Same here. You can brag about making it to level 12 on Zelda."  
>"Good, I need a girl like you in my life." He smiled making me blush.<br>"Bye Nicki."  
>"Bye Cody." He left. We had a lot in common, that was cool. I thought I would be hanging put with Adam and Jason the whole time I'm here. Its nice to hang out with someone around my age.<p>

Cody's POV

I couldn't stop smiling. Nicki was a great match for me. I'm counting the days until April 18. I walked down to catering the guys were sitting around. Nicki was the the topic on conversation.  
>"Man I got her number. She is fucking sexy." Mike said.<br>"I've seen your taste in women. She's probably NHE, bro." Zack said.  
>"Especially if she's Rock's daughter she must have some manly looks to her." Ted added.<br>"Not even, she's drop the gorgeous. I don't ask for ugly chicks numbers." I was kinda jealous he got her number. I knew we had more of a connection though.  
>"Cody, have you seen her?" Ted asked.<br>"She's a perfect 10. I talked to her she's a cool girl."  
>"See, I'm so gonna hook up with her."<br>"She's jail bait, man." I told him.  
>"What? How old is she?"<br>"16, I wouldn't mess with her. Her dad is super protective."  
>"Your right. Damn, that sucks."<br>"I know. Just back off."

John's POV

Great, the girl I have interest in just got out of high school. I'm gonna figure this out for myself, she doesn't look 16. I headed towards the design department.  
>"Hello." She smiled seeing me.<br>"Hey, Nicole."  
>"What do you need?"<br>"Um... Actually I came to ask you something?"  
>"What's up?"<br>"All the guys keep talking about you."  
>"What are they saying?" She asked getting up.<br>"Just how hot you are." She blushed.  
>"Okay, what do you want to ask me?"<br>"Cody, said you're 16. You don't look like it."  
>"No, I'm 17 going on 18 in two months. I wonder why Cody said that. I told him I was 17."<br>"Oh, I was just wondering."  
>"Yeah, I'm jail bait." I laughed.<br>"Not, really. You have two more months."  
>"Yeah, sorry if I mislead you."<br>"It's fine doll. It's not your fault the you are gorgeous." She blushed.  
>"I would try to say some more nice things to you. But I don't want to come off like that old creepy dude looking for a sugar baby." She laughed.<br>"You're not at all."  
>"So would it be out of line to ask for your number?"<br>"No." We exchanged numbers.  
>"I'll text you later, okay?"<p>

Nicole's POV

Now I have a grand total 3. I'm not counting Adam and Jason because they're a father figures. I decided to text Cody to see what his deal was.  
>'Hey Cody'<br>'Hey :) what's up?'  
>'Why are you telling people I'm 16?'<br>'Sorry, Miz was saying how he was going to hook up with u. It made me mad so I told him that so he would leave you alone. You mad?'  
>'No, I understand.'<br>'Okay, anyway I can make it up to you?'  
>'Nah, I'm good. Thanks though.'<br>'Okay, sorry again.' I laughed. Cody was a sweet guy.

|End of Raw|

Dwayne made his return. I was really enjoying it until he went on his 'Fruity Pebble' tirade. He walked into the locker room.  
>"That should fix Cena's Candy Ass."<br>"Why did you say that?"  
>"It's for a storyline. Trust me his bitch ass deserves it."<br>"You really don't like him?"  
>"He talked about our family. I have no respect for him." I frowned.<br>"Since you will be working here now. Do not talk to him. I don't want him corrupting my

daughter." I rolled my eyes.  
>"Whatever."<br>"No, Nike listen."  
>"Why do you always call me that? I know you think I'm a Tom boy but I'm not. Just because I like video games and super heroes doesn't mean I'm a Tom boy! Everyone calls me Nicki. Everyone that cares about me!" I ran out the room crying. I ran around the corner and hit someone.<br>"Sorry." I sobbed.  
>"Nicki? I looked up. John's caring blue eyes were looking at me.<br>"Yeah."  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"My dad. I'm sorry for what he said."  
>"I've heard much worser. It's okay, don't worry." He hugged me. I felt so much better.<br>"I swear. I hate him sometimes." He wiped my tears.  
>"Why?"<br>"Nicole?" I heard my dad.  
>"He'll get mad if he sees me with you."<br>"Okay, call me later. So you can let this all out." He kissed my head.  
>"Okay, bye." We went our separate ways.<br>"Nicole, were did that come from?"  
>"Dwayne, you should already know. Just take me back to the hotel. You can go and film GI Joe early. I don't care."<br>"I promised your mom I would take care of you for 4 weeks."  
>"You make it sound like a commitment!"<br>"If it makes you happy I'll take you to the hotel to cool down for a couple days."  
>"Thank god!" I walked to the parking lot.<br>We rode to the hotel in silence.

John's POV

I wasn't really sure if I should continue perusing Nicki. I told Randy he said it might mess up my good guy rep by dating The Rock's 18-year old daughter. I think I'll just stay friends with her. It'll be hard but I have to do it. I decided to text her.  
>'Hey is it a good time to call?'<br>'Yes' I called her.  
>"Nicole, you okay?"<br>"Yes, just my dad just gets on my nerves."  
>"What did he say to tick you off?"<br>"Just a building up of emotions. I swear he's a hard head. I'm really sorry for what he said."  
>"It's fine doll. I'm not gonna shed tears because I look like a fruity pebble." She laughed.<br>"So, were is your father?"  
>"He got a room separate from mine."<br>"That's good. So I never got to know what you're doing for the company."  
>"Assitant attire designer."<br>"Cool, so you'll be designing our shirts and stuff?"  
>"Yeah, we already working on stuff for Mania."<br>"Well, since you mentioned that can you do my shirt? I want to debut it at Mania."  
>"Wow, um sure. What do you want?"<br>"Something patriotic."  
>"Okay, I'll put somethings together and show you later."<br>"Okay, want to meet up at Raw next week?"  
>"Sure, thanks for talking to me, bye."<br>"Bye doll." I smiled. I know my dad hates him, but I could careless. If I want to be friends with him I can, or maybe more. I laughed to myself.  
>I was on Tumblr when I got a text from Cody.<br>'Hey Nicki, what up?'  
>'Nothing, on the Internet u?'<br>'Watching TV. Are you gonna be at SD tomorrow?'  
>'Yuppers, will you?'<br>'Yeah, mind if I call u?'  
>'No, call me cutie ;]' I got his call.<br>"Hey brown eyes." He said making me laugh.  
>"Hi Dashing."<br>"You have a really sexy voice."  
>"Why thank you."<br>"So what website are you on?"  
>"Tumblr."<br>"I've heard of that before. Isn't it a blogging website?"  
>"Kinda, but I go on for the pictures and things like that."<br>"That's cool. So I was calling to see if you wanted to go with me to lunch tomorrow?"  
>"Sure, can't wait."<br>"That just made my day. I'll see you tomorrow Nicki."  
>"I can't wait either. Bye Cody." I hung up and squealed. I have a date with the most "dashing" guy in the WWE. I decided to go to sleep. I had a huge smile on my face.<p>

Cody's POV

She's the girl of my dreams. I was about to go to sleep when I got a call  
>'Layla... <em>Great<em>." I picked up.  
>"What Layla?"<br>"Damn, hi to you too. I was just calling to ask you something."  
>"What?"<br>"Have you seen this new girl everyone's been talking about? The guys are talking about like she's Kim Kardashian or something."  
>"Yes, I have. And she's gorgeous."<br>"Or really. Are you already thinking of a plan to get in her pants."  
>"No, I respect her." She laughed.<br>"Yeah, then you'll fuck her and act like she never existed. Like you did with me."  
>"Correction, you cheated on me with Wade. Deal with it Layla move on because I am."<br>"FUCK YOU CODY! YOU CAN'T FIND ANYONE BETTER THAN ME AND I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!" She hung up. Layla's been a pain in my ass since we broke up. I hope she doesn't bother Nicki like she bothered all the other girls I've talked to in the past. I focused on the positive I have a date tomorrow with Nicki.

Good or Dull?  
>Keep or Delete?<br>Review please :] 


	2. Work, Boys,& Bitches

The Great One's Daughter

Nicole's POV

'Knock, Knock.'

'The fuck?' I looked at the clock 4:54. I rolled out of bed and struggled over to the door.

"What?" I said seeing my father.

"Get your stuff we are leaving."

"I have a job. I can't leave."

"I know Vince told me he'll let you start next week."

"No, this is my dream job."

"I told your mom I would take care of you. I'm gonna do that."

"You haven't done shit in 17 years. Stop trying to act like you care about me."

"I do."

"No you don't. Just let me be."

"How's gonna take you to San Diego, then?"

"Adam, I already have it planned. If you would've been around when I was younger you would've know I'm good at planning things."

"Will I ever be able to make this up to you?"

"No, it will be better for you to leave me alone."

"If that's what you want."

"It is bye." I closed the door. This wound isn't healing anytime soon. Right then I got a call from Adam.

"Hello Nicki Bear."

"Morning, Adam."

"You ready we have to hit the road in 30 minutes."

"Yeah, just let me take a shower."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." I took my shower and put on some black skinny jeans with a yellow Avengers t-shirt. I put my hair in a bun. When I finished there was a knock at the door.

"Hi Adam."

"Morning Nicki you look nice."

"Thanks." We left and headed to the elevator.

"So, you like the job so far?"

"Yep, it's weird only working two or three days."

"Huh?"

"I only for Monday, Tuesday, and Sunday if there is a pay-per-view."

"That's right. So I talked to your dad..."

"Ugh, Adam don't try to play Mr. Fix It."

"I'm not. He's really trying to connect with you again."

"There was no connection to start with."

"May you should hang with him on your days off this week."

"All I'll be doing is follow him around to meetings. Besides I miss Ty."

"I miss my dogs too. But sometimes you have to build relationships."

"I don't want to." I whined. Adam laughed.

"That's what you said when we tried to make you eat broccoli so you could get chocolate cake." He laughed.

"Do it. For me?" He smiled.

"Gosh, okay. You should be happy for one of my favorite uncles."

"I am. Now come on." We went to the lobby.

"I have to check out. You go put your stuff in the car."

"Kay." I said walking to the door.

Adam's POV

I was checking out when Layla walked up to me.

"Hello Adam." She said eyeing me.

"Hi." I said not interested.

"So who's that girl you're hanging with?"

"She works here now."

"Oh all the guys keep talking about her. I guess you were the lucky one last night."

"She's my niece." She laughed.

"Sure, doesn't look like it."

"Thats The Rock's daughter. I've known her since she was 8."

"Oh, how old is she?"

"17, why are on her case?"

"Just want to make friends." She walked away. Layla is... Strange.

Nicole's POV

I was putting away my bags.

"Hey gorgeous." I turned around.

"Hey John." I hugged him. He made me feel so small. I love that feeling.

"So who are you traveling with?"

"Adam, are you going to SmackDown?"

"No, I have to stay under the radar until Monday."

"If you don't mind me saying you are a sexy Fruity Pebble."

"I don't mind you calling me that one bit, Nicole" He smiled.

"Call me Nicki."

"Okay, Nicki. That suits you it's cute, like you."

"Thanks, I'll text you later?"

"You better, cutie." He kissed my cheek then left. That man melts me.

"What are you smiling for?" Adam asked.

"Oh nothing."

"Are guys hitting on you?"

"Why?"

"Don't avoid the question."

"I'm not! No guys don't talk to me they find me repulsive."

"Ha, ha. Who do I have to beat up?"

"No one, they're just being nice."

"So they are? Give me names. Is one of them Cena?"

"Why?"

"I saw the way he looked at you in catering."

"No, he's just a friend." 'Maybe.'

"Okay, I won't get mad if you do like them. I just don't want them bothering you."

"They're not. Just having fun."

"Okay, I trust you."

We drove to San Diego. We were almost at the arena when Cody texted me.

'Good morning Nicki.'

'Hey :) how are you?'

'Good, can't wait to see you. What are you doing right now?'

'Driving to SD with Adam.'

'He's lucky. I wish you could travel with me. You're so good to look at ;)'

'Ahh! You're a sweetheart! Are you at the arena yet?'

'Yes, just got done with a morning workout.'

'So are you all hot and sweaty?'

'Yes, I got hotter thinking about you.'

'You have me blushing through the phone! Lol.'

'Lol damn I'm missing that smile. Hurry up and get here. I need to hold you :)'

'I'll hurry. Promise.'

'Okay Beautiful.'

We pulled up at the Arena.

"I'm gonna be busy today." Adam said.

"Meetings?"

"Yep, so have fun. I won't be like your dad watching your every move."

"That's why I love you." I laughed.

"I know, I'm your favorite uncle." He winked.

We got inside I headed to the design department.

"Hi Julie."

"Hi Nicki."

"So what's up for today?"

"John told me you're designing his new shirt. So you'll work on that."

"Cool anything else?"

"No, that's it just taking it easy today."

"Okay." I got out my iPad out and started working on John's shirt.

"I have to go to a merch meeting. I should be back in a hour."

"Okay." She left. I continued on John's shirt. I got stuck at one point so I texted John.

'Hey, you busy?'

'No, why?'

'Call me?' I got his call.

"Hi John."

"Hey Nicki, what's up?"

"I'm almost finished with your shirt. I just want to know if you want it blue or red?"

"Hm.. Red probably. Let's just meet up on Monday. Unless you miss me or something." He laughed.

"No-"

"I miss you." I blushed.

"You barely see me though."

"After someone sees your smile. They'll never forget it. I haven't."

"I like your smile too, Dimples. That's your new name."

"You're the only woman that can call me that."

"You can think of a name for me."

"I already have one, Doll. Because you just are so cute like a doll."

"Ah, that's sweet. So let's get back to business."

"Okay, okay. I like flirting with you I'm sorry." I laughed.

"I'll just show you the designs on Monday."

"Cool, can't wait."

"Bye, Dimples."

"Bye, Doll." I laughed. My father would be pissed, I don't give a fuck.

John's POV

"Man, she's 17." Randy said when I got off the phone.

"For two more months. I'm just having fun with her."

"I know you. You like her. You want her. But she's no random girl. That's The Rock's daughter. If he finds out.. I'm scared for you."

"I could careless what he thinks."

"I trust you man. Just be careful."

"I will. I'm gonna get her."

"You went from 36 to 17. Nice job man." I laughed.

"Gloria looks 56." Randy laughed.

"Since you guys are divorced. I'm saying man she was... Ugh." I laughed.

"Nicki damn sure isn't."

"I don't know why she's into you."

"It's the dimples. Girls love the dimples." We laughed.

Cody's POV

I was heading to the design department until Layla stopped me.

"What?" I asked.

"Where are you going?"

"On a date. Can you move now?"

"With that Rock girl?"

"Nicki? Yes."

"She's jail bait. You know that right?"

"Yes, what's it to you?"

"Just don't want you going to jail. Or getting beat up by her dad."

"Get off my jock, Layla. And don't fuck with this girl like you have with all the others."

"I'm not. I'm just watching out for you." She ran her fingers down my chest.

"Because you know. A little 17 year old will never be as good as me in bed." She kissed me. I hate her. But I love her physically.

"Just keep that in mind." She winked a walked away. I groaned. I really like Nicki. I can't have Layla getting in my way. I wiped my mouth of the lip gloss before opening the door to the design room.

"Hi, Nicki." She was putting wardrobe for the Divas together.

"Hey Cody." I hugged her from behind. She giggled. I turned her around and kissed her cheek.

"You just get prettier and prettier everyday."

"Thanks, it's a little early for lunch."

"It is. I just wanted to say hi." I put my arms around her waist.

"You better cool your jets. Julie could walk in."

"Sorry, I can't help but want to be close to you." She smiled.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"Um, no. It's a pretty slow day."

"So Julie won't mind if I take you off her hands?"

"I'm not sure. It's my first official day."

"Come on please? I've been waiting since I asked you."

"I don't know-"

"After the show?"

"Yeah, that'll be better."

"Good, I wasn't missing a date with you."

"Ah, you're such a sweetheart."

"Can a sweetheart get a kiss?" She smiled.

"On the cheek." She leaned I turned my head.

"I knew you were gonna try that."

"Your lips just keeping calling me. Like 'kiss me, kiss me, I'm soft.'" She laughed.

"I know you must be a charmer of the WWE."

"No, I'm just unbelievable attracted to you." I grabbed her butt before leaving. I heard her giggle.

Layla's POV

I slammed the door walking into the Divas Locker room.

"What's your issue?" Michelle asked.

"Cody has found a new play toy! And get this she's The Rock's daughter."

"Leave them alone Layla. Cody doesn't any interest in you anymore." Melina said. I got in her face.

"He still is trust me. That little bitch isn't getting my man."

"You have no right to call that girl a bitch. Just because Cody likes her."

"She has to be some type of a slut."

"You're fucked in the head Layla." She left.

"Why are you hating on a 17 year old?" Michelle asked.

"She's trying to get with my man. Bitch is gonna get it."

"Think first. Her last name is Johnson. You mess with her you're gonna get it."

"I'm not scared. What I want I get and that bitch is gonna learn that."

Nicki's POV

"How do you make this?" I laughed looking at John Morrison's pants.

"Lots of heart, concentration, and rhinestones." She laughed. Melina walked in. She was one of my favorite Divas. I love her style.

"Hi Honey." Julie said.

"Hey Jules." They hugged.

"This is my new assistant, Nicki. Melina, Melina, Nicki."

"Hi." I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Are you Rock's daughter?"

"Yes."

"Wow, nice to meet you. You're gorgeous."

"Thanks, same to you."

"So what's up Mel?"

"Just need my outfit for commentary tonight."

"Nicki can help you with that." I walked with her over to wardrobe.

"So how is it growing up with The Rock for a dad?"

"Cool, it's more fun having wrestlers as uncles though."

"Who are your uncles?"

"Adam, Jason. Chris but he's not here anymore."

"That's awesome. They're really nice guys."

"Yeah, we thought this would be good for you." I said handing her the outfit.

"This is hot. I love it."

"Good, we decided on black and red since you're a heel."

"I love it. See you guys later. Nice meeting you Nicole."

"You too." She waved before she left.

"It's almost show time. I need you to give the guys their jackets and props."

"Okay." I grabbed their things and headed out. Julie made me a list. Cody was up first. I smiled and headed to his room. I knocked.

"Come in."

"Hi Cody." He had some other guys in his room. They smiled seeing me.

"Hey Nicki." He said getting up hugging me.

"Cody, introduce us." Ted DiBiase said.

"My bad. Nicki these are the guys. Ted, Zack, Matt(Evan), Nick(Dolph), and John (Morrison)."

"Nice to meet you guys."

"Nice to meet you." Ted smiled at me.

"You're hot." Zack said. I blushed.

"Stop guys. You'll scare her off. Sorry the only girls they've been around is their mothers." John said. I laughed.

"I have to go guys. Lots of stuff to drop off."

"Bye here let me walk you to the door." He walked behind.

"I did that so they won't stare at all that ass you have."

"Or so you could get a better view?" He smiled.

"Yeah, you caught me." He kissed my cheek and opened the door.

"Bye Cody."

"Bye Nicki."

Cody's POV

"Why did you block us?" Nick asked.

"Cause you guys are pervs."

"She's fine. I can't believe that's Rock's daughter." Ted said.

"I couldn't either."

"Sucks she's 16."

"Nah, I just lied to Miz so he would leave her alone."

"So she's 18. Yes!" Zack said.

"No, 17. But I already have a date. So you guys missed your shot."

"I'm gonna miss you Cody." Matt laughed.

"What?"

"You're either gonna get beat up by her dad or go to jail for dating a 17 year old."

"2 more months and she's legal. I have it planned out no problem."

"So you'll have fun with her then when the new hot thing comes along she's going to the side."

"Well yeah, I'm young. I'm not tying myself down."

"I feel you. Tell me when your done. I want to have some time with all that." Nick said.

"Not every girl is easy." Matt said.

"Yeah, no chick would touch you anyway Dolph." John laughed.

"Yeah, Spirt Squad." I added.

Nicki's POV

I finished giving all the guys their attire. Now for the Divas. I knocked on the door.

"It's open." I walked in.

Layla's POV

"Hi Nicole." Melina said.

'Oh this is the bitch.' I don't get what the guys are seeing. She's must be taller than half the guys on the roster. She looked hungry and disproportionate. Wide hips with a little ass waist. Nothing is hot about her.

"Hi I brought your guys stuff."

"Thanks." I snatched my and Michelle's jackets.

"You can leave now."

"Excuse Layla she woke up in some random guys room with no panties on again." Maryse said. This bitch laughed.

"Who are you laughing at?" I got in her face.

"Calm down. You're the one who got a attitude with me."

"Watch yourself that's all I'm saying."

"Layla get a life you've known the girl for five seconds and you're already mad because she's hotter than you." Melina said.

Nicki's POV

They started yelling at each other. I left. That gave me a flashback to High School.

"So how was the first run?" Julie asked when I walked back inside the room.

"Good."

"Why do you sound so sad?"

"Nothing, just tired."

"If you want you can head back to the hotel. You finished all your assignments."

"I drove with Adam. I'll just chill in his locker room. Bye Julie."

"Bye sweetie." I went to Adam's locker room. Turning the corner Beth Phoenix bumped my shoulder I feel against the wall.

"Watch yourself Johnson." I grabbed my shoulder in pain. What the hell did I do? I got up and went back to walking.

"Hey girl, you okay?" I turned around CM Punk was walking towards me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Beth just rammed you into the wall, you sure?"

"I'm okay, thanks."

"Aren't you Rock's daughter?"

"Yep, and your Cookie Monster Punk." He laughed.

"Yes, nice to meet you."

"You too, bye." I walked away.

"Oh, nice shirt."

"Thank you." I laughed and made it to Adam's locker room. He was making out with Kelly Kelly. I closed the door. I kinda felt alone. I don't know what the Divas think of me, I don't want to hang out with Cody and have his friends drooling over me, all my uncles are busy warming up. I feel so out of my element. I decided to go to catering and make a sandwich.

"Hey you!" I turned around. Someone smashed a salad in my face. The smell of the ranch made me gage. I wiped my eyes. It was Layla.

"LOSER!" She laughed.

"Damn Layla leave her alone." I looked Punk was defending me.

"She's a loser Punk she shouldn't breath the same air as me." I just grabbed some napkins and ran to a corner.

"Hey you okay?" He asked turning me around.

"Yes."

"You can say no. You just got salad thrown at you."

"I don't know what I did to piss her off."

"I don't mean to get in your business but has Cody been hitting on you?"

"Yeah."

"He's exes are Beth and Layla. Cody drops girls when they start to fall in love with him. So they see you're next in line so that's probably why they're fucking with you."

"Okay, I'll keep my distance." I wiped the rest of the salad off.

"Oh, and the real name is Phil Brooks."

"Nicole Johnson."

"Let's ignore how we first met."

"Not a problem with me." He laughed and left. I was tired of being backstage I texted Adam saying I was getting a cab and heading back to the hotel. He said okay so I left.

I made it to the hotel and got a room. The whole time I was thinking of a way to tell Cody I want to cancel our date. Right then I got a text from him.

'Nicki! I won my match where are you?'

'Back at the hotel. I don't feel so good. I have to cancel our date :( sorry.'

'Its okay I hope you feel better'

'Thanks'

Cody's POV

I was bummed out that Nicki canceled. I went back to my locker room and changed. Ted walked in.

"Hey man, you're not dressing up for your date."

"Nah, she canceled."

"Washing her hair?" He laughed.

"No, she's isn't feeling well."

"Nah, she's probably just doesn't want to go out with you. She was just fine 2 hours ago ."

"You have a point I'm gonna go visit her to see what's up."

Nicki's POV

I just got done talking to my mom. She was happy I'm giving Dwayne a chance. Right then I got a text from John.

'Hi Nicki :)'

'Hey Johnny what's up?'

'Nothing, how was your first day?'

'Good, but a little hectic.'

'Thats good. Do you have iChat?'

'Yes, you wanna see me Cena? Lol my username is NickiJ.'

'Okay, give me a minute. I'm not much of a techy'

'Ha, okay.' A couple minutes later I got a chat request from JCena. I pressed connect.

"Hey Johnny, nice username." I laughed.

"What? You thought it would Fruity Pebble penguin?"

"No, just it's so obvious. What if some girl finds it and starts requesting you like crazy."

"I wouldn't mind if that girl was you." I giggled.

"So what did you do today?" I asked.

"Not much actually. It's kinda weird but I have to lay low until Monday."

"So you're stuck in your house? That's sucky."

"Yeah, but I need some time off. So it's okay. What are you doing for the rest of the week?"

"With my dad." I stuck out my tongue.

"Is it boring?"

"I have to sit around and watched him do interview after interview about Fast Five. I rather be stuck in a house."

"My house?" He laughed.

"Yes, that would be awesome." I laughed.

John's POV

"So do you have a good relationship with your dad?"

"Not really, he wasn't really around a lot when I was growing up. He just became "The Rock" so I barely got to see him. Then when he retired he started doing movies. Now he's trying to make up for it." I could see the sadness in her eyes saying it.

"Does he tell people about you? He talks about his family all the time but never said he has a kid."

"He thinks he'll lose fans if he says he has a kid."

"At least he's trying know. You should give him a chance."

"I'll try."

"If you get annoyed I'm one text away." I smiled.

"Trust me I will."

"So did you make any friends?"

"I met Melina she's cool. And Punk he's nice. And Cody's friends."

"Oh you met Zack." I laughed.

"Yeah, he just said I was hot out of no where."

"Because you are. I have to keep my game up so no one else can get with you." She blushed.

"Well you're some steps ahead. Since we talk and you know the most about me. And you're so cute." I laughed.

"Mm, and does dimples. Boy you're sexy."

"I would say what's hot about you. But you're 17."

"So, what do you like about me, Cena?" She asked sitting back on her bed so I can get a good look of her body.

"You have the nicest legs, and that ass I just... Damn." She laughed.

"Yeah, I get my protein in. Anything else?"

"You have a beautiful set of... Eyes. They're nice and big." She laughed.

"You had me for a second."

"You're just breathtaking. Cutest thing I've ever seen." She smiled.

"Thanks, you can sure help a girl's self esteem."

"Welcome, I can't wait until Monday."

"Me either. I can't wait to see Zack again." I laughed.

"Oh you got jokes, huh?"

"I'm kidding. I have to go gotta get up early tomorrow."

"Okay, I had a nice time talking to you."

"Me too can't wait to see you Monday." She blew me a kiss. I blushed, which is rare.

"Bye, beautiful."

Nicki's POV

John sure can cheer me up. I just shut down my computer when there was a knock on the door. I looked through the peep hole it was Cody

'Crap.' I didn't want to lie to him, but I don't want to get beat up. I opened the door hesitantly.

"Hi Cody."

"Hey Nicki, you feeling okay?"

"Well uh, Cody I'm not sick."

"I thought so. If you didn't want to go out with me you just could've said no." He said giving me attitude.

"Well maybe if you didn't have all these crazy exes I would."

"Wait, what?"

"Let's see Layla throw a salad in my face. And before that Beth rammed me into a wall. My shoulder still hurts."

"I'm so sorry. Layla usually those that. I'll talk to them."

"I think we should stay friends Cody. It's better for my health."

"Please, I really like you Nicki. Please just let me have one date. I promise Layla and Beth will leave you alone." He said kissing my hand. I sighed.

"I'm sorry Cody but no. I don't want all these issues while I'm working here. And your exes are crazy. I'm not dealing with that."

"I apologize I'll make sure they leave you alone. Bye."

"Bye." I closed the door.

Cody's POV

I was getting on the elevator, it sucked not getting time with Nicki. It went down one level and stopped. Layla walked in.

"Ugh, just my luck."

"Aw, you happy to see me Coddles?"

"Don't call me that."

"You loved when I said it when you would eat me out." I groaned.

"How about me head back to my room. And relive the memories?"

"I can't I'm busy."

"If it's because of that little bitch-"

"Don't call her that. Layla leave her alone she told me what you did. If you really care about me you'll leave us alone."

"Oh us? So you're fucking her now?"

"No, I almost had a date but you fucked that up." She smirked.

"All you're gonna do is fuck her a couple times then leave." I got quiet.

"I thought so. When you're done with her. I'm here to show you how great I am and how terrible she is."

"Just promise me you'll leave her alone."

"No promises. But I won't fuck with her as much."

"Whatever Layla." The door opened.

"Bye Cody." She grabbed my dick through my jeans.

"I can't wait to have that again." She winked. I breathed until I went limp. Layla is right, I just want her, but I don't want to drop her like I did to other girls. Maybe I'm actually ready to have a actual girlfriend not a fuck buddy.

-The Next Morning-

Nicki's POV

I was packing. Adam and Jason was dropping me off at the airport so I could be with Dwayne. Even with all the crap that happened I'm still happy I got to see the guys again, and meet some new people. They knocked on the door.

"Hi guys." I hugged them.

"Adam, let's just keep her Rock will never notice." Jason said holding me tighter. I laughed.

"That's kidnapping." Adam laughed.

"Not if the kid wants to be napped. Nicki do you want to be napped?"

"Yes." I laughed.

"Okay here's the plan-"

"No I promised your dad you would be on that plane."

"Party killer." Jason whined.

"Please Addy?" I pouted.

"Yeah, Addy with sprinkles on top." Jason said doing the same.

"It was working until Jason tried." He laughed.

"Ugh, okay. But if I die of boredom you better feel bad."

"I won't." He laughed. I punched him.

"Ow, you sure you don't want to be a Diva?"

"I trip over my own feet. You don't want me in that ring."

"Good point. Come on your plane is leaving soon."

We made it to the airport.

"Don't be sad Nicki. We'll see you Monday." Jason said.

"Yeah, and you can always call us."

"Okay, I love you two."

"We love you too." I hugged them one more time before leaving.

Now I have to spend 5 straight days with Dwayne. If he tries to act all fatherly I swear I'll lose it. I hope he finds a reason to send me back home again.

End of chapter 2. Next one will be Nicole and Dwayne together, and you get to learn more about their relationship or lack of one. Oh, plus Monday night. Which equals more John and Nicki! :]

¡Please Review!


	3. Forbidden Fruit

The Great One's Daughter

**Here's the new chapter! The poem/song in it is by me. The song is Where'd you go? by Fort Miner. Hope you like it!**

Nicki's POV

I was sitting in the airport lobby. They played The Game Plan on the flight. I hate that movie. It hurt to see him play a dad, when he was never one to me. I got a text from his manager,

'I have a driver coming to pick you' I sighed.

'Okay.' We were in New York. As I predicted I would be sitting around as he did interviews. I rather watch paint dry, it would be more entertaining. I got a text from Adam.

_'Hey you made it okay?'_

**'Yes, I miss you and Jason!'**

_'We miss you too!_ _Don't worry see Monday :)'_

**'Kay love you :]'**

At least someone cared if I was okay. I decided to go get a sandwich from SubWay. Then I got a call from John. Just seeing his number on my screen made me smile. I picked up and heard yelling.

"Who the fuck have you been calling?" Some girl yelled.

"Give me my phone!" It sounded like John.

"Who is Nicki? You keep texting Randy about her!"

"Gloria! Give me the damn phone!" I heard a rattling then the phone hung up. I felt so awkward. It sounded like he was in a fight with a girlfriend. I opened my Google app and searched him to see if he had a girlfriend. Wiki said he had a wife. I was shocked if he thinks I'll be his little mistress he can mess with when he's on the road he has another thing coming.

"Excuse me, Mam." The worker said.

"Oh sorry." I ordered my sandwich. Walking back out to the lobby I saw a driver holding a sign. 'Nicole J.' I grabbed my bags and headed towards him.

"Nicole?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Follow me." We walked outside. He stopped at a limo.

"Is this for me?"

"Yes mam." I sighed. Dwayne was always so flashy. People were looking at me. Probably trying to figure why a young girl like me was getting a limo ride. I got in the limo. The driver put my things in the back. My phone rang it was John. I didn't have as big of a smile on my face.

"Hello?"

"Nicki, I'm sorry Doll. I didn't mean for you to hear that."

"John, be honest. I read online that you're married. If you're looking for a mistress you got the wrong girl."

"No, I'm getting a divorce. It should be finalized by Sunday."

"Then why is she at your house?"

"Because she came to get her stuff. I went upstairs and left my phone downstairs. She looked through it. I promise I'm not that kind of guy."

"Did you cheat on her? Is that why she looked through your phone?"

"No, she cheated on me. Now she is mad because I filed for divorce, and she's not getting any of my money. So she's trying to find stuff to use against me, but it's too late now. Please believe me."

"Okay, you sound truthful. So what are you telling Randy about me?" I laughed.

"He's clowning me. About how I like you."

"Aw, I like you too John." He laughed.

"So what are you up to?"

"In New York. Getting a ride to go see my father."

"Do you call him dad?"

"No, just Dwayne or father."

"Oh, so are you guys hanging out?"

"No, I watch him do interview after interview."

"You sound excited." He laughed.

"Oh yes, I'm doing backflips. He got a limo to bring me to the hotel. It was so embarrassing."

"What you don't like riding in luxury."

"Not that just all theses people were staring at me."

"Oh yeah, I understand. Cheer up. I hate to hear you sad. Just deal with it for a couple hours. Then take his credit card and go shopping. I'm pretty sure Mr. Tooth Fairy's card won't max out." I laughed.

"There we go. You have a cute laugh."

"Thanks, you can always make me feel better John."

"Welcome, and you can also buy a plane ticket to visit me."

"Good idea. You live in Tampa right?" I laughed.

"Yes, need the address?"

"No, you better come and pick me up. I want to jump in those huge arms of yours." He laughed.

"Where do you live?"

"Miami, with my mom."

"That's cool, so I'm guessing you're a Heat fan?"

"No, LA all day." I laughed.

"Is this a problem since your from Boston, and Kobe whoops y'all almost every year?"

"Oh, you talking shit, Doll?"

"Yes, Dimples." He laughed.

"You should be happy you're beautiful. I'll let you slide on being a Laker fan. Now what FootBall team?"

"I don't like FootBall that much, but when comes to BaseBall I love the Yankees." I laughed.

"You're gonna make me cry. Why does such a beautiful girl have such a terrible taste in teams?"

"I'm just messing with you. I'm a Dodger fan."

"Okay, I can deal."

"So what other stuff do you like?"

"I'm a geek. I love SuperHeroes and I read comics a lot. As you know I love to draw, and I'm a sucker for a good Disney movie, mince the ones with my father in them."

"I'm gonna go call my agent and see if Disney is doing a new movie then." I laughed.

"You better not. I like seeing you in Action movies."

"So did you like Legendary then?"

"Yes, you had a shirtless scene." He laughed.

"Kidding, you're a very good actor John. I love your movies."

"Thanks."

"Have you thought of a comeback to Rock's comments yet?"

"Yes, I'm gonna go back to the Thuganomics days."

"Oh, I can't wait. You sound so sexy doing your hip-hop voice." He coughed.

"Is that right Shawty?" He said sounding like hip-hop Cena.

"Yes." I laughed.

"I'll hit up yo' fine self later okay?" I blushed.

"Okay bye."

"Deuces." He hung up. I laughed. He's hilarious.

I ate my sandwich. When I finished the limo was at the hotel.

Dwayne's POV

I just finished a interview with The Insider. My manager Jennifer pulled me aside.

"Nicole should be here soon." I smiled. I miss my baby girl.

"But there's one thing."

"Which is?"

"If the interviewer ask who she is say your niece."

"Why?"

"You've done multiple interviews were you said you have no kids. If you say you have one now. PR will go nuts, and not to mention you'll lose fans. You're a international sex symbol that will fizzle away when you say you have a daughter."

"But-"

"Trust me. You don't want the backlash." I sighed. Nicole is gonna hate me more. There was a knock at the door. Nicole walked in.

"Hi, sweetie." She gave me a weird look.

"Hello." She sat on a couch and pulled out her iPad.

"How was the flight?"

"Decent."

"After these interviews want to get some dinner."

"No, I already ate."

"Dwayne, you have another interview." Jennifer said pulling me out the room.

"We'll talk later, Nicole."

"Umhm."

Nicki's POV

"You stay in this room until the interviews are over. I don't need people asking questions." His manager said.

"Excuse you. You run my father, not me. I sit were I want. I was gonna stay in here, but know I'm going in there." I got up.

"I can see why he doesn't deal with you." She said under her breath. I got in her face.

"Don't try me okay. My father will do anything for me to like him. So getting you fired won't be a issue." I walked into the room. They were putting a mic on him. Gluianna from E! was interviewing him.

"Dwayne, who is this beauty?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm his-"

"Niece, this is my niece, Nicole." He said putting his arm around me. I looked up at him. In shock that he didn't fess up and say he has a kid. I would probably start liking him if he did.

"Yeah, my uncle is such a great guy. He's always so honest with people, and he loves his family and is always there for them. He would never hurt anyone emotionally." I removed his heavy arm away from me.

"How sweet."

"Yeah, and he has no kid to take care which equals no commitments. But when he does have kids, they'll be so lucky to have him as a dad. He'll always be there for them." He gave me a sympathetic smile.

"I'm gonna go for a minute and call my mom to tell her what a great time I'm having." I left out the door holding back tears. I got my phone out my bag and called my mom.

"Hi honey, how's New York?"

"Mom, I hate him!" I cried.

"What's wrong Nicki? breath." I took a breath.

"A interviewer asked who I was. I was gonna say his daughter. But he cut me off and said I'm his niece. Can I come home? I can't look at him!"

"Honey, when your father is done with the interview give him your phone."

"Okay." My dad came outside.

"Nicole, let me explain."

"Here." I gave him the phone. I could hear my mom exploding on him using her Cuban temper.

Dwayne's POV

"How dare you say she's not you daughter. Do you know how bad it hurts her, hearing her dad say he has no kid. Like you fucking wish she didn't exist!"

"Wait-"

"No, listen. I gave you this time with her to get to know your daughter and she can get to know you. She's never going to want to know you if you keep doing bullshit like that. If she calls me one more time in tears. She'll be back in Miami quicker than you can say one of your stupid catch phrases! Do you understand?"

"Yes." Claudia was always a firecracker. You piss her off you never her the end of it. Nicole snatched the phone back.

"Can I come home? I swear I can't spend one more minute with him." I broke my heart hearing my little girl saying that.

"But mom!" She sighed.

"Okay... Yeah... Love you too." She hung up.

"You okay?" She gave me the dirtiest look.

"I'm fine Uncle Dwayne! Don't you see I'm smiling!" Tears ran down her face.

"Sweetie."

"Don't call me that! Not one of your stupid nicknames will work!"

"Nicole, I'm sorry."

"Yes, you are. You don't even know me."

"Yes, I do?"

"What's my dogs name?"

"Uh."

"Easier one. When's my birthday?"

"June 28th."

"So wrong April 18th."

"I got the 8 right."

"Easiest one. Favorite color?"

"Red."

"You don't fucking know me at all!"

"What about you? You don't know me." I laughed.

"Birthday, May 2nd. Favorite color, blue. You could ask me anything and I would know! And it's not because we're close it's because I have to watch interviews to know about my own father!" I ran down the hallway.

It's cuts me so deep that my father and I don't have a relationship. When I was little my mom made up lies to cover why he wasn't ever around me. I still remember Christmas when I was 10. The only thing on my Christmas list was for him to be with me during Christmas. My mom made a promise that he would be there. Come Christmas day. I had all the Barbies, all the stuff animals, all the clothes. But no dad. I was mad at my mom for not keeping her promise. Getting older and the more Christmases my dad missed I realized it wasn't her fault. My dad just didn't care about me. He was only there for Christmas when I was little and couldn't remember them. And if he did show up for something, he would come drop off the gift then leave. He thought getting some expensive gift would fix it. Never has, never will. My worst birthday ever came to mind. I was turning 9.

_"Mija! Time for the piñata!" My grandma said. We were having a backyard party with my mom's family. My grandpa handed me a stick and covered my eyes. My piñata was shaped like Spider-Man. I hit it lightly._

_"Nicki, you have to hit it harder than that." My mom said._

_"But it's Spider-Man." They were still trying to figure how to tell me Superheroes weren't real._

_"Hun, Spider-Man wants you to hit him. He has candy inside." My grandpa encouraged me._

_"Really?" I smiled._

_"Yep, swing away." I hit it hard I heard all my cousins cheer so I guessed it broke. We ran for the candy._

_"Nice hit." I smiled hearing a voice that I haven't heard in forever._

_"Daddy!" I ran to him._

_"Aw, Nicki! Baby girl you've grown." He picked me up hugging me tightly._

_"I brought your presents." He held up three huge bags._

_"Mom, can we open the presents now?"_

_"Yes." She smiled. I ran to the table._

_"Daddy! Yours first." He kneeled behind me as I opened the gifts. I got 3 new Barbies, a doll house, and a Barbie car._

_"Thank you daddy." I hugged him._

_"Welcome sweetie."_

_"DWAYNE! I've been sitting in that car for forever! When are we leaving the rift raft?"_

_"Who is that daddy?" The lady was wearing a ruffle black dress. She had on heels even though she was already super tall. Black sunglasses covered her face. She had a ugly accent._

_"Dwayne, you've seen her now let's go. All the good shoes will be gone!"_

_"Calm yourself. This is my niece's birthday. You can wait outside." My aunt Raquel said standing up._

_"Give me ten more minutes, Fiona."_

_"No, I want to leave this ghetto now!" My mom got up._

_"Puta! Watch yourself! Before I show you ghetto!"_

_"DWAYNE! come on." He looked at me then her._

_"I'll call you later, Nicki."_

_"Dwayne." My mom's jaw dropped. He walked to the mean lady._

_"What you're mad because he upgraded!" My mom slapped her._

_"Get this trash out my house, Dwayne!" My dad started walking out the door. I ran after him._

_"Daddy! Don't leave!" I tugged on his pant leg._

_"Sweetie I have to."_

_"No, daddy stay. I love you! Stay!" I put a death grip on his leg._

_"Get rid of the crumb snatcher, Dwayne! She's a little pest!" I cried._

_"Daddy don't let her call me that!" My mom and grandpa walked in._

_"Dwayne, all she wants is her dad. Let her have that!" My grandpa said. He pulled me off his leg and knelled down._

_"Daddy! Don't leave please!" He frowned._

_"I'll be back later."_

_"Promise?" I put out my pinky._

_"Promise." He wrapped his pinky around mine. I kissed his finger._

_"You have to kiss it daddy. So it's official." He kissed my pinky._

_"Bye, daddy I love you!" He gave me a weak smile._

_"I love you too."_

_"See you later!" I yelled as he walked to his car. He waved bye from the car. I waved back._

_"Mommy, when daddy gets back can eat my cake?"_

_"Um, honey." She looked at my grandpa._

_"Mija, you're father might be here late, and we got a ice cream cake. We don't want it to go bad."_

_"Okay." My mom picked me up._

_"I love you, Bonita." She sounded sad._

_"I love you, Mami!" She hugged me._

I spent the rest of that day waiting for him. I remember leaving a piece of cake sitting around for a week. I finally realized he wasn't coming back. My mom's family hates my dad. I don't really know my dad's family. I got on the elevator looking through my phone for someone to call. I felt like I would be bothering John telling him my daddy issues. Adam and Jason were busy with work. I decided to take a walk.

Dwayne's POV

I walked back inside my hotel room. Luckily, no one heard us.

"Your niece is gorgeous, Dwayne." This was my opportunity.

"I actually have quite a scope for you Gluianna." The camera focused in on me.

"Stop." Jennifer popped in. She pulled me aside.

"If you say that's your daughter. People will wonder why you never mentioned her. Then you'll be a dead beat dad. Or they'll think you knocked up some girl and now the daughter has found you. Then she'll be getting bother. Do you want that?"

"No."

"Then, forget about it." I sighed.

I've missed mostly all of Nicole's life. I still remember her 9th birthday. She begged me to stay, but I left just so I could hook up with a model. My priorities were so fucked up back then. I need to show her that I'm really trying to be in her life.

Nicki's POV

I was sitting at a park bench drinking a Starbucks trying to get my mind off Dwayne. My mom said if I don't feel better by tomorrow then I can come home. My phone rang, I was surprised it was Cody.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nicki. I wanted to tell you I talked to Beth and Layla. They'll leave you alone."

"Okay, thanks."

"I'm really sorry for what they did. Maybe I can make it up on Monday and try to go on a date again?"

"Sorry, Cody but I don't want to deal with a guy with crazy exes."

"But I talked to them."

"Cody still. It's just a bad start off."

"Okay, Nicki. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, bye."

"Bye." He sounded so sad. I didn't mean to hurt him. I just didn't want to deal with the drama that comes with him.

John's POV

I just got back home from a workout and lunch with my brother and trainer. I kept the situation with Nicki to myself. She hasn't left my mind though. I didn't want to bother her by calling a lot. So I decided to get some sleep.

_I walked up to my house. I just got done with a new movie. Six long months without a off day. I opened the door._

_"You're home!" Nicki jumped in my arms. I dropped my bags and hugged her._

_"God, I missed you. That Skype sex wasn't working." She laughed and kissed me. Her lips were the best thing in the world._

_"I want you so bad, John." She whispered in my ear biting my earlobe. I carried her upstairs and laid her on my bed. Nicki took off my shirt and flipped me over. She kissed and bit on my skin._

_"I love you body. I can never get enough of you Johnny."_

_"Even when I do get enough of you. I'm gonna want more." I took off her shirt and bra. My hands played with one of her breast while I sucked on the other._

_"Mm.. John I need you no foreplay." I smirked and turned her over. Her short shorts and panties fell to the floor along with my jeans and boxers._

_"Mm.. John you're perfect." She said running her hands down my abs stopping right before my hard cock._

_"Fuck me hard, Johnny."_

Buzz...Buzz. My phone woke me up from my dirty dream. I looked down at the bulge in my pants. I can't believe I had that kind of dream about her. She's 17, I feel like a perv. I looked over at my phone.

Nicki. 'Fuck' I took deep breaths to relive myself before picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dimples. You okay?"

"Uh yeah, what's up Doll?"

"Nothing, I took your advice."

"So did you max out his card?" I laughed.

"No, I just got a coffee and a comic."

"Are you outside?"

"Yeah, it's a long story."

"I have time."

"Well, to make it short. A interviewer asked who I was. I was about to say his daughter, but he stopped me and said I'm his niece."

"That's messed up."

"I know. I told my mom she said if I cry again then I can come back home. So I'm hoping he fucks up."

"He made you cry?" That made me mad.

"Yeah, I'm okay now though. I just needed someone to talk to."

"I'm always here."

"Thanks."

"You should go back to the hotel. New York in the purse snatching capital of the world."

"Are you saying that cause your from Massachusetts?" She laughed.

"No, it's just you're walking around alone, so that makes you a target."

"Okay, I'll head back."

"Stay on the phone with me. Just in case."

"Okay, so tell me what do you like in a girl?"

"Well when it comes to the body. You have everything I could want, and I love your eyes and lips."

"Thank you."

"When it comes to the inside. I like a girl that doesn't take stuff so seriously, confident. Is positive, laid back and just is a good person."

"That's me." I smiled.

"So what do you like in a guy?"

"Hm.. As far as looks. You're perfect. I've always love guys with big muscles. That makes me feel protected."

"Have you ever dated a white guy?" I laughed.

"No, but I don't look at color. If you're hot you're hot, you know?"

"Yeah."

"You have the sexiest facial features. Those blue eye, your dimples. It's making me hot just thinking about it." She said seductively.

"Why thank you, Doll."

"On the inside. I want a guy whose passionate, funny, has a good heart, and can always be there for me."

"I can do that for you." She giggled.

"What's one of your top insecurities?" I asked.

"My height. I would want to be shorter. I'm always taller than the guys I date, and you'll never catch me in heels."

"I like tall girls. They are sexy. Have legs for days like you."

"Thanks, what about you?"

"Always being away for long periods of time. I just feel like I can't give all my love to a relationship, being away all the time. That's why most of my relationships fail."

"I can deal with that. You just have to be a strong woman, and when your man is around make the most of it, and with Skype and stuff nowadays it's not that hard to stay in touch."

"I like your perspective on things, Doll."

"Thanks, Dimples. I'm back at the hotel. Before you go I have to ask you something."

"What's up?"

"Be honest. Am I bothering you with calling a lot?"

"No, not one bit. I love hearing your voice. I can't wait until Monday." She laughed.

"Me either. You're gonna let me feel on your muscles, right?" I laughed.

"All you want."

"Yea! I'll call you tonight?"

"You better. I need to hear that voice before I go to sleep."

"Okay, bye John."

"Bye Nicki."

I hung up and headed back to the room where my father was.

"Where did you go?" He yelled at me when I walked in the door.

"You need to calm the fuck down."

"Do not use the language with me. I sent half my security team out to go find you."

"Here's a idea genius. You could have asked me where I was headed."

"You probably would've said none of your business."

"You don't know me to know what I'm gonna say. Don't fucking act like you know me!"

"Say one more bad word and I'm sending you to your room!"

"Oh look at your finally being a parent! Too fucking late! I rather be alone in a room than with you and that bitch of a manager. Bye Uncle Dwayne." I flipped him off before leaving.

"Nicole Krystal Johnson get your ass back here."

"Oh my god you know my middle name!" I kept walking. He grabbed my arm.

"Nicole, please give a chance to be a dad to you. I've finally realized what a terrible parent I've been. I want us to connect." I laughed.

"You're 17 years too late. I've gotten through my life this far without you. I can get through the rest."

"So you can go through the rest of your life without a dad?"

"Yep, I might have to pay for therapy because of my dad issues, but I'll be fine."

"You have daddy issues?"

"Let's see. I have a list of every time you made me cry, lied to me, or let me down. It's somewhere in the hundreds."

"Baby girl I-"

"Here's one in 3rd grade for the fathers they were doing Donuts with Dad for Father's Day. You promised to come. Then that morning I was eating a donut alone while the other kids laughed at me. I cried so much they sent me home."

"Sweetie I-"

"How about in the tenth grade. The church was having a father, daughter dance. You swore to mom and I that you would be there. 6:00 I was in my dress waiting for you to come. 7:00 still waiting thinking maybe you were in traffic. 8:00 the dance was half way over. 9:00 I'm taking off all the make up I put on, and I hate putting on make up, but I did it for you, then taking all the stupid Bobbie pins out, took off those damn heels. 10:00 I'm in bed crying while mom is holding trying to make up some excuse for you. But no matter what she said to make me feel better, I knew you just didn't give a fuck about me."

"Nicole, I was busy."

"This is the one where I really started hating you. My quincenera, that's the one thing that a dad is appose to be there for. You could've made up for everything you missed. But no. Uncle Ramon had to make the speech that the father has to do. He took off my tennis shoes and put on heels. That whole night was perfect with my friends and family. Then I got home and from some stupid reason I went online to see where could you be, and what do I see. You in some club in Vegas with some models. You rather get laid than be with your daughter for the biggest moment of her teenage life."

"Nicole, your mom's family hates me."

"Yeah, not for some stupid reason. It's because you've done to me. If you would've come to my 15, they would finally respect you. But you didn't so that just made a bigger piece of shit than you already were."

"Nicole, what can I do to at least to get you not to hate me?"

"Leave. me. alone. The more I get to know you the more you piss me off!"

"You're grounded. Go to your hotel room don't leave."

"Fuck off, I'm going back to Miami."

"No! You are going to your room. I am calling your mom."

"I hope she's cusses you out! I hate you!" I ran to my room.

Dwayne's POV

I called Claudia.

"What Dwayne?" Nicole and her sound so much a like.

"I can't get through to Nicole."

"After that little stunt you pulled I'm not surprised. You can't try to act all fatherly. Just give her sometime alone. The more you smother her the more she'll want to leave."

"Is there anything I can do to a least see her smile. I haven't seen her happy this whole trip."

"She likes when you sing. She always tears up seeing that scene in The Game Plan."

"I'll try that."

"Give her sometime. Then you'll see she's just wants to be a daddy's girl."

"Okay, thanks Claudia. Bye."

"Welcome bye." I sent a text to my assistant.

_'Did you pack my guitar?'_

**'Yes, the black one Slash gave to you.'** I smiled.

Nicole's POV

I was laying in my bed for a hour, crying. It hurt to look back on all the times my dad let me down. There was a knock at the door.

"Nicole?"

"Leave me alone." I heard the door click. I was mad he had a keycard.

"Nicole?" I ran and locked myself in the bathroom.

"Nick- I'm mean Nicole. Talk to me." I stayed quiet. Then I heard a strum of a guitar.

"I just thought this up." He started playing the guitar.

_"Baby girl I've know I broke your heart._

_All this time we've been a part._

_Daddy doesn't have a excuse,_

_for leaving you._

_I was self consumed and selfish._

_I know you hate me now,_

_It makes me less of a man,_

_To make my baby girl so sad._

_But now I'm just trying my best._

_To get you to call me dad._

_Let me try to make up for what I missed._

_Let me show you how I changed,_

_And how I'm ready to be the man you need._

_Nicki Love Please?"_ I cried. I couldn't believe he made that up himself.

"Nicole? Sweetie?" I grabbed my iPod to find a song that shows my feelings. I slide it under the door.

Dwayne's POV

I picked up her iPod.

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

_She said "Some days I feel like shit,_

_Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"_

_I don't understand why you have to always be gone,_

_I get along but the trips always feel so long,_

_And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,_

_'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,_

_But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,_

_But when I pick up I don't have much to say,_

_So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,_

_That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',_

_Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,_

_Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone,_

_Please come back home..._

_You know the place where you used to live,_

_Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,_

_Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,_

_But now, you only stop by every once and a while,_

_Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,_

_With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,_

_I'm doin' fine, and I'm plannin' to keep it that way,_

_You can call me if you find that you have something to say,_

_And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,_

_That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',_

_Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,_

_Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone,_

_Please come back home..._

_I want you to know it's a little fucked up,_

_That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',_

_Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,_

_For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,_

_It seems one thing has been true all along,_

_You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,_

_I guess I've had it with you and your career,_

_When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it..._

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone,_

_Please come back home..._

_Please come back home..._

_Please come back home..._

_Please come back home..._

_Please come back home..._

I wiped my eyes.

"Nicole, please come out here." She unlocked the door and walked out. Tears were running down her face. She let me wipe them away.

"Did you really make that song up yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at freestyle." I finally got to see that smile I haven't seen in years.

"Your mom told me you like my singing. I'll try anything to get you back."

"As long as you don't let me down again or say something to hurt me. We can try."

"Thank you." I hugged her. She hugged me back. I couldn't remember the last time I held her.

Nicki's POV

We went to dinner. It was good to finally talk to one another. For the first time I feel like I actually know him. He started doing his impressions of Steve Austin and Undertaker. I laughed so hard I spat out my drink.

When we got back in it was 9 o'clock. I put on some PJs and texted John.

**'iChat? :]'**

_'Yes, give me a minute'_

Later I got a chat request from him. I confirmed it.

"Hey sexy." I said seeing him with no shirt on. He laughed.

"Hey beautiful, you don't mind do you I just got out the shower."

"No, not one bit." He smiled.

"So how did it go with your dad?"

"Good, actually. We kinda had a break through."

"That's good. What did he do?"

"Made up a song."

"Wow, like The Game Plan?"

"Yeah, then I played a song to him. Where'd you go? By Fort Miner."

"I'm happy you're happy."

"Thanks you. You helped me give him a chance."

"Can I get a virtual kiss?"

"Sure." I puckered my lip.

"Muah!"

"Mm, nice." I laughed.

"Monday, isn't coming fast enough." I whined.

"I know. Just have a good time with your dad. Then come Monday you can see me."

"I thought I can't see you." I said doing his hand gesture.

"You can see me all you want." I laughed.

"What are you mixed with?" He asked.

"Black and Cuban."

"Your mom is Cuban. That's cool. Do you speak Spanish."

"Sí, muy bien."

"Give me more than that." He laughed.

"Hm... John Cena es muy guapo y divertido. Me encantan sus hoyuelos."

"Que?" I laughed.

"John Cena is very handsome and funny. I love his dimples."

"Gracias." I laughed.

"Do you speak any Spanish?"

"Yes, me encanta las tetas( I love your tits.)." I laughed super hard.

"Was that good?" He laughed.

"Yes, very."

"I love my boobs too." I squeezed them. He blushed.

"You want to jump through the screen, huh?"

"Uh.."

"Come on Johnny don't be shy."

John's POV

She was turning me on.

"I'm not shy. It's just you're 17. It makes me feel like a creep."

"Don't, I want you to flirt with me, and I'm flirting back. It would make you a creep if I was ignoring you."

"You're right."

"Good, cause I've been wanting to ask you some questions."

"Go ahead."

"Your favorite sex position?" I smirked.

"From the body you have all positions are my favorite. But if I had to chose. Hitting from the back."

"Mm.. That's sexy. I like riding it." My eyes widened.

"You're not a virgin?"

"No." She giggled.

"But you're so innocent."

"The innocent ones are usually freaks." She laughed.

"So you're a freak?" I laughed.

"I can be naughty." She bit her lip.

"Damn, I more attracted to you."

"Second question- favorite part of foreplay?"

"Hm.. I don't know. My ex never really was into all that. Just the missionary position. If I got lucky I could hit it from the back, and no foreplay at all." She pouted.

"She's seems like a puta." I laughed.

"A big one."

"You never cheated on her?"

"No, she would accuse me a lot. But, I don't want to be like Tiger Woods."

"I get you. How long has it been since you've had really great sex."

"We were together for 3 years so yeah 3 years."

"Ah, so you haven't ate a girl out in three years? You can practice on me." I blushed.

"In 2 months baby I'll be all over you."

"You're coming out your shell." She smiled.

"You haven't gotten head in three years either?"

"No." I pouted.

"You poor baby!" I laughed.

"She probably couldn't handle you."

"What you trying to say?"

"Well, you just have that confidence about you so, you must be a nice size. Or am I wrong?"

"No, I've dropped jaws before."

"And you have that rap were you say "I rock a horn in my shorts." So I'm just guessing you're hung."

"I have a question- when did you lose your virginity?"

"16."

"Naughty girl."

"Do I get a spanking?"

"Yes, I'm gone have to do it hard with all the ass you have."

"I like it rough."

"Little lady, how many times have you had sex?" She laughed.

"Over 10 but it was with the same guy. I've only been with one guy though."

"You're talking big shit for a rookie."

"I can back it up."

"I bet you can." He winked.

"Any more naughty questions?" I asked.

"Hm.. No you have no shirt on so lots of dirty things came to mind."

"Don't take those dirty things to bed."

"Too late they're already embedded in my head. Now let's just hope you don't wake up with morning wood. Bye sexy." She logged off. This girl is full of surprises. I swear I thought I would have to deal with a virgin. It kinda turns me on that she's not. I sent her a text.

'Good night, beautiful :)'

'Night Johnny, sleep well'

Nicki's POV

|Monday Night Raw|

My plane was landing. I had a good time with my father. We aren't fully healed, but it's getting there slowly.

I got off the plane. Adam and Jason waved at me.

"Hey Lady Peep." Jason said hugging me.

"Hi, Leader Peep." He laughed.

"She's a Edge-Head too."

"For life, but I'll always be a peep."

"Here we got you some breakfast you still like McMuffins right?" Adam asked.

"Yep." He handed me some McDonalds.

"Lets go." We went to the arena.

"Bye Nicki! Go make awesome t-shirts!" Adam said.

"Bye. Adam can I have the keys to the rental?"

"Sure." He threw them to me.

"Thanks." I walked back to the car, forgot to get my iPad. When I was walking back I saw. Kelly making out with Nick in a dark corner before the entrance. My jaw dropped. She better not be cheating on Adam. I sent a text to Jason.

**'Where are u? We need to talk ASAP!'**

_'Come to catering. What's wrong?'_ I went to catering.

"Nicki, what's the issue?"

"Are Kelly and Adam dating?"

"Yeah, they've been together for 2 months."

"She was making out with Dolph."

"I tried to tell him she gets around."

"Oh, I will. Where's his locker room?"

"Nicki, calm down. I'll talk to him."

"Okay."

"Has Adam talked to you yet?"

"No, why?"

"Oh nothing. I'll see you later." He hugged me before leaving. I walked down to the Art Department. When I walked in the room CM Punk was there.

"Hi Johnson."

"Hey Brooks." He laughed.

"No, superhero shirt?"

"No, but check my Converse." I said showing off my Batman kicks.

"Nice."

"Thanks, do you need something?"

"Yeah, I came to see the New Nexus shirt."

"Okay, let me get it." I went through the stack of newly designed shirts.

Punk's POV

"So how do you like working here?" I asked.

"It's fun. I always want to do designing for things like this."

"That's-" Before I could finish my sentence Layla walked in.

"You big bitch! what did you to Cody?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Layla."

"He's walking around all upset. I asked Zack what's up with him. He said you turned him down for a date."

"So first you were mad I had a date. Now you're mad that I don't? You have issues Layla." I laughed.

"Maybe you should just leave." She said getting in my face.

"Layla! Get your short ass out of here." I said picking here up and carrying out the room.

"I'm not done with your giant ass." I throw her out the room.

"So before I was rudely interrupted by the midget."

"She's a pain."

"You should just knock the shit out of her one good time. I can teach you." She laughed.

"I'm not a fighter. I'm the most uncoordinated person you'll ever lay eyes on." I laughed.

"You'll have to work a miracle."

"Here let me show you the most basic move." I went behind her a did a headlock. Julie walked in.

"Phil what are you doing to my assistant?" She laughed.

"Layla keeps fucking with her. I'm showing her critical fight moves, isn't that right." I locked down her face was turning red. I let go.

"My bad, you okay?"

"Yes." She coughed.

"Here's your shirt."

"I'm sorry."

"My fault I should've tapped." I laughed.

"Thanks, for the shirt I have to go." I gave her a hug then left.

Cody is just faking. He walks around all sad so one of the other Divas can "cheer" him up. I saw him sitting on a crate. The Bella's were consoling him.

"Excuse me Ladies. I need to talk Cody."

"Bye Cody hope you feel better." They kissed his cheeks.

"What Punk?"

"You need to control Layla."

"What are you talking about?"

"She keeps bothering Nicole. She started bitching to her cause you sad. Grow a pair."

"I'm not asking for the Divas to be all over me. Layla won't listen to me. I can't help her."

"So just because your loser attempts to get in her pants are failing doesn't mean you should let your crazy exes attack her."

"What you're her savior or something?"

"No, I hate seeing girls get bullied. So get your little dog under control. Before I take care of you."

Nicki's POV

"Okay, so Cody asked you out. Then Layla and Beth started messing with you. So, you canceled on Cody. So he's walking around sad and now Layla is mad at you?" Julie said recapping what I told her.

"Exactly. I just feel kinda out of place here. I know I have Adam and Jason, but they're busy. It's a little overwhelming when you feel like a group of people don't like you."

"It's just two girls, and to be honest they don't like much of anybody."

"Okay, so what's the plan for today?"

"Start designing merch for Mania to be sold at Axxess. They'll have the usually shirt and accessories with the WrestleMania 27 logo and some more Top Rope ones. I trust you with the Top Rope shirts."

"Okay, how many different designs."

"Four, the deadline is in three weeks. Is that enough time?"

"Yes."

"I'll email the color palette you can use. It'll blue, gold, and grey."

"Cool." I got a text from John.

_'Doll did you forget about me?'_

**'No, sorry busy morning. You still want to meet up?'**

_'Uhhh yeah! :) come by my locker room just past catering'_

**'Okay be there soon!'**

"Julie, I have to go show John his shirt."

"Okay, dearie be back soon." I left and went to John's locker room. I knocked.

"Come in."

"Nicki!" He picked me up and hugged me.

"Hi Johnny, someone missed me." I laughed.

"Damn sure did." He put me down.

John's POV

Nicki looked fine as hell. She had on a black low cut v-neck shirt with denim short shorts.

"You look so good."

"Thanks handsome. Want to see your shirt?"

"Yes, come here." I took her hand and sat her down to the couch next to me.

"You better like it." She started showing me all the different stuff that was on it. I wasn't paying attention just looking at how pretty she was.

"And... John are you listening?" She laughed.

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"Focus here." She pointed to her iPad.

"Not here." She laughed pointing to her chest.

"I was looking at that beautiful face of yours." She blushed.

"Well, so do you like it?"

"Yes, you're very good at what you do."

"Thanks, I'll go talk Julie." I got up.

"Don't leave yet. I haven't seen you in a week."

"I would love but I'm super busy today. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Promise me we'll talk later."

"Promise." She kissed my cheek.

"See ya later. Oh and don't try to go soft on Dwayne."

"Trust me it's gonna be good." She smiled before leaving.

Nicki's POV

I want to hang with John so bad. But work comes first. I gave my design to Julie. The backstage area was pretty loud so I decided to sit in the car to work on my designs.

"Nicki!" I turned around.

"Leave me alone, Cody!" I yelled.

"Wait, Nicki." He grabbed my arm.

"Cody, leave me alone. Before one of your exes sees you with me and I get jumped."

"Nicki, I'm sorry. I tried talking to Layla but she's hard headed." I opened the door to the car and got in. Before I could lock it he got in behind me.

"Get the fuck out of the car Cody!"

"No, give me sometime to plead my case."

"Hurry."

"I really do like you. Around girls I try to be a cool player type of guy. Around you I can be the guy I really am. A nerd for lack of a better word. I feel if Layla wasn't bothering you then we would be really be close right now."

"Just because we both read comics doesn't mean we will be close."

"I know but I feel something between us." He took my hand.

"I want you to feel that too." He said leaning in closer to me.

I heard the door open. Adam yanked him out the car.

"What the hell is this?"

"Adam, calm down. He was trying to apologizing for something."

"Yeah, and give SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD a kiss, or more! Ya perv."

"You have me all wrong." Adam throw him on the ground.

"Leave her alone. Or you're gonna get it. Got that?" He got up and walked away.

"And now for you. What are you doing with him in the back of the car?"

"It is not what you think."

"What was he apologizing for?"

"I'll tell you just calm down!" He took a breath.

"Okay go."

"Cody has been hitting on me since my first day here. He asked me on a date I said yes. Layla and Beth found out. Beth pushed me into a wall and Layla picked on me and threw salad in my face. Punk told me they use to date. So I canceled the date. Cody was walking around all sad. So Layla got mad at me and confronted me in the wardrobe room. Punk defended me. Cody followed me and jumped into the car trying to say sorry. I guess he was gonna try to kiss me, but I wasn't gonna let him."

"You should've. Send his ass to jail." I laughed at his seriousness.

"Can I go back to designing pretty please?"

"Yeah, and Jason and I have to teach you fighting moves."

"Punk tried to teach me a headlock that failed miserably." He laughed.

"I can imagine. Bye I love you."

"Love you too." He closed the door and left. I got back into my designing mode.

The show was about to start. I finished one design that came out great. I made my way back to the wardrobe room.

"Hey hun."

"Hi Julie. I have one shirt done."

"Good, give them to me all at one time."

"Will do."

|End of Raw|

I laughed so hard when John answered to Dwayne. Especially when he got to the pinwheel part. I sent him a text.

**'Lmao that was so funny! xD'**

_'Thanks :) its been a while since I've rapped'_

**'You did amazing wish I could give you a kiss to show you how awesome you did ;)'**

_'I wish you could too :( we couldn't you be born in 1993'_

**'Lol I know :( I'll talk to you later, Kay?'**

'_Okay_'

I helped Julie put some stuff away. Then headed back to the hotel with Jason and Adam. Jason was driving Adam nodded off. I was in the backseat.

"Did you tell him?" I asked.

"Uh.. Well no."

"Jason. I don't want Adam to get hurt."

"I know but he really likes her. I tried but he all started talking about a date they went on and the look on his face. I couldn't do it."

"I'll do it." I went to wake Adam up.

"No, don't. Are you absolutely sure you saw Dolph and Kelly making out."

"Yes, and grabbing at places." He sighed.

"I'll tell him at breakfast tomorrow."

"You better. What Divas aren't total bitches?"

"Um, Maryse, Melina, Michelle, Natty, Eve. They're all cool."

"Why is Adam dating Kelly if she's a bitch?"

"She's not really a bitch. More of a..."

"Slut?"

"Yep, that's the word. There are a lot of different groups in the WWE."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like High School. The main eventers would be one group. So like John Cena, Randy, Adam, Hunter. Then the guys how came from Ring of Honor or the indies like Punk and Daniel Bryan and the mid card guys. So just stay mutual."

"Okay, anything else I need to know?"

"Adam told me what happened. My niece isn't going to get beat up by a short little British chick. So you will be participating in the E&C Self-Defense classes." I laughed.

"Okay, can't wait."

We got back the hotel. I took a while to wake Adam up until Jason gave him a wet willy.

"AH! what the fuck?" He said half tired.

"Poor Addy." I said getting out the car.

"Want us to walk you?" Jason asked as the elevator to my floor opened.

"No, I'm a big girl. Goodnight guys love you."

"Love you." They said as I left.

I walked back to my room as I was about to stick the keycard in someone walked past me.

"Hi gorgeous."

"Hi Johnny. Where's your room?"

"Right here." He was next door to me.

"I'll promise not to play loud music then." He laughed.

"I have the key to connect the rooms. If you want?" He gave me a hopeful smile.

"Let's do it. We'll have a sleep over."

"As long as you sleep in my bed." I blushed and went in my room. I put my things on the bed then I heard the door open.

"Finally we get to have some fun together." He said walking in my room giving me a hug.

"I know let me shower, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be in my room."

John's POV

I guess Lady Luck did me a favor. Nicki is the prettiest little thing ever, and she is so chill. It took a while to find a girl like that but I finally did.

"Hey roomy!" She said coming in my room. I smiled. She had on a camisole. I could tell she didn't have a bra on. Her tits sat up so nicely. She had on some tight Aerópostale sleep pants. Her ass was so perfect. I was trying my best not put my hands all over her.

"Hi, cute pjs."

"Thanks. Oh, I almost forgot." She kissed my cheek and sat next to me on the bed.

"That was a great promo."

"Thanks, you don't wear make up, huh?"

"No, only for special occasions."

"You don't need it you have natural beauty."

"Thanks, I'm not really a dress up kind of girl. I'm more shirt, jeans, and Converse."

"I thought you would be a fashionista since you do costume design."

"Yeah, I do sometimes because I love shopping for stuff like that. But it's just easier to put on one of my superhero shirts."

"Who is your favorite superhero?"

"Wolverine. You reminded me of The Incredible Hulk."

"The muscles, huh?" I smiled.

"No, when you get mad you scrunch up your face and yell like him." I laughed.

"That's mean. I thought you found me attractive."

"I do you're so sexy John. I swear if I wasn't 17 I would.." She stopped on that thought.

"You would what?" She blushed.

"Nothing."

"Come on. It's not like the police will break down the door."

"Um well you don't know how bad I want to just..."

"Come on just tell me." She lightly put her hand on the back of my neck and pulled me closer to her. Her soft lips met mine. I laced my fingers in her slightly damp hair. My other hand traveled to the area right before her ass. Her tongue gained access in my mouth. I did the same. Her lips had the sweetest taste. Nicki moaned lightly as my hand squeezed on her ass. She lifted my shirt feeling on my abs. I felt her pull away. I opened my eyes. Her lips were more pouted from our make out session.

"That's what I've been wanting to do."

"I'm happy you did it. I was to much of a wimp to." She laughed.

"I was so scared to see your reaction."

"As you can see I'm happy as hell." She laughed.

"Yeah, I can tell." She said running her finger by my dimple.

"I wish I was 18 so we don't have to be so secretive."

"Forbidden Fruit taste so sweet." I smiled.

"Yeah it does. Want another taste?"

"Sure do." I pulled her closer to me and kissed her.

Nicki's POV

John was a amazing kisser. His lips were so soft.

"I don't want to do too much to you." He said pulling away. I pouted.

"You're not. Do as much as you want." He smiled.

"Trust me. If I could I would be kissing a whole different area." He said rubbing on my thigh.

"Why don't you? I let you do that and so much more."

"You're 17. If I do that's statutory rape. I don't want either of us getting in trouble."

"I know. But it's not like I'll tell. I want it to happen, John."

"Me too, but we just can't it'll bother me and you to keep that many secrets. Besides I want to get to know you better before we have sex. I really like you Nicki and I don't want to fuck it up."

"You're right. I don't want you to have a guilty conscience."

"But in 2 months-" He stopped me.

"It's going down." I laughed.

"Sure will, but until then." I kissed him. I could tell he was thinking twice about squeezing on my ass again. I moved his hand lower down my back.

"It's okay John. I don't mind." He smiled and continued the kiss. His hand squeezed gently on my behind. He took my hand and put it under his shirt. His abs were hard as rocks. After a long time of kissing and feeling each other John pulled away.

"Damn Nicki. You're so good baby." I blushed at my pet name.

"Thanks." He got up.

"I'm gonna go change. You can put something on the TV."

"Okay." He kissed my cheek and went in the closet. I looked through the movies then John came back in the room. No shirt and gray sweat pants. John jumped in bed and wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me.

"Ah! Johnny!" I laughed.

"What we're cuddling?" He squeezed me tighter.

"Don't break my ribs in the process." I laughed. He loosened up and sat me in between his legs.

"What movie did you choose?"

"Anchor Man."

"Cool, I love Will Ferrael movies."

"Me too."

"We're gonna get along great." He said kissing the top of my head. I turned on the movie.

John's POV

I wasn't paying attention to the movie. I was caught up in how beautiful Nicki is. This girl fucks up my concentration.

"Are you watching the movie?" She giggled.

"No, I can't focus around you. You're too fine." She put the movie on pause.

"Well you're not wearing a shirt and I'm keeping it together." She turned around and put her hands on my abs.

"Barely." I laughed.

"Can I give you another kiss?"

"Yes, you don't have to ask." I kissed her. Her lips were a addiction. After what seemed like forever we stopped.

"I could spend all night kissing you."

"Then you won't get any sleep. And I don't want your sexy ass walking around like a zombie." I looked at the clock.

"You're right. Your sleeping in my bed right?"

"Yes, unless you want to be all alone in this big bed with nothing warn to cuddle next to."

"Don't get cocky. I have a pillow." She laughed.

"Your pillow doesn't have nice tits. Or this much ass." I laughed.

"Good point." I yawned.

"Sleepy Dimples?"

"Yes, Doll. Will you be mad if I call it a night?"

"No, I'm tired too." I turned off the TV. Nicki turned off the light. She laid on her side. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer to me.

"Kiss goodnight?" She asked.

"Yes baby." We kissed one last time before going to sleep.

Nicki's POV

I woke up before John. I had to get ready to leave for SmackDown. He was snoring softly. I laughed and kissed his cheek before going in my room to change. I put on a purple Victoria's Secret Love Pink shirt, dark blue jeggings, with purple Converse. And my favorite Spider-Man necklace. I went back in John's room. He was sleeping on his stomach. I slapped his butt. He had some cakes on him.

"Ugh.. Good morning Nicki." He smiled seeing me.

"You have as much ass as me, Johnny." He laughed.

"I guess my squats have been paying off."

"Sure have." I bent down and kissed him.

"You're a great thing to wake up to in the morning." He said touching my cheek.

"Thanks you too. I love how you look as a bed head." I said ruffling his hair.

"I need to shave it down."

"I think you look better when it's longer. But you look hot either way." He smiled.

"Want to get some breakfast I'll go get it and bring it back here."

"I would love to, but I have to go to SmackDown. I'm sorry."

"You're leaving now?"

"Yes, Adam should be here soon."

"Oh, I wanted to talk to you about something important."

"I'm here right now. Tell me."

"Uh well." He sat up on the bed. I sat next to him.

"I really like you, and I'm sure you like me too."

"Yeah, I do."

"I know you probably won't be into sneaking around and being secretive for 2 months."

"John just tell me."

"I want you to be my girlfriend. But you probably want to date a young guy, who can do the same stuff as you-" I kissed him.

"Yes, John I'll be your girlfriend. I don't care about sneaking around. It'll probably be fun. And I always wanted to date a older guys because guys my age always hurt me. We may of only known each other for like a week, but I really like." He kissed me.

"So, your my girl know?"

"Yeah you asked." I laughed.

"I know. It just feels good to say."

"And you're my man." I kissed him.

"Am I still Dimples?" He laughed.

"Yes, you can give me a embarrassing one too."

"I'll wait to cash that one in. I have to ask you one thing?"

"What's that?"

"What's your middle name?"

"Krystal. You have to middle names, right?"

"Yes, John Felix Anthony Cena."

"Ah, sounds cute. Anything else you need to know?"

"No, anything you want to know about me?"

"Do we have to wait until I'm 18 to have sex?" I could tell he was taken back by the question.

"Because damn it Cena. You are too fine. And it's gonna be hard for me to not be all over you." He laughed.

"Yes, yes we do." I pouted.

"I'm sorry, Doll. I don't want to feel like we're doing something wrong if we have sex."

"Okay, I haven't been so hyped for my birthday ever." He laughed.

"But I have one serious question." He nodded.

"Does it bother you dating The Rock's daughter? Because you know he'll find out and other people will. And I don't know how you'll react."

"People backstage know I'm not the kinda guy to fuck with people's minds. So they know that I'm dating you for you not to say "Oh, I'm with Rock's daughter. Yeah he should really hate me know." And if your dad doesn't like it. That's him. If I'm happy and your happy. I don't care what anyone else thinks." I smiled.

"Okay, good. And my age doesn't bother you? Because you know what people will think."

"Your my sugar baby?"

"Yeah."

"Most sugar babies don't have jobs. They just spend all day spending their sugar daddies money. You have a good paying job. So people will know you're not some gold digger. And if they want to talk shit. Well I'll shut them up." He said holding up his fist.

"Fist pump their faces." I laughed.

"Woo Woo Woo. You know it!" I laughed and kissed him. My phone went off.

"Adam is almost here. I got to go." I said getting up.

"Call me later. I'm pretty busy today. But still."

"Will do. I'm gonna miss you, Johnny."

"I'll probably miss you more. At least you can Google me and look at pictures."

"You can take a picture of me real quick." He grabbed his phone. I smiled.

"Do I look good?" I asked after he took it.

"Better than good. Gorgeous." He said showing me.

"You make me feel so good, Dimples." I gave him a soft kiss one last time.

"Bye, baby."

"Bye, Johnny." I went back in my room and gathered my things. I peeked into John's room.

"Bye, handsome." I blew him a kiss. He smiled and caught it. I laughed and left.

It sucked so much leaving him. I'm dating one of the most sweetest guys ever, and I have to leave. I got a text.

_'don't feel bad for leaving :)'_

**'How could you tell?'**

_'Your smile and the look in your eyes. Lol I sound sappy.'_

**':D no it was sweet! Thanks I was feeling bad, but I feel better now'**

_'Have you left yet?'_

**'No, in the lobby'**

_'We could spend this time making out lol'_

**'I know here is a virtual kiss :*'**

_'You used tongue nice ;)'_

**'lol only on you. I'll text you later :]'**

_'Okay' _

Jason walked up to me.

"We have a little issue." He said.

"What?"

"I told him about Kelly. He didn't believe me. So we went up to Kelly's room to confront her. She opened the door naked with Dolph in her bed."

"From Adam to Dolph! that's a fucking down grade!"

"I know. He's pissed so just let him cool down in the car." Adam came down the hallway. He looked so pissed. I felt so bad for him.

"Morning Nicki." He said half mad half sad. I hugged him.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I should've known better."

"If you want I can hook you up with Gabriella." My cousin.

"She still has a crush on me?"

"Yeah, she's 17. But it's whatever." I laughed.

"Nah, guys my age dating girls your age our creeps." I gulped.

"Yeah, probably pervs." Jason said consigning. I tried my best to laugh along.

"Let's hit the road." Adam said.

**End for Chapter 3! Next one will speed through Nicki's day at SD then you'll get to see some more background on her family in Miami. And Dwayne is gonna do some crazy things to win his daughter's heart. Plus John will tell some important people in his life about Nicki.**

**¡Please Review!**


	4. Johnny With The Big Booty

The Great One's Daughter

**Hi Readers! I upload pics of Nicki and Gabby in my bio if you want a idea of how they look. :)**

Nicki's POV

I had another busy day at SmackDown. So I was able to get out of defense class with Jason and Adam. I also got to see Paul (Big Show) and Glen (Kane). I was so scared of them when I was little. Now they're my big buddies. I had sometime before Adam and Jason were gonna drop me off at the airport so I called John. I hadn't talked to him except for a good morning text.  
>"Hey baby." He said picking up.<br>"Hi Dimples. How are you?"  
>"Good, with my family."<br>"That's good. A hard working guy like you deserves sometime off."  
>"Yeah, I wish you were here though."<br>"I wish I could be there. But gotta keep a check coming in."  
>"I know, I know. I'm headed back to Florida tomorrow. Maybe we could hang out at my place?"<br>"Sure."  
>"I want to take you on a real date. I feel bad because you're my girl and I haven't taken you out on a date."<br>"It's okay. I consider our first date was when I showed you your shirt and our second was when we watched Anchor Man."  
>"I like your thinking, baby." I laughed.<br>"Thanks, the shows about to start. I'll call you before my plane leaves. Bye Pebble Penguin."  
>"I need to give you a embarrassing nickname. Call you later, baby." I laughed and hung up.<p>

John's POV

I went downstairs to get some fresh air outside. My mom was on the back porch playing with the dogs.  
>"Hi mom." I said kissing her cheek.<br>"Hi honey. You seem so happy sweetheart. You've really perked back up since the divorce."  
>"Yeah, just in a good place."<br>"What's her name?" I looked up at her.  
>"John I'm your mother. I know how you get when you're with a girl you really like." I smiled.<br>"Her names Nicole. But mostly everyone calls her Nicki. She's beautiful, funny, smart, creative. She's perfect mom." I showed her the picture on my phone.  
>"She's gorgeous. Does she work at WWE?"<br>"Yes, she's Assistant Attire Designer. We met last Monday."  
>"Are you official?"<br>"Yeah, I asked her today."  
>"Did you go out for breakfast. Had a morning wine?"<br>"No, she can't drink."  
>"Oh, she doesn't like too?"<br>"She's not legal age to."  
>"How old is she?" I gulped.<br>"17."  
>"John, I know you said you were going to date someone younger, but gosh."<br>"I know. But mom she's perfect for me."  
>"Don't make her a rebound, John."<br>"I'm not. You never know what's gonna come into your life, and Nicki came into mine. I wasn't gonna let her pass me by."  
>"John, I haven't seen you this happy in a long while. So I know you must really want to be with her."<br>"I do. She's what I've been waiting for a girl like her. There is one other thing though."  
>"What is it?"<br>"She's The Rock's daughter."  
>"John you're not doing this to get back at him, are you?"<br>"No, mom. I would never hurt her like that."  
>"Okay, John just be careful until she turns 18."<br>"Two more months mom. I'm counting the days until April 18th."  
>"How many more?"<br>"62." We laughed.  
>"I support it fully."<br>"Thanks, mom."

Nicki's POV

"Bye Nicki. Tell your mom we send our love." Jason said.  
>"Okay, love you guys." They both gave me a kiss on the cheek as I left to my plane. I looked at my phone. I had some text from John.<br>'Hi'  
>'Hello'<br>'Hola'  
>'You have nice tits'<br>'Can I lick them?'  
>'agdyivrjngf'<br>'AGDYjjkfcdreaaaafyj' I called him.  
>"Hey Nicki." Hey said out of breath.<br>"Baby, what's up with the texts?"  
>"I'm so sorry. My brother, Dan took my phone and started texting you trying to embarrass me. Did it work?" I laughed.<br>"No, I didn't sound like you. You seem like a biter, not a licker." He laughed.  
>"I'm sorry though. I told my mom about us. She supports it."<br>"That's great Johnny. What were all those letters at the end?"  
>"Oh, we were fighting for the phone." I laughed.<br>"I miss you, Dimples." I said.  
>"I miss you even more, but hearing your voice helps." I smiled.<br>"Thank you. I have to go babe one of the workers just gave me a dirty look." He laughed.  
>"Have a good flight. Bye baby."<br>"Bye Johnny." I hung up and went to sleep on the plane dreaming of John.

|Wednesday Morning|

My mom left for work. We spent all night talking about how it was to be working at WWE.  
>I woke up to take Ty for a walk. John sent me a text.<br>'Good Morning Gorgeous :) call me when you get up' I called him.  
>"Morning Johnny."<br>"Morning Nicki. Sleep well?"  
>"Yeah, I'm walking my puppy."<br>"You have a dog? What kind?"  
>"Norwich Terrier."<br>"That's cool. So you coming by my place tonight?"  
>"I'll see. I have to find a way to do it without my mom finding out."<br>"Don't get in trouble babe. I'll feel bad."  
>"Don't worry I'll think of something. Send me your address though."<br>"Okay, Doll. I'll call you later."  
>"Bye Dimples." I hung up. It sucks that I have to make up lies to see John. My mom is usually doesn't freak out about things because she can trust me. If I tell her I'm dating a older guy I'm scared to see her reaction. I think I'll tell her when I turn 18. Because I don't want to lose John just because of my age.<br>When I got back to the house there was a black Porsche outside with a purple bow on it. I went up the walkway there was a box by the door. I went inside and called my mom.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Mamí, did you by a car?"  
>"No, why?"<br>"There's a Porsche outside and a box with the keys to it in them."  
>"Your dad said he was sending a gift. He made it sound like something small."<br>"He left a card too.  
><em>Dear Nicki,<em>

Baby girl. You mean everything to me. I know I haven't been their to show it. But I'm trying. I hope the gifts show it.  
>I love you, Dad<p>

Mom I think he's over done it."  
>"Nicki, as many as birthday and Christmases he hasn't participated in. You deserve everything he got."<br>"Okay."  
>"I should be home soon, Mija."<br>"Bye, Mamí." I went back outside to see what was inside the car. Boxes and bags filled the inside.  
>"You whore! You went shopping without me." My cousin Gabriella said pulling up to the house.<br>"Hey Chica!" I said hugging her.  
>"Hey Prima. You went on a shopping spree!"<br>"Nah, my dad sent me these gifts. He's trying to suck up."  
>"Lucky. My dad would never get this much stuff for me."<br>"Your dad didn't abandon you."  
>"Good point." She helped me bring the gifts in the house. We looked through them. Dwayne must have put a dent in his wallet.<br>"Damn, these heels are sick."  
>"You can have all of them. I hate wearing heels."<br>"Nicki, keep some of them. Heels are a necessity."  
>"A painful one. I'm already 5'10" I don't need heels."<br>"So, be tall and sexy. Now tell me about does wrestlers you're hanging out with preferably the hot ones." I laughed and got my iPad and went to .  
>"Let me see. That's Punk. He's cool and funny."<br>"Damn, he has that hot Punker thing going."  
>"Yeah, he's trying to get me to listen to Rock music. He laughed when I said my favorite band is Maroon 5. That's Zack he's a goof, so we get along perfectly."<br>"He does that little Woo Woo Woo thing?"  
>"You know it!" We laughed.<br>"He's cute."  
>"Yeah, that's Randy." I said scrolling to the next picture.<br>"God damn! He's all sexy."  
>"He's a joker, and can be kinda crazy at times."<br>"I'll get crazy with him." I laughed.  
>"He's married."<br>"So was Tiger Woods." I laughed.  
>"And that's John-"<br>"Cena, I already know him he is fine. From head to toe. Your so lucky you get to work with him." I smiled.  
>"Yeah."<br>"What's with that smile?" She laughed.  
>"Nothing."<br>"That's was a Kool-Aid smile." She said taking a drink of water.  
>"I'm dating John Cena." I blurted out. Gabby did a Triple H spit take.<br>"What? You lucky bitch!" I grabbed a towel to clean off the counter.  
>"Isn't he married. Nicki you're not his mistress right?"<br>"No, the divorce was final on Sunday. He asked me out Yesterday."  
>"Damn, he must really want you. Did you guys hook up?"<br>"I'm 17."  
>"So."<br>"If we have sex it's statutory rape, and if we get caught. He could go to jail and be a sex offender."  
>"So you're laying low for 2 months?"<br>"Yes, he wants me to come over to his house. But how do I tell my mom that I'm going out fur a long time without here getting suspicious?"  
>"Say your spending the night at my place. Then you and John can get some cuddly time. Do you guys kiss?"<br>"Yes, a lot. But he's doesn't do much since I'm 17. I tell him he can feel me up, but he won't. I like when guys are gentlemen but damn." She laughed.  
>"It's probably because he sees you as a little girl. You should go over there tonight in the sexiest outfit you have. No superheroes."<br>"You're right. It's so hard not to sleep with him, and his ex was a snooze in the sac, so I want to show him how great sex feels, but he just won't."  
>"What do you mean about his ex?"<br>"She didn't give head, she only did missionary, and no foreplay. John sexy self deserves mind blowing sex which I could give him. But we have to wait until my birthday."  
>"Just tease the hell out of him."<br>"I doubt he'll do anything."  
>"Girl, wear some tight short shorts and a tube top. You'll be bent over within 30 seconds of seeing him." I laughed.<br>"Want to help me pick out a something?"  
>"Yes, John is not going to be able to keep his hands off of you." I blushed.<p>

Gabby, my mom, and I all went to lunch when she got off work. Gabby told her I was going to spend the night at her house. I didn't like lying to her, but I want to see how my future with John will be. After lunch I went to Gabby's house. Gabby was already 18**(****A/N: I messed up on the last chapter Gabby is 18, not 17.)** So she has her own place by her job. She does make-up and hair for a hot spot Miami salon.  
>"What time are you going to your man's house?" Gabby laughed.<br>"I don't know let me call him." I got my phone out and called him.  
>"Hey baby." He said picking up.<br>"Hi, Johnny. What time should I be by your place?"  
>"It's 2:00 now, so like 4:00."<br>"Okay-" Gabby took my phone.  
>"Hi John! This is Gabriella, your future cousin in law. Nicki told me about you two and I totally support it. But, if you hurt her, I collects knives. Oh yeah, Nicki wants you to be more affectionate. Grab her ass, squeeze a titty. She has a lot to play with. I hope to meet you one day. Oh and beat up Dwayne!" She hung up.<br>"Gabby! What the fuck?"  
>"What? I was just messing with him."<br>"You collect knives? Really? Cousin in law?"  
>"He knows it was a joke, calm down."<br>"He's gonna think I was talking shit about him."  
>"Prima, breath! He was laughing."<br>"He better had been. I'm gonna go shower."  
>"Want me to curl your hair and do your make-up?"<br>"Yes, thanks." I took my shower and put on my outfit.  
>"Damn, girl if John doesn't touch you he's not playing for our team." I laughed. I had on a black spaghetti strap top that fit like a corset, some dark blue jeans, and black knee high boots.<br>"Thanks."  
>"Someone named Cody called while you were in the shower."<br>"Ugh."  
>"Whats up?"<br>"He's Cody Rhodes."  
>"Oh, he's so sexy. Nicki you're pimping."<br>"No, Cody asked me out. His exes were bothering me so I canceled and he's been bothering me ever since."  
>"What were they doing?"<br>"Beth Phoenix pushed me in to a wall, and Layla threw a salad in my face."  
>"Those punk bitches. I'm going to work with you Monday."<br>"No, I love my job. I'm not letting your ghetto ass mess that up."  
>"I'm not ghetto, I'm hood."<br>"You haven't been to the hood a day in your life." She laughed.  
>"Whatever. But if they fuck with my cousin they're fucking with me."<br>"I know. So are you gonna help me get sexy or not?"  
>Gabby curled my hair and did my makeup. It was a simple eyeliner and mascara. I grabbed my purse and keys.<br>"Bye Gabby love you."  
>"Love you too. Don't come back pregnant!"<br>"I won't." I laughed.

I pulled up in John's driveway. His house looked beautiful from the outside. I knocked on the door.

John's POV

I opened the door.  
>"Hi Dimples!" I picked Nicki up and hugged her.<br>"Ah, baby you're crushing me." She laughed.  
>"Sorry." I put her down and looked at her.<br>"You look so sexy baby." Her ass looked amazing in her jeans, her top showed off that great chest of hers, and the makeup she had on really made her eyes pop.  
>"Thanks."<br>"You should pull your car in. It looks like it's gonna rain."  
>"It does." She walked back outside. I followed behind her staring at her ass.<br>"Caught you." She said turning around.  
>"I'm sorry. I just can't help it."<br>"John, you're my boyfriend it gives you all right to stare at my ass." She said. I laughed.  
>"Okay, woah." I said seeing her car.<br>"This is the 2012 Porsche."  
>"It is? I'm not good with cars. But I can tell you everything about Spider-Man." She laughed.<br>"Well I'm very good with cars." I opened the garage.  
>"As you can see."<br>"You sure all your American cars won't beat up my European one?" She laughed.  
>"No, I'm sure." She pulled her car in the garage.<br>"Oh, BubbleBee!" She said pointing to my Camaro.  
>"That's the old school one. So more like BubbleBee's grandpa." She laughed and walked back outside.<br>"You haven't kissed me yet." I walked closer to her.  
>"Let me fix that." I kissed her. She squeezed on my biceps. Before I could really get into it the wind blew hard.<br>"I think that's mother nature saying get your asses inside." I looked up at the sky.  
>"Yes, mam." She laughed as we went back in the house.<br>"So you told your cousin about us?" She laughed.  
>"Yes, I'm sorry about what she said on the phone."<br>"About that." I pulled her closer to me kissing her.

Nicki's POV

John pinned me aganist the wall.  
>"I can very affectionate." He kissed my neck.<br>"I wasn't all up on you because we weren't dating. Now since you're my girl. You're gonna get everything your sweet ass deserves." He said in a seductive voice that made me toes curl and my panties wet.  
>"Got that?" He said grabbing my ass.<br>"Yes." He chuckled and took my hand.  
>"You hungry?" He asked leading me into the kitchen.<br>"Yes, are you cooking?" I giggled seeing no pots or pans on the stove.  
>"I'm not such a great cook. I'm a master on the grill though. So I got us some Red Lobster." He said opening the trays of food.<br>"I hope you don't mind."  
>"No, it's cool. I love Red Lobster." He smiled and started putting our plates together. I smiled watching him. He is so damn cute. I laughed.<br>"What are you all giggly about over there?"  
>"You have. big feet." He had on a light blue button down dress shirt, some blue jeans, and no shoes.<br>"Is that good?" He laughed.  
>"Yes, I like guys big feet and hands, I'm weird like that." I smiled.<br>"I'm perfect for you then." He said walking over to me with my plate. He put down my plate and laid his hand on my throat, kissing me gently.  
>"Yeah you are." He smiled and sat down across from me.<br>"So what did you do today?"  
>"Make-A-Wish we gave these two boys, Clay and Thomas, a shopping spree at Toys R Us. I had a really good time."<br>"I love seeing you do those. It's so nice to see those kids faces light up when they see you."  
>"Yeah, I'm still not use to kids wishes is to meet me. I love doing them though. I got you a little something while I was there." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a box.<br>"I'm not purposing, but I saw it and I had to get it for you." I opened it. It was a BatMan ring.  
>"Aw, thank you Johnny. I love it." I said putting it on.<br>"You're welcome. I saw it and you were the first thing to come to mind so I got it." I got up and kissed his cheek.  
>"I would kiss your lips but I have seafood breath." He laughed.<br>"It's okay." We finished eating.  
>"You want some red velvet cake?"<br>"No, I'm full."  
>"Let me show you around then." He gave me a tour of his house.<br>"Your home is beautiful, John. Really big for one person though."  
>"I let my family stay when they come in town, and the guys come by too."<br>"Oh, that's cool. Want to play in your game room?"  
>"Yeah, bring it."<br>"You're the leader of the CeNation. Bring it isn't in your vocab." He laughed.  
>"You want some. Come get some."<br>"Hell yeah I want some." I said kissing him.  
>"2 more months. Calm down." He laughed.<br>"Shut up." I laughed as he took my hand taking me to the game room.  
>"So what do you<br>want to play?"  
>"Hm, strip RockBand."<br>"How do you play that?" He smirked.  
>"I play a song, you play a song. Person with the low score loses a article of clothing. You up for that?"<br>"Hell yeah."  
>"Okay, I'll go first. Got to get that shirt off." He laughed. I started the game and got a low score.<br>"You're gonna be naked getting soon getting those scores." He said taking the guitar.  
>"My mojo is off." I laughed.<br>"Let me show you how a pro does it." He beat me.  
>"Strip." He laughed. I took off my boots and socks.<br>"You have some cute feet too."  
>"Thanks."<p>

John's POV

I started ticking her feet.  
>"Ah! Johnny! Stop!" She said trying to hide her feet.<br>"Nope. That smile is too beautiful." She grabbed my hands.  
>"Stop." She said biting my fingers.<br>"Okay, I know you're a biter now."  
>"A biter, a licker, a sucker." She winked.<br>"Dirty, dirty girl." I laughed. She grabbed the guitar.  
>"That's why I lost you're a lefty I'm a righty!"<br>"Oh my bad." I smirked.  
>"I'm gonna get you now." She played and got a high score.<br>"Beat that." I played and lost.  
>"Bye bye shirt." I laughed and slowly unbuttoned it.<br>"Mm, come here." I walked over to her. She ran her fingers down my abs.  
>"I thought you looked great on TV, but in person you're... damn." I laughed.<br>"Thanks, Doll. Maybe I can get yours off?"  
>"Well I don't have a bra on. And you wouldn't do anything anyway." She said with sorrow.<br>"What do you mean by that?"  
>"I'm 17 you're 32. You don't want to touch me." I took her hand.<br>"Baby, I don't want this being a burden on our relationship. I want nothing more than to..."  
>"Fuck me." I sighed.<br>"Yes, but if I do, and someone finds out. That'll be bad for you and me. I could go to jail. Doing what we're doing right now is pushing it. But I'm risking that because I really like you."  
>"Okay, I'm sorry for bothering you about it. I'm just a really sexual person."<br>"I know. So am I, but waiting until your birthday will be the best thing."  
>"61 more days." She laughed.<br>"You're gonna have blue balls by then." I laughed.  
>"No, my ex barely touched me. I can wait 2 months."<br>"How could she not. You are drop dead gorgeous."  
>"I'm gorgeous? You are... There's no word. So I'll make one up. Shecotavul."<br>"What?" She giggled.  
>"Shecotavul, there's no word to describe how pretty you are."<br>"Thanks, I'm not that pretty."  
>"Well you are to me." I kissed her. She felt down my back. Her small hands felt so good on my body. She kissed my neck. I held back a moan as she bit my scar.<br>"Does that bother you?" She whispered in my ear.  
>"No."<br>"Good, can I give you a hickey?" I felt her smile aganist my neck.  
>"Yes." She bit my neck. I moaned softly grabbing her sides. I was losing it I'm trying my best not to moan loudly and freak her out and I'm trying to keep my dick from getting hard. I feel like a hormone filled teenager. Nicki pulled away smiling.<br>"I'm such a artist." She said touching my hickey. I laughed.  
>"I see what you're trying to do. You're gonna seduce me so I can't focus on RockBand."<br>"You caught me." She laughed grabbing the guitar. She played and got a pretty good score.  
>"I guess that was okay." I said taking the guitar.<br>"Shut up." She slapped my butt.  
>"You have a big butt." She laughed.<br>"Are you gonna point out everything that's big on me?" I laughed.  
>"No, I just like your ass, your hands, and your big ass ears."<br>"So pretty, but so mean." She kissed my cheek.  
>"I'm kidding."<p>

Nicki's POV

John started playing he was about to pass my score when the lights went out.  
>"What the fuck?" John said. We had the TV so loud we couldn't hear the hard rain fall and the wind howling. I hate storms like these. They never fail to scare me. Living in Florida I should be use to it. I yelped hearing something hit the window. John wrapped his arms around me. I felt so much better.<br>"You okay, baby?" He asked.  
>"Yeah, I hate freak storms like this."<br>"You can cuddle up to me if you get scared." I laughed.  
>"Come on I have some flashlights I'm the hall closet." He took my hand and lead me down the hallway.<br>"Here you go, Nicki." He said handing me a flashlight.  
>"Thanks." I turned mine on.<br>"You wanna head up to my room?" He asked turning on his.  
>"Yes, babe." He smiled and walked me to his room. I sat down on his bed.<br>"Do you want to change? I have some sweats."  
>"Yeah." We went in his closet.<br>"Want to wear this?" He said showing me his Mitchell&Ness hoodie.  
>"Want some pants?"<br>"No." I smiled which he returned.  
>"I'm gonna change outside." He said leaving. I changed. John's hoodie smelt so good. I walked in John's room he was sitting on the bed. I came over and kissed him.<p>

John's POV

Nicki caught me by surprise with the kiss. I didn't mind one bit. She straddled me. I moaned. Why can't she be 18. Nicki pulled away with a giggle.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"You're pinching a tent." She said getting off of me. I grabbed a pillow covering myself. Nicki kissed my cheek.  
>"It's okay, baby. You're a man you can't help it. It was quiet a big tent from what I felt." I put my head down, blushing. I felt so awkward.<br>"I'm sorry. It's just I think from not having a lot of sex for the past three years. I get turned on easier. I feel like a teenager."  
>"It's okay Dimples. If you want to talk about it you can. I'm not one of those girls who trip if you talk about your ex."<br>"Nah, I get really upset when I do. Just thinking about her is… ugh."  
>"Well keeping that bottled up isn't good. Tell me baby. I'll tell you about my ex."<br>"Alright. Cuddle with me though." She laughed and laid down on my bed. I smiled laying next to her. She put get head on my chest.  
>"Now spill." I laughed.<br>"I met her at a automotive show. She knew about cars so that drew me to her. We started dating shortly after. She told me she could deal with my schedule and wanted to wait until I get closer to retiring to have kids. After dating for a year and a half we got married and everything changed. She would be so pissed at me if I wasn't home. She wanted kids. And our sex life died. It was like I married a whole other person."  
>"Why didn't you leave?"<br>"Hoping she would change."  
>"How did you find out she was cheating?"<br>"I came home to surprise her one day. I walked in the house. There were candles and romantic shit everywhere. I thought she was doing this for me. As I walked down the hall I heard the shower was on. When I walked in the bathroom she was with this douche in the shower."  
>"Did you beat him up?"<br>"I was so close to. I opened the shower door and put the water and scolding hot. They ran out. She was crying trying to apologize, he was scattering to put his clothes back. He tried to say something slick to me. I started throwing all the stuff she bought for the house at him."  
>"Like what?"<br>"Vases mostly. I hated those damn things." She laughed.  
>"He sped away in his little Mini Cooper. She started trying to say that she loves me and never meant to hurt me. I started packing her shit for her, called a cab, and sent her to her mom's."<br>"My god baby. She was a bitch."  
>"I don't want to sound one sided, but I tried everything to make her happy."<br>"I bet you did, John. But you stayed loyal unlike her."  
>"I want to move. I just can't live her knowing they were fucking everywhere. I was so pissed she let the motherfucker drive my cars. That's what hurted the most." She laughed.<br>"Don't let me see her in the streets or it's going down."  
>"Gonna barrow your cousin's knife?"<br>"Yeah." She laughed.  
>"Where would you want to move to?"<br>"Well you live in Miami. Maybe there? I want to stay in Florida, though."  
>"When I turn 18. I'm moving. I don't really like being in Miami. All the condos are by party spots, and I like the quiet and cost a good chunk of change. So I was considering moving to Tampa or Orlando."<br>"Tampa, all the wrestlers are mostly here."  
>"And you're here." She smiled. I kissed her.<br>"Yep, do you want to live in a condo, a sky rise. They have some nice ones here."  
>"I don't really know. Whatever catches my eyes. Jason's wife is gonna help me look at some places since she's in real estate."<br>"That's good. Now tell me about your ex. Why did you break up?"  
>"Well, he died a year ago." She said sitting up.<br>"I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" I took her hand pulling her back down to my chest.  
>"It's okay. We started dating my junior year. We went to a good school in a good neighborhood. He live in a rougher neighborhood, and took the bus. He was in the gang life. I never knew until I went to his house for dinner and he was walking around with a flag in his pocket. His "boys" came over and I could tell he was in a gang. Out of stupidity I stayed with him. We broke up once I got stabbed."<br>"You were stabbed?"  
>"Yeah in my kidney." She sat up and pulled up the hoodie. I shined my flashlight on her scar. It wasn't very noticeable unless you really focused on it.<br>"He owed this guys some money. The guy found me after school when he didn't come to school and stabbed me."  
>"Did they find him?"<br>"Yes, he got 10 years with the possibility of parole."  
>"Did you get back together?"<br>"Yes, I hate myself know for doing it. But it didn't last long. He got shot in a drive by in retaliation." Nicki paused I held her hand.  
>"I went to therapy. I learned how to move on properly. You're the first guy I've ever really taken a chance on. The men in my life usually end up hurting me someway."<br>"I'll never, ever do that. I swear." I kissed her.  
>"Who was the man in your life?"<br>"My grandfather Enrique and my uncle Ramon."  
>"I promise I'll never let you down, okay?"<br>"Okay." She kissed me and laid back down taking out her phone.  
>"Whatcha doin'?"<br>"On twitter."  
>"Do you follow me?"<br>"Yes, since you started on there. But I never got a follow back."  
>"My bad. Want me to follow you?"<br>"Yes, my username is NickiJ." I grabbed my phone and searched her on Twitter. I laughed at her bio.  
>'Art+Comics+Fashion+Music=Nicki :]'<br>"Your bio is cute."  
>"Thanks." I was her 200th follower.<br>"Do I get a prize for being your 200th follower?"  
>"Yes, get over here." She kissed me.<br>"Mm, what do I get if I tweet you?"  
>"You'll see in 61 days." She winked. Nicki lightly yawned.<br>"Tired?"  
>"Yes." She cuddled up closer to me.<br>"Mm, I like cuddling with you."  
>"Same here." I kissed her goodnight and shortly after that fell into sleep.<p>

-The Next Morning-

Nicki's POV

I woke up hearing John talking. I listened closer it sounded like it was coming from the closet. He sounded annoyed. I got up and went closer to the door.

John's POV

"John, she's 17. What you are doing right now is illegal. You can be considered a child molester!" My dad yelled.  
>"She's barely 17. I have two more months."<br>"So! She's still 17. What if you break up and she tells the police? Your career is over! Have you consider Rock is trying to screw you by using his daughter?"  
>"Nicki's a honest girl. I know she's not trying to do that."<br>"You thought Gloria was too. We all seen where that went. She's a rebound John."  
>"No she is not." I said sternly.<br>"I saw her and I damn there fell in love. I wasn't going to let her pass me by. You know how I am. I see something I want I'll do anything possible to get it. I wanted Nicki now I'm happy as hell that I have her."  
>"John what I know about is. When you are in a relationship you see all the good of that person and none of the bad."<br>"I'm not saying Nicki doesn't do anything bad. I'm not saying she's perfect."  
>"What if she's a gold digger?"<br>"Dad, why do you only see the bad. I can't get a "I'm happy you found a good girl John." No I have to wake up to this."  
>"John I'm just giving you reality!"<br>"Dad, I'll call you later. I can't deal with this right now." I hung up. My mom told my dad about Nicki. Now he's beyond pissed that I'm dating a 17 year old. I sighed and walked towards the door. When I opened the door. Nicki was looking up at me.  
>"Uh… good morning?" She said with a guilty face.<br>"Hey, I guess you heard that?"  
>"Yeah, who was it?"<br>"My dad."  
>"Oh, so he doesn't like us being together."<br>"Yeah, but I don't care. I'm happy, you're happy. That's all I care about. I'm in the relationship not him."  
>"He's concerned about my age, huh?"<br>"Yeah, he's doesn't want me getting in trouble."  
>"John, I won't report you to the cops if you break up with me."<br>"I'm not gonna break up with you just because you're not legal. I think we'll be really good together." She kissed me.  
>"I think so."<p>

Nicki's POV

"Want me to cook you some breakfast?" I asked.  
>"Yes, thanks." He kissed me and slapped my ass.<br>"Now you have ass, your ass has ass." I laughed and went downstairs.  
>"What do you want, babe?" I asked looking the his fridge.<br>"You." He said kissing my neck.  
>"60 more days. But if you don't want to wait I don't mind." I said rubbing up against him.<br>"I don't care how sexy you are. I'm waiting."  
>"Boy, you know in the last ten days you'll be beginning for this pussy." He blushed.<br>"Ah, you're so cute. So what do you want?"  
>"Omelet. Extra meaty. The pan is in there."<br>"Okay." John sat down in the living room as I made his breakfast. He was singing a Trace Adkins song.  
>"You like country music?" I asked.<br>"Yeah, country western to be more exact." He kept singing. Well, more like yelling, but he sounded beautiful.  
>"You like my singing Nicki?" He laughed.<br>"You're the next American Idol, babe." I said bringing him his breakfast.  
>"Thank you, Doll." He kissed me.<br>"Welcome." He was watching CMT. He changed the channel to BET. I laughed.  
>"Is is because I'm black." I giggled.<br>"No, no, no. I just-"  
>"Johnny, I'm kidding. Calm down."<br>"Oh, sorry." He blushed.  
>"I just turned it here because I thought you may not watch CMT."<br>"I do. I like that show My RedNeck Wedding and Bayou Billionaires."  
>"Want me to turn it back?"<br>"No The Parkers are on." He laughed and we watched TV together.  
>"What are you doing today?"<br>"I have to leave for a plane at 4 to start getting ready for the Live Events, you?"  
>"Finishing The Axxess shirts and Christian's new one."<br>"That's cool. I'm may need another picture of you to get through the trip."  
>"Okay, okay. But you have to take a picture with me."<br>"No problem." He got out his phone and took a picture of me.  
>"Let me see." He showed me.<br>"Ugh, I look so tired."  
>"You look beautiful, and I love how you look in my hoodie."<br>"It smells so good. Just like you."  
>"Thanks." I got my phone and we took a picture together. John kissed my cheek in another.<br>"We look good together." He said kissing me.  
>"Yeah we do."<br>"I think I should start leaving." John pouted.  
>"Don't I'll cry." He hugged me. I laughed.<br>"Do you want to see a 250 pound man cry?"  
>"No, but I told Gabby I'd be home at 10 and it's already 11."<br>"Okay, you can shower here. You can have my sweats."  
>"Okay, thanks." I went up to his room and showered.<p>

John's POV

It felt so good to have a girl in the house that shows me love. Nicki has helped me put hope in the female population again, that they are all not unloving creatures. And having a hot chick walk around in her underwear cooking for me isn't half bad either.  
>"Dimples!" She yelled from the bathroom. I'm learning to like that nickname.<br>"Yes, Nicki?"  
>"Can you get me a towel?"<br>"Yeah." I went in the linen closet and got her a towel.  
>"Thanks." She opened the door ajar. I tried to get a little pick of her goodies.<br>"60 more days and you can look all you want." She said catching me. I blushed. She closed the door back.

Nicki's POV

I felt so bad for John. I can see he wants me, but he can't act on it. I think I'll do him a little favor. I took off the hoodie and opened the door. John looked up. His jaw dropped seeing my topless body. He closed his eyes.  
>"My bad Nicki-"<br>"John, I did this on purpose. I can see how bad you want me. So I thought I would let you seeing a little something."  
>"Those are two big somethings." I laughed.<br>"Baby, look at me." I said walking closer to him. His eyes stayed shut.  
>"John, the police aren't going to break through the doors and windows if you look at me." He slowly opened his eyes.<br>"Damn Nicki, you're nice. Really, really nice." I blushed.  
>"Thanks."<p>

John's POV

'God please stop tempting me!' Nicki had the nicest tits I've ever seen.  
>'She has to have perfect nipples too. I am seriously being tested. And I want to fail so badly.'<br>"You okay Johnny? Want me to put my top back on."  
>"Yes." She slightly frowned putting her hoodie back on.<br>"I'm sorry. I thought you would like this."  
>"I did. Don't feel bad I liked what you did a lot. I promised myself I would wait until you're 18."<br>"Okay, I'll stop teasing you. I'm sorry." She kissed me.  
>"Don't apologize, baby. You walking around topless isn't something to feel bad about. And may I say. You have a nice rack." She laughed.<br>"Thank you." I kissed her.  
>"Bye, babe." She said grabbing her bag.<br>"Wait, a minute. Let me walk you to your car." I got up and took her hand. We walked in the garage.  
>"Your cars are sexy. Except for that one." She said pointing to my firebird.<br>"Don't start dissing my cars now. I may have to spank you." She bent over.  
>"Do it then." She said bending over her car.<br>"You sure? I'm heavy handed."  
>"Do it. I triple dog dare you." I slapped her ass.<br>"Ah, you are my butt is gonna be red."  
>"Told you." I kissed her cheek.<br>"I'm going to be so board." She frowned.  
>"Me too. I don't get to see you. Let's iChat later, okay?"<br>"Okay, my plane ride shouldn't be that long."  
>"Okay." I opened the garage and opened her car door for her.<br>"Bye Doll." I kissed her as she got in the car.  
>"Bye Dimples." We kissed one more time before she left. I went back in my room and laid down. My bed smelt like Nicki's sweet perfume.<p>

Nicki's POV

I came back in the to Gabby's house.  
>"Hello Mrs. Cena." Gabby said when I walked in.<br>"Shut up." I laughed.  
>"So did you guys?…"<br>"What?"  
>"You know have sexual intercourse." I blushed.<br>"No, but he's being more affectionate and he let me give him a hickey and I let him see me topless."  
>"Aw, you guys sound like a bunch of virgins."<br>"Whatever. But he's giving me a BIG birthday present."  
>"You saw his Johnson?" Her jaw dropped.<br>"No, I felt it though. I was on his lap and we were kissing and he got turned on. I could feel what he was working with."  
>"Oh, white boy is hung?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Are you serious about him?"<br>"Yes, very."  
>"Well I googled some of the guys you showed me. And when I got to Cody. He did this interview…"<br>"About…"  
>"Here watch." She went to YouTube and showed me the video.<p>

_-Interview-_

"Welcome back to Fox 5 News. I'm here with WWE Superstar. The "Dashing" Cody Rhodes. How are you today, Cody?"  
>"Great, great. Happy to be on."<br>"So from what I read won a vote saying you are the most handsome WWE SuperStar."  
>"Yes, I did the WWE Divas took a vote and voted me the most handsome SuperStar. But I decided I am more then handsome, I'm "Dashing". But then Rey Mysterio broke my nose. So now I must wear a ugly mask." Cody laughed.<br>"Do you still have girls coming up to you if you're not "Dashing" anymore?"  
>"Well yes, but there's one that doesn't give me the time of day. I'm not gonna put her name out there. But she knows<p>

_who she is and I really think she should give me a chance."  
>"Any of the Divas?"<br>"No she works backstage. And is absolutely drop dead gorgeous from head to toe. But I try my best to get her to like_ _me, but I always fail. So I hope she watches this and gives me a chance." Cody winked at the camera.  
>"We'll post this online immediately for you then."<br>_  
>I was beyond annoyed.<br>"When was this?"  
>"Tuesday, if you really like John then you need to shut Cody down."<br>"I tried on Monday. Adam told him off."  
>"Yeah, Adam did. You need to."<br>"I'll talk to him later today." I got a call from John.  
>"Hey baby." I said picking up.<br>"Hi Doll, can you do me a favor?"  
>"Sure, what's up?"<br>"I need you to make a shirt. You know the I Bring It one?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Can you make it. I Bring It Via Satellite?" I laughed.  
>"Sure, that'll be funny."<br>"Yeah, I'm gonna need a pearl necklace too." I laughed.  
>"You are one sexy, strange man Johnny. I have a necklace if you want to use it."<br>"Okay, thanks. I'll give you a big kiss on Monday."  
>"Mm, can't wait."<br>"Bye baby."  
>"Bye Dimples." I hung up.<br>"Aw, Dimples. That's cute." Gabby teased. I blushed.

-Later that night-

I was back at my mom's house. I decided to call Cody.  
>"Hey Nicki, I've been calling you."<br>"I know. Cody I saw your interview-"  
>"Am I finally gonna get a date?"<br>"No, Cody. Can you please just let me be?"  
>"Nicki, you know if Layla and Beth didn't bother you. We would be dating. Can you please ignore it and give us a chance."<br>"Cody, I'm sorry no."  
>"So, I'm not getting one chance to show you I am a good guy?"<br>"I know you're a good guy Cody. But you dated bad girls. That try to hurt me. I'm sorry no."  
>"Okay, Nicki bye." I hated hurting his feelings, but I had to.<p>

John's POV

Randy was on the same plane as me.  
>"Nice bruise, man." He laughed.<br>"Shut up." Nicki gave me a pretty good hickey. It was in front of my neck right by my scar so it was super noticeable. I didn't care. It felt like I had a part of her with me.  
>"Dude, did you hook up?"<br>"No, she's 17."  
>"You're seriously going to wait until she's 18?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Why?" I sighed.<br>"Because it's the right thing to do."  
>"Oh yeah, I forgot you're Mr. CeNation do everything right. Fuck that. And beat the pussy up."<br>"I'm waiting until she's 18."  
>"You Yabba Dabba Bitch." I punched him. We started play fighting.<br>"Excuse me children there are other people on this plane." The flight attendant said.  
>"Bitch." Randy scuffed when she walked away. I laughed. Nicki sent me a text.<br>'**Have a good flight, Dimples :]**'  
>"Damn, you let her call you Dimples." He reached in my pocket getting wallet.<br>"What are you doing?"  
>"Revoking your man card."<p>

**That's the end for this chapter. Next one will be 3 weeks leading up to Mania, plus all the events of WrestleMania weekend, and Mania. Nicki is going to have to deal with having her father and John around each other. Will she be able to keep her and John's relationship a secret?**


	5. WrestleMania Week I

The Great One's Daughter

-2 weeks before WM27-

Nicki's POV

The past month has been crazy. The designing and sewing was sending me for a whirl. John always made me feel better, though. We've been getting rooms next to each other. He would massage my cramped up hands. I would give him back massages after a rough match. I was teaching him some Spanish. He just wanted to know bad words and naughty phrases. I got to become good friends with Melina, Maryse, and Natalya. Michelle is really nice to me even though she hangs with Layla. My guys friends still consist of Adam and Jason. I've made good friends with Punk he makes me call him Phil. JoMo, Kofi, Zack, and Ted. Then there's Cody... Ugh. He's been using his WrestleMania attire to be around me. There was a knock at the door.  
>"Nicki, get that please." I laughed and got up. Julie was in deep concentration doing JoMo's pants. Oh, yeah I got to meet Snooki. I gave her the idea to call her team the Brunette Mafia. She signed her book for me and taught me the Jersey Turnpike. I showed John. He was happy about it. I opened the door.<br>"Hello Cody." I sighed.  
>"Hi Nicki, I need your help with something. Mind if I steal her Julie?"<br>"No, I need her back before RAW begins." Cody pulled me out the room.  
>"Don't touch me. Cody your attire is finished you've been fitted for everything! I'm tired of you bothering me every week."<br>"Nicki, look me in my eyes and say that if those girls never fucked with you we wouldn't be dating."  
>"I don't want a relationship with you. Yes you're handsome. But I'm not gonna be another notch on your belt. I'm pretty sure you have another girl lined up."<br>"Nicki. I think the world of you." He started going on with a speech. I looked over his shoulder Phil was at coming down the hallway.  
>"Help me!" I mouthed. He came over and picked me up hugging me.<br>"Hi, Nicki." He carried me away from Cody.  
>"Thanks, Phil!"<br>"I am your Straight-Edge Savior."  
>"Yes you are." He was wearing the New Nexus shirt.<br>"When are you going to let me design you a new shirt? Nexus is dead." He laughed.  
>"I don't think I'm gonna be around for much longer."<br>"What! Why?"  
>"My contract should be up soon. I may not sign back."<br>"What? I'm gonna miss you so much."  
>"It's not like I'm dying, Nicki."<br>"I know. But I won't see you every Monday."  
>"Don't worry we'll keep in touch. If they turn things around I might stay. With Adam leaving to they're taking a major hit."<br>"What? Adam isn't leaving."  
>"He's retiring. He hasn't told you?" I ran off to go find him. Adam was my favorite wrestler plus my one of my favorite people. I ran inside his locker room.<br>"Nicki face. What's wrong?" He asked.  
>"You're retiring?" He gulped.<br>"Nicki, sit down." He took my hand and sat me next to Jason.  
>"Are you?" I was about to cry. Jason put his arm around me.<br>"Yes-"  
>"No! Why! You can't!" I cried.<br>"Nicki, please listen." He took my hand.  
>"I haven't been feeling well. My neck injure is starting to catch up with me. I've been losing feel in arms and fingers. I don't want to end up in a bad situation. So I need to retire." I cried and left. I couldn't deal right now. It hurts knowing Adam is leaving. I stopped in a corner.<br>"Baby, what's wrong?" I heard the best voice in the world. I hugged John.  
>"Adam, is leaving."<br>"You didn't know."  
>"No, did you?"<br>"Yes, he told me he was going to tell you today."  
>"Punk told me. Adam confirmed. I love him so much."<br>"Nicki, you'll still get to see him. Not, regularly, but you still can. It'll be okay." He whipped my eyes.  
>"Are you busy right now?"<br>"No I have some low time before the show."  
>"Can we spend sometime together?"<br>"Yes, come on, Doll." He took my hand. I let go.  
>"John we can't." He frowned.<br>"I forgot. My locker is right around the corner just walk behind me." We went to his room.  
>"I hate sneaking around like this." John said. I jumped in his arms.<br>"It's fun. Now come here." We kissed. His hands squeezed my ass. I ran my fingers through his hair. He let it grow out some.  
>"How many more days?"<br>"28 more days." I smiled.  
>"So, what do you want as I gift?" I looked down at his jorts.<br>"Besides that."  
>"I don't know. It's on Monday. So don't cake me."<br>"We only do that to talent. But you are 4th generation star so…"  
>"Don't or you won't get any."<br>"Okay." He said not believing me.  
>"I won't! You won't get any pussy."<br>"Psh! You'll be on your knees begging for this dick."  
>"Oh will I?"<br>"Yes you will. You stay horny 24/7."  
>"You love it." I kissed him. Before we could get into it again I got a text.<br>"I have to go babe. They have something going on near the gorilla they need me for."  
>"Okay, un beso más?" (one more kiss)<br>"Sí." We kissed.  
>"Bye baby." I said leaving.<br>"Adíos, Mamacita." I laughed.  
>I walked to the gorilla. Julie told me they have a surprise for me.<br>"Hi guys. What's going on?" Stephanie, Hunter, Vince, and Julie were there.  
>"We are reuniting you with your long lost brother."<br>"Huh?" Vince and Hunter stepped to the side.  
>"SHAWN!" I hugged Shawn Michaels. Adam and Jason were like my dads. Shawn was like my brother. I still remember when Dwayne got made because he taught be what ass meant. I kept calling Dwayne a ass that whole day.<br>"Nicki Nick. Look at you. My god you've grown." He said hugging me.  
>"Gosh, you look just like your mom."<br>"Thanks, I missed you."  
>"Same here. So give me names."<br>"Huh?"  
>"Paul and I have to go beat up who ever is hitting on you." I laughed.<br>"Don't worry. You don't have to kick anyone's jaw off, but my father will be her next week. If you want to make a apperance." He laughed.  
>"What are you doing back?" I asked.<br>"I'm going to The Hall of Fame."  
>"So, so deserved."<br>"So you're making your debut tonight?"  
>"Noo." I looked at Paul. He had that 'I know something you don't know' look on his face.<br>"What's going on?"  
>"Let Steph explain that to you. Come on Shawn."<br>"Stephanie, I can't wrestle. I'll get boo'd out of the building."  
>"Honey, we're not putting you in the ring."<br>"But you will be around it." Vince said.  
>"You're gonna be E&amp;C's new manager."<br>"Why?"  
>"Adam last match is at Mania. Before he leaves he wants you to be a part of Edge and Christian. We have 2 weeks left so it won't be that long. You'll go to weekend Live Events also. You make you TV debut tonight." Vince said. I want to keep my job so I won't challenge him on this.<br>"Okay, is it backstage?"  
>"Yes, you'll be in Edge's locker room. Ricardo is going to try to sneak in and steal something you'll see him and yell out "Daddy!" Edge and Christian will come out and beat up Ricardo. Christian will come over and say are you okay sweetie. You'll say yes Uncle Chris." Stephanie said.<br>"That's random. So I'm Edge's daughter?"  
>"Yes."<br>"But he's white."  
>"It'll be a little E&amp;C joke. On SmackDown he'll come out and say he has a big secret. He adopted you many years ago." I laughed.<br>"Okay, so do I need a script?"  
>"No, and if it works out you can come out with him and Mania." My jaw dropped.<br>"Me at Mania?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Okay, I'll do it."

-Monday Night Raw-

My nerves were getting to me. I know I have one line, more like one word but he'll I'm gonna be on live TV. Adam and Jason have been coaching me on what to do, but it's not working. We should've done a pretape.  
>"Nicki! You ready?" Adam asked.<br>"No." I sighed he sat down next to me.  
>"What if they boo me? I'll cry."<br>"They won't boo you. I promise. You have one word."  
>"Okay." I said still unsure.<br>"You are a Copeland damn it! You can do this!" I laughed.  
>"Okay, dad." He laughed and hugged me.<br>"So you're not mad anymore?"  
>"I wasn't mad. It just sucks that we finally start hanging out again then you retire."<br>"Well if you want I'm doing one last run when we go International for the WrestleMania Revenge Tour. You can come."  
>"I don't know."<br>"Have you been out of the country before?"  
>"Yes, to go to Cuba. That's it."<br>"Good, that means you have a passport. We'll be in Europe. It's the most beautiful country."  
>"Oh, Europe equals hot guys in speedos!" He laughed.<br>"Walk outside right now you'll see that every way you turn." I laughed.  
>"Good point."<br>"Guys you ready?" The camera man asked.  
>"Yep."<p>

John's POV

I was warming up a bit watching RAW. Alberto's segment was starting.

Ricardo was practicing saying "And your new World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio."  
>"Stop that Ricardo. Everyone knows I will be the new champion come Mania. Since everyone knows that Ricardo. Go steal the Championship!"<br>"But Señor!"  
>"Now!" Ricardo scurried off to Edge's locker room. He opened the door. Nicki was sitting down reading WWE Magazine. She looked up. All the men whistled and cheered.<br>"DADDY!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Edge and Christian ran out and beat Ricardo up before kicking him out. Christian walked over to Nicki.  
>"You okay, Hun?"<br>"Yes, Uncle Christian."  
>"Uncle Christian?" Jerry said as the show went to commercial.<p>

I was so surprised. Nicki didn't tell me she was going to be on TV. She did a great job. I sent her a text.  
>'Great job baby! You look so beautiful on TV :)'<p>

Nicki's POV

We watched the tape back. I blushed I didn't notice how loud the guys got when they saw me.  
>"So we'll continue with this. Twitter is trending like crazy." Stephanie said leaving. I got my phone out and looked at Twitter. Edge's Daughter was the number one trend.<br>"Adam! people are taking this seriously!"  
>"Nicki they're WWE fans they know this is a storyline."<br>"Hopefully. Guys keep saying I'm hot." I laughed.  
>"I'll tweet them death threats." Jason said.<br>"Don't mention me in the tweets. I don't want random people following me."  
>"You have a Twitter?"<br>"Yes, I follow you."  
>"I'm going to follow you back. Watch how many followers you get!"<br>"No, don't!" I said trying to take his phone.  
>"And done."<br>"Just watch I'm going to block you!"  
>"My tweets are hilarious. I doubt you will." He scrolled down his phone.<br>"Cena is following you?"  
>"Yeah, that was from a while back."<br>"Oh, don't let your dad see."  
>"He barely knows I exist. He'll never find me on Twitter."<br>"At least you didn't put your last name." I laughed.  
>"I'm gonna put Nicole Copeland on there."<br>"Technically, it's Nicole Cage. Because Edge is your dad and I'm Edge's brother. So now you're a Cage." Adam laughed.  
>"You two are crazy. Come on my seed. Let's get something to eat from catering."<p>

John's POV

Nicki texted me back.  
>"Thanks, it was so last minute! xp so I'm a Copeland now or Cage? Idk lol'<br>'lol so are you Canadian? :)'  
>'No :( But that would be awesome, eh? :D'<br>'Lol tell me about everything when we get back to the hotel, okay?'  
>'Kay :*'<br>':p'  
>'Lmao boy you freaky!'<p>

Nicki's POV

I got back to the hotel before John. I decided to finish up my final designs. The guys all want me to do my shirt. I've made about 10 t-shirts not including the Mania logo ones, and I'm doing a art project for the WrestleMania Art Show. My phone got a call. It was Dwayne. I groaned.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Hi Nicole."  
>"Hi." There was a long silence.<br>"What do you want?" I asked.  
>"What was that segment?"<br>"Adam is retiring. He wants to do some more E&C funny stuff before he leaves. So they're adding me."  
>"But they're making him your dad. That's stupid."<br>"No it isn't. It's just gonna be a fun thing to do."  
>"Did you think about how I would feel about this."<br>"No, you're taking this too seriously."  
>"I'm not going to have you calling another guy dad." I groaned.<br>"Adam has been more of a dad to me in these couple months than you have your whole life, Dwayne."  
>"Nicole! I'm trying to be a dad but you won't let me."<br>"You're the one doing all this press around the world. Just because you spent a week with me and got me a car and some gifts doesn't make you a dad."  
>"Tell what does then, Nicole."<br>"Don't tell me you love me. Show me! Instead of calling all upset with me you can say. "Nicki I'm so proud of you! Great Promo!" or you can ask how my job is going. I'm the top designer in the company. But do I get any love from you on that no! But guess who does? Adam, Jason, Paul, Shawn, John!" I covered my mouth after I said that. 'Fuck!'  
>"You're hanging out with that ass!"<br>"John Morrison!"  
>"Bye Nicole." I hung up.<br>"Baby, you okay?" John asked walking in. I shook my head and started crying.

John's POV

This is the reason I want to kick Dwayne's ass. Not because he wants to call a Fruity Pebble it's because he's making Nicki cry. What guy just hangs up on his daughter and yells at her. I hugged her.  
>"It's okay, Doll." I didn't want to trash talk her dad.<br>"I hate him."  
>"Nicki, baby. He's probably just hurt that Adam is playing your dad and he never got be a dad to you."<br>"He shouldn't call yelling at me. It wasn't my idea."  
>"Don't think about that I hate seeing you cry." I wiped her tears. We kissed.<br>"Don't cry. You're too beautiful to be sad." She smiled.  
>"Thanks."<br>"So tell me about being a Copeland." She laughed.  
>"It's gonna be Edge adopted me from Cuba 5 years ago. It's just a random little thing they're adding."<br>"That'll be fun. What's gonna happen after he retires?"  
>"Christian and I are gonna do random stuff." I laughed.<br>"I'm gonna be at the Live Events so we can do this." She kissed me.  
>"Yes, we can." She laughed and got back on her iPad.<br>"Have you found a place yet?" I asked.  
>"Yes, well I found two places I like. The Mosaic and The Millennium. They're in South Tampa by the mall and airport so it's convient. I'm leaning towards The Millennium." She showed me some pictures.<br>"Wow, it's nice. You're getting a two bedroom?"  
>"Yes, one for me and one for a guest."<br>"If I come over I can stay in your room right?"  
>"No."<br>"So I get the guest room?"  
>"No, you get the couch. The guest room is Ty's." She laughed.<br>"What happens when you want me late night?"  
>"We'll fuck on couch." I laughed.<br>"I'm kidding I'll want you no place else except my bed." She smiled.  
>"Me too." I kissed her neck.<br>"Your hair smells so good."  
>"Thanks."<br>"Oh, I brought dinner."  
>"What?" I picked up the McDonald's bags off my luggage.<br>"Yum! Did you get me nuggets?"  
>"Yes." I handed gave her the bag.<br>"Thank you." She kissed my cheek. She gets so hyped for McDonalds.  
>"Do you like their burgers?"<br>"No, I only like the McMuffin and the McNuggets."  
>"Okay, no BigMacs." We ate. Nicki ate French Fries so cute.<br>"I'm going to take a shower." She kissed me.  
>"You taste like ketchup." She laughed<br>"You taste like French Fries." I smiled.  
>"We go together perfectly." She said going into the shower. I smiled and went in my room to change. I hadn't talked to my dad since his blow up a couple weeks ago. My brothers are cool with it. They think I'm a badass for dating Rock's daughter. Nicki said she was going to tell her mom on the Wednesday after her birthday. She doesn't want to tell her dad. I think we should he'll find out at one point. I walked back in Nicki's room.<br>"Hi Dimples."  
>"I'm still waiting for you to do something embarrassing so you can get a embarrassing name."<br>"You'll think of something."  
>"You'll always be my Doll, though." She kissed me. We laid down on the bed.<br>"So what do you want for birthday?"  
>"Hm, your penis with rubber over it. Then you take it and put it in my vagina, and you move it and out until I orgasm."<br>"If that's your dirty talk it sucks." I laughed.  
>"Do you want to hear my dirty talk?" She said seductively.<br>"Nicki…" She laughed and ran her fingers down my eyelids closing them. She kissed my ear.  
>"I want you to kiss and bite my neck. Then work your way down to my breast. You suck on them until my nipples are hard buds. You slowly kiss my stomach and take off my wet panties. Then you pull out your big rock hard cock and put in my tight, wet 18 year old pussy." I groaned feeling the blood in my head leave.<br>"Was that good baby?"  
>"Very." I opened my eyes. I wasn't pitching a tent. 'Thank god'<br>"You're learning how to control yourself?" She laughed.  
>"Yes." She turned on the TV.<br>"Mm, look at that fine muthafucka right there!" I looked at the TV. It was my Gillette commercial. I laughed.  
>"I'd fuck him." I said. She laughed and changed the channel.<br>"Oh, I love this song." It was Rude Boy by Rihanna. She started dancing. She was so damn sexy.  
>"Johnny dance with me."<br>"I can't dance, babe."  
>"Please no one is around." I got off the bed. She smiled and took my hands. She started grinding on me. I was standing there like a board.<br>"Shake your hips, babe." I moved a little.  
>"There you go." We started dancing.<br>"You're a good dancer John. You just had to loosen up some." She dropped it low and whined it back up.  
>"Damn get it, baby." She laughed as I put my hands on her hips. She bent over and put her ass all on my crouch. She turned around and dropped it low again and kissed my neck when she brought it back up. The song faded out as we kissed.<br>"You have everything and you can move it." I said. She smiled.  
>"I'll show you how I can really move on my birthday." We kissed. She laid down on the bed I laid next to her.<br>"Goodnight Krystal." She laughed.  
>"Goodnight Felix." She kissed me one last time before we went to sleep.<p>

-The Next Morning-

Nicki's POV

I had to be up early since we were taking the bus to the next city. John walked in the bathroom as I was brushing my teeth.  
>"Good morning, Gorgeous." He kissed my cheek. I spit out the toothpaste and rinsed my mouth.<br>"Hi, Dimples." I kissed him.  
>"Mm, fresh." He said. I laughed.<br>"You're up early."  
>"Yeah, we're taking a bus to SmackDown."<br>"Aw, you gonna miss me?"  
>"Of course, baby." I rubbed my fingers on his dimples.<br>"You have nice dimples too." He putting his fingers on my back dimples.  
>"I just noticed you had these last night."<br>"When I was grinding on you?"  
>"Yeah." He did a goofy laugh.<br>"You're so damn cute, Johnny."  
>"And you're fucking sexy." He sat me up on the counter and kissed me passionately. My phone started vibrating.<br>"Johnny... I got to... Go." I said between kisses.  
>"Wait I want to give you something." He kissed my neck. I moaned. He bit the side of my neck and started sucking softly. John licked my hickey before stopping.<br>"That felt so good baby." I said.  
>"Wanted to give you something to remember me by." There was a knock at my door.<br>"That's Jason. I have to go." He frowned.  
>"I'll text you and we'll iChat before the night is out. Okay?"<br>"Okay, bye." He kissed me.  
>"Bye, Dimples." I grabbed my bags and left.<br>"Nickel, what took you so long?"  
>"Finishing my hair sorry." He laughed.<br>"It's cool, come on." We went to the bus.  
>"Oh, look it's Nicki J she stack that chedda all day." JoMo said I laughed.<br>"He's in one of those moods." Melina said.  
>"You guys are crazy."<br>"Nicki! What's up Broskette?" Zack said. We pounded knuckles.  
>"Nothing Broski." I sat next to him. Adam and Jason were behind us. Melina and JoMo were in front.<br>"Nicki, have you gotten a dress yet for The Hall of Fame?" She asked.  
>"No, I totally forgot I've been super busy. I've been doing shirts and my art project."<br>"You live in Miami right?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"You should come to LA and go dress shopping with Maryse and I."  
>"Okay, that'll be fun." She smiled and turned back around back around.<br>"Pick it up! Pick it up! And never say never!" Zack sang. Adam pulled off his headphones.  
>"Are you serious bro?" I laughed.<br>"Yeah, bro." Zack laughed and put his headphones. I went on Twitter. My followers went way up. Now I had 1,100. I looked at my followers after Jason followed me Zack did, then Melina, then Maryse and Natalya. I guess people started putting stuff together. I had a so many people asking me was I that girl off of the segment. Random guys calling me hot and saying many nasty things I would only let John do to me. I got freaked out and sent John a text.  
>':( I'm gonna delete my twitter'<br>'What's wrong?'  
>'My twitter got blown up. Hella creepy ass guys xP '<br>'I looked, it's okay they don't know where you live it'll be fine babe. And those guys can't live up to what they're talking about. Now I can do all that to you and more ;)'  
>'Oh, don't tempt me! Lol'<br>'Sorry :) busy day today Nicks got to go baby have a great day :*'  
>':* you too!'<p>

I fell asleep on the bus ride. I put my earphones in and listened to John's album. His voice turned me on so much.

When we got to the arena. Stephanie needed to have a meeting with Adam, Jason, and I.  
>"Hi Steph." I said walking in her office.<br>"Hi Nicki." We sat down.  
>"We may have to scrap the storyline."<br>"Why?" Adam asked.  
>"Nicki, your dad called he doesn't want you on TV. Since you're 17 we have to have approval from both parents."<br>"But my dad doesn't have full custody of me. My mom does."  
>"We still can't. I'm sorry Nicki." I walked out her office and ran in the janitor closet to call my jackass! Oh I mean father.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Dwayne what the hell?"<br>"Nicole stop with the attitude."  
>"No, you called Stephanie and fucked up the storyline!"<br>"I don't want my daughter on TV-"  
>"No one knows I'm your daughter. You fucking act like I don't exist!"<br>"Nicki I do it so you don't get bother!"  
>"Fuck you! You do it because it makes you look bad. You're a selfish, uncaring, son of a bitch. I hate you! I hate you! Just leave me alone!" I hung up slamming my phone on the cement floor. I got a call from my mom. My phone worked enough to answer.<br>"Hello?" I said crying.  
>"Mija? What's wrong?"<br>"Dad won't let me do the storyline. He called Stephanie and said I can't do it."  
>"Don't worry Nicki. I have a paper he signed saying I make all decision like that. I'll fax it to Stephanie."<br>"Thanks mom. I hate dad so much. It's not healthy!"  
>"Nicki, calm down and breath. Just get him out of your mind for right now."<br>"Okay, I love you."  
>"I love you too, bye" I hung up. My hand had blood on it from the glass of my screen cutting it. I walked outside and went to the trainers room.<br>"Nicki, what are you doing her?" Evan asked.  
>"I cut my hand. I just need a bandaid. You?"<br>"My arms been bothering me. So how's work been?"  
>"Good, my hand in cramping but minus that great."<br>"That's good. I liked your promo yesterday your facial expressions were priceless."  
>"Thanks, I was so nervous. It was so last minute."<br>"That's how it goes on here."  
>"So do you have a date for The Hall of Fame? I'm not trying to ask you out, even though you're all types of pretty." I blushed.<br>"Thanks, no. You need dates for that kind of thing?"  
>"Well, kinda. It's just who you are sitting next to and some of us usually go out for dinner after."<br>"I'm probably sitting next to Adam because of the storyline."  
>"Oh, Cody said he's gonna be your date?"<br>"What?"  
>"Yeah, he's all bragging about it."<br>"No, never ever would I give that man a chance at me." Evan laughed. The doctor came in and put some butterfly bandaids on my hand. I know Adam is going to freak when he sees it.

-SmackDown-

Edge's music played as he walked down to the ring. They were played previews throughout the show saying Edge was going to speak about what happened Monday. The crowd cheered for him loudly. He waited for them to die down then he spoke.  
>"So unless you've been living under a rock you heard what happened on RAW. I'm gonna get right to it. The girl you all seen Monday was my daughter. Adopted obviously. Nicki get out here!" I walked out to no music. The guys were cat calls made up for it. I blushed. They got louder when I bent down to get in the ring.<br>"She's 17!" Edge said in a fatherly tone.  
>"SO!" Some guy yelled. I laughed. They had me dress like Adam. A Edge shirt, with a grey flannel over it and grey Converse.<br>"I found Nicki in a little village out in Cuba 5 years ago." I laughed slightly. Alberto's music played.  
>"Edge, why didn't you tell me you had such a bonita Chica para una hija.(pretty girl for a daughter.)" Edge looked at me to see what he said. I translated.<br>"My apologizes I forgot you're slow."  
>"Alberto how about you get out of here? Before I spear you out." The crowd shouted "SPEAR!"<br>"That's not happening tonto(stupid) I came to be closer to your daughter." Alberto said eyeing me up and down. Edge punched him. He got double teamed by Ricardo and Alberto. Christian ran out and helped. Brodus ran out next he beat down Christian. Brodus came over to me I grabbed the title and hit him over the head with it. He turned around and got speared by Edge. Christian hit the KillSwitch on Ricardo. Edge speared Albeto. The crowd went wild.

"Nice job Nickel. The crowd loves you." Jason said.  
>"Thanks. I'm just happy I didn't fall trying to hit Brodus."<br>"You did good. We're hanging around for a little while you can head back to the hotel if you want, okay?"  
>"Okay, I'll get a cab." I headed back to the hotel. I changed into a red camisole and black sweat pants. I sent John a text.<br>"U busy?'  
>'No, why?'<br>'iChat, pretty please?'  
>'Okay'<br>I got on my laptop.  
>"Hi baby." He said seeing me.<br>"Hey, Dimples."  
>"I'm starting to like that name."<br>"Good, I miss you."  
>"I miss you more. Baby, something has been bothering me."<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"Have the guys backstage been hitting on you while we've been dating?"<br>"Um... Cody has. I promise I don't flirt back. I try to shut him down but he just won't go away. I was going to tell you." I frowned.  
>"It's okay. Just tell me please. I won't get mad if you have guy friends and I know guys hit on you all day. But if they're bothering and harassing you. Then we have a problem."<br>"Cody is just mad that I wouldn't go on a date with him. Layla and Beth started bothering when Cody asked me out. I cancelled our date then Layla got mad because I had Cody working around depressed."  
>"Don't trip baby. You know I got your back. I just don't won't creepy ass guys bothering my fine ass girl." He said sounding like hip hop Cena.<br>"Don't talk like that." I giggled.  
>"It turns me on."<br>"Sorry, my bad." He did it again.  
>"John, you're making my panties wet." He blushed.<br>"Okay I'll stop. You look so sexy baby."  
>"Thanks, I got some new panties. Want to see them?"<br>"Yes."

John's POV

Nicki stood up and showed me her lacey, bright orange panties.  
>"Thought I'd rock my fruity pebble colors for you." I smiled.<br>"I like them. So any idea of what I can get you for your birthday?"  
>"No, Isn't your birthday four days after mine?"<br>"Yes."  
>"What do you want?"<br>"Motorboat your boobs." She laughed.  
>"You can until you pass out in my cleavage." I laughed.<br>"What a nice way to die." She laughed.  
>"What's our favorite stores to shop at?"<br>"Hot Topic, Tilly's, and Victoria's Secret."  
>"So if I get something from there will it be a good gift?"<br>"Yes, what can I get you?"  
>"I honestly don't know."<br>"So if I don't get anything for you. Can I just give you birthday sex?"  
>"Hell yes. That'll be the best gift ever."<br>"I have another question for you?"  
>"What, Kinks?" She laughed.<br>"What in the hell is a pearl necklace?" She laughed.  
>"Um... Uh.. Look it up on urban dictionary."<br>"No, tell me. I looked at some of your raps and you say it a lot. Explain yourself." I sighed.  
>"It's when a guys cums on the girls neck. Making a necklace."<br>"Oh... Do you think about doing that to me?" I blushed.  
>"No, you're too cute of a girl to be doing all that grimy stuff to."<br>"What if I asked you to?" She smiled.  
>"I'm calling you Kinky."<br>"Answer the question."  
>"Okay, yes. But only if you ask."<br>"Okay. I'll ask you to do a lot of things." She said biting her lip.  
>"You're just begging to be spanked."<br>"Yes, hard very hard."  
>"I don't think you'll be able to handle me. You're gonna get this dick and not know what to do with it."<br>"Uh, no. I'll fuck you so good you'll have to take a week off."  
>"No, you'll be won't be able to talk. You'll lose your voice fucking with me. I'll have you hitting high notes."<br>"Is that true? Mm, I'll be thinking about you tonight, Johnny." She said seductively.  
>"Don't you always think about me before you go to sleep?"<br>"Yes, but sometimes I get into really deep thinking." She smiled.  
>'Okay, is she tell me she thinks about me when she's "enjoying" herself. Ugh! The temptation.'<br>"Sometimes my thoughts gets a little X rated, and I have to.. You know."  
>"Yes I do."<br>"I can't wait until my 18th so you can do all those things to me, baby. Sleep well." She ended our chat. Why do they always end on a sexual note. Oh, wait I know it's because we're both horny as hell.

Nicki's POV

I love the look on John's face when I tease him. I do have little dirty fantasys about him, and a girl has to take care of herself. John sent me a text.  
>'Goodnight ;) keep thinking about me' I laughed and went to sleep.<p>

**Okay readers sorry about the weird ending, but the original chapter was too long to upload. So I'll post the other half after I post this one :)**


	6. WrestleMania Week II

**Chapter 5 continued...**

-Sunday-

I was backstage at the house show we were doing. I didn't get to see John yesterday because it wasn't a SuperShow. I was doing some touch ups on Triple H's attire. I jumped feeling a pair of strong arms wrapped around me.  
>"Nicki, damn I missed you." I turned and kissed the cutest guy alive.<br>"Johnny!"  
>"Nicki, baby. You look so good." I had on black cut up jeans and a red corset on. I was going to be the guest ring announcer.<br>"Thanks, I'm gonna announce the main event."  
>"You better practice saying my name."<br>"Mm, I get to up close to you in the ring."  
>"Yes." We kissed.<br>"John, you have to go Julie can walk in at anytime."  
>"Come to my locker room real quick. I need my Nicki fix." I laughed.<br>"Okay, give me like 10 minutes."  
>"Alright. Bye Gorgeous." He left I hurried and finished my task for the day. I found John's locker room. He gave me the biggest hug the minute he saw me.<br>"You smell, you look good, you feel good. I can't get enough of you Nicki." He said kissing my neck. I moaned as he bit and kissed my neck.  
>"John, kiss me baby." He passionately captured my lips. He moaned when I felt on his perfect abs. He grabbed my hips making me grind against him. I moaned softly. He pulled away.<br>"How many more days?"  
>"22." John groaned.<br>"Is it bad I'm looking forward to your birthday more than Mania?" I laughed.  
>"No, I have a feeling this is going to be my best birthday ever."<p>

John's POV

Nicki smiled. She had one of those smiles that stick with you. Every time I think of her I think of her smile... and her ass.  
>"So have you practiced for announcing?" She cleared her throat.<br>"From West NewBury, Massachusetts weighing 250 pounds, John Cena!" I smiled.  
>"I may have to make you my personal ring announcer."<br>"That would be fun." I kissed him.  
>"So what did you do this week?"<br>"Got my dress in LA for the Hall of Fane and finished my art project for the art show, and thank god finished everyone's shirts."  
>"That's great. What color is your dress?"<br>"Red.. It's so sexy."  
>"I'll get my tie to match you."<br>"Aw, that'll be sweet. I'm debating on if I should wear heels."  
>"You should. You'll look so sexy."<br>"But I'll be like 6 foot then."  
>"So? Stacy would wear heels and be taller than me and half the guys. But she was still sexy. You'll be even sexier to me." We kissed.<br>"Aw, Johnny you make me blush."  
>"You make me blush, my dimples show, my pants get tighter." She laughed.<br>"You make me laugh, you make me feel sexy, you keep my panties wet." I laughed and sat down on a chair. Nicki sat on my lap.  
>"I'm nervous about tomorrow." She said.<br>"We can't sneak around with Dwayne on my nuts." I chucked.  
>"Just keep your phone close to he doesn't see us texting, and we'll just not mess around."<br>"So we should really get it in tonight."  
>"Yes, we should."<p>

Nicki's POV

We kissed. John's tongue slipped into my mouth. I did the same. My phone vibrated. John groaned as I pulled away to pick it up.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Nicki, it's dad." I got off of John's lap.  
>"What?"<br>"Baby, I'm sorry about what I said on Tuesday I was being big headed. I'm sorry for upsetting you."  
>"You're always sorry."<br>"Nicki, I don't know how to deal with things sometimes. This being a dad thing to me is a new thing-"  
>"I'm tired of your speeches on how you want another chance. I don't know if I'm getting my father or your persona. But I know I don't want to deal with either of you." I hung up. John wrapped his arms around me.<br>"Don't cry, baby." I turned around.  
>"I'm not. I just hate that I have daddy issues."<br>"Nicki? Do you love your dad?" I took sometime to answer.  
>"I don't know. Half the time I don't feel like I know him. When we talk I feel like I'm not talking to him. I'm getting a character. Like when he sang to me. I felt like I was getting the dad out of The Game Plan. When we went to dinner. It felt like I was talking to The Rock. I just don't know if I want him in my life. It's been more dramatic with him in it." He held me tighter. There's something about John that makes all the pain go away.<br>"Nicki, I think you should have a sit down with your dad, alone, just the two of you. So he can say why he left. You have to let your wall down and take in what he has to say. I know I sound like muscular Dr. Phil but it may help."  
>"I guess it sounds okay. I highly doubt he has time. He's been doing movies like no ones business. I don't want to drop all my issues on you right now."<br>"It's okay. Now where were we?"  
>"We were in a sexy make out session." He laughed and kissed me again. I felt him smack my ass.<br>"Ow, John."  
>"I'm sorry. I forget that I'm heavy handed."<br>"It's okay. It doesn't hurt that bad. I kinda like it."  
>"So naughty. I love it though."<br>"Want to see my panties?" He laughed.  
>"I would never say no, but why do you like showing me them?"<br>"Because they're cute, and I want to show them off so I show you." I pulled down my pants they were bright red with the words HANDS OFF on the back.  
>"So, can I grab your butt? Or not?"<br>"I'll make a exception for you."  
>"What size underwear do you wear?"<br>"Medium."  
>"I thought extra large." I slapped his chest.<br>"Not even. My booty isn't that big."  
>"Yes, it is." He held his hands on my ass.<br>"I can barely hold it and I have big hands." He jiggled it.  
>"Ah! John stop." I giggled pulling my pants back up. There was a knock at the door.<br>"Go in the showers." He said going to the door. I went in the showers.

John's POV

I opened the door seeing Kelly.  
>"Hi Kelly."<br>"Hi, John."  
>"I heard the news."<br>"What news?"  
>"You're single again." She said getting closer to me.<br>"Yep."  
>"Maybe we can get together later, and celebrate."<br>"I can't sorry Kelly." I closed the door. Nicki came around the corner.  
>"It was Kelly." I said.<br>"I know I heard." She kissed me.  
>"I swear I won't touch her." Nicki laughed.<br>"Calm down baby. I know I'm way hotter than Kelly, and we'll celebrate on April 18th."  
>"Can't wait." We kissed.<br>"Babe I have to go." She said pulling away.  
>"Okay, see you in the ring." She kissed me again and left.<p>

|Main Event|

"And your guest ring announcer, Nicki!" Justin said announcing me. I walked down to the ring high fiving the fans. I grabbed a mic.  
>"This Main Event is schedule for one fall." Miz's music played.<br>"From Cleveland, Ohio weighing 220 pounds the WWE Champion, The Miz!" Next was Alberto. Before I could begin Ricardo stepped in front of me cutting me off. They laughed John's music played they got serious.  
>"From West Newbury, Massachusetts weighing 250 pounds, John Cena!" I smiled as he ran down to the ring. John ran the ropes and through his hat in the crowd. He walked slowly towards me. I laughed as he waved I waved back. He smiled as Edge's music played.<br>"And from Toronto, Ontario, Canada weighing 240 pounds The World Heavyweight Champion Edge!" I smiled as he got into the ring. We high fived before he did his poses. Edge took off his jacket and throw it ringside. The women cheered. Miz took off his shirt to boos from the women. John stepped in the middle of the ring and took off his shirt with one hand. I found that so sexy so did the other women as they whistled. He threw his shirt and turned around looking at me. He took off his dog tags and put them around my neck. I smiled I knew how much his tags meant to him. I looked over at Edge. He raised a eyebrow. John put his hands up in defense. The crowd laughed. I stepped out of the ring as the match began.

The matched end with Miz getting speared then a AA from John.  
>"Here are your winners John Cena and the World Heavyweight Champion Edge!" I handed Edge his title. They celebrated in the ring. John called me in the ring. I slide in the ring and held up their hands to each side of the arena. John hugged me. Edge, John, and I high fived the fans hands. When we got to the back I gave John his dog tags back.<br>"Here you go, John." I said smiling he looked so hot all sweaty.  
>"Thanks." He winked before walking out the gorilla.<br>"What was that?" Adam asked.  
>"What?"<br>"Here you go, John." He mimicking me.  
>"I don't sound like that, and I was just being nice."<br>"Don't start being too nice. I don't want to beat anyone up." I rolled my eyes.  
>"Why the eye roll?"<br>"Why would you beat up John? I can't be friends with him."  
>"Okay, I have to give it up. Your dad wanted me to spy on you and see of you're hanging with John. I don't care if you're friends. He's a good guy." I groaned.<br>"I'll see you on the bus." I got my phone out and called Dwayne.  
>"Nicki baby hi."<br>"First you haven't earned the right to call me that. Second, how dare you try to get Adam to spy on me. I'll be friends with whoever. You don't run me and never will. If you want to get to know me. Don't do stupid bullshit like this."  
>"Nicki, if you're friends with, Cena. I'll lose it."<br>"You don't even know him! You're basing all this off a interview which he told the truth in. You left your the company and went to be a actor. You get mad if they call you 'The Rock'. At least when some guys retire they'll comeback for special events look at Steve. So if you're going to hate on John because he had a opinion that's you."  
>"Nicole, he disrespected me so he disrespected our family."<br>"I heard the interview. He said he respects you, and I don't even know your family. You talk about how you're a family man, but your only daughter hasn't met your family. I'm not saying I won't to I don't really give two fucks about your family."  
>"Nicole! Don't you dare say that."<br>"When will you understand that I don't care what you think. Both our lives will be easier if we act like we don't exist. We I turn 18 you don't even have to pay child support so you don't have to worry about me. Go be the playboy you wanted to be your whole life. Have another kid and hope you don't fuck them up as bad as you did to me. Bye Rock." I hung up.

Dwayne's POV

I buried my head in my hands. I'm so lost. I don't know what to say or do to get my daughter back. The only thing I can do is fess up to the media and say I have a daughter. But I don't want paparazzi chasing Nicki. But I will never abandon her again. No matter how much she pushes me away I'll always be there.

Nicki's POV

I was sitting on the bus waiting for the rest of the talent to get on. I got my phone out and started playing Angry Birds. I felt someone sit next to me. I looked surprised to see John.

John's POV

I laughed at Nicki's expression. I want to see how people will react if we just talk on the bus.  
>"Calm down." We were the only ones on the bus. I got in a quick kiss.<br>"John we can't."  
>"I want to see what people will say if we sit together. I won't touch and kiss you." I kissed her again.<br>"What was that then?"  
>"No ones here." We kissed again. I heard steps coming. I sat down. It was JoMo and Melina.<br>"Ohhhh, what would your dad say?" JoMo laughed.  
>"Why are you sitting with this Fruity Pebble!" I laughed. Melina smiled.<br>"You two are cute together." Melina said.  
>"We aren't dating." I said defensively.<br>"I never said you were. But if you do. You'll make a cute couple."  
>"Nah, Mel. John likes the short troll type." JoMo said. I laughed.<br>"Why do you guys say how ugly she is after we divorced?"  
>"It's Guy Code: Never diss your bro's girl while they're dating. When they break up speak the truth. Truth is she was rough."<br>"You're so mean!" Melina laughed sitting down with JoMo.  
>"How tall was she?" Nicki asked.<br>"5"1'."  
>"What? You must've looked like a giant. Do you have a picture of her?"<br>"No, I deleted them all, and when I went to Newbury my brothers turned on the fireplace and we burnt all the paper photos." She laughed.  
>"Her photo is on the Internet. Google Gloria Hunt." She did.<br>"Is that her?" I looked.  
>"Yep."<br>"Damn... She has pretty skin." I laughed.  
>"She has on a lot of make up in that photo." Nicki laughed.<br>"You're a major upgrade." I said quietly. She blushed. More foot steps. It was Ted and Randy.  
>"Oh my god. Cena is trying to corrupt Rock's daughter." Ted said. Randy laughed.<br>"What if you two dated? Rock would loss it." Randy winked at us. I gave him a shut up look.  
>"So we need a couple name. Jicole. That is beautiful. When you have kids the first borns initials will be RKO."<br>"How will the initials be RKO if my last name is Cena, smart ass."  
>"Because Nicki is leaving me for you." Randy winked at her.<br>"Nicole Orton." I punched his legs.  
>"Sit down."<br>"Okay, I won't hit on Cena's girl." I pushed him down the aisle. Nicki was blushing. Next Punk walked up. He pointed at us.  
>"Is Nicole being a rebel? Taking to her fathers enemy?"<br>"Fuck it. Me and Johnny are homies." She hugged me. I laughed. The bus started to fill up.  
>"Oh I'm tellin'!" Maryse said walking in front of Cody.<br>"You giggle like a school girl every time you see my MilkDud head father. You'll never be able to tell him." She laughed. Cody gave us a dirty look. Nicki rolled her eyes.  
>"Does he really like you?" I asked.<br>"Yes, he won't get off my nuts." I laughed. Melina and JoMo were asleep in front of us. Ted and Randy had their headphones on watching a movie behind us. Punk was on the side of us with no one next to him. I wanted to kiss Nicki again. I tapped her shoulder. She looked at me and got a quick kiss. I guess we had the same idea.  
>"I could not resist." She ran her fingers up my forearm.<br>"Your muscles are huge." I flexed my arm. She laughed.  
>"Do you bench press cars?"<br>"No, but I'm getting close." I put my arm down. She put her head on my shoulder and got her iPad out. She was reading a X-Men comic. That's one thing I love about Nicki. Most girls act like they have a nerdy side. She does and doesn't hide it. You can ask a question about any hero and she knows.  
>"John?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"Why did they stop making those WWE comics?"<br>"Sales. There weren't a lot of buyers except for avid WWE fans. I just think they should've marketed them better."  
>"Oh." She went back to reading. I smiled and looked down at her hand. She had the BatMan ring on. I guess it was my form of a promise ring. She looked up at me.<br>"I got to go pee." I chuckled and pulled my knees in. Nicki's ass was in my face. I wanted to slap it so bad but some people were still up.

Nicki's POV

I used the bathroom and looked in the mirror. John's hickey faded away some. Jason noticed when I put my hair up one day. I lied and said it was from my straightener. I laughed and went back outside. When I walking down the aisle someone tripped me. I looked up Layla and Kelly were laughing. I got up clutching my throbbing elbow.  
>"What the hell!" Adam said getting out of his seat. I hit the floor hard. Waking everyone up.<br>"Why did you do that to her?" Jason asked giving a death stare to Layla.  
>"It was a accident."<br>"I saw you stick your foot out." Maryse said handing me tissues. I looked down I cut my elbow and the cuts on my hand opened back up.  
>"Shut up. The little girl should watch where she is going." By now everyone was looking our way. John got up and walked to the back.<br>"You okay?" He asked me. His eyes full of concern.  
>"Yes, my elbow hurts."<br>"Layla, leave her alone. Before you end up with serious problems." John said not wanting to sound to angry and tip people off.  
>"You should be happy Show isn't here. He hates seeing Nicki getting picked on." Adam said.<br>"Nickel, go sit back down. John can you take care of this?" Jason said kissing my head.  
>"Yeah, come on Nicki." John walked with me back to our seat.<br>"Don't worry Nicki. I got some boys in Chicago that'll fix her." Phil said.  
>"Who Colt?" I laughed.<br>"Yes, and all the guys from ROH." I laughed. John sat me down and grabbed his bag.  
>"I don't have any Spider-Man bandaids." I laughed.<br>"It's okay." He put a bandage on my elbow.  
>"Did you cut these just right now?" He asked looking at my hand.<br>"No, I cracked my phone screen and the glass cut my hand."  
>"Dwayne?" He whispered.<br>"Yes." He shook his head.  
>"All better." He said putting on the last couple bandages. John looked around before kissing my hand.<br>"Thanks."  
>"Welcome, baby." He said in a lower whisper. I smiled. Everyone went back to sleep including John and I.<p>

|The Next Morning|

John's POV

I woke up to Nicki rubbing my arm.  
>"Hi." I said.<br>"Good morning we're at the hotel." She grabbed her bag and scooted pass me. Her ass in my face again. I was about to get up when Kelly fell in my lap.  
>"I'm sorry John." She rubbed her bony ass on my crouch. I lifted her off of me and grabbed my stuff. Nicki saw everything. I'm just happy she not the jealous type. We all checked into the hotel. Nicki and I had a room next to each other again. I heard the door open. Nicki ran to me jumping in my arms. We kissed.<br>"I've been wanting to do that the whole ride." I smiled and gave her a peck.  
>"How's your elbow?"<br>"Stiff." I laid her on my bed.  
>"Can I kiss it?"<br>"No kiss me." I laughed and kissed her. I tongues swirled. Nicki pulled off my shirt. I put my hand under her back arching her body against mine. We made out for a good 5 minutes. It took everything in me to pull away.  
>"Wow John." All the lip gloss she had on was gone.<br>"I know you took off my shirt and I lost it." She laughed. Nicki ran her fingers down my abs. I shivered when she stopped at the V of my abs.  
>"Sorry." She said stopping.<br>"It's okay. I'm sensitive to a beautiful women's touch." She blushed.  
>"How about when Kelly fell in your lap?"<br>"Her ass was boney as fuck." She laughed.  
>"I think she wants you."<br>"She's not getting me. You're perfect for me. I'm not going to touch her."  
>"I know baby. You'll touch me, right?" I kissed her neck.<br>"Yes." She handed me my shirt.  
>"Nah, I'm about to go shower."<br>"Can I watch?" She laughed. I slapped her thigh.  
>"No."<br>"Can I shower with you?" She said pulling up her shirt.  
>"No, you don't get to see me yet." I started to walk away.<br>"John!" I turned around. Nicki flashed me. I blushed and went in the bathroom.

Nicki's POV

I took a shower and got dressed too. I was going wear the skimpiest outfit I had. I put on a grey t-shirt the was cut in the horizontal splits in the back. My shorts showed as much as they could without my ass being out. I wore my gladiator sandals with it. I went in my bathroom and curled my hair and put on my eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick. I walked out of my bathroom and went in John's room. His jaw dropped seeing me.  
>"Damn Nicki, you look fly as fuck." He kissed me.<br>"Thanks." He twirled me around.  
>"You're not wearing a bra?"<br>"Nope, and I have a thong on." I showed him my pink panties.  
>"Why are you gonna wear a hot ass outfit when I can't touch you because your father is creeping?" I said grabbing her ass.<br>"I want to piss him off, and all my outfits this week are.. Grown."  
>"Show me your dress." I got my phone out and showed him.<br>"Nicki you're going to look beautiful."  
>"Thanks, I have to go baby."<br>"Wait." He moved my hair and kissed my neck. He nipped the back of my neck before giving one hard bit. I moaned grinding against him. He grabbed my thighs.  
>"Have a great day, baby." John said stopping.<br>"Mm, I'm going to have to put on a new pair on panties after that." I kissed him before I left.

John's POV

Nicki was the kinkiest little thing I've ever met. Maybe it's being young and all those hormones. It's so hard to resist her. But I'll hate myself if I don't wait until April 18th. I got a text from her.  
>'Have a great day babe. I'm may not get to see you at the arena. I know your media schedule must be crazy. :*' She just reminded me. My schedule wasn't crazy, it's insane.<br>'Thanks, you have a great day too. If your dad pisses you off just think of me :*'

Nicki's POV

I smiled as I walked into the lobby reading John's text. I didn't notice every guy from 6 to 86 were staring at me.  
>"Nicki." I looked up Adam had his arms crossed.<br>"Hi." I said casually.  
>"Where did the rest of your pants go?" Jason asked.<br>"Guys calm down. I'm just wearing this to piss off my father."  
>"Okay, but if he ask. I never saw you." Adam said.<br>"Me either." Jason agreed. A guy walk by us dropping his keycard.  
>"Could you pick that up for me?"<br>"No, no she can't." Adam said picking it up throwing it at the man.  
>"Let's go." He said grabbing my wrist.<p>

We finished our round of media and headed to the arena. Adam wanted to follow me around making sure none of the guys would be a perv towards me. But he couldn't, the champ had extra stuff to do. As I walked down the hallway to get to the design room. I saw Punk, Evan, Ted, JoMo, and Randy.  
>"Hi guys." They turned around.<br>"Damn Nicki you look good.. Really good. Sexy." I laughed at Ted.  
>"You're married." Randy said showing Ted his ring hand.<br>"So are you and you're drooling like a bulldog." I laughed.  
>"Hi Nicki." Punk said picking me up hugging me.<br>"Hey."  
>"So is your dad here yet?" John asked.<br>"I don't know. I don't keep tabs on him like that."  
>"Nicki, can I talk to you for a minute?" Randy asked.<br>"Sure." We walked down the hallway.  
>"So John told you right?"<br>"Told me what?"  
>"I know about you two." I blushed.<br>"I think it's cool that you two are dating. You are a huge upgrade from his ex. I'm just letting you know that you don't have to be secretive around me."  
>"Thanks I-"<br>"Nicole." I looked down the hallway seeing Rocky.  
>"Ugh."<br>"Come with me." He said grabbing my arm.  
>"Bye Randy." I said waving good bye.<br>"What are you wearing?"  
>"A hot ass outfit."<br>"The guys are looking at you."  
>"They look at me when I have sweats on. Stop trying to he Mr. Protective it's not cute."<br>"Neither is your attitude."  
>"Leave me alone." I walked away. He pulled me back.<br>"Nicole, I thought something happened between us weeks ago."  
>"Yeah, it did. But you dropped the ball. A little song and some gifts aren't gonna make you a dad. Then you never call and say hi how's your day going. But you'll call me with the biggest attitude."<br>"You can call too Nicole."  
>"I do. But your bitchy little manager picks up, I leave a message and never get a call back."<br>"Nicki, if you leave this wall up. I'll never be able to show you the dad I'm trying to be."  
>"The wall was down, and now it's up even higher than before. You let me down, you caused pain to my heart again. I'm sick and tired of crying every time we get off the phone. Every time I think of you, I cry. People backstage think you're the man. They think I'm the luckiest girl in the world having you as a father, but they're finally starting to know the dead beat father you are."<br>"What have you been saying?"  
>"The truth. When people ask 'how's your dad?' I say 'I don't know. He doesn't call' 'You have a great person as a dad' I say 'No I don't.' Adam and Jason have been more of a father to me than you have. That's another reason why I hate you. You pulled me away from all these people that I love. Trish literally cried when she was me at the pay per view. They were a big part of my childhood and you killed that because you wanted to erase your past."<br>"Nicole, I never wanted to erase my past-"  
>"Then why did you leave mom? Why did you leave me? Your only kid!" I screamed.<br>"I was young and dumb."  
>"No shit! So they are 17 year olds out there having kids. But they are there. It's not like you and mom had a one night stand and she got pregnant and kept me from you! You were there when I was born! You know who I am! You know where I live! Then you left like I was nothing! That messed me up so bad! I felt unwanted for most of my life! Like I wasn't good enough to have a dad that loves me!"<br>"I do love you."  
>"That makes one of us." I walked away. Everyone was looking at us. Mostly me. I ran into the bathroom crying. I looked in the mirror.<br>'Waterproof my ass.' I said seeing eyeliner run down my face.

John's POV

I walked to the catering area there was a big crowd looking like that just disperse.  
>"What's up man?" I asked Zack.<br>"Bro, Nicki just went off on her dad. She ran off crying. The divas followed her." I felt a vein pop out the side of my neck.  
>"Zack, do me a favor and drop this off at my locker." I said handing him my duffle bag.<br>"Sure, Bro. What's up?"  
>"I'm close with Nicki. I don't want to see or hear she's upset."<br>"Do you need help jumping Rock?" I laughed.  
>"No, I'm just talking to Nicki."<br>"It would be boss if you dated her. Rock would shit bricks."  
>"I know right." I walked down hallway seeing if I could find my girl.<p>

Nicki's POV

Melina, Maryse, Michelle, and Eve were consoling me in the bathroom. I just want to be wrapped in John's arms right now.  
>"Ladies?" My heart lost some of its pain hearing John's voice.<br>"You can come in John." Melina said. He came around the corner.  
>"Okay, pretty girls and crying does not, I repeat does not go together." I smiled.<br>"See you're smiling. You're too pretty to cry." The divas laughed. He was trying his best not to obvoius that we're a couple and he's a concerned boyfriend.  
>"John, you better AA Rock through the ring for making my girl cry." Melina said.<br>"No problem. Need a hug Nicki?" I nodded my head and hugged him. We let go quickly not wanting to start rumors. Well they wouldn't be rumors because it's true. We left the bathroom.  
>"I got to go. Just didn't want to see my little homie sad." He smiled before leaving.<br>"You two would be adorable together." Eve said.  
>"But he's like 32." I said.<br>"So that's how most WWE relationships are. Taker is older than me." Michelle said.  
>"Yeah, Shawn's older than Rebecca and they have a great relationship." Eve said.<br>"Just wait until you turn 18. You and John could be a great couple." Maryse said.  
>"Wouldn't people talk about us?"<br>"If they do. They'll have to deal with me. And John's sparkly pants." Melina said making me laugh.  
>"Bye guys. Julie is probably looking for me." I walked down the hallway. Some yanked me in there room.<br>"Come here, baby." John said kissing me. I felt so much better.  
>"You okay?" He asked pulling away.<br>"I'm okay. I hate my dad." He kissed me.  
>"Don't say that Nicki. Please just sit down with him and talk."<br>"I don't-"  
>"For me?" He batted his eyes. I laughed.<br>"Gosh, okay. But not soon. After my birthday."  
>"You mean after I give it to you?" He laughed.<br>"Yes, 21 more days."  
>"I know I have a countdown on my phone and laptop... And iPad.. And in my head mentally." I laughed.<br>"I know what you can get me." I smiled seductively.  
>"Oh lord. What Kinky?"<br>"A vibrator." John's eye widened. I laughed.  
>"One of the good ones. The Jack Rabbit, a purple one. They have it on Adam and Eve dot com. Get the waterproof one that plugs in the wall." I smiled. John was dumbfounded.<br>"Whaaa? Why would you need that?"  
>"For my pussy." I smirked.<br>"I know that. But you're going to be 18."  
>"So? You're on the road a lot right?"<br>"Yes."  
>"So what if I'm all horny one night. My fingers may not do the job. And I'll need to go to the next level. I'll call it John." He blushed.<br>"Okay. So you went on a adult store site?"  
>"Yes." He slapped my ass.<br>"You're 17 that's a no no." I laughed.  
>"Well I'm in big trouble then. I watched a porn the other night."<br>"Why?"  
>"I was board nothing was on TV. So I decided to watch my first porn. I was so lost in all the categories. Oh, I got to see a pearl necklace and a creampie." John blushed.<br>"What did you watch?"  
>"Some of them were kinda gross. So I watched Jesse James, she's pretty. But they're all so weird."<br>"How?"  
>"Well, I'm freaky I know it. But everything was so exaggerated . Like what girl walk around in shorts that look like panties and a see through bra? And the guy was so cheesy. I probably won't watch them again."<br>"Good, porn rots your brain. I would know." I laughed.  
>"Oh, I saw something I did like."<br>"What?"  
>"TittyFuck." He blushed.<br>"Want me to explain. It's when-"  
>"The guy put his dick in between the girl tits and fucks them." He chuckled.<br>"Would you do that to me?"  
>"Yes, you have some nice tits."<p>

John's POV

I'm never around Nicki and not laughing. I love when she talks about something she likes her eyes pop open and speaks quickly. I also love how she's so real. Most women won't say 'I want a vibrator'. She's herself and doesn't hide it for anyone. I love it.  
>"Thanks. I have to go." We kissed. Before she left I asked her something.<br>"How big?" I raised a eyebrow.  
>"How big are you?" She said raising one right back. I laughed as she left. I sent her a text.<br>'They don't come that big ;)'  
>'Yes they do xD I checked ;)'<br>'You are crazy baby :) I love that'  
>'Aw, I'm happy I can be me around you :*'<p>

|RAW|

Nicki's POV

I was getting ready for my backstage segment. I changed outfits to match Adam.  
>"You nervous, Nickel?" Jason asked. I laugh when he calls me that. When I was little I would always ask him for nickels. I got 20 dollars after a week.<br>"No, I get to cheer you on tonight!"  
>"Along with my peeps." We laughed. One the writers called us to do the segment.<p>

I was standing in the hallway reading WWE Magazine.  
>"Mamacita." Alberto said walking up to me.<br>"Ew." The crowd laughed.  
>"Don't be that way. How about after I beat that perro, Christian. I'll take you for a ride... In my car."<br>"How about this Berto come closer." He leaned in thinking we would kiss. I hit him with the magazine.  
>"Leave me alone creeper!" The crowd laughed.<p>

During the match the crowd chanted Creeper, creeper. Ricardo jumped up on the apron trying to distract Christian. I went over and pulled him down his face connected with the apron. Christian won. Brodus came out and tried to attack me. Edge ran out and speared him.  
>I absolutely loved the end of RAW! Dwayne getting his ass handed to him was awesome. Especially since it came from my baby. Dwayne was beyond mad as he huffed and puffed through the back. I laughed. I sent John a text.<br>'Muah, Muah, Muah :*:*:* you're the best John! xD'  
>'Im guessing you're happy? Lol thanks babe.'<br>'Welcome :)'  
>'See you back at the hotel ;)' Adam and Jason drove me back to the hotel. John wasn't in the hotel yet so I got some sleep.<p>

John's POV

I smiled walking into Nicki's room. She was the cutest sleeper. I sat next to her on the bed. I sneaked hickeys on her neck. She didn't wake up. I went down lower kissing her cleavage.  
>"Ah! Johnny!" She laughed lightly.<br>"Hi baby." We kissed.  
>"You smell yummy." She said kissing my neck.<br>"It's my aftershave." I said.  
>"I like it." I moved back to the side of her.<br>"So you ready for your first Mania weekend?"  
>"Yep, my mom and Gabby are coming Wednesday."<br>"That's cool. Will I get to see Ty?" He laughed.  
>"You can when I move. I sign for my apartment next week!" She squealed.<br>"That's great baby. You went with The Millennium?"  
>"Yes, they had the living room already furnished so I only have to go shopping for the bedrooms."<br>"You're gonna have a poster of me in your room, right?"  
>"Yes, on every wall." I laughed.<br>"When are you planning on moving in?"  
>"April 20th, the Wednesday after my birthday."<br>"If you need help I got the muscles." She squeezed my biceps.  
>"I know, are you off on that day?"<br>"I'll see. Maybe we can tell your mom?"  
>"Sure, it's weird when I was younger I thought you were the greatest thing since sliced bread-"<br>"What about now?" She laughed.  
>"I think you're drop dead sexy." We kissed.<br>"And she would say she would be happy if we dated. But that's jokingly."  
>"How do you think she may react?"<br>"I believe she'll be cool with it. But I still have that little fear."  
>"What about your dad?"<br>"Dwayne, can go sit on a porky pine."  
>"Baby he's going to find out."<br>"I know. But I don't care. He'll be pissed but I don't give a flying fuck."  
>"Do you want a relationship with him?"<br>"No, its like he was never really in my life. He's dead to me. So if I live the rest of my life without him. I'll be fine because he was never there before. So I won't be missing anything." I felt so bad for Nicki. I can't imagine growing up feeling unwanted by a parent.  
>"I finally realized I don't love him. I just felt obligated because he's my father." I hugged her.<br>"Hashtag Daddy issues." She said with a slight laugh.  
>"We all have daddy issues. I did. My dad and I have gotten in a physical fight. When my parents were getting a divorce."<br>"They're divorced?"  
>"Yes, when my brothers and I all started to get old enough to leave the house they broke it off. I wasn't really there for them through that. I had a girlfriend who toke up most of my time. My dad got fed up and we fought on the front yard. After I beat his ass we just ended up crying." She wiped my cheek. I didn't even noticed I cried.<br>"Do they still hang around each other?"  
>"Yes, when we have parties at the house. It just still sucks though, after all these years." She kissed me.<br>"You always make me feel better Nicki." We kissed again.  
>"You're welcome. I don't like seeing a big luge like you all sad."<br>"So on a lighter note. What kind of paintings did you do?"  
>"I have like 7 done. I made painting of the championship matches for WrestleMania 27. And then I did portraits of you, Randy, Adam, Hunter, and Taker."<br>"Woah, you did that all in two months?"  
>"No, I had one of Adam done a long time ago and I just finished painting the portraits they were already sketched. Yours was new along with the championship matches."<br>"That's awesome. I can't wait to see them."  
>"It was so hard trying to find the right color Randy's tan." I laughed.<br>"And the blue for your ojos."  
>"The blue of what?" She laughed.<br>"Your eyes." I laughed.  
>"Oh. Tú tienes un grande culo." (You have a big ass.) She slapped my arm.<br>"Shut up." I grabbed her laying her stomach on the couch.  
>"See you have a big ass." I grabbed it. She laughed.<br>"You know it's big if you push up on it and it falls over your back." I said pushing her ass up.  
>"Does it?"<br>"Yes." I slapped her ass.  
>"I'm guessing you're a ass man?"<br>"Yes, but don't get me wrong you have some nice tits." I turned her over and pulled up her shirt. I kissed her stomach.  
>"Nice waist." She moaned.<br>"Can I get my birthday gift early?"  
>"Yes." I pulled up her shirt some more. She put a bra on. She grabbed my head in between her tits. We both laughed. I moved my head back and forth. She did a cute moan laugh. I stopped.<br>"That felt so funny." She laughed pulling her shirt down. We kissed.  
>"I know, your tits are warm." I laughed.<br>"Aw, Johnny is obsessed with my boobies."  
>"Very." She sat up and took off my shirt. She put her hands on my pecs.<br>"I want to see you workout one day."  
>"You should come down to my gym when we get back to Florida."<br>"You should bench press me." I picked her and started bench pressing her.  
>"Go Dimples Go!" She laughed.<br>"You way like 50 pounds to me." I laughed and stopped.  
>"Guys do squats to get there butts big?"<br>"That's not the purpose for them, but yes." She laughed.  
>"Oh, I eat.. A lot." I laughed.<br>"So I'm guessing you're super busy tomorrow."  
>"Media, media, and more media and you?" I asked.<br>"SmackDown then a flight down to Atlanta. Are you going to the press conference?"  
>"Yes, your dad and I are going to have a stare down."<br>"You should knock him out. You'll get my boobies all in your face."  
>"No, I don't do cheap shots." She rolled her eyes.<br>"Such a good boy." I kissed her passionately.  
>"I'll be bad for you." She got up and took a breath.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"Give me a minute my panties just got wet." I blushed.<br>"Are you serious when you say that?" She laughed.  
>"No I'm not that sexual. You do get them wet when you give me hickeys." She yawned laying back on the bed.<br>"Aw, look at sleeping booty." I laughed  
>"I would punch you but you're too cute and I'm tired."<br>"Me too." We cuddled up together turning off the lights.  
>"Night baby." She said.<br>"Sweet dream, Nicki."

Nicki's POV

I woke up to John's wonderful singing. He was singing "Stuck Like Glue" by SugarLand.  
>"You and me baby we're stuck like glue.<br>Woah, woah." He's so cute. I giggled. He turned around.  
>"Good morning Gorgeous." He said kissing me.<br>"Good morning." I said stretching. SugarLand went off. "Find My Love" by Drake came on.  
>"Oh he's my future husband." John pouted.<br>"I thought we had something." He faked cried.  
>"Ah, we do Johnny." He started sobbing like a 5 year old. I laughed.<br>"But he's so sexy, and can sing like a angel."  
>"I thought you like my singing."<br>"I would prefer to hear you over Rebecca Black. But Drizzy he's special."  
>"I'm gonna go cry in the bathroom." I got up and kissed him.<br>"But you mean so much to me John. I would choose you over Drake anytime." He kissed me.  
>"I'm falling for you, Nicki." My eyes shoot open.<br>"No, girl has been so sweet and caring to me. You're such a percious person to me. I haven't liked a girl as much as I've liked you in my life." I kissed him slowly.  
>"I'm falling for you too, John. You helped me trust men again. And I just never stop thinking about you. Your laugh stays in my head. I could be having a terrible day and you call me or I see you. And all the pain goes away." We kissed slowly. John put his hands on my hips.<br>"So I won't see you until Thrusday." I frowned.  
>"That's the Golf Tournament right?"<br>"Yes, Thursday."  
>"Maybe, I have to start getting ready." I said kissing him before going into the bathroom. I took a shower and did my hair. I walked out into the closet. John was looking a different ties.<br>"Baby, pink or blue?"  
>"Blue, it'll look sexy with the black."<br>"I'll go change in the bedroom." He said grabbing his suit jacket and tie. I changed into some white jeans with a white camisole and a blue off the shoulders top. I switched to my Wonder Woman bag.  
>"You look good Nicki." He kissed me. I straightened his tie.<br>"Thanks."  
>"You should let me take a picture of you." He got his phone out. I blew him a kiss.<br>"I took some of me in the outfit I was wearing yesterday."  
>"Send them to me." He laughed.<br>"Okay, but I want some of you, shirtless."  
>"That's sexting."<br>"No, if I see your package then it would be sexting."  
>"Good point I<p>

promise later tonight."  
>"You luck sexy in a suit. You should be president and I can be the first lady."<br>"You're the first lady of the CeNation."  
>"Oh, I like that." We kissed. My phone went off.<br>"Ugh.. Don't leave." He kissed my neck.  
>"I don't want to but I have to." He kissed me again.<br>"Have a great day. Text me." He said.  
>"Okay, I promise. Bye Dimples." I left.<p>

SmackDown went great. The segment was Christian was going to host The Peep Show with Alberto and Edge as his guest. They teased Alberto asking if he had his papers. Christian would ask him a question, but interrupt him before he could answer. Alberto got fed up and attempted to hit Christian with his mic. Christian ducked and hit the KillSwitch. Alberto rolled out the ring. Edge grabbed a mic,  
>"Berto I know you think your destiny is beating me at WrestleMania. But reality is I'll still be champion after I whoop your ass in Atlanta." The crowd chanted Edge as the show ended.<p>

When we got to the hotel. I sent John a text.  
>'Hey baby[: where's my pics?'<br>'I'll send them next.' He took a picture of himself in the bathroom.  
>'Aw! Thank you! I'm happy now :) I'll send mine.' I sent them.<br>'So beautiful, I'm sleepy baby. Sweet dreams :) good night.'  
>'You too :*'<p>

|Atlanta|

Jason and I just landed in the Atlanta airport. Fans were everywhere. They asked me to sign stuff. I don't even have a good signature, I tried my best. Adam was in New York for the Press Conference. We were waiting for Gabby and my mom's plane to land. I sent John a text.  
>'Good luck in NYC baby! :)'<br>'Thanks have a good art show in the ATL :*' I smiled.  
>"Is your mom still hot?" Jay asked. I laughed.<br>"Yes, why?"  
>"Trying to find her."<br>"There they are." We walked up to them.  
>"Nicki." Gabby and I hugged.<br>"Looking good, Claudia." Jason said hugging her.  
>"Thanks, same to you. Thanks for taking care of my baby." She said hugging me.<br>"No problem. I missed my little Nickel." We went to the hotel. Gabby and I had a room together. My mom got a room by herself.  
>"So what are we doing tonight?"<br>"Art show."  
>"Wrestlers? at a art show?"<br>"We're not walking around with crackers looking at pointless paintings. It's actually going to be fun."  
>"Do we have to dress up?"<br>"Yes, just wear a cocktail dress."  
>"Cool, will I get to see your boo thang?" I laughed.<br>"No he's in New York. Maybe tomorrow."  
>"Do you miss him?"<br>"Yes, but he loves his job, so I'm not going to bring him down and be like 'you're never around' and when he is around I'll make the most of it."  
>"Have you did the horizontal fire dance yet?" I blushed.<br>"No, we're waiting."  
>"Y'all on some Jonas Brother shit." I punched her.<br>"Not even." I laughed.  
>"Has he been more affectionate?" I lifted up my hair.<br>"You think?" Showing her the three hickeys John gave me.  
>"And I let him motorboat my boobs."<br>"When you guys finally give in call me right after so I can have all the details."  
>"I'm not telling you about when we have sex."<br>"You won't keep quiet you'll want to tell someone. That someone being me. I can already imagine. "Oh my god! He's so big! I got so wet!"  
>"Shut up." I blushed.<p>

|Art Show|

I got dressed up for the art show. I put on a grey off the shoulder cocktail dress. Gabby wore a purple dress with purple rhinestones around the middle. Jason and my mom went with us. I had to walk the red carpet with Jason. It was so weird. I heard some screams down at the other end of the carpet. It was Adam. I was super surprised to see him.  
>"What are you doing here?"<br>"Had to support my daughter." He laughed. We took pictures together.

When we went inside I had to go use the bathroom. When I walked back out. I got a body warming kiss. I pulled away.  
>"Johnny!" I jumped into his arms. He squeezed me tightly.<br>"You look so beautiful." He said kissing me  
>"Thanks, what are you doing here?"<br>"You support me. I support you."  
>"Aw, you're a sweet heart. Thank you."<br>"I'm so jet lagged I came in with Adam."  
>"I wish he had a room. We're spending all Mania week away from each other."<br>"It's okay. We'll meet up where they keep the ice." We laughed.  
>"Okay." He twirled me around.<br>"You look gorgeous. Your ass looks so good."  
>"Thanks. So those yours." I slapped his behind. He had a grey suit with a white shirt and gold tie.<br>"Thanks, my mom and cousin are here."  
>"Why did I just get nervous?"<br>"Don't be. Just act natural."  
>"If we act natural. My hands will be on your ass, and you'll be showing me your panties."<br>"Can't I'm not wearing panties." I winked walking away. He caught up with me.  
>"You're wearing heels too. Damn Nicki you look so good."<br>"They were the only cute one inch ones I could find." We got to the entrance of the gallery. SuperStars, Divas, and fans were walking around.  
>"I'm so nervous my painting have never been on auction."<br>"Where are they?"  
>"Next to Melina's." I pointed. I walked with John over to them.<br>"They're beautiful Nicki."

John's POV

Nickii s a great artist. I knew she had drawing skills, but not like this.  
>"Do they?"<br>"Yes, that one right there is amazing." I said pointing to my drawing.  
>"Thanks. It was easy drawing someone as handsome as you." I wanted to kiss her so bad.<br>"Hi Nicki!" Said a girl about Nicki's age.  
>"John, this is Gabriella, Gabby, John."<br>"Hi cousin in law." She hugged me. I laughed.  
>"Gabby! Shut up."<br>"Calm down. So John do you love Nicki yet?" I blushed.  
>"Gabby go somewhere." Gabby laughed and left.<br>"I'm sorry."  
>"It's okay. I want to kiss you so bad." I whispered.<br>"Same here. Wait until we get back to the hotel. I'll kick Gabby out so we can have some alone time." I laughed.

The art show was a lot of fun. I was so tempted to by one of Nicki's paintings. All together they went for 30,000 dollars. Nicki's jaw was on the floor.  
>"Who are you donating to?"<br>"Make-A-Wish." She smiled.  
>"Thank you. That's great."<br>"Welcome-" Adam and Nicki's mom walked up to us.  
>"Mija there you are." Nicki's mom said. I knew it was her from pictures Nicki showed me.<br>"Hi mom. This is my friend John." I got nervous.  
>"So nice to meet you. I'm Claudia."<br>"I see where Nicki gets her looks from." She shook my hand laughing.  
>"How sweet thank you."<br>"Nicki sure talks a lot about you. I thought you were dating." I laughed nervously.  
>"I'm kidding. Come on Nicki we have to head back to the hotel. Nice meeting you John." I hugged her.<p>

Adam's POV

John and Nicki stared at each other like they were... Together. I had been watching them closely. They didn't leave each others side the whole show. He would whisper things in her ear. She would touch his hands. I don't want to accuse anyone falsely. But they are acting like a couple.  
>"Bye Nicki." She smiled.<br>"Bye John." They smiled like they had a secret.

Nicki's POV

I took a shower and got in my pjs when we got back to the hotel. It was going to be so weird sleeping in a hotel room without John's arms wrapped around me.  
>"You're not going over to John's room?" Gabby asked.<br>"No we usually get rooms next to each other and open the connecting door."  
>"I'll cover for you. Go to his room."<br>"Okay, thanks Gabs." I grabbed my bag and put some sweats over my short shorts and left.  
>I got to John's room and knocked on the door. He opened it with a smile. I ran in and jumped into his arms. We finally kissed. He closed the door with his foot and pulled away.<br>"What a greatly, beautiful surprise." He smiled.  
>"Had to see my babe." I kissed him.<br>"Why don't you walk around like this when I'm in your room." He had some grey boxer briefs on.  
>"Oh I was just naked. I put these on to answer the door." He smiled knowing the image that popped in my head.<br>"You're so mean to me. Not letting me see your churro." He laughed.  
>"Can I at least see it?" I smiled trying to persuade him.<br>"No, bad Kinky." He said kissing me.  
>"Is that my new nickname?"<br>"Yes, Cochina." I laughed.  
>"You're learning without me." I laughed. I laid down in his bed and took off my sweatpants.<br>"Look at you, baby." He grabbed my ass.  
>"If I can't grab your dick no touchy me culo." He laughed.<br>"Oh we're playing hard ball."  
>"Yes, you get everything from my waist up." He flipped me over.<br>"So I can still get a kiss?" I kissed him.  
>"Yes."<br>"That's all I need." We started to make out. He grabbed my hips.  
>"Are you breaking the rules Mr. CeNation?"<br>"Yes, you're too damn cute." I smiled and let him continue. We stopped after 10 minutes.  
>"Damn Dimples. For a old man you're a super good kisser."<br>"I got 34 years of experience."  
>"You're 34?"<br>"Yes."  
>"I thought you were 32." I laughed.<br>"I was 2 years ago." He smirked.  
>"Oh... You're ancient." I teased. He frowned.<br>"I'm wise." I laughed and kissed his cheek. Showing does famous dimples.  
>"I'm joking you could be 50. I would still be here. Helping you take your meds."<p>

John's POV

I laughed.  
>"You should put some pants on. Because you're tempting me." She smiled.<br>"Okay." I put on my basketball shorts.  
>"That's better. What do you like when you get head?" I blushed.<br>"Uh... I don't know," She pouted.  
>"Tell me."<br>"Hm... I like the basic stuff."  
>"Can I slurp it?"<br>"Sure." I laughed.  
>"I like doing that. Especially if your cock is big."<br>"How many times a day do you think about sex?"  
>"Hmm.. Theres 24 hours in a day. I get 6 hours of sleep. Its just because we're not fucking. So my hormones and doing summer salts and backflips. When you finally... Conquer my pie." I laughed.<br>"I'll calm myself... No it'll get worse." I laughed.  
>"You're so cute, Nicki." I kissed her.<br>"Thanks, we should take some pictures together." She took my hand leading me into the bathroom.  
>We took the most random pictures. Some we kissed, others we just made funny faces, and my favorites were grabbing on that body of hers.<br>"I like taking pictures with you." I said.  
>"I have so many on my phone of you and me. More than the ones of Ty and that's a lot." I laughed.<br>"Want to cuddle up and watch a movie?"  
>"Sure." We went back in the hotel room.<br>"Want to watch a Disney movie?" I asked.  
>"Yes, let's watch Tangled."<br>"You could be the Hispanic Disney Princess."  
>"You would be my prince."<br>"Yes, to save you from the Evil Rock." I laughed.  
>We made out during the beginning of the movie. When we really started to get into it her phone rang.<p>

Nicki's POV

"Hello?" I said still at a loss of breath.  
>"Get your ass back here. Adam and your mom are here." Gabby said whispering.<br>"Fuck, stall okay?"  
>"I'll try." I hung up.<br>"Baby, I have to go." I said putting on my sweatpants.  
>"Why baby?" He frowned. I sighed.<br>"Because my mom and Adam are in my hotel room."  
>"Can't Gabby stall?"<br>"No, I'm so so super sorry." I said going to the door. John got up behind me.  
>"Can I at least get a kiss goodbye?" I kissed him.<br>"I am so sorry, John."  
>"It's okay, hurry before you get in trouble."<br>"Don't be mad."  
>"I'm not I promise. Hurry back and text me." We kissed.<br>"Bye." I left. It sucked leaving John. I made it back to my room.  
>"Nicole! Where have you been?" My mom asked.<br>"I was getting um.. Ice."  
>"Where's the ice?" Adam asked.<br>"Oh, I saw Phil and gave it to him."  
>"Okay." Adam said.<br>"We just came to tell you girls goodnight and be ready to leave at 11 for the Golf Tournament." Adam kissed the top of my head.  
>"Goodnight honey." My mom hugged me. They left.<br>"That was a close one." I said.  
>"I know, are you gonna sneak around when you turn 18?"<br>"No, we'll be more open then."  
>"Did you two have a quickie?"<br>"No, we're not having sex. For the 100th time."  
>"Your pussy is going to be as dry as the Vegas desert and John's gonna have blue balls like the Avatars by your birthday." I laughed.<br>"Just 18 more days."

**Part 3 is coming up sorry!**


	7. WrestleMania Week III

Super sorrryyyy part 3

|Golf Game|

"Where's my caddy?" Adam yelled.  
>"Shut up." I laughed putting their clubs the cart.<br>"You want to drive?" Jason asked.  
>"Yes!" I took the keys.<br>"Wait let me call my mom and tell her I love her. We might not make it Jay." Adam said as sat in the seat. I stuck my tongue and started the cart. Adam and Jason held hands.  
>"I love ya, man." Jason said.<br>"I am a good driver." I started the cart and sped off.

John's POV

I made it to the 4th hole. Adam, Jason, and Nicki were there too. Nicki looked so cute in some red plaid short shorts, a red collared Tiger Woods shirt. She even had on one of those caddy hats.  
>"Hi John." She said waving at me.<br>"Hey Nicki." I smiled. Adam and Jason's backs were turned towards us.  
>"You look hot." I mouthed.<br>"Thanks." She blushed.

Nicki's POV

John was looking too sexy. I like how he looks in collared shirts. I couldn't stop smiling.  
>"Nicki come on." I didn't even notice Adam and Jason had already had made it to the cart.<br>"Bye Doll." John said softly to me.  
>"Bye Dimples." I hurried back.<br>"It looked like you were in trance." Adam said.  
>"Oh, I just zoned out." I said trying my best to avoid that I'm smitten with John.<p>

Jason got 6th in the tournament. Adam got 12th. Ted came in first. Johnny came in 11th. After the tournament we went to a BBQ restaurant with Gabby and my mom. Adam and my mom were being really flirty. I wasn't upset. It made me want John more. I sent him a text.  
>'You looked really handsome today :) I miss you!'<br>'I miss you more Doll, You looked super cute'  
>' I feel like a bad girlfriend I feel like I never get to see you'<br>'Don't, its Mania weekend I know it was going to be hard to see each other'  
>'Okay :*'<p>

We got back to the hotel. I still felt bad for not being around John. I decided to go on twitter. I had about 2,500 followers. I'm scared to tweet. Punk followed me. Which is fucking rare. He sent me a DM.  
>'Reveal who you are!' I laughed and grew a set of balls.<br>'Hi! Yes I'm Nicki or the "hot girl on WWE" :) thank you for harassing my mentions' the next questions were did Adam really adopt me.  
>'No, but I've known him since I was little. That's all I'm saying' I decided to shut up before they ask who my real father is. Zack tweeted me.<br>'NickiJ She said her name was Nicki she came to play and her body was sick yeah!'  
>'ZackRyder I'm 17 Zacky calm yourself ;)' I stayed on twitter for a little while before going to sleep.<p>

John's POV

Two nights in a row without Nicki sucked. I'm okay when I'm on the road and she's in Miami. But she's just down the hall. I was getting ready for my day at Axxess when I got a knock the the door. I opened it.  
>"Johnny!" Nicki jumped in my arms. I kissed her.<br>"Damn you come to me on cue."  
>"I needed to kiss you and hold you and say inappropriate things."<br>"Like what?" I laughed.  
>"What color is your penis?" I laughed.<br>"White?"  
>"Duh, I know that. Is the tip pink?" I blushed.<br>"I won't care if it is."  
>"A little bit."<br>"Oh, yummy." I laughed.  
>"You're one of a kind Nicole."<br>"Don't call me that." She pouted. I laughed.  
>"Why?"<br>"People who I don't like call me Nicole. I like you a lot. Call me Nicki."  
>"Okay, what if we have sex and I say it?"<br>"Depending on how good you are I probably won't notice."  
>"You won't notice." She laughed.<br>"You've been holding me for a long time."  
>"I lifted yesterday. Feeling pretty strong." I held her in one arm.<br>"It turns me on when you use your strength."  
>"You'll be losing it when you see me train." I put her down.<br>"You stay cute." I twirled her around. She had on a red tube top, black jeans, and black flats.  
>"Thanks." I kissed her.<br>"You're gonna be at Axxess?" She asked.  
>"Yes, you?"<br>"Yep, Adam and Jay are signing today."  
>"Cool, how long do I have you for?"<br>"10 minutes. I'm sorry."  
>"I'll take as much as you can give me." I kissed her she pulled me over to the bed. We laid down and wrapped her legs around my waist. She began to grind against me. I groaned. We were pretty much dry humping each other. I kissed her neck.<br>"Ah, Johnny." She moaned. I can't wait to get her louder than that. She turned me over and kissed my neck. I grabbed her ass. She started grinding again.  
>"Nicki, stop." She frowned and got off of me:<br>"I'm sorry."  
>"Nicki, you can't just be like that. I get turned on easier than a light switch. And I seriously want to wait."<br>"I know that John. But you have to get that I'm 17. And I'm super attracted to you. Of course I'm gonna be all over you."  
>"I know baby. I just don't want to poke you." She laughed and made the 'boing' sound. I laughed. I played with her hair.<br>"Smile for me." She did I grabbed my phone and took a picture.  
>"You don't know how many times I look at these a day."<br>"Aw, I love those shirtless pictures."  
>"Thanks I was trying to act sexy for you."<br>"You don't have to act." We made out. No humping this time. Her phone rang.  
>"Ugh." I said.<br>"See you later. I promise." She kissed me once.  
>"Have a great day Johnny. Stay pretty."<br>"Always will."

-Axxess-

I finished signing for the day. Now off to the Make-A-Wish pizza party. I sent Nicki a text.  
>'Hey Lolita!'<br>'Lmao you stupid and hi, how's it going?'  
>'Headed off to the make a wish pizza party'<br>'Lucky! I'm hungry now'  
>'lol you're great Nicki I can never stop smiling when I talk or think of u :)'<br>'awwwwwwwww! *kisses your dimples* thank you for not caring about my last name and taking a chance. You are beautiful man John Cena x)' Reading that text, riding around downtown Atlanta. I realized something that I never thought would happen again. I'm in love... I am love with Nicole Krystal Johnson.

Nicki's POV

John didn't text me back. Probably busy. I was waiting for Adam and Jay to finish with there signing. I had my own going on a minute ago. I got rushed by fans. Security escorted me out to a area only for the talent. So my ass is sitting on a crate, board waiting for my boyfriend to text back. John is so... Perfect to me. He's funny, caring, passionate, he's real. Not to mention he's a hottie. 17 more days. I smiled to myself. I'll still love him if he is sucky in bed... Fuck! I fell in love. I thought it would take me forever to fall in love. People say people my age don't know what love is. Being with John I do. When one person stays in your heart all day. That's love. When you had a fucked up day, and you see there dimpled smile and everything is okay again. That's love. It's weird I can imagine the rest of my life with John and I'm 17. Yeah I'm in love with John Felix Anthony Cena.. Felix. I laughed

-Back at the hotel-

I had like 50 missed calls from my father. I turned off my phone at one point. He's so fucking annoying. Someone knocked on door.  
>"I'll get it!" Gabby yelled.<br>"Nicki it's your ass! I mean father!" I laughed then took in what she said.  
>"Good to see you too Gabriella." He said walking into the room.<br>"Nigga you don't know me. Drop the attitude." I love Gabby.  
>"Nicole I called."<br>"Yeah, so I turned off the phone."  
>"I want to maybe go to dinner and spend some time together before the ceremony tomorrow."<br>"No." I said folding my arms.  
>"Nicole please." I flipped him off.<br>"I'm busy tomorrow."  
>"Doing what?" 'Oh I have to make out with my sexy boyfriend who you hate.'<br>'We're taking a tour around Atlanta." Gabby said attempting a save.  
>"Shut up." He said.<br>"Don't fucking talk to her like that! You fat headed dick! Get the fuck out my room!"  
>"Don't you dare talk to me like that! I'm your dad!" I picked up my phone and threw it at him. He ducked and it broke against the wall.<br>"You're not a dad! I don't know how many times we went over this! I HATE YOU!" Adam and my mom came in my room.  
>"What's going on?" Adam asked franticly.<br>"He's being a ass!" I cried my mom came over and hugged me.  
>"You leave my baby alone, Dwayne."<br>"She's my baby too!"  
>"No I'm not!" Adam took my hands.<br>"Nicki calm down, sweetie."  
>"Stop trying to take my spot Copeland!"<br>"I'm not!" He got in Dwayne's face.  
>"You never had a spot! Okay. Stop being a ass to everyone!" I got in between them.<br>"You're not going to talk about Adam or Gabby."  
>"You're fucked up Nicole!" Adam went to hit him. I pushed Adam away. Dwayne groaned and left.<br>"I'm sorry Adam." I said hugging him.  
>"Not your fault Nicki not one bit."<br>"Hey Rocky!" Gabby yelled. She did the "up your ass" gesture. I pulled her back in the room.  
>"I can see why you two broke up." Gabby said. My mom laughed.<br>"What did he say to Gabby?" Adam asked.  
>"Shut up. No one disrespects my family."<br>"What was that crash?"  
>"My phone." I went by the door and picked up my phone. It's done.<br>"Ugh... Ass fuck."  
>"Nicki language."<br>"My phone is dead. Forever." Adam hugged me.  
>"Don't cry. It lived a good life." I laughed.<br>"Let's go get you a new one before the store closes."

John's POV

I called Nicki and got no answer. I think she may be mad I didn't text her back. I really don't want to fuck up with her. I sent her a text.  
>'Hey baby? You okay?' Ten minutes later I got a reply.<br>'Sorry, my old phone broke xp but I got a new one so everything is good :)'  
>'What kind?'<br>'Android xD'  
>'Thats cool I miss you!'<br>'I miss you more! I'll call you when I get back to the hotel kay?'  
>'Okay :)' A little later I got a call.<br>"Hey Nicki."  
>"Hi baby you're the first call I made on my new phone."<br>"Aren't I lucky? What happened to your old phone."  
>"You'll think I'm a nut." I laughed.<br>"I won't."  
>"My dad is here. We got in a fight I threw my phone at me."<br>"You okay?"  
>"Yes, he was being rude to Gabby. So I got mad. He said I'm fucked up."<br>"You are not baby."  
>"I know, I'm so done with him." She sighed.<br>"Nicki don't give up hope. He doesn't know you. He doesn't know what pushes your buttons and what's okay to say."  
>"But still he should know not to say what he says, you know?"<br>"Yeah, I just don't want you to not have a man in your life."  
>"I do my uncle and grandfather. And you." She said shyly. I smiled.<br>"I'll always be here for you. So that means I want to help you with your dad, or father."  
>"My father won't try. He think if we spend a hour together that makes up everything."<br>"Baby please for me. Just sit down with him and talk."

Nicki's POV

"Okay, you should be happy I love you." I covered my mouth. 'Fuck! I said it!' I hung up and yelped.  
>"What's wrong?" Gabby asked talking her earphones out.<br>"I told John I loved him."  
>"Did he say it back?"<br>"I don't know I hung up. I feel stupid we've been together for two months and I'm in love with him. Is that bad?"  
>"No, it can happen at anytime. Now it's bad you hung up." I sighed.<br>"What if he doesn't call back?" My phone rang. It was John.  
>"What do I do?"<br>"Duh, pick it up." I took a breath and picked up.  
>"Hello?" I didn't say anything.<br>"Nicki you there, baby?"  
>"Umhm."<br>"Can I come by real quick I don't want to do this over the phone."  
>"Okay." I hung up.<br>"What he say?"  
>"He wants to talk. What if he breaks up with me?"<br>"I'll go home get my knives." I whined there was a knock at the door.  
>"Moment of truth." She laughed.<br>"Do I look good?"  
>"Yes, don't worry." I opened the door. John walked in lightly holding the sides of my neck.<br>"I love you too." We kissed.  
>"Ohhh get it!" Gabby yelled John looked up and laughed.<br>"Don't mind me. Continue." He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
>"Te amo." He whispered in my ear.<br>"You are my type. Smart, beautiful, funny, kind. I had to say it in person. I love you, Nicole." I kissed him.  
>"I love you too, John."<br>"Awwww! You guys need anything? Some snacks, a condom or two?" I groaned.  
>"What size do you need John? That Magnum, huh?"<br>"Gabby!" She laughed and went in the bathroom.  
>"Sorry." I said.<br>"It's okay, baby. I don't want you to think I'm saying it cause you did. I love you so much. You showed me I can love again. Damn that sounds cheesy."  
>"I like my men like my quesadillas. Super cheesy and spicy." John laughed and kissed me slowly. His tongue licked my lower lip. I opened my lips letting his tongue ease in. John's slow kisses were devastating. They made my body so hot. He lifted me up holding my thighs. He laid me on the bed.<p>

John's POV

I was holding back with all I could. Nicki is too fucking fine. She had those thick thighs I just wanted to get in between. I want... No I need to suck on her nipples. I need to be in her. I'm losing my willpower.  
>"I don't think I can wait Nicki." I chucked.<br>"You promised yourself you would. I'm not letting you break it."  
>"You know you want me to." I kissed her neck. She moaned.<br>"But I'll try my best. It's going to be hard though. You're so cute and sexy."  
>"You make me feel all fuzzy." I laughed.<br>"I love you, John."  
>"I love you, Nicki." We kissed for a little while longer.<br>"I think I should go Gabby's be in their for a while."  
>"Okay." We walked to the door.<br>"Bye Johnny. I love you."

Nicki's POV

"I love you too, Nicki." We kissed one more before he left.  
>"So I didn't hear the headboard knocking." Gabby said walking into the room.<br>"We were that close." I smiled.  
>"Your kids would have the cutest smiles."<br>"Woah, jumping the gun. I'm not gonna be John's baby mama anytime soon."  
>"You're just his baby." I smiled.<br>"Yeah."

John's POV

As I was walking back to my room with the biggest smile on my face. Something wiped it away instantly. Dwayne and Layla were making out by his room. She's really trying to fuck with Nicki. I decided to mind my own business. I'm not sure if I should tell Nicki.

|Hall of Fame Ceremony|

This was the best event of WrestleMania weekend. Adam, Jay, his wife, my mom, Gabby, and I were standing around in the lobby.  
>"Nicki! You look gorgeous!" Maryse said hugging me. My dress was red and had cut outs under my bust. And it made my butt look even bigger than it actually is. I decided to be a big girl and wear heels. All the women were so I didn't look like Godzilla looking down on everyone. My make-up was full on eyeshadow, blush the whole 9. My hair was pinned up with curls coming down.<br>"Thanks you too Ryse."  
>"Nicki Photo-Op." One of the photographers said.<br>"No, I'm not a Diva." I said shying away.  
>"So? You're a personality. The camera loves you."<br>"Get over here and be sexy." Maryse said.  
>"Okay." I took some picture by myself and with Adam and Jason. We walked into the arena some people were already inside.<br>"Where do we sit?"  
>"Front row." We walk down to the front row. I saw Shawn's wife and his kids. His daughter was so cute.<br>When we got closer to our seats someone picked me up and hugged me. I heard a laugh I haven't heard I forever.  
>"Nicki!" Stone Cold Steve Austin said hugging me.<br>"You sure grew into a beautiful thing."  
>"Oh my god, Steve!" I love Steve he's so funny.<br>"Where has your dad been keeping you?"  
>"Not with him that's for sure." He laughed.<br>"Come on have some people how may want to see you." We walked up the ramp. Guy fans whistled at me.  
>"May have to hit some stunners tonight." I laughed. We walked to the back a lot of laughter and happiness in the hallways.<br>"Sunny! Look who I found." Sunny or Tamara came and hugged me. She was so sweet and nice to me when I was little. She was like my road mom.  
>"How are you honey? it's been ages."<br>"Good, congrats on tonight."  
>"Thank you, deary." We talked for a little while. Steve and I talked to some people. The show was about to start so we headed back to our seats.<p>

John's POV

I was talking with Sam and Randy. I looked up seeing the most breath taking person ever.  
>Nicki looked absolutely, stunning. Her cleavage was on full display. The dress hugged her hips perfectly. She walked up to me, Steve Austin was with her.<br>"Hi Randy, hi John."  
>"Hey Nicki you look good. This is my wife, Samantha." She turned to Samantha and shook her hand. I took a quick glance at her ass in that dress. It took everything in me not to grab it.<br>"How are you, John?" She hugged me.  
>"Good, you look gorgeous." I looked close at her face. I can't believe it was possible for her to look more beautiful than she naturally is. I wanted to hug and kiss her so bad.<br>"Thanks." She smiled. I tried my best not to smile at her. I was very obvious to people if I liked a girl.  
>"Come Nicki the shows about to start." Steve said walking away from me.<p>

Nicki's POV

The show was great so far. The show had just went to commercial. When they came back they put Adam on the screen. He pulled me in to frame. Guys cheered I covered my face. I looked at the screen. Jason leaned in and kissed my cheek Adam kissed the other. I laughed.

John's POV

I smiled Nicki was so stunning.  
>"She sure is a looker? Ain't she fella?" Sheamus said.<br>"Sure is." I smiled.  
>"With a lot of ass." Zack said. I laughed.<p>

Nicki's POV

The show ended. I cried during Shawn's speech. I can't believe my dad didn't show up. His excuse was 'He didn't want to upstage Shawn.' I shook my head. Everyone headed back to the hotel. The big day is tomorrow.

|WrestleMania|

Today is the day. I got to the stadium early to do last minute prep for everyone. I just gave Trish her outfit. When I walked out the dressing room. Layla walked up to me.  
>"What bitch?"<br>"Guess what you're daddy was doing last night?"  
>"I don't give a fuck."<br>"Oh, you will after this. I had your dad saying my name and the night before that." I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Dwayne to fuck the girl I hate.  
>"Wow, you just keep your legs open. Don't you slut?"<br>"You'll be calling me mom soon." I laughed.  
>"My father has a girl on every continent. You're nothing."<br>"You think so? You don't even know your dad. Are you jealous he was calling me his baby girl last night?" I walked off. I hate my dad so much. He really fucked Layla out of all the Divas, Layla? I hate her and him so much. I wish my the person I love,John, was here right now. I had to give him his shirt before the press conference.  
>'Baby u here yet?'<br>'Just got set up in my locker room'  
>'Okay I'll be by soon' I went to his room.<br>"Hiah handsome." I said he turned around.  
>"Why hello beautiful." We kissed.<br>"Here you go." I said handing him his new wristbands, shirt, and hat.  
>"It came out great baby. You're making my shirts from now on." I smiled.<br>"Thanks baby." He sat down. I straddled him.  
>"Can I get a kiss for all my hard work?"<br>"Hell yes." We started to make out. He grabbed my ass.

Jason's POV

I was looking for Nicki to tell her the good news. Someone told me she went to Cena's locker room. I peeked in. I blinked rapidly not believing what I was seeing. John and Nicki were all over each other. I quickly closed the door. I have to tell Adam.

Nicki's POV

John pulled away.  
>"I had to get out everything that was in me when I saw you last night." John said. I laughed.<br>"You looked super handsome. When you're in a suit it turns me on so bad."  
>"What doesn't?" He laughed. I got off him.<br>"I have to go. Have a great day. I love you." I said kissing him.  
>"I love you too." He smiled.<p>

It was closer to Showtime. They were having the over the top rope dark match. Backstage all the Superstars were getting into the zone.  
>"Nicki? Where were you?" Stephanie asked.<br>"Helping everyone with their attire."  
>"Well Edge is opening Mania. You'll be with him. Not at ringside but at the end after he wins. Alberto will drive out a old school Bentley. When they walk up the ramp. You come out with a pipe, crow bar, and bat."<br>"To hit the car right?" She laughed.  
>"Yes, Adam and Jason already know."<br>"Okay I'll go find them." I left to Adam's locker room. Jason was there.  
>"Hi Jay." I hugged him.<br>"Are you dating Cena?" He blurted out.  
>"Wait what?"<br>"I saw you two in his locker room. Tell me the truth Nickel." I sighed.  
>"Yes. We have been for almost two months. We haven't done anything illegal just kissing." He groaned.<br>"I'm sorry Jay. We were going to tell after I turn 18."  
>"I'm not made just surprised. It's like you grew up. You have a boyfriend it's weird." I was relieved.<br>"We talked and just clicked."  
>"You're not doing it to get back at your dad?"<br>"No, we started talking before this whole feud."  
>"Just don't get hurt. Cena is a good guy but still."<br>"I will thank you for understanding." I hugged him.  
>"Did you tell Adam?"<br>"No, on but you are."  
>"I can't."<br>"On Wednesday you are."  
>"But I want to wait until my birthday. I'm telling my mom on Wednesday after my birthday so they can't trip because I'm 18."<br>"You better. Or then I'll be mad."  
>"I promise." We pinky promised.<p>

|Edge vs. Alberto Del Rio|

I was so proud of Adam. The match was amazing. I held back tears knowing it was his last. One of the crew members handed me the weapons we needed. I walked up the ramp, while Edge and Christian were staring the Rolls Royce.  
>"Here we go." I said. Edge laughed and grabbed the lead pipe. Christian took the crowbar, I had the bat. Alberto begged us not to ruin his vehicle. Edge took the first hit. Breaking a side view mirror. Christian joined in. Alberto tried to run at them. I faked like I was going to hit him. He stumbled back.<br>"Take a hit Nicki." Edge said. I did a Jazmine Sullivan and bust one of the windows. Edge climbed on top and dropped the elbow. I laughed as Christian tried to wipe a scratch off with his shirt. Edge got down we posed as Edge's music played. He kissed the top of my head.  
>"Great job, Nicki." I smiled.<p>

We got to the back. I started crying like a baby.  
>"Nickel? What's wrong?" Jay asked hugging me.<br>"That's Adam's last match." I have the worst crying voice. I sound like a sick five year old.  
>"It's okay. I'll be back. Not in ring but I'll do a guest host spot. And you're moving to Tampa it'll be like I never left." He hugged me.<br>"I love you." I said.  
>"Love you too Nicki."<br>"Aw! I love our family." Jay said hugging us. I laughed. I love them both.

I was with Adam and Jason. We were wearing the Edge Championship shirts. I love the feeling of Mania backstage. Everyone was so happy. But I've been looking for one smile in particular.  
>"Who's match is next?" I asked Jay.<br>"Triple H and Taker. Come on tradition is to get everyone in one room and watch the Taker match. We went to one of the big viewing areas. No lie half the WWE roster was there. I sat next to Zack. The match started I love how the guys jump when someone takes a hit. The match ended.  
>"Woo! That was a good one." Dwayne said clapping. Everyone had a different reaction to him since they knew some of our history. I rolled my eyes.<br>"How you doing Nicki? When do you go out on the main stage?" He asked.  
>"I'm about to slap this motherfucka." I muttered. Zack laughed.<br>"Don't talk to me." I said with my back to him.  
>"Nicole, I want to see you on TV."<br>"Hello dumb fuck. I came out after Edge won. You don't even care about watching the show you're hosting." I got up and left another crowd of people looking at me.  
>"Nicole get back here!" I started walking faster. He grabbed my arm.<br>"Get your hands off of me!" I yelled.  
>"Leave me alone!" I yelled louder when he grabbed my other arm. Making me stare dead at him.<br>"You're not going to embarrass me in front of all these people. You got that?" The tone of his voice scared me. The look in his eyes was even worse.  
>"What's going on here?" Adam said walking up to us.<br>"Mind your own business, Copeland."  
>"Maybe if you were actually a good dad, I wouldn't have to."<br>'Go Adam!'  
>"Don't tell me about parenting when you don't have any kids."<br>"You don't you treat Nicki like she doesn't exist. Now since people are seeing your a half ass dad you want to try to be nice to her."  
>"Mind your own fucking business. Come on Nicole." He yanked me his direction.<br>"Ow! My arm." I said clutching it.  
>"Stop be a actress that's my job." He said.<br>"No, it really hurts." I walked over Adam.  
>"You okay?" He asked.<br>"No, my shoulder hurts."  
>"Come on let's go to the trainers."<br>"No Nicki you're coming with me!" He went to touch me.  
>"Leave me alone!" I ran off.<br>"Run, fugly, run!" I stopped and turned around.  
>"Shut up, Layla!" I was not in the mood.<br>"You mad miss daddy issues?" She got in my face.  
>"I'm not in the mood. Leave. Me. Alone."<br>"No, I like making ugly girls life a living hell." She pulled my hair. I couldn't fight back since my shoulder was killing me.  
>"You know I asked your dad what he loves most in his life and he said his career... Which equals he doesn't give a fuck about. Sorry, hearing that I hope you cry yourself to sleep tonight. Daddy issues." She let go and walked away. Adam and Jason ran up to me.<br>"Nicki you okay?" Jay asked.  
>"No." I cried he hugged me.<br>"Dwayne fucked Layla! I hate her and him." I cried. Jay held me.  
>"It's okay." He muttered.<p>

John's POV

I was walking to the gorilla for my match. I wanted to see Nicki so bad.  
>"Good luck, man." Randy said walking with Alanna.<br>"Thanks, have you seen Nicki?"  
>"You didn't hear? She pulled a muscle in her shoulder."<br>"What? how?"  
>"Dwayne and her were in a fight, verbally. Adam came and tried to get Nicki to come with him. Dwayne yanked her over to him and pulled her shoulder muscle. She can't stand straight or move her fingers."<br>"Nicki... Pretty." Alanna said I smiled.  
>"So are you. Can I get a good luck kiss?" She kissed my cheek.<br>"Bye you two." I was still upset. My girl is a wreck and I can't see her. But I had to put that out if mind right now. I was walking by the dark area before the gorilla. Someone pulled at my shirt.  
>"Hi Johnny." It was Nicki.<br>"Baby you okay?" Her arm was in a sling. She had her neck bent to the side.  
>"No, I pulled my neck and shoulder muscle, it hurts so bad. I had to give you this though." She kissed me softly.<br>"What happened?"  
>"I tell you back at the hotel. Go kill it. I love you."<br>"I love you too." I kissed her and left.

Nicki's POV

I loved John's and Mike's entrance. John looked damn good in my shirt. I wish he could've won and not get rock bottomed. But he put on a great show.

John's POV

I just got out the shower when I saw Nicki smiling at me.  
>"Mm.. Hot damn." She said.<br>"You can drop the towel no one would know." I laughed.  
>"Nah, I wouldn't want to fuck you in a locker room." She laughed.<br>"You did amazing. That DDT was rough though." She kissed my head.  
>"I'm good. What about you?"<br>"I took a pain killer. I'm okay."  
>"I'm gonna hurt your father."<br>"Get in line. So is Punk, Zack, Randy, Ted. Y'all would be a sexy ass gang though." I laughed.  
>"Close your ojos."<br>"No."  
>"Yes."<br>"No."  
>"Yes, Nicole."<br>"No, Felix."  
>"You better or you'll get a spanking."<br>"I get to see you naked and I get a spanking lucky me." I smiled.  
>"Please baby?"<br>"Okay, your dimples persuade me." She closed them. I changed.  
>"You can open them."<br>"I want to see your penis." She whined.  
>"I love you, Nicki." She laughed.<br>"I was going to wear this but with this sling I can't." She showed me the Cena championship shirt.  
>"You're a winner in my eyes." She smiled.<br>"That's sweet. Like you."  
>"So what happened?" I sat next her. She cuddled next to me.<br>"Dwayne yanked my arm wanting me to go with him. Then Layla pulled my hair and said the thing my father loves the most in his life is his career. I knew that it hurts to hear it." I kissed her.  
>"I just hate him so much. For the ass he is to me and everyone else." She said.<br>"Don't focus on that, okay? Guess where we are going to be on your b-day."  
>"Where?"<br>"Liverpool, England."  
>"I love The Beatles."<br>"We won't be doing much sightseeing. I'm gonna have you stuck in my room." She blushed.  
>"I'll beat that pussy up all day."<br>"What about RAW?"  
>"We do it early. So it can come on the usual time in the states."<br>"So I get birthday sex all day? From you? My life is complete." We kissed.  
>"I have to tell you something Nicki?"<br>"What?"  
>"I saw your da- father and Layla kissing back at the hotel."<br>"They fucked twice already or that's what Layla told me. I just can't deal with him. I have to tell you something."  
>"What?"<br>"Jay saw us kissing. He won't tell though."  
>"Is he mad?"<br>"No, but I have to tell Adam and my mom on my birthday."  
>"Okay." He kissed my hand.<br>"So I got some gifts for your birthday. Do you like Nicki Minaj?"  
>"No." She said bluntly.<br>"Oh-"  
>"I love her! She's the shit. And she made my name awesome! Why?" I laughed.<br>"I goes with your gifts."  
>"We both have a big booty too."<br>"Yours might be a little bigger."  
>"Not even. Yours is." I laughed. She grabbed her arm.<br>"You okay?"  
>"It's on and off pain. My father didn't even say he's sorry."<br>"He is sorry I can tell you that much." She got up.  
>"I have to go, baby. I love you."<br>"I love you more than the championship." She blushed and kissed me. I grabbed her ass.  
>"You big lug."<p>

| Monday Morning |

Nicki's POV

I couldn't even sleep good. My mom went off on Dwayne. He came and gave me the most insincere apology ever. I was happy could get the sling off. Gabby and I were at breakfast when Layla and Kelly walked up to us.  
>"Oh, look its the big booty hoes." Kelly said. Gabby has a short temper. I usually hold everything in then blow up like a bomb.<br>"Hoes? Bitch you suck more dick than a gangbang pornstar. That should be your new job. Because your wrestling skills suck." Gabby said.  
>"Little girl." She put her finger in Gabby's face.<br>"Nice press ons." She yanked off her nail.  
>"As fake as your weave."<br>"Don't talk to her like that." Layla said.  
>"Don't make me step on you cockroach." I love Gabby so much.<br>"You big bitches think your the shit."  
>"No, we know we are. And can you back up? Your breath smells hot ass." She gagged.<br>"Fuck off."  
>"Weak come back. If come up to me talking shit at least think of what you want to say." They turned to me.<br>"Don't have anything to say?" Kelly asked.  
>"Does it hurt your throat from sucking so much dick?" Gabby laughed.<br>"Do you know who you are talking to?"  
>"A ugly ass skank and her ugly ass sidekick."<br>"Can you two leave? I want to eat my omelet in peace." Gabby asked.  
>"Your fat ass doesn't need food." Gabby got a look on her face which only means she planning something. Out of no where she started crying.<br>"Gabs?" She nodded towards the entrance all the guys walked in.  
>"Leave us alone!"<br>"Nicki and Gabby whats wrong?" John asked with the guys behind him. He's sexy when he's mad.  
>"They called us sluts, and fat, and whores, ugly. I have low self esteem!" Gabby said turning on the fully water works. I tried my best not to laugh. She's a actress.<br>"No, we didn't."  
>"I'm sitting her with my cousin and they said we shouldn't eat. Because we're fat. Oh god!" She said wiping her tears.<br>"You two are hot." Zack said.  
>"We know." I said. John laughed.<br>"You lying little bitches."  
>"Hey, hey, hey. Out with you two." Ted said escorting them out.<br>"Don't be a bully. Be a star!" Gabby yelled. I laughed.  
>"You two good?" Punk asked.<br>"Yes, sexy." Gabby said winking at Punk. Punk smiled at her.  
>"Want to eat with us?" Ted asked coming back.<br>"Sure." We said grabbing our plates. They had a big booth. I sat next to John. Gabby sat next to Punk. She's always loved guys with Tats. I love guys with muscles. I'm sitting next to one right now. John squeezed my thigh. I smiled at him.  
>"So Nicki how happy will you be when your dad gets his ass whooped by John April 1st?" Randy asked.<br>"Huh?"  
>"I'm fighting your father at next years WrestleMania."<br>"You should shove a kindo stick up his ass." Gabby said.  
>"A little bold your 9 o'clock don't you think?" Punk asked laughing.<br>"You should see me this afternoon." She laughed.  
>"If you don't win... I'm I'm gonna let Gabby beat up my dad." The table laughed.<br>"I'm gonna rip that eyebrow off." Gabby said.  
>"He gets them waxed."<br>"Oh, his mountain is broke back." Zack said. We laughed. John put a napkin on my lap.  
>'I love you.' I made a heart with my hands under the table. He smiled.<p>

**That's the end my beautiful readers! Next chapter is the one you've been waiting for! Nicki's day of birth, her 18th, her cumplaños, :)**

¡Review Please!


	8. Birthday Cake

The Great One's Daughter

**I got the inspiration for this chapter from the Rihanna song Birthday Cake. The song is So KINKY I love it! I put more pics in my bio so remember to go by there when you're done. :)**

| Sunday Night |

Nicki's POV

We had been touring in Europe for 2 weeks now. Europe is so beautiful I took a thousand pictures at least. After RAW we go back home. John and I didn't get to see each other a lot. We didn't stay at many hotels since it was a new city every night. This is the first night I didn't sleep in a bus seat. I looked at the clock. 11:59. I decided to go to sleep so I don't look like a zombie on my birthday.

John's POV

I set my alarm to go off at 3:00, so I can give Nicki her gifts. I went to her room and knocked. I waited and knocked again.  
>"Ugh... What?" She said harshly. She focused on me.<br>"Oh, Johnny I'm sorry." She walked out and kissed me. She had on pink boy shorts that barely covered her ass and a basic white shirt. No bra.  
>'I'm waiting until tonight, Lord!'<br>"It's okay. Happy birthday, Doll." She grabbed my hand leading me in her room.  
>"In the US your still 17. But we are here so I don't care." She laughed and rubbed her eyes.<br>"Why so early babe?"  
>"Because, I don't want people to see we're dating."<br>"Oh."  
>"Not like that, baby. I just don't want to spring it on everyone. Like "Yeah, I'm with Nicki I have been for a long time. Yeah we're having sex tonight." She laughed and slapped my chest.<br>"I want open them. But I'm super tired. Can we sleep together?"  
>"Yes, with clothes on." She smiled.<br>"That's what I meant."  
>"Sure..." I threw a pillow at him.<br>"I would give it you right now. But I'm tired, you're tired. I'm not smelling sexy." She laughed.  
>"Come here you." I laid on her bed.<br>"I love you." She said.  
><em>"I love you like a love song,<em> Nicki."  
>"Shut up. That song is beyond annoying."<br>"_I keep it in repeat peat peat peat_."  
>"You keep singing. No pussy." He pulled down my top some.<br>"Baby, I'm getting you tonight. You know I am." I whispered in her ear kissing her neck.  
>"Go to sleep. And if you get a boner. We're boning. I'll tie you to the bed if you resist."<br>"You on some S&M like Rihanna?"  
>"I'm naughty John. You may not be able to handle me."<br>"I can don't worry. You'll be well taken care of tonight." I said teasing her using my accent.  
>"Don't..." She giggled.<p>

|7 o'clock|

I woke up to music.

Y_ou gotta do much better if you gone dance with me tonight  
>You gotta work your jelly if you gone dance with me tonight<br>Read my lips carefully if you like what you see  
>Move, groove, prove you can hang with me<br>By the looks I got you shook up and scared of me  
>Hook up your seatbelt, it's time for takeoff<em>

_I don't think you ready for this jelly  
>I don't think you ready for this jelly<br>I don't think you ready for this  
>Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe<em>

_I don't think you ready for this jelly  
><em>_I don't think you ready for this jelly  
>I don't think you ready for this<br>Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe_

_Baby, can you handle this?  
>Baby, can you handle this?<br>Baby, can you handle this?  
>I don't think you can handle this!<em>

_I'm about to break you off  
>H-town goin hard<br>Lead my hips, slap my thighs  
>Swing my hair, square my eyes<br>Lookin hot, smellin good  
>Groovin like I'm from the hood<br>Look over my shoulder, I blow you a kiss  
>Can you handle, handle this<em>

_I don't think you ready for this jelly  
>I don't think you ready for this jelly<br>I don't think you ready for this  
>Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe<em>

_I don't think you ready for this jelly  
>I don't think you ready for this jelly<br>I don't think you ready for this  
>Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe<em>

_Move your body up and down (whoo!)  
>Make your booty touch the ground (whoo!)<br>I can't help but wonder why (whoo!)  
>Is my vibe too vibealacious for you, babe<em>

_I shake my jelly at every chance  
>When I whip with my hips you slip into a trance."<em>

Nicki was shaking every part of her body. Winding her hips, shaking her ass. All in some a set of sexy purple lingerie.  
>"I sure am in one." She jumped turning around.<br>"Ek!"  
>"Keep going." She laughed and got on the bed.<br>"So I was being good and didn't peek at my gifts. Do I get the one I want the most?" She rubbed on my crouch. I groaned.  
>"Please I just want to suck it." She smiled.<br>"No, Nicki. Tonight we will."

Nicki's POV

I'm about to go in to Nicki Minaj mode.  
>"Please? I just want to suck it. I was born at 12:30 am. So I'm 18 now."<br>"But-"  
>"Shut up. I want to suck and slurp your cock until you cum." I kissed kissed him.<br>"I want to fuck tonight too. But I've been wanting to suck you off for months. And I know you've had dirty dreams about me. So just give in." I kissed his neck. He pulled off his shirt.  
>"Look who's eager now." I giggled. John blushed and started to pull down his sweats. I swatted his hand away.<br>"No, I want to." I pulled down his sweats. He had on tight black boxer briefs. The large bulge made me so wet. I mouthed the lump.  
>"Damn, Nicki." John groaned for me. I smiled seductively.<br>"I finally get to unwrap my gift." John shook his head vigorously. I pulled down his shorts slowly.  
>I stared, John was... crazy huge. He wasn't even fully hard yet and his dick was at least 8 inches and so fucking thick.<br>"Think you can handle it, baby?" John chuckled at my dropped jaw.  
>"You are soo damn big. I've never thought I would had something this big."<br>"Now you do. You've been talking the talk. Let me see if you can step up." He knows I love a challenge.  
>"Stand up. I need to really focus on this." He laughed and got up leaning against the wall. I moaned at my present. He threw a pillow on the ground. I got on my knees.<br>Pre-cum dripped out his dick. I licked the tip. He groaned loudly. I forgot this was the first time he's got head in 3 years. I have to make this amazing. I slowly moved my head down his dick.  
>"I fucking love you, Nicki." I slowed down getting closer deep throating him.<p>

John's POV

I moaned as my cock hit the back of Nicki's throat. She knows what she doing. I looked down. Her mouth looked good around my cock.  
>"Look at me Nicki." She looked up.<br>"Damn you too good baby." She started moving up blowing hard on me. I was about to lose it. A loud pop noise was made when she removed herself. My cock was so wet.

Nicki's POV

John was out of breath. He had the sexiest moans. My tongue licked the large vein on the underside of his dick going down to his balls. I sucked on them.  
>"So good babe. Fuck yes." I smiled and moved back to the tip of dick. I started slurping it.<br>"Yeah, Nicki just like that. So good." He muttered. I licked the parts of his dick that wasn't wet. It is so big I have to do a lot of work.  
>"Put me in your mouth again Nicki." I went back up slowly and roughly took him in my mouth.<p>

John's POV

I pulled back Nicki's hair. She looked up at me as she bobbed her head up and down my cock. Her mouth was so warm. Her tongue did moves I never felt before. I started breathing hard getting closer to cumming.  
>"Nicki I'm gonna cum baby!" I nearly shouted. Nicki started sucking more, eager for my cum.<br>"Ahh... I'm cummin'!" Nicki let my cum drip in to her sweet mouth. She pulled away letting the cum cover her lips. A long strand of cum connected her lips to my cock.  
>"Was that good, Johnny?" She smiled.<br>"Huhhh... Fuck yeah.."  
>"Your cum is yummy." She said wiping the cum off her chin putting it in her mouth. I helped her up.<br>"I wanted to deep throat you." She said disappointed.  
>"You did." I laughed.<br>"No, I want to take all of that perfect dick in my mouth."  
>"If you did you would hurt your throat. Trust me that shit was great. You know what you're doing."<br>"I listen to Nicki Minaj. She makes it easy to learn." I laughed.  
>"Nicki Lewinskey?" She laughed.<br>"Yes, President Cena?" We laughed. I kissed her slowly.  
>"So you want to open your other presents?" I asked pulling my shorts up.<br>"Yes." She jumped on the bed. I went in the closet getting her gifts.  
>"John, I feel like a sugar baby." I smiled. I got here a lot of things. Gloria was one of those crazy Ms. Independents. She wouldn't let you open a door for her. So I never got a chance to spoil a girl. And Nicki sweet self needs to be.<br>"Don't its your birthday, baby."  
>"Which should I open first?" I looked in one.<br>"Here you go." She took out the tissue paper.  
>"Ah, baby thank you." She said looking at the Wolverine belt buckle I got her.<br>"You're welcome." I got her a lot of Super Hero stuff. I love the look on her face when she opened gifts. She freaked I got her Drake, Nicki Minaj, and Maroon 5 tickets.  
>"Johnny, I love you." She jumped into the arms and kissed me.<br>"Now I'm trusting you at the Drake concert." She laughed.  
>"Depending on how you put it on me. I'll just stay home and we'll fornicate." I laughed and kissed her.<br>"We better get going since the show is filming early." She said.  
>"You're right."<br>"I already showered. Go head." I kissed her.  
>"I'll be quick." I smiled. She put her fingers on my dimples.<br>"I fingered your dimple." She laughed.  
>"I'm fingering you later tonight." I slapped her ass going to the bathroom.<br>"You better with that donkey dick. You white Mandingo." I laughed.

Nicki's POV

My throat hurts. John is so big. I'm kinda scared for tonight. I went in the bathroom.  
>"Babe!" John said covering himself. I laughed.<br>"I just gave you brain. Don't cover up." He laughed.  
>"You can't cover all that ass." I said. He laughed and went back to showering. I put the part in my hair down the middle and curled it. John came out of the shower.<br>"Your hair looks good baby." He said kissing my cheek.  
>"Thanks." He walked out. I did my make up since it was my birthday. I went into the closet to put on my shirt. John was gawking at me.<br>"You went a 20 to a fucking 100." I laughed.  
>"Thanks." I put my shirt on. It was a lose fitting pink tank that showed my stomach. I had on light blue short shorts and heels. I feel comfortable with John when it comes to my height. He embraced my tallness.<br>"Get over here." I walked up to him. He kissed me.  
>"I still have one more gift for you." He went in his bag and pulled out a black box.<br>"Here." I opened it. He got me the vibrator.  
>"Oh my goodness." He chuckled.<br>"I got a call from my card company. They thought someone stole my card after I got it." I laughed.  
>"Sorry. I can't believe you got it."<br>"You'll put it to good use when your boy isn't around right?"  
>"Yes, I'll call it Lil' Johnny," He laughed. I turned on the switch. It started twirling around.<br>"Ah!" I laughed.  
>"I can't do all that." He laughed. I turned it off.<br>"It's no where near your size." I said pulling at his shorts.  
>"John I have a addiction." He laughed.<br>"What?"  
>"I'm addicted to you." He kissed me.<br>"How do we fix that? Put you in rehab?"  
>"No, it can't be cured. It just get worser and worser every minute."<br>"Well I'm pretty bad off too. I get high each time after we kiss." I kissed him.  
>"Yeah, I'm addicted to you and your tits." I laughed.<br>"Come on we better get going."

We left to go to the arena. John and I got to drive together since Adam is retired and Jay skipped RAW today and went SmackDown.  
>"I've been thinking about getting a tour bus." He said holding my hand.<br>"So traveling will be easier."  
>"That's cool."<br>"Will you travel with me?"  
>"What about when I go to SD?"<br>"Oh, I didn't think about that. Well maybe just the weekend run. You can bring Ty."  
>"Okay, sounds fun. When are you gonna get it?"<br>"In a couple weeks. Want to come with me to find one?"  
>"Sure, I'll just make sure it has a big bedroom." John laughed. He ran his fingers up thigh.<br>"I can't wait until RAW is over and take you back to my room."  
>"Stop it. Before we fuck in the backseat." He laughed. We pulled up at the arena.<br>"So what are you doing today?" I asked.  
>"You." I blushed.<br>"Duh." He laughed and put his arm around me when we got in the arena. We got a lot of looks.  
>"You okay? Want me to let go?"<br>"Hells no." Kelly and Layla were standing by catering when we walked by. John kissed my cheek. Kelly dropped her plate. John laughed.  
>"I love you." I said.<br>"I love you too. I go to go sign autographs."  
>"Alright bye." We kissed. John didn't care about workers seeing us. Neither did I. I went to the design room.<br>"Happy birthday!" Julie said hugging me.  
>"Thanks."<br>I started working on Kofi's new trunks. Julie stepped out.

John's POV

I was signing a stack of pictures when Zack came up to me.  
>"Bro! You're dating Nicki?"<br>"Yep, I had to have her man."  
>"That is sick, bro! What about Rock?"<br>"Fuck him." Zack laughed.  
>"We're about to go singing her happy birthday. You coming?" I looked at the stacks of autographs.<br>"Nah, I have a plan. Let's cake her in the ring."  
>"That'll be fun. Let's do it Broski." We bumped knuckles.<p>

Nicki's POV

The lights turned off in the room.  
>"Happy birthday to you." Show walked in carrying a cake.<br>"Happy birthday to you." A whole bunch of people filed in.  
>"Happy birthday dear Nicki!" I love these guys even though their singing is terrible.<br>"Happy birthday to yooooouuuu!" They sat the cake on my desk.  
>"Aw, thanks guys."<br>"Blow your candles out." Melina said video taping.  
>'I wish that no one at work trips about John and I dating.' I blew my 18 candles out. The cake was flat with a skyscraper that had a wolverine figurine on top.<br>"Aw, thank you guys."  
>"So since you're 18..." Ted said smiling at me.<br>"She can pay her taxes." Show said pushing him away. I laughed. The divas gave me some gifts. Melina made these bomb cupcakes with Oreos inside. The cake was spice flavor, my favorite.  
>'Baby u still signing?'<br>'No, just finished. Bout to do some phone interviews'  
>'Can I come by?'<br>'Yes, you're the birthday girl no need to ask :)'  
>'Okay, be by soon :)' I grabbed two cupcakes and left to his room.<br>When I walked in John was on the phone. I waved. He smiled and patted his lap. I put the cupcakes on his bag and sat down. He kissed me softly and went back to the interview. His hand held my ass. I could tell he wasn't paying attention to the interview just my rack on his face. He finished the interview and grabbed my neck pulling me into a sensual kiss.  
>"How's the day been birthday girl?"<br>"Good. Everyone sang me happy birthday. I got more gifts. And Melina made me the best cupcakes." I said getting one taking a bite. He laughed.  
>"What?"<br>"You got some..." He licked some frosting off my nose.  
>"That's yummy. Let me get some more." I put some icing on my finger. He made eye contact with me as he sucked the icing off my finger. I moaned. He grabbed my leg making me straddle him.<br>"Are you trying to make me wet?"  
>"Yes, just think off this as slow foreplay." He kissed me. I felt his hand go under my bra. I moaned as he pinched my nipple.<br>"You got some nice tits, Nicki." I moaned in response he chuckled.

John's POV

I pulled my hands down and started rubbing on her thick thighs.  
>"Aw, Johnny. You need to get me back to the hotel."<br>"I will. Just wanted to tease you Kinky." We were about to kiss when her phone rang.  
>"I got to go, Johnny. See you later." She kissed me. I grabbed her ass as she walked away.<br>"I love you." I said.  
>"I love you too." She smiled and left. I saw that she dropped her lanyard. I left to go find her.<p>

Nicki's POV

I was walking down the hallway.  
>"Ew! It's Nicki." Kelly said talking with Layla. I kept walking.<br>"Hello Amazon!" Layla yelled.  
>"Go fuck yourself." I said.<br>"Nah, I have John for that." Kelly said.  
>"Uh, John doesn't fuck with easy girls."<br>"Why is he kissing you then?"  
>"Because he's my boyfriend."<br>"Ugh, what does he like about you." Kelly said.  
>"I'm better than you,"<br>"Uh no." I laughed.  
>"It's because I'm real. My hair, my assets. I don't need 5 pounds of make up to look good. And behind this pretty face is a brain. And my legs don't open for any guy with a big bank account."<br>"You are not cute. Just because you have more ass than a donkey doesn't make you cute. You make John look like a midget, you and got no waist with your hungry ass. You look like over grown monkey. John is with you to piss your dad off." Layla said. This bitch isn't ruining my birthday.  
>"So if I'm not hot. Why was "your man" Cody is still begging for my pussy. And every other guy is. See one of them comes up to you. You are your knees easily. You unconfident chicken ass bitches."<br>"Listen here Shrek." Kelly said. John came around the corner.  
>"What did you call her?" He's mad. I'm turned on.<br>"You walked in at the wrong time, John." Kelly said trying to be innocent.  
>"Uh no. I heard everything. Don't you dare make fun of her. Nicki's bad as fuck. You're not close to being on her level." He kissed me giving me my lanyard.<br>"Layla you look like ET in a skirt." I laughed.  
>"And Kelly I like to keep my dick clean. That's not happening with you. So if you bother my girl one more time. Well you know I can say anything I want when the show starts. So unlike your legs keep your mouths closed." He smiled and took my hand leaving.<br>"You good baby?"  
>"Yes, they didn't get to me."<br>"Good, how dare they talk about that sexy waist." I laughed.  
>"I'm not even skinny. My abs barely show."<br>"You're a good mix between thick and fit." I laughed.  
>"Baby but what if they go tell Vince what you said?"<br>"They won't. They have lied and said the guys talk about them if the guy hits it and dismisses it. So no one believes them. Don't worry Nicki."  
>"I like when you get mad. Your accent comes out." I kissed him.<br>"Get your fine ass back to work. So I can put it on you after Raw." He said smacking my ass.  
>"Ugh, don't do that." I laughed walking off.<p>

| RAW |

John's POV

I just finished my dark match. I grabbed a mic. The crowd cheered and chanted my name.  
>"Thank you thank you. Now I know we just put on a show out here. But back there." I said pointing the the ramp.<br>"There are people that keep the show going. They are the best in the business." The crowd cheered.  
>"There is one person in particular. That works her ass off everyday. She designs mostly all the merch you are wearing. Including these beautiful fruity pebble red shirt." I laughed.<br>"And today is her birthday. You all may know her."

Nicki's POV

Zack and Kofi pulled me away from catering towards the gorilla. Hunter throw a piece of cake in my face.  
>'Damn it John!' The crowd cheered as I came to the ramp.<br>"Everyone the beautiful Nicki Copeland!" I tried to run back to the the back but everyone came out with cakes. I ran to the ring. John laughed as everyone surrounded the ring. I started wiping cake off my face. Everyone started singing happy birthday. I smiled. When they finished John smashed a cake in my face.  
>Ah! Johnny!" He laughed everyone started throwing cake at me. I picked some up off the mat and threw it at Maryse.<br>"My hair!" She laughed. Punk dumped cake all over me. I looked over at John. Kelly jumped on top of him and rubbing cake on his face. I rolled my eyes as Paul picked me up and hugged me.  
>"Love you, Nicki happy birthday." I smiled.<br>"Love you too." He put me down. I celebrated more in the ring and went to the back.  
>"Nicki, you can shower in the Divas Locker room if you want." Natalya said.<br>"Okay." Before I could follow them.  
>"Nicki can we talk?" It was Cody.<br>"About?"  
>"I'm sorry for bothering you. I'm just not use to girls saying no to me. I'm sorry for being a ass." I hugged him.<br>"It's okay." He smiled.  
>"So can we be friends?" He asked.<br>"Sure." He smiled.  
>"Baby, can you come here?" John asked walking up to me.<br>"Yes, bye Cody." John took my hand leading me down the hallway.  
>"I'm so sorry baby. Kelly jumped on-" I kissed him.<br>"I saw what happened. I'm don't get jealous, Johnny. I know millions of girls want you, so I won't trip if they are grabbing on you." I pinched his cake covered nipple. He chuckled.  
>"It's hard not to. But if you grab back. I'll go crazy Latina on you."<br>"That may be sexy." I laughed.  
>"Just shower throughly. I'm not fucking you while you smell like Kelly's 2 dollar perfume." He laughed.<br>"I will baby. Come here real quick." He pulled me to a dark corner. I felt him slowly pull down my zipper. His fingers went in my panties. John's finger rubbed on my clit. Before I could moan he kissed me. John's finger rubbed harder my clit. I grabbed John's bicep.  
>"My clit is sensitive baby."<p>

John's POV

I pulled my fingers out of her shorts and licked my them. Nicki had the sweetest taste.  
>"That's just a preview of tonight. Take your time here. I want to set up the room." I reached in my wallet.<br>"Room 702, The Presidential Suite." I kissed her and handed my keycard over.  
>"I love you." I said before leaving.<br>I showered and headed back to the hotel. I got a big room so no one can her Nicki. She's a screamer I can tell.  
>I put some roses petals on the bed. She told me she doesn't like mood music so I put the Marvin Gay CD to the side. There was still light outside so I closed the curtains and light some candles to make it more romantic. Mostly everything was set up. I heard the door click I ran over covering Nicki's eyes.<br>"Johnny? What's going on?"  
>"You can't see the room. Go in the bathroom and change in there."<br>"Okay." She went in the bathroom. I hurried and took out my shirt, shorts, and shoes.

Nicki's POV

I took deep breaths to get rid of my nerves. John's dick is so huge. I gave myself a pep talk before changing into my lingerie. It was cheetah print with red lace. I freshened up my make up and put on my favorite lotion.  
>"Can I come out?" I yelled to John.<br>"Yes, baby." I walked out.

John's POV

Nicki came out looking hot as hell. I didn't what to stare at first. Her legs looked absolutely amazing. She walked up to me lightly placing her hands on my neck.  
>"Johnny, we need some light. I want you to really see me." She seductively walked away from me. I stared at her ass in those boy shorts. I groaned as she bent over to blow out the candles. She looked back at me and smiled. She opened the curtains.<br>"Is that better?" She asked running her hands down my abs she lightly sucked on my Adams apple.  
>"Yes." We kissed slowly. I grabbed her ass shaking it.<br>"Mm.. Baby." I picked her up and laid her on the bed. Tossing some rose petals down on her. She laughed. I kissed her neck reaching around to her back undoing her bra remove it slowly from her body.

Nicki's POV

John slowly kissed his way down to my chest. He licked around my nipples. I moaned as he took one in his warm mouth. He bit it softly before moving to the other. I love the look on his face he's so into it.  
>"Mm.. That feels so good John." He pulled away smiling at me. John pinched my nipples until they got hard.<br>"You have the nicest tits baby."  
>"And you have a nice, big dick I want to suck on." I turned him over and leaned over by his thick dick.<p>

John's POV

I pulled down Niicki's panties and started fingering her pussy. She moaned slobbering all on my dick.  
>"Yeah, baby make that shit wet as fuck." I saw she was trying her hardest to get all my hardness in her mouth.<br>"Don't hurt yourself." I smiled.  
>"Smack my ass." She said breathing hard. I smacked her ass she started to gag on my dick. I smacked her ass harder.<br>"Make my ass red, baby." I did multiple times. I felt her finally get all of it in her mouth.  
>"Oh fuck baby. You're too good." I started fingering her again. Her pussy was so wet.<br>"You like that shit huh baby?" She started slurping it.  
>"Umhm." I laughed and pulled her off my cock. She whined.<br>"I need to fuck you Nicki."  
>"I've been waiting." I turned her over and opened her legs. She had a fat pussy.<br>"You like it Johnny? It's all wet and pink. Just for you." I groaned as she put two fingers in her pussy.  
>"We don't even need lube. Your pussy is more than wet enough." I whispered in her ear. She licked one of her fingers. I licked the other.<br>"It'll get wetter if you fuck me." I grabbed a condom and put it on.  
>"Go slow John. You're big." She said showing innocence in those beautiful eyes.<br>"I'll put in as much as you can take. If you can't handle I'll pull out. Okay?" I kissed her.  
>"Okay." I rubbed her clit with the tip of my cock.<br>"Fuck John stop teasing." Nicki said in a moan. I smiled and slowly put the head of my dick inside her.

Nicki's POV

I moaned in pleasure and pain.  
>"You okay?" John asked kissing my neck.<br>"Yeah.. Keep going." He pushed in more.  
>"Ahhh god!"<br>"You okay?"  
>"Yes, you feel so good in me."<p>

John's POV

"We have gotten to the good part baby." He went in more.  
>"Fuck you're tight baby." She moaned in response.<br>"Is it too much for you baby?" I groaned a little past half of me was in her.  
>"No, keep going Johnny." She moaned.<br>I put every inch in her.  
>"Fuck me John." I started moving in and out slowly for a little while.<br>"Fuck me harder!" She moaned.

Nicki's POV

John started beating my pussy up.  
>"Oh shit! Fuck!" I yelled.<br>"Let me hit it from the back baby." He pulled out. I turned around and started shaking my ass.  
>"Mm.. Yeah baby." He put his dick inside me. I loved the sound and feeling of our skin slapping together. His balls would smack my clit making me moan loudly.<br>"Back your ass up on me Nicki."  
>"What? You're getting tired?" I said getting cocky. He slapped my ass.<br>"Fuck no. Now back that shit up." I moaned loving hearing his accent and started back my ass up on him. He slapped my ass again.  
>"Harder, Nicki." I did.<br>"Ah, yeah! Just like that." I moaned as John grabbed my tits. He pulled out.  
>"Fuck John!" He smirked.<br>"Lay down flat on your stomach." I did. He positioned himself on top of me putting his dick back inside. I've never been in this position, I like it. He grabbed on my ass as he fucked me. I moaned loudly.  
>"You like that baby?"<br>"Sí, Papí!"

John's POV

I started fucking her even harder hearing her call me that. She was saying all these different things in Spanish. I had no idea what she was saying, but I sounded so sexy.  
>"I want to ride you baby." She said horse and out of breath from her screams.<br>"Say it in Spanish."  
>"Déjame montar tu polla, Papí." I pulled out and laid down. I grabbed my dick as she slide down it.<br>"You look good on top of my cock baby."  
>"This isn't a cock it's a fucking dick." I laughed.<br>"Bounce that ass baby." She started riding me.  
>"God you're fucking huge!" I grabbed her ass. Picking her up then pushing down my dick.<br>"Ah, I like that." She said. I did it again. She moved my hands and started bouncing her ass on my dick.  
>"Fuck get that shit Nicki." I smacked her ass. Nicki made the sexiest faces during sex. I started kissing her.<br>"Fuck me back, John."  
>"Can't ride this big dick? Too much?"<br>"Shut up and fuck me." I started fucking her back.

Nicki's POV

"Ohh, shit! Johnny so fucking good!" John bit my neck hard leaving large hickeys. He picked me up and laid me on the bed.  
>"If this hurts. I'm sorry but I have to." He pushed my legs by my head and started fucking me hard. I screamed louder and louder with each stroke. John was cussing and growling.<p>

John's POV

"Nicki I'm gonna cum!"  
>"Yo también, Papí." I knew enough Spanish to know she said 'me too'. I started pounding into her harder.<br>"John!" Nicki screamed as she came. I came right after her. We were both breathing heavy.  
>"Happy birthday." I whispered in her ear.<br>"It is." I laughed and pulled out and laying next to her warm body. We both fell asleep.

Nicki's POV

I woke up feeling like a new person. John's dick is beyond amazing. I looked at him. He was still asleep. I leaned over and licked his earlobe. He moaned in his sleep. I laughed.  
>"Johnny! Wake up." He opened his eyes.<br>"Hi." I waved.  
>"I love you." He smiled. I laughed.<br>"I love you too. And Mr. HammerBush." He blushed.  
>"Yeah, I watched 5 questions."<br>"You and 5 other people." I laughed.  
>"What time is it?" John asked.<br>"6:30." He kissed me.  
>"I had no idea afternoon sex could be so good." He said. I laughed.<br>"I know. You are so good."  
>"I didn't get to do everything." He said rubbing my thigh.<br>"What?"  
>"Eat you out."<br>"You do that?" He laughed.  
>"Yeah, baby."<br>"Oh, no one has ever did that to me."  
>"Never with that good pussy you have?"<br>"No, my ex said it wasn't manly."  
>"He's a boy. You fucking with a man now." He kissed me. I moaned as he fingered me. He pulled me to the middle of the bed opening my legs. John kissed his way down my body.<br>"You want me to?" He smiled.  
>"Yes." He kissed my pussy. I moaned as he started licking my clit.<p>

John's POV

"Ah, John. I like that baby." She said as I sucked her clit. Her pussy got wetter wetter with each lick. I started fucking her with my tongue.  
>"Ah god! Johnny!" She started grabbing on her breast I grabbed the other.<br>"John I'm gonna-." She breath hitched as she tried to tell me. Her cum coated my lips.  
>"Damn baby you came hard." I held her as she came down from her orgasm.<br>"You good?" I asked.  
>"Yes." We kissed.<br>"I'm a little sore." She said.  
>"Is it my size?"<br>"Yes, I'm okay though. It was hard to ride you at first."  
>"You did a damn good job. You have the best pussy ever." She laughed.<br>"I try." There was wet spots all over the bed.  
>"Damn Nicki, look at what you did." I slapped her ass.<br>"What?"  
>"Look at all your cum. I'm calling you Wet Wet."<br>"Shut up." She blushed.  
>"It's your fault. Your dick had me going crazy. My voice is all horse." I got up and got a water out of the mini bar.<br>"Here you go." She drank it. Strands of water ran down her chest.  
>"That's better." She said clearing her throat.<br>"So did I put it on you good?" I asked putting my boxers back on sitting on the edge of the bed.  
>"You already know the answer, Papí." I smiled and kissed her.<br>"I love when you speak spanish. Especially in bed." She bit her lip and got up.  
>"I can walk around naked now." She laughed.<br>"Mm... Yes you can." She smiled.  
>"So which was better. The first time I gave you head? Or the second?"<br>"Hmm... Second. You took all this dick baby."  
>"It was my secret mission." She put on my jacket.<br>"Accomplished."  
>"I don't have a big gag reflex so it's easy. My mom would get mad when I was little because I could put Popsicles all the way down my throat." I laughed as she sat on my lap.<p>

Nicki's POV

John kissed my neck. He pulled down his jacket off of me and started kissing my tits.  
>"Round 2, baby?" I asked.<br>"Yeah." I pushed him on the bed and sucked on his Adams apple. He moaned loudly.  
>"But I want to get clean. Fuck me in the shower." I said kissing him getting a condom running to the shower. He laughed and chased me. I went in the shower closing the door before John could get in.<br>"Babe." He whined. I laughed and started washing myself. John moaned as the soap ran down my chest. I turned around letting the suds run down my back.  
>"Come in Johnny." I said turning around. He rushed in and kissed me. He moaned as I stroked his dick until it was hard as a rock as I slide on the condom.<br>"Which way do you want me baby?" I asked biting his neck. He grabbed my thighs pushing me against the wall. John rammed his dick inside me. I screamed.  
>"Damn Nicki you're gonna bust my ear drum." He started fucking me hard.<br>"Ah shit! Fuck John!"  
>"You like this dick baby?" He whispered in my ear.<br>"Yes! Fuck!" He started leaving bite after bite on the side of my neck.  
>"Turn around." He said pulling out. I did. He grabbed my hips pushing me down on his dick. My nails scratched on the wall. John put his hands under mine letting me hold his hand.<br>"John, I'm gonna cum." He pulled out.  
>"No you're not." He turned off the water and carried me out the shower to the bedroom laying me on the bed. He entered me slowly this time. John kissed me softly with each hard stroke.<br>"You feel so good, Nicki. I love it." I opened my eyes seeing his beautiful blues. My body got closer to its climax seeing water drip down that chiseled body.  
>"John I'm close." I said softly not wanting the moment to end.<br>"Me too. I love you Nicki."  
>"I love you too." I said as I came. John bit my shoulder as he orgasmed. He turned over pulling me closer to him capturing my lips in a passionate kiss only he can give me.<br>"You are amazing." I said laughing.  
>"I get a good nap in anything is possible." I laughed.<br>"You should look at your neck." I grabbed my phone looking.  
>"John, my neck looks like I've been fucking a vampire." My hickeys were bright, bright red.<br>"No, you're fucking with a champ though." He laughed.  
>"I can't help but to your so sexy that I lose it."<br>"It's okay. I have cover up. You may need to borrow it." I laughed showing him.  
>"Nah, I like sporting them. And we're not the same shade." I laughed.<br>"Want to go to dinner?" He asked.  
>"Sure, want me to call room service?"<br>"Nope, you're 18 now. I'm holding your hand in public, kissing you in public, we're getting rooms together. I love you. If someone doesn't like it screw 'em." I kissed him.  
>"Okay, let me get dressed." I smiled.<br>"Such a fat ass." I blushed.  
>"You shouldn't be talking you have so much ass." He laughed. I changed into blue jeans, a black tank top, black flats, and a black leather jacket. I put on a necklace John got me with my name on it. I went back in the bedroom John was on his iPad.<br>"What you up to baby?"  
>"Trying to find a good restaurant. England doesn't really have any places you like."<br>"Oh, we can go to McDonalds."  
>"But you got all dressed up."<br>"I don't care."  
>"They have a bar and grill just around the corner. Want to go?"<br>"Yes." He went in the closet. He came back out looking so cute.  
>"Oh, no jorts." He had on a grey T-shirt, with some blue jeans, and grey Jordans.<br>"I had to dress up for my baby's b-day." He put on his dog tags and watch.  
>"We should just stay here and go for round 3." I said.<br>"I need some food first. Can't fuck on a empty stomach." I laughed and went in the bathroom.  
>"That charm complainants you cleavage." John said wrapping his arms around my waist.<br>"Sure does." I started covering my hickeys.  
>"Keep a couple babe."<br>"I just covering the cluster of them on the side of my neck." He laughed.

We left the hotel and walked to the restaurant. It felt so good holding John's hand in public. We got to the restaurant. I ordered a burger. John got a steak.  
>"So I have your move in day off." He smiled.<br>"Yea! I need your muscles. So what about your birthday."  
>"Live event."<br>"Oh my family is throwing my birthday slash house warming party for me." He got his phone out.  
>"Wait let me see... I do have my birthday off. It's a SmackDown live event."<br>"Oh, so are you going to head to Boston?"  
>"Um.. I don't know. I really want to be with you on my birthday."<br>"So you can get birthday sex?" I laughed.  
>"Partly, and just to be around my baby."<br>"Aw, I feel so special."  
>"I'll just spend my birthday with you then head to Newbury Sunday, cool?"<br>"Yes." Our food came we ate. I kept running my foot up John's leg making him jump.  
>"Nicks stop you're gonna get me hard."<br>"Is that a bad thing?" I smirked.  
>"Yes, because we could go to jail if I fuck you on the table."<br>"It'll be worth it." I smiled.  
>"You are so kinky."<br>"You have a freaky side. I'm gonna find it."  
>"It won't be that hard. You are so cute." He held my hand.<p>

We finished eating. John gave me a piggyback ride to the hotel. When we got to the elevator he put me down and kissed me.  
>"Ready for round 3?" He asked grinding against me.<br>"Yeah, this elevator better hurry up."  
>"We can start right here." We started to make out. The elevator stopped John grabbed my hand we ran out. The minute we got inside the room he laid me down on the bed. He took off his shirt with one hand. I giggled.<br>"What?" He laughed.  
>"I like when you do that."<br>"You know I didn't get dessert. I guess I'm gonna have to eat you." He said unbuttoning my jeans. He took them off slowly. I took my panties off.

John's POV

I bit Nicki's thighs. She moaned as I put two fingers in her. I slowly licked her clit. Nicki pushed my head down.  
>"Rougher John."<br>"You sure?" I smirked.  
>"Yes." I pulled her legs wide apart and bite her clit. She screamed. I soothed it by leaving hard licks. Nicki said my name as I sucked on her clit. I grabbed her hips pulling her closer to me. She wrapped her legs around my head.<br>"You're not letting me out?" I laughed.  
>"No, not until I cum." She smiled.<p>

Nicki's POV

I love getting head. John never should've done this. I'm addicted to it. He slapped the sides of my ass.  
>"Johnny! I'm gonna cum." He took off my top as I came.<br>"I'm going to fuck the hell out of you." He said undoing his belt.  
>"Stop talking shit and do it then." I said slapping his chest. John growled.<br>"You're gonna get it." He said turning me around slapping my ass.

|The Next Morning|

John and I got to round 7. John was in the shower getting ready to leave. I had to stay behind for SmackDown. John came out of the bathroom.  
>"Don't be so sad, baby. I'll see you tomorrow."<br>"I'm not gonna miss you. I gonna miss Richard." I said taking off his towel.  
>"Richard didn't eat you out last night."<br>"Well no. But he did so much more."  
>"So let's say I got in a terrible accident and my penis got chopped off. Would we still date?"<br>"You can get it reattached." He pouted.  
>"I'm kidding. You'll still have your tongue so I'll be good." He laughed and went to the closet. I smacked his ass with the towel.<br>"Leave my ass alone." He laughed.  
>"No, it's too big. Like your dick. And ears." He laughed and went in the closet. He came back out in a hat, hoodie, and jeans.<br>"Looking very sexy, lazy."  
>"Thanks." He kissed me.<br>"I have to leave in ten minutes." He said sitting next to me holding my hand. I kissed him.  
>"All honesty. One day without you is gonna suck."<br>"I'll miss you more. You're irresistible." He said squeezing my thigh.  
>"I love you." I said.<br>"I love you." He went in his bag.  
>"Don't open this until I leave." He said handing me a envelope.<br>"Is it a bomb?" He laughed.  
>"No, just don't okay?" He kissed me. I quickly made it French. His phone started to vibrate.<br>"I got...to go...babe." He said between kisses.  
>"Okay, I love you." I gave him one more kiss.<br>"I love you. Bye, I'll text you, we'll iChat. Until tomorrow." I walked him to the door.  
>"Bye Gorgeous." He kissed me.<br>"Bye." I went back to the bed and opened the envelope. It had a dog tag necklace. The tag had engraving in it.  
>'2.14.11 I love you- JC' I smiled there was a note<p>

'Dear Nicki,  
>Hi baby. My handwriting is terrible sorry. Anyway, I hope you had a amazing birthday. And hopefully I gave you the best sex of your life. If I didn't we'll practice.<br>I love you so much. You're so beautiful, smart, and funny. I lucked out getting you as my girl.  
>Happy birthday. I know we will celebrate many more together.<br>Love forever, John'

I wiped tears away. No one has ever said something so sweet to me.

John's POV

I was on the bus to the airport. Randy and Ted popped their heads over their seats looking at me.  
>"Sooo." Zack said.<br>"So what?"  
>"You know." Randy said.<br>"No I don't."  
>"Broski, did you get some last night?" I blushed.<br>"Oh, I know you did. You smiled." Randy said.  
>"Is she good man?" Ted asked.<br>"Hell fucking yes. I took everything in me to leave."  
>"You're the man. You got with Rock's daughter." Zack said. I laughed.<br>"She's my girl. If he doesn't like it he can go to hell." I got a text from Nicki.

':,) omg I love u! That was the sweetest thing I ever read!'  
>'Welcome I love you so much :)'<br>'We're getting it in tomorrow! ;)'  
>'You're crazy Kinky'<p>

"I heard someone wants her though." Randy said Ted hit him.  
>"Who?" I asked.<br>"Nice job Randal. Cody likes her. He said he's wants to be her close guy friend. So if you fuck up she comes running to him."  
>"That'll never happen. I'm not fucking up." Guess I have to watch out for Cody now.<p>

**The End for this chapter. Next one is going to have Nicki's moving day, John's Birthday, and Dwayne's birthday.  
>SPOILER ALEEERRRRTT!: Dwayne is going to drop some news. ;)<strong>

**Oh and I'm thinking about a CM Punk fic. It's in it's beginning stages so I hope you guys read it :)**

**¡Please Review!  
><strong>


	9. Only If Dwayne Knew

The Great One's Daughter

Nicki's POV

It is moving day! I'm nervous and excited. My mom was at work so I'm packing some stuff by myself.  
>"You ready for the move Ty?" He got on his hind legs.<br>"Me too." I started boxing up my clothes.  
>"Nicki I'm home." My mom said walking in the door.<br>"Hola, Mamí." She hugged me.  
>"How's moving going?"<br>"Good."  
>"I'll come and help you just let me change."<br>"Okay." I got a text from John.  
>'Hey baby :)I'm in Tampa'<br>'Cool, I miss u!'  
>'I miss you more! Do you need help moving?'<br>'Yes, bring your strength :)'  
>I guess I have to tell my mom about John. She walked in.<br>"Mom, I have a boyfriend." I said getting to the point.  
>"Who, Nicki?" She said Nicki so she's not mad yet.<br>"John... Cena."  
>"Nicki, how old is he?"<br>"He's turning 34 Saturday." (AN: Sorry I keep messing up John's age.)  
>"How long?"<br>"2 months."  
>"2 months ago you weren't legal. What's going on?" I sighed.<br>"We started dating one week after we met. Just kissing he wanted to wait until I'm 18 to do more. He's a good guy mom he doesn't want me as his young girlfriend or sugar baby. Just his girlfriend."  
>"Are you trying to piss your dad off?"<br>"No, I'm not trying to piss my father off."  
>"Do you love him, Nicki?"<br>"Yes, he loves me too." I pulled out my dog tag.  
>"Nicki, just don't get heart broken."<br>"I won't I see good things with John, mom."  
>"If he makes you happy I'm happy."<br>"He does mom, so much."  
>"Is he going to help us move?"<br>"Yeah, he lives in Tampa so he helping move into the apartment."  
>"Okay." We packed up my stuff and drove to the apartment. When we got there I saw John in his SuperBee.<p>

John's POV

I saw Nicki's moving truck pulling up. I got out of my car and waved. She got out the car with her mom. I immediately got butterflies in my stomach.  
>"Hi Baby." Nicki hugged me. I kissed her cheek.<br>"Hi Beautiful. Hi Mrs. Flores." Her mom laughed.  
>"Call me Claudia. Mrs. Flores makes me feel old."<br>"Hi Claudia. I promise to always love and respect your daughter. She's in good hands with me."  
>"I know. I can tell you're a good person."<br>"Thank you." I smiled at Nicki.  
>"Let's start moving." She said.<br>We moved her stuff in. Claudia left to go get Ty from the groomers. Nicki ran into my arms kissing me.  
>"I finally have my own place."<br>"It's nice too."  
>"I still have to go shopping for the rooms."<br>"I'll buy the stuff for you."  
>"No, I am. But you can come with me. I'm going to Ikea and RC Wiley's."<br>"They sell my posters at Walmart." She laughed.  
>"I'll make sure that I get one." We kissed.<br>"I wish I dressed better to meet your mom." I had on white shirt, cargos, and Nike's on.  
>"You'll look weird trying to move in a suit." I laughed.<br>"You have a point. She supports us right?"  
>"Yes."<br>"And she's not worried about the age difference?"  
>"No, she's happy I'm with someone that's accomplished."<br>"So how far away is the groomer?"  
>"20 minutes." I kissed her neck.<br>"Want to have a quickie?" I asked.  
>"Hells yeah." She pulled me into the bedroom. I took off her jeans and pulled down her panties. Nicki kissed my abs as she pulled off my shirt. I undid my belt. Nicki took off my cargos and boxers.<br>"You have a condom right?"  
>"Yes, I'm not making you my baby's mama... Yet." She laughed as I pulled one out of my wallet.<br>"Bad boy." She laughed. I pulled off her shirt and bra. She bit my earlobe I groaned and pushed her down on the bed.  
>"Fuck me from behind. I'll cum quick that way." She said turning around.<br>"So fucking nice." I moaned entering her. She arched her back pushing her ass up.  
>"Aww, fuck. John just like that." I kept pounding into her.<br>"Grab my ass, baby." I did. Her moans echoed throughout the room due to the lack of furniture.  
>"So good, Nicki. Fuck baby."<br>"John fuck I'm gonna cum, Papí." I slapped her ass as she came over my dick. I rammed into her more before I came. I turned Nicki around kissing her slowly.  
>"I love you, baby." I said.<br>"I love you too." We changed back into our clothes.  
>"I had to change panties because of your sexy ass." She went in her box of clothes.<br>"Damn, how many pairs of underwear do you have?"  
>"A lot." I pulled out on of her thongs.<br>"Hey give it back." I started to pretend like I was flossing my teeth. She laughed and took them back.  
>"Stop it." She said putting them on with her short.<br>"What are you going shopping for?"  
>"I'm getting stuff like toiletries, pots, today. And I'm getting a bed and room stuff for the guest room tomorrow. I want everything together by Saturday. There's something going on, on that day. Hmm I wonder."<br>"It's some ugly wrestler's birthday."  
>"John Cena? I'd fuck him in every position possible." I laughed and kissed her. We went back in the living room. She had a good view of the park.<br>"Is there a pool?" I asked sitting on couch. She laid across my lap.  
>"Yes, we should go sometime."<br>"Nah, I have a pool at my house. We can do inappropriate things." She laughed and got her phone out.  
>"Are we taking pictures again?"<br>"Yes, you look cute today." She kissed my cheek in one. I kissed hers. She pulled her dog tag out. She pulled mine out. I had diamonds going around the end of her's.  
>"I haven't stopped wearing it."<br>"I got it so when I'm not around. You'll always know I love you."  
>"I know you do." We took a picture holding each others tags. We took another kissing.<br>"You like taking pictures huh?"  
>"With you. We look damn good together." I laughed.<br>"Is the TV on yet?"  
>"No, tomorrow morning it should be."<br>"We should entertain each other." She grabbed her iPod and put it in her iHome.  
>"What do you want me to dance to? Something slow or fast?"<br>"Hm.. Fast. Make that ass clap." She laughed hard.  
>"I can't do all that, now."<br>"I'm kidding. Now dance." She put on Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado.  
>"Go Nicki Go Nicki. 2 days ago was your birthday." She laughed and walked up to my lap giving me a lap dance.<br>"So much ass." She laughed

Nicki's POV

John grabbed my hips pulling me down on top of his lap.  
>"You are so cute." I said kissing his cheek.<br>"I love you." He said. I kissed him. As we started to make out someone knocked on the door. I got up.  
>"Hi Mamí. Ty!" I picked my puppy up.<br>"Nice and fresh. Huh bros?" I put him down. John stood up.  
>"Hey there Ty. I've heard a lot about you." I laughed as Ty walked up to John. He started sniffing his shoes then looked up at him.<br>"Does he like me?"  
>"Kneel down." He did. Ty jumped up on him and licked his face. I laughed.<br>"Woah, nice to meet you too homie." I laughed.  
>"Looks like Ty has a new buddy." He kept licking John. I called him back to me.<br>"I'll get out of your two's hair." My mom hugged me.  
>"Call me later, Bonita."<br>"I will Mamí."  
>"It's very nice meeting you John. Take care of my baby." He hugged her.<br>"I always will." She left. John came over to kiss me.  
>"Hold up." I grabbed a towel wiping his face off.<br>"You are good now." We kissed.  
>"So Ty likes me, your mom likes me. Just have to meet the rest of your family."<br>"They'll love you. My grandma is gonna pinch your dimples. My uncles will joke with you, my aunts are gonna force feed you their food." He laughed.  
>"What about your grandpa?"<br>"He's just like the grandpa on George Lopez. He is not gonna try to freak you out or scare you away. He'll probably sit you down have a talk."  
>"Okay, so your father?"<br>"John, I'm not dealing with him."  
>"Baby, you said after you birthday."<br>"How am I appose to talk to the bastard if he's always doing movies?"  
>"Baby, call him."<br>"He didn't even call me on my birthday. I doubt he knows when it is. I'm not dealing with him." John sighed.  
>"He's gonna find out. What are we gonna do then?"<br>"Nothing, if he doesn't like it. He'll have to deal with it. Why do you want us to reconnect so bad?"  
>"Because, I don't want you dealing with this the rest of your life."<br>"John, I already made my mind up. I don't want him in my life. He's let me down time after time I can't deal with it anymore." I said with a tear running down my face. John kissed me.  
>"I'm sorry, baby."<br>"It's okay." He hugged me.  
>"Why do you want this so bad?"<br>"It just hurts me that you never had a father in your life. I just want to help."  
>"You're too much of a good guy baby." He laughed.<p>

John's POV

"Want to go shopping now?"  
>"Sure, let me grab my purse." She got her purse.<br>"What about Ty?"  
>"He's trained to use his potty patch. Bye buddy." She said petting him. I took her hand and we left.<br>"I love this car." She said.  
>"Want to drive?"<br>"No, I freak out driving one of a kind cars."  
>"Your car doesn't come out until next year."<br>"Yeah, but there's going to be a lot on the road one day. I would never drive any of your cars." I laughed.  
>"What about the pick up?"<br>"Nope, I can't drive must of them. I don't know how to drive stick."  
>"I'll teach you. You can sit on my lap." She laughed.<br>"You're silly." We got in the car.  
>"So where are we going first?"<br>"RC Wiley's."  
>"Okay." I turned on the radio. Country came on.<br>"Sorry." I changed it.  
>"Baby, I don't care what kind of music you listen to." Nicki said rubbing on my arm. I got goosebumps.<br>"Don't do that. I get goosebumps" I chuckled pulling off.  
>"Let me see." She lifted up my shirt.<br>"Don't babe I don't want to get hard while driving." She rubbed on my crotch. I groaned.  
>"No." I put her hand on her lap. She grabbed my hand and put it on her boob.<br>"John, stop. You are driving gosh!" He laughed and squeezed it.  
>"You're gonna make me horny."<br>"You stay horny babe." I replied.  
>"You should pull over and fuck me."<br>"No, Wet Wet." She laughed. We made it to the furniture store without messing up the seats in my car.  
>"So what you looking for babe?"<br>"A whole bedroom set for my room, a dresser and headboard for the guest room."  
>"We have to get a strong headboard so it won't knock while I have you cummin'" I said biting her ear.<br>"I want that noise. It turns me on."  
>"What doesn't?"<br>"If you start talking dirty to me and you burp in my ear. Not cute." I laughed.  
>"Good to know." We looked at bedroom sets. Nicki finally found one that she liked.<br>"Oh this is perfect." I looked at the price tag.  
>"Only if you knew someone that would be willing to buy this for you because they love you and want to see you smile. Hm... I wonder."<br>"Baby, do you forget I made your t-shirt. I got PAID!" I laughed.  
>"Okay, but I need to get you a house warming gift."<br>"Bring that dick of yours. That's a great gift." Nicki kissed me.  
>"And those lips. They're so soft."<br>"I love you, Nicki."  
>"I love you too." She bought the bed set.<br>"So Ikea next?"  
>"Yes, sir. And maybe Pier 1."<br>"I always knock shit over in that store."  
>"You have arms the size of basketballs of course you will." I laughed.<p>

Nicki's POV

We got all the things for my place. John helped me bring my stuff up.  
>"Hey Nicki." I saw Cody walking towards me.<br>"Hey Cody what are you doing here?"  
>"To give you this." He handed me what felt like a frame.<br>"What is it?"  
>"Open it." I pulled off the paper. It was the 1st edition of the X-Men comic blown up.<br>"Oh my god, Cody! Thank you!" I hugged him.  
>"It took everything in me not to keep it for myself." I laughed.<br>"Baby, some help here." I turned around John was about to drop some boxes.  
>"Sorry Johnny." I grabbed two.<br>"What was keeping-"

John's POV

"Sorry John. Had to give Nicki her birthday gift. I'm see you two are busy. Catch you later, Nicki." He hugged her smirking at me.  
>"Bye Cody." He left.<br>"What's wrong, Dimples?"  
>"Nothing." I went in her house.<br>"You sure? You look pretty upset." I turned around.  
>"Cody is trying to steal you from me." She laughed.<br>"What? Where did you get that from?"  
>"Ted and Randy told me. He wants to be your best buddy then if I fuck up, which I won't, he'll come and console you. Or try to get in your pants."<br>"John, don't worry. I love you. No one else is getting me." I kissed her.  
>"I'm sorry. It's just, he relates more to you with the comics and stuff. He's closer to your age."<br>"But he doesn't make me laugh until my sides hurt. He doesn't make me smile when I'm sad. He doesn't get me wet." I laughed as she kissed me.  
>"One thing."<br>"What?" She asked.  
>"How does he know where you live?"<br>"He over heard Nattie and I talking. I love you, Johnny. Just you." I picked her up.  
>"Cody also can't have you screaming at the top of your lungs."<p>

Dwayne's POV

I was in the theatre of my LA home alone as usual. I've been watching videos of Nicki when she was younger. It makes me cry thinking of everything I missed. I've missed little things like the first time she lost her tooth to her first sleepover. Now I have to watch these videos Claudia sent me to feel like I know my daughter. I grabbed a DVD on the floor that said "Nicki's 16th" I put it in. I looked at the time stamp.  
>'Fuck!' I missed Nicki's birthday again. Tiffany was appose to put it in my phone. I called her.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Tiffany, you didn't put Nicki's birthday in my phone."<br>"Jen told me you didn't want to."  
>"Fuck! I'll call you later." I hung up and called Jennifer.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Jennifer! What the fuck is wrong with you?"<br>"Dwayne are you drunk?" I looked at the half empty bottle of Jack next to me.  
>"No, why did you tell Tiffany not to put Nicki's birthday in my phone?"<br>"You should be able to remember it."  
>"I can't with everything going on! Movies, WWE, appearances."<br>"Calm down. Just tell her you were busy."  
>"I've used that excuse too many time. I'm going to finally give her the gift she wants."<br>"Dwayne, don't."  
>"I am, in big fashion. Everyone is going to know I have a beautiful daughter."<br>"It will end you career."  
>"I don't care. As long as Nicki doesn't think I'm a monster." I hung up.<br>I need to seriously get my shit together. Nicki and I's relationship is hanging by a thread.

Nicki's POV

John and I walked out of my bed room. Ty was staring at us.  
>"He's like "what did you do to her?" John said I laughed.<br>"She was screaming." I laughed.  
>"You hungry?" I asked.<br>"Yeah."  
>"Good, want tacos?"<br>"Sure, sounds good." John had on his just his cargos. I had on my gray sweatpants and a pink bra. I started cooking John was looking through a box in the living room.  
>"Is this you?" He asked holding up a picture frame.<br>"Yep, when I was 6."  
>"Aw, you were cute."<br>"Thanks, did they have cameras when you were little?" I laughed.  
>"You got jokes again?"<br>"I'm sorry you left me open."  
>"It's okay. You're getting a spanking later."<br>"Can't wait." I winked. He laughed.  
>"So, I've been thinking."<br>"Did it hurt?" I laughed. John pouted.  
>"A little." I laughed.<br>"I'm sorry, what up baby?"  
>"People know about the divorce. I keep getting asked in interviews if I have moved on. And I want to blurt out that your my girl, but I don't know if you want me to."<br>"You can say you have a girlfriend. Let's just wait. I don't want your fangirls harassing me."  
>"Fangirls?"<br>"Yeah, you know. The girls that dream of their last name being Cena."  
>"Babe they're not serious."<br>"Some are. There was one that was harassed the girls you followed on twitter. I barely go on there now. They're mad that you and Punk follow me. All I have is Tumblr."  
>"What is tumblr?" I laughed.<br>"It's a website and people create blogs on their favorite things. Mines kind of like superheros and fashion."  
>"Oh, I am getting old." I laughed.<br>"Nah, not a lot of people know about it. It just got popular this year."  
>"Oh, you should get back on twitter. Everyone tweeted you happy birthday. Even Phil and he never remembers shit." I laughed.<br>"Did you?"  
>"Yes look." He showed me.<br>'Happy birthday to the one of the most creative women (and sexiest) in WWE NickiJ :)' I smiled and kissed his cheek.  
>"Aw, thank you! I'll start Tweeting again. I just don't like the haters."<br>"Rise above hate… I may have to use that."  
>"I'll make the shirt." John grabbed my ass.<br>"You look so hot cooking."  
>"I'm by a stove sooo."<br>"I know that. You're just...mmm." He kissed me.  
>"Go sit back down before you have me bent over the counter."<br>"I was gonna fuck you on the couch." I laughed he kissed me and sat on the couch.  
>"You can get a movie on Netflix."<br>"Okay." He turned on the X-Box.  
>"Want to watch a scary movie?"<br>"If you let me hold you."  
>"You better find a pillow then." He laughed.<br>"Oh, you're gonna be mean too?" I pouted.  
>"No, your too cute with those nice tits." I laughed and finished cooking.<br>"Tacos are done." John came over and took five of them.  
>"Hungry?" I laughed.<br>"I can't get full off that good fucking pussy of yours." I blushed and grabbed three. We sat on the couch.  
>"What did you choose?"<br>"NightMare on Elm Street."  
>"Ek! I've never seen it." I scouted closer to him. He took a bite of my taco.<br>"Mm... This is sooo good baby." I smiled.  
>"Gracías."<br>"De nada." He laughed. We watched the movie I was pretty much curled up under John. The movie wasn't freaking me out, the weather was. John kissed the top of my head.  
>"You okay, Kinks?"<br>"Yes." I held on to him like a teddy bear.  
>"If you want to stop watching it I'll turn it off."<br>"I'm fine." The thunder clapped. I jumped.  
>"Why does the weather bother you?" He paused the movie.<br>"It's just something that happened when I was little, it's nothing."  
>"Tell me, Nicki." I sighed.<br>"When Dwayne would take me on the road with him when I was little. He left one might to get some drinks. I was alone in the room, a storm came. I couldn't find him. Every since them I get scared when there's a storm." He kissed me.  
>"Maybe I can give you a good memory during a storm." He squeezed on my sides.<br>"Whatcha talking about Cena?"  
>"I can show you better than I can tell you."<p>

John's POV

I kissed and bit Nicki's jawline.  
>"I'm not sure where you're going with this. Show me more." She giggled. I smiled and went lower kissing her chest. My fingers pulled down her pink bra straps.<br>"I think I'm getting it now." I chuckled and undid her bra with one hand.  
>"Look who has skills." I pulled off her pants and opened her legs. Nicki moaned as I started eating her.<br>"Ah, yes baby aww fuck. Soo good on my clit baby." I started flicking my tongue back and forth making Nicki scream my name loudly. She started running her fingers through my short hair. I moaned as she rubbed my ears.  
>"Fuck me, Papí." I picked her up. She kissed me.<br>"I taste so yummy." She giggled.  
>"Damn sure do." I squeezed on her ass carrying her to her bedroom. Her skin is so stuff.<br>"Nicki you're perfect babe. You're mine." She smiled.  
>"Always baby." I took off my pants. Nicki laid me on her bed. She grabbed a condom and rolled it down my dick.<br>"Aww, fuck so fuckin' big." She said getting on top of my dick. I moaned as she road my dick nice and hard.  
>"Fuck! Get that shit baby!" I grabbed on her ass.<br>"Slap it baby!" I did.

Nicki's POV

I turn into such freaky, nymphomaniac with John. I'm moaning like I have no sense. John grabbed my tits.  
>"Ahh shit, baby. Fuck yes." I started bouncing my ass.<br>"Ah, yeah Kinky. That's how I like it baby."  
>"You like that Papí?"<br>"Ah, yeah. You the shit, Nicki." I smiled. John clamped down on my hips as he came.  
>"So good, Nicki." He said when I laid next to him.<br>"I know, Papí."  
>"Mm... I love when you call me that."<br>"I've never done that. You're just so good in bed. " He smiled.  
>"So are you still afraid of storms?"<br>"I forgot all about it." I laughed.  
>"You think we scared Ty again?"<br>"Yes, but he has to understand that I have needs, and your penis takes care of them." He laughed.  
>"So I was thinking about your birthday..." I said.<br>"And..."  
>"I don't want you to get mad."<br>"What's up, baby. You know I can't be mad at you."  
>"I want to push back my party to Sunday. So Saturday it's me and you."<br>"You don't want me to meet your family?"  
>"I do, but I don't want to spring it on them. Maybe in a couple more weeks? Don't be mad."<br>"I'm not. So me and my baby on my birthday... That sounds great."  
>"Yeah, I'll feel awkward being around my family after fucking the hell out of you." He laughed.<br>"I'm the one with the dick I'm fucking you."  
>"Shut up." I slapped his chest.<br>"So I have a flight tomorrow. I'll be gone Thursday and Friday. I want you at my house when I get there Saturday."  
>"Oh you're laying down the law. Yes sir." He smiled and kissed my hand.<br>"And bring a bikini."  
>"Okay Papí, anything else?"<br>"Hm, no. Here's a key. I'm trusting you with my pad while I'm gone."  
>"I got you. You know I'm too afraid to drive your cars."<br>"I have more than that. I have to find time to show you, and my workout facility."  
>"I want to see you workout. All sweaty and red. Veins popping out your arms." I said running my fingers up the veins on his arm.<br>"I'll bring you." I kissed him.  
>"So where are you going?"<br>"San Diego to do voice overs in WWE '12."  
>"That's cool. You're gonna play with yourself?"<br>"No, I have you for that." I smirked.  
>"I mean the game. You nasty."<br>"Suurrre."  
>"Do you?"<br>"Do I what?"  
>"Pleasure yourself?" He blushed.<br>"I know you do." He retorted.  
>"Answer the question."<br>"Rarely. When I was married, but I rarely had time."  
>"Have you since we've been dating?"<br>"No."  
>"You should, and think about me."<br>"You're just a nasty little thing."  
>"I'm not nasty I'm naughty get your shit right." I hit him with a pillow.<br>"Oh, you're gonna get it." He grabbed one and hit me. We laughed as we got into a pillow fight. Ty ran in and started jumped on John.  
>"Get him Ty."<br>"No fair! Double team." I laughed as John put his boxers back on.  
>"Don't fuck with Ty he's my little gangster." I put on one my long sweaters.<br>"So can I decorate your house for your b-day?"  
>"Sure, as long as I get your pie." He laughed.<br>"I don't like pie. It's so late 90s early thousands. I prefer cake. That's what Rihanna calls it."  
>"So your my birthday cake?"<br>"Yes, you can eat me all night." I winked he laughed and looked at his phone.  
>"I got to get going. I love you so much." We kissed.<br>"Damn, I want to stay."  
>"No, go get the game together. Then you can eat this cake all you want."<br>"Don't talk like that or I'll miss my flight."  
>"Okay, I'll turn down my freakiness." He started getting dressed.<br>"Have a good time. Give me some info on the game. Because you know I'm a nerd."  
>"My nerd." We kissed.<br>"Okay stop being sweet so I can leave."  
>"Get the fuck out my house!" I laughed.<br>"Shit! Okay!" I laughed and walked him to the door. He hugged me.  
>"I love you, baby. Have a great time." I said.<br>"I love you too, Nicki. I'll text you when I land."  
>"Okay." We kissed one more to before I left. I closed the door and headed to bed.<p>

-The Next Morning-

I was eating breakfast when I got a text from John.  
>"Morning gorgeous! :)'<br>'Hi handsome. How's your morning?'  
>'Good, bout to head out to THQ. U?'<br>'Eating breakfast. Want a pic?'  
>'Yes :)' I took a picture with my bowl of fruity pebbles.<br>'Cute.' He sent me a picture with a stack of hash browns and eggs.  
>'Dammmmnnnn, I got hungry again!'<br>'Lol, I love you. Text me later?'  
>'Will do. Love ya my big sexy penguin x)' There was a knock at my door. It was Gabby.<br>"Hola Prima!"  
>"Too early to yell." I laughed hugging her.<br>"Where's your fruity pebble at?"  
>"In the 619."<br>"Lucky we should've went. Soooo give me all the details."  
>"On what?"<br>"Duh, sex with John Cena. Is he little?" We sat on the couch.  
>"Nope no where near. He's has to be like 10 inches."<br>"Damn, can he use it?"  
>"Yes, gosh for a big guy he can put me in so many positions. They all felt amazing."<br>"Did he eat you?"  
>"Like I was his last meal. He's fucking amazing! And all the little things like the way he holds me, they way he touches me, his kisses are so perfect."<br>"Isn't his birthday coming up?"  
>"Yep Saturday."<br>"What are you going to do for him?"  
>"I got most of his gift. I have to pick some up today."<br>"I'm talking sexually."  
>"I still don't know. I don't want to do a whole bunch of stuff in the beginning and later on its stale."<br>"What you do is be his little sex toy. Do what he wants, when he wants it. Until April 24."  
>"That's perfect."<br>"Oh, is he freaky?"  
>"A little. He's hiding something. I'll find it though." We laughed.<br>"Want to go to the mall with me?"  
>"Sure."<p>

John's POV

I just laid down some lines for the game. I went to go use the bathroom. When I walked out the stall someone pushed me back in.  
>"Hello Johnny!" It was Kelly.<br>"Get off of me."  
>"Come on John. You're single have some fun."<br>"I'm dating Nicki."  
>"So fuck her. Wait no, fuck me." She started grinding on me. I pushed her off.<br>"No , I love Nicki. You're not even my type." She pulled open her shirt.  
>"You're telling me you don't want these?"<br>"No Nicki's our much much much bigger." I left the bathroom. I called Nicki.  
>"Hey, Johnny."<br>"Hi, Doll. Kelly flashed me. I swear on my mom I didn't touch her." I said frantically. Nicki laughed.  
>"Calm down baby. It's okay. Just get your ass back home, okay?" I laughed.<br>"I love you so much baby."  
>"I love you, Dimples." I heard her phone move.<br>"Hello John, it's your homie Gabs. So Nicki told me your dick is amazing. She's trying to find your freak side. Show it to her damn it." I laughed.  
>"Baby you never heard that. Erase. I love you bye." She hung up. They're crazy.<p>

|Friday Night|

Nicki's POV

I was at John's house. I'm beyond horny. I decided to be a little naughty and text John.  
>'Baby, you alone?'<br>'Yes, why?' I took off my top and bra. I put on one of John's dress shirts and went in the bathroom. I took some pictures of me and sent them to him.  
>'Damn, you are too sexy'<br>'Call me please' He called.  
>"Hi Kinky."<br>"Hey baby. I miss you."  
>"I'll be there by morning no worries."<br>"I had a dream about you."  
>"Oh, tell me."<br>"Well, you just got done with a promo you were so angry. You walked through the back and grabbed me taking me to your locker room. You stripped me in the shower and pushed me down on my knees and I started sucking your fat dick. Then when you came you gave me the biggest facial ever. You started calling me your little bad girl. Then you picked me up and fucked me roughly from behind. I started screaming, but you would slap my ass so hard making me stop. Then when you came this time you gave me a pearl necklace. You were just busting your nuts all over me Johnny." He groaned deeply.  
>"You like my dream, babe?"<br>"Yeah, are you my little slut?"  
>"Yes, I'm your sex toy for your birthday whatever you want I'll give it to you just they way you want it."<br>"Fuck baby. I won't be able to sleep good now."  
>"Get some sleep. You'll need all your energy Papí."<br>"Okay, I love you Nicki. Sweet dreams."  
>"More like wet." I hung up laughing like a idiot.<p>

John's POV

I walked up to my door. Nicki's Porsche was in the drive way. I opened the door. The house smelled lick cake and spicy food.  
>"Nicki?" She came out of the kitchen.<br>"Johnny!" She came with balloons covering her body.  
>"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you." As she walked towards me letting balloons hit the ceiling. I smiled.<br>"Happy birthday dear Mr. Cena." She sounded like Marilyn Monroe.  
>"Happy birthday to you!" She let go of the last two balloons revealing her blue string bikini.<br>"You are thick, Nick." She laughed and kissed me.  
>"Thanks. I missed you."<br>"Me or my dick?"  
>"Both." She laughed. I dropped my bags picking her up.<br>"So how was San Diego?"  
>"Fun minus seeing Kelly's tits."<br>"Mine are better right?"  
>"Duh, how come you don't get mad? Most girls would be ready to fight."<br>"Because I can't fight."  
>"You've never gotten in a fight?"<br>"Nope, I try to steer clear from that stuff. I'm a lover not a fighter." I laughed and put her down.  
>"What smells so good?"<br>"I made chocolate cake and tamales."  
>"You're gonna get me fat." She laughed and followed me to the kitchen.<br>"Wow, baby thank you."  
>"Want to open your gifts?"<br>"Let me shower and then we can."  
>"Okay." I went to my room and showered and put on some swim trunks. When I went back in the living room Nicki had my gifts on the coffee table.<br>"Damn, baby. Thank you." I kissed her.  
>"Open them."<br>"Okay, which one first?"  
>"Open this one." She handed me a small box.<br>"Doll, thank you." She got me the new iPhone.  
>"You have to teach me how to use it, you know I'm old." I laughed.<br>"I'll help. That's the on button." She teased.  
>"I'm old, not slow." She laughed and kissed my cheek.<br>Nicki got me great gifts. Cuban cigars right off the island, a really nice diamond watch, and a whole bunch sport merchandise.  
>"Thanks, Doll." I kissed her.<br>"Do you know how hard it is to shop for you?" She laughed.  
>"You didn't have to you in that bikini is enough."<br>"Can we go swimming now? I want to get wet." She smirked. I picked her up and ran into the pool.  
>We spent sometime by the pool. Nicki was swimming. I had my feet in the pool. Nicki swam up to me putting her hand on my knees.<br>"When are you joining me?" She smiled. I took a sip of my beer.  
>"Hm, I don't want to." She splashed water in my face.<br>"Come on old man Cena, you're no fun." I jumped in the pool.  
>"What did you call me?"<br>"Old man Cena, it's a thing going around backstage I'm sorry." She kissed me.  
>"I'm only 34. How's that old?"<br>"It's just a joke. It's funny because like you just found out how to use a iPad. You don't know who's in Young Money. But I love you."  
>"You sure?" I pouted.<br>"God, you're such a grumpy old man."  
>"Oh, your ass is mine!" She swam out of the pool and ran in the house. I ran after her.<br>"I'm kidding!" She laughed.  
>"Oh, no. I have to teach you a lesson." He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. His lips never left mine. Yeah this is a really good punishment. He threw me on the bed.<br>"Since you're my sex toy. I can do whatever I want?" He licked his lips.  
>"Yes, I'm all yours." He smirked.<br>"Can I eat my cake?"  
>"Want me to go get some from downstairs?" I teased.<p>

John's POV

"Doll, you know what I want." I took off her bottoms and opened her legs. My tongues licked hard on that sweet clit.  
>"Wait, baby." She pushed my head back.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"It's your birthday. You should get a gift." Nicki grabbed me by my neck and forcefully throw me to the bed. She threw my trunks anywhere in the room.<br>"No wonder you don't wear tights. It couldn't hold this anaconda." She giggled before engulfing my dick in her warm mouth.  
>"Ah, fuck baby." I threw my head back.<p>

Nicki's POV

John groaned as I slowly deep throated him and came back up. I spat on his dick.  
>"Ah, Nicki yeah baby."<br>"Tell me what you want baby." I said placing kisses on the tip of his dick.  
>"Oh, just keep giving me that good head, baby." I took more of him in my mouth. I love his sexy moans and groans.<br>"Fuck, Nicki yes baby." I started sucking on his balls.  
>"I'm cumming baby." I sucked hard on his dick making sure I didn't miss a drop. John sat up. The look on his face turned me on so much. His lips slightly parted breathing slowly.<br>""You okay, Dimples?" I asked kissing his neck.  
>"Mm, yeah." He kissed me.<br>"You hungry?"  
>"Yeah, let me taste these tamales of yours."<p>

We ate. John ate like 6 fat tamales. No wonder he can squat 600 pounds. He hasn't been using his sex toy privileges. I thought we would spend all day in bed. I decided to spark his interest by changing to some hot lingerie. I put on light pink lace bra and lace boy shorts that were see through on the sides. My make up looked so seductive and made my hair big. John loves that. I went back into the living room. He was watching ESPN. This could be a bad time to interrupt but I guess I'll see. "Johnny?"  
>"Yeah ba.." He dropped his jaw at my appearance.<br>"Damn Nicki." I blushed and sat on his lap.  
>"Am I interrupting the show?"<br>"No, no of course not." He smiled.  
>"I hate coming off like a little hormone filled teenager-"<br>"Which you are." I hit his arm.  
>"I'm kidding go on."<br>"But, you haven't been using your sex toy. So I thought I'd display it." I giggled.  
>"I'm sorry baby. Just kinda tired."<br>"Too tired to play?" I pouted. He licked his lips looking up and down at me.  
>"No, I think I can find some energy." He said pulling me down to his lips. I love the taste of his lips with alcohol on them. John moved my leg over making me straddled him.<br>"You look so hot, Nicki." I kissed his neck and sucked on his Adams apple. His dick shoot up.  
>"I found a hot spot." I giggled.<br>"Damn sure did." I unzipped his pants.  
>"Can I finally have my cake." He asked looking up at me.<br>"Yes baby." He threw me over his shoulder.  
>"John!" I laughed as slapped my ass.<br>"You know you like it." He threw me on his bed.  
>"You better not push me away this time." John slapped my thigh as I opened my legs.<br>"Okay, Papí." He rubbed on my panties.  
>"I love how wet you get." He said taking them off.<p>

John's POV

I laid down on my bed.  
>"I want some 69 for my birthday." I smirked and took off my shorts.<br>"I've never done it before." She said biting her lip.  
>"Don't be nervous you'll love it. Just come here." I help her as she positioned herself.<br>"Now just suck on it while I lick all on this sweet pussy."  
>"Okay." She started licking and sucking my dick. I could barely eat her from moaning.<br>"Don't forget about me Johnny." She said jacking me off.  
>"I'm sorry baby." I started eating her out. My hands squeezed and slapped her ass. I came first Nicki didn't miss a drop. I fingered her pussy as she got me back hard.<br>"Oh, fuck ah Johnny I'm cumming!" Her sweetness covered my lips. She got off of me. I sat up and took off her bra. Her nipples were already hard.  
>"Damn baby."<br>"What? You know I get turned on easily." She moaned as I licked one.  
>"Every inch of you taste so sweet." I said getting a condom. Nicki laid down flat.<br>"Have your way with me. I'm all yours." I smiled and put the condom on spreading Nicki's legs I slide into her tightness.  
>"Ah Nicki. You feel so good." I put her hands behind her head as I pounded into her.<br>"Ah, John. So fucking good."  
>"Wrap your arms around my neck baby." She did. I picked her and started moving her hips back and forth.<br>"Mm, damn John. So strong." I laughed thinking she was going to say so big.  
>"Mm, fuck John! I like it like this." She kissed my neck.<br>"Lay down Johnny. I wanna ride ya." I laid down. Nicki is so fucking sexy. I watched her closely as she rode me.  
>"Damn, go Nicki fuck!" I groaned deeply looking up at her. The intense sexual look on her face nearly made me cum. Nicki moaned loudly as I pulled her off of me.<br>"How do you want me now, baby?" She said out of breath.  
>"Put your legs together lay on you side." She did so. I eased inside her and just started beating her pussy.<br>"Ah, shit fucking this pussy so good!"  
>"Mm, you got that good shit baby."<br>"Mmmm, Johnny I'm cumming!" I was close too. I pushed into Nicki more until she came.  
>"Mm, give me a minute baby." I laid her on her stomach and took off the condom.<br>"You gonna cum on me babe?" She moaned.  
>"You'll see." I put my dick in between her ass cheeks and let my cum roll down her back.<br>"Oh, John there's your freaky side." She giggled.  
>"You don't mind do you?" I smiled kissing her back.<br>"No, it's your birthday. You get what you want."  
>"What about the other 364 days of the year?" I asked laying next to her.<br>"Hm, you still can. Depending how submissive and freaky I'm feeling." She winked getting out of bed.  
>"I'm going to go shower."<br>"I thought you would like having my cum on you." I smirked.  
>"Not in between my butt cheeks. You nasty boy." I laughed as she walked in my bathroom.<p>

Nicki's POV

I took my shower and changed into some black sweats and I white camisole. John was still asleep when I walked in the room. Sleep naked mind you. I smirked and thought of a creative way to wake him up.I walked over to the bed and leaned over his soft dick. I ran my finger down it. He moaned softly. I licked the tip of his dick. He shot up off the bed.  
>"Nicki, what are you up to?" He chuckled.<br>"What do you think." I push him down and went to town on that thick dick. I pulled down my shirt and put John's dick in between my titties.  
>"Oh baby, you know I like that shit." I smiled as he moved his hips up and down swiftly each time getting my tongue to lick the tip of his dick.<br>"Oh fuck I'm cumming baby." My face got covered with his cum.  
>"Ah, John." I squealed. He laughed and cleaned off my face.<br>"I'm sorry, Doll. At least it didn't get in those pretty brown eyes." He kissed me.  
>"Did I wear you out?" I asked rubbing his abs.<p>

John's POV

"No, I know I'm old but I can keep up."  
>"You look so good for 34."<br>"Thanks, I have to stay looking good for a hot girl like you." She blushed.  
>"I never got my cake." I smirked.<br>"Uh, you got all up in this cake baby."  
>"I'm talking about the one you made." I grabbed her side.<br>"Oh, I still have to blow out your candles." She threw my basketball shorts at me. I put them on and followed her downstairs.  
>Nicki took the lid off the cake. I had<br>'Happy Birthday Johnny! ILY' in blue frosting.  
>"Wow, baby thank you." I kissed her cheek.<br>"What's ILY, though?" She laughed.  
>"I love you!" She kissed me.<br>"I love you too." She grabbed a 3 and 4 candle out of the grocery bag. She put them on the cake and lit them.  
>"Want me to sing again?" She smiled.<br>"Yes, with that beautiful voice." She smiled and started singing. She really does have a beautiful singing voice.  
>"Happy birthday, the very sexy John Cena." She kissed my cheek.<br>"Happy birthday to you." I hugged her.  
>"Blow 'em out! Make a wish." I thought of what I wanted a blew out my candles.<br>"Want to know what if wished for?"  
>"No, it won't come true." She said like a young child. I laughed loving her innocence.<br>"But it already did. I wished I had a great girl to love and that would love me back, and that happened."  
>"Aww, you are so getting some again." I laughed. We cut each other some slice of cake. Nicki laughed at me as I ate.<p>

Nicki's POV

"What?"  
>"You eat like it's your last meal."<br>"Your cooking is delicious. I can't help it." He said licking his fingers of the chocolate icing. He had icing on his chin. I walked over and licked it off.  
>"Mm, baby." He chuckled.<br>"Do I have any on me?" I asked putting a line of frosting down my cleavage.  
>"Yeah, let me get it." I moaned feeling his warm tongue touch my chest. He softly started sucking.<br>"Here I want to try something." He went in the drawer and pulled out a Sharpie.  
>"Bend over." I laughed and bent over the counter. He pulled down my panties and sweats. He started righting something.<br>"Ah, John that tickles." I giggled.  
>"I'm just writing something."<br>"It better not say enter here." I said seriously. He laughed.  
>"I'm almost done." I softly giggled until he finished.<br>"Okay, come here look." We went in  
>the guest bathroom.<br>"Oh god." I laughed. He wrote Property of John Cena. I punched his large arm.  
>"I'm sorry I had to."<br>"At least your handwriting doesn't look that bad." I laughed.  
>"I tried my best." I kissed him.<br>"You should write eat me under my belly button then put a arrow pointing down." He smirked as my phone rang.  
>"Ugh, it's Dwayne." I said about to hit ignore.<br>"Wait, I have a idea." He pulled down my sweats.  
>"Sit up here." He said patting the counter. I did he started to eat me.<br>"Now, talk to him will your Papí eats you." He answered the phone and put it to my ear.  
>"Nicole?" I was trying so hard to hold back my phone.<br>"Hello?" I said in a shallow tone.  
>"You okay, Nicki?" I looked down at John he started licking slowly knowing I would moan louder.<br>"I'm doing really good." John smirked.  
>"That's good. I'm sorry for missing your birthday." John put two fingers in me.<br>"Ah fuck!" I covered my mouth.  
>"You okay, Nicole?"<br>"I uh stubbed mmm toe. Bye." I hung up.  
>"Damn it John." He smiled.<br>"You liked that shit you're wet as fuck." I threw my head back as he went back to sucking my clit.

The rest of the night was perfect. John kept going on about how this was the best birthday ever. He even got from Vince saying he's winning the title at Extreme Rules. Which resulted in more sex. For a old man he doesn't get tired.

|Extreme Rules|

I was backstage with Kofi and Punk. Doing our usually nerdy talk of comics. Someone knocked on the door.  
>"Its's open." Kofi said. Adam opened the door I ran over and gave him the biggest hug.<br>"Hey, Nicki Bear!" He kissed my head and went over to greet Punk and Kofi.  
>"Nicki, walk with me?" Adam asked.<br>"Sure, by guys." They waved good bye.  
>"What's up?" I asked wrapping my arm around his arm.<br>"Well I have something to tell you."  
>"What's up?"<br>"Me and your mom have been talking and... We're together." I hugged him.  
>"Oh my god! Are you serious?"<br>"Yep, I really like your mom, Nicki."  
>"That's awesome. I'm so happy."<br>"Good."  
>"So you're like my stepdad now?"<br>"I guess.. Yeah. You're dad is going to be pissed." He laughed.  
>"I'm going to start calling you dad." We laughed.<br>"I like the hair cut." He kept it long it's just more tamed.  
>"I may cut it more."<br>"Don't I love your hair. Remember when I would braid it also Jay and Chris."  
>"You would braid everybody's hair. Lita, Trish, Show, Paul, Shawn."<br>"You guys had nice hair." He laughed.  
>"While we're updating each other. I have to tell you something."<br>"What?" He said playing with my hair.  
>"I'm dating someone." He stopped.<br>"Who?"  
>"Just don't think of the most obvious reason why I'm dating him."<br>"Who Nicki?"  
>"I'm dating John Cena." He put his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath in. If he runs his fingers throw his hair I'm scared.<br>"How long?"  
>"Going on 4 months."<br>"Wait, Nicki-"  
>"We didn't do anything except for kissing until my birthday."<br>"Nicki, why?"  
>"We just started talking and clicked. I love him and he loves me." I showed my tags.<br>"Nicki when did he give you this."  
>"The day after my birthday." He sighed.<br>"You're mad, huh?"  
>"No, just surprised. I remember when you would ask me to play Barbies. Now you're dating." Him and Jay are too much a like.<br>"I'm sorry for not telling you early. I just didn't want to see your reaction since I was 17."  
>"It's okay. I have no room to judge someone's relationship." I hugged him.<br>"So, does Dwayne know?"  
>"No, and I'm not telling him."<br>"He's going to find out. Especially since he's going to be here tomorrow."  
>"If he finds out through someone else I don't care. That's his ass." Adam laughed.<br>"So is John my step son in-law?" I laughed.  
>"This is weird."<p>

John's POV

I was doing some warm up when someone walked in my locker room. I looked towards the door.  
>"Hey, Dimples." I sat up and kissed her.<br>"Hello, Doll. You look hot." I twirled her around. She had on tight black jeans with a Green Goblin shirt.  
>"You like my superhero shirts?"<br>"I like what's under them more." I pulled up her top seeing a simple black bra.  
>"Johnny, stop!" She pulled it down.<br>"Sorry." I smiled and kissed her.  
>"So you hyped champ?" She asked holding my hand.<br>"Yes, depending on how I'm feeling we can have a celebration."  
>"Hopefully, I'm horny as fuck."<br>"You always are. With that fat pussy." She pinched my ear.  
>"Ow, what?"<br>"Is that good thing?" She laughed.  
>"Yes, I guess. Your pussy is amazing." I said trying to make a save.<br>"You're so fucking weird, but I love you." I kissed her.  
>"I love you too my sexy Lolita."<br>"I'm going to go so you can concentrate."  
>"Yeah, because you have some big distractions." He said staring at my chest.<br>"Oh my god, bye." I laughed and left to catering a made a burger.  
>"You should get a salad instead." I turned around seeing Kelly.<br>"Leave me alone." I said turning my back to her.  
>"I'm trying to help. Looks like you're about to bust of them pants. What's this?" She grabbed at my side.<br>"Wow, super muffin top." I pushed her away.  
>"God, you big girls are hostile." I'm really sensitive about my weight. I never want to be all around big.<br>"Here's a idea go running. I never see you in the gym. Or if your as weak as you look go throw up." I sighed and walked away with my burger. I have gained 6 pounds. Maybe I am a little overweight. I throw my burger out even though I'm starving.

John's POV

"Here is your winner, and NEW WWE Champion! John Cena!" Justin announced. I started celebrating and hurried to the back so I can get up on Nicki. People congratulated me as I walked through the gorilla.  
>"Bro, we gotta party tonight!" Zack said.<br>"Nah, man. I got a hottie waiting for me in my locker room."  
>"Oh, she's on your bus. She looked kinda upset."<br>"Thanks man. I'll talk to you later." I hurried and showered then went back to my bus. All the lights were off. I went in the bedroom. Nicki was fully under the cover.  
>"Doll you up?" I asked softy laying my championship on the night stand.<br>"Baby?" I shook her. She yawned softly.  
>"Nicole? You okay?" She blinked her eyes focusing on me.<br>"The champ is here." I joked. I was expecting her cute little giggle.  
>"Hey." She said like she was in pain.<br>"You okay, Nicki? What's up?" I said sitting next to her laying my hand on her forehead seeing if she had a cold.  
>"I'm fine." She pushed my hand away. I heard her stomach growl loudly.<br>"You hungry, Doll?"  
>"No." I lifted up her shirt and rubbed her stomach.<br>"Doesn't sound like that." I laughed.  
>"Stop it!" She said nearly pushing me off the bed. Nicki usually wore her undies to bed. Now she has on sweats and a big shirt.<br>"What's up seriously?"  
>"I don't feel like being touched okay?"<br>"You expect me not to feel on your thickness." She groaned.  
>"Shut up! God, stop calling me thick. That's just another word for fat!"<br>"Baby, you're not fat, and even if you were you still be hot."  
>"John I gained 6 pounds!"<br>"Baby that's nothing." I kissed her.  
>"You are fine as hell. How has been talking about you because usually you're super confident."<br>"Well I can't be feeling that confident when people call me fat."  
>"I sorry for saying you have a fat-"<br>"Not that. Kelly called me fat and pinched my muffin top."  
>"What? You're a healthy weight. You don't have to be sticky skinny. I love your curves baby." She smiled gently.<br>"There's my Nicki. So how about you slip into something sexy for me. I want you sooo bad." She kissed me.  
>"Do you want me in something particular?"<br>"Something bright."  
>"What a surprise." She laughed before going in the closet.<br>I bought a nice size bus. The only thing Nicki wanted was a big closet and bed. I got naked and throw the cover over me. Nicki walked out of the closet wearing a almost neon purple bra and panties.  
>"Damn babe. Don't ever complain about that body again." I licked my lips. She smiled and got under the covers.<br>"Wow, you're ready for me huh?" She said staring at my hard dick.  
>"All of you." We kissed.<p>

-The Next Morning-

Nicki and I got it the fuck in. I have to change the sheets. She was cooking me breakfast while I messed around with my iPad.  
>"Breakfast is served." She smiled walking in the bedroom with a stack of hash browns and eggs with two sausages.<br>"Mm, thanks baby." I said sitting up taking the plate.  
>"Welcome. You ready for today?"<br>"Yep, It's going to be hard not punching Dwayne in his ugly ass face, but I'll hold back."  
>"I don't want to be around him."<br>"Just chill in here."  
>"But my mom and Gabby are coming and Gabby wants to fight Dwayne. Adam and my mom are dating so if he sees them that awkward. We're fucking." I laughed.<br>"I'll just yell at him. 'Ay yo Rocky! I'm  
>Fucking your daughter!'" She busted out laughing.<br>"He'll probably just be in his dressing room. Don't worry I got you." We kissed. I hope Dwayne doesn't do something stupid because John and I are in good place right now and I don't want him messing that up.

**Only if Nicki knew. I know I said I would add Dwayne's b-day but I was taking forever to update so I promise it will be in the next one.**

¡Please Review! 


	10. Pretty Girl Is Suffering

The Great One's Daughter

I**t's late excuse the grammar errors please.  
><strong>  
>Nicki's POV<p>

John didn't have to leave to do media since it be weird for him to promote Rock's birthday. He did leave to go grant some wishes. My mom and Gabby weren't coming until closer to the show so I'm chilling in the tour bus right now. I didn't have much work to do so I decided to take a nap. Before I could get any sleep someone knocked on the door. I groaned getting up.  
>"Who is it?"<br>"Dashing." I rolled my eyes and opened the door.  
>"Hi Dashing." I laughed hugging Cody.<br>"You're from Miami right?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Me and some of the guys are looking for a good gym? You know any?" Cody finds any reason to talk to me. He could've easily googled "Gyms in Miami"  
>"They have a Gold's Gym about 15 minutes away from here."<br>"Cool, want to come with? Me, Randy, Ted and some of the Divas."  
>"Which Divas?" I asked imagining Kelly's skinny ass.<br>"Natalya, Melina, and Maryse."  
>"I'm not one for going to gyms."<br>"Come on you need it." I rolled my eyes.  
>"I don't mean it like that. You're gorgeous. Just you know everyone needs excurise." I sighed.<br>"Okay."  
>"I'll wait out here." He smiled. I closed the door. I'm just going so I can wear my Victoria's Secret work out clothes. I changed into a yellow crop tee and black tight workout pants. I looked myself over in the mirror. My thighs are so damn fat. I didn't eat dinner or breakfast. These pounds need to go bye bye. I put on my running shoes and put my hair in a ponytail. Cody was waiting patiently outside.<br>"You're a 10, Nicki." I blushed.  
>"I need to lose weight." I said pulling down my shirt.<br>"No, you don't. Don't be the hot girl that think she's ugly. You're gorgeous." He smiled at me. I love John and would never cheat on him. But damn Cody is hot.  
>"Thanks." I smiled. We drove with Randy and Ted to the gym. The girls were there when we arrived.<br>"Nicki, you gonna hit the weights?" Randy asked.  
>"No, I'll be on the treadmill." I laughed walking over there.<p>

Cody's POV

"Damn, she has a fat ass. If I wasn't married." Randy said staring Nicki up and down as she walked away.  
>"Cena is a lucky muthafucka." Ted nodded. I rolled my eyes.<br>"Still mad you can't get at her." Randy laughed. I put my Dre-Beats around my neck.  
>"I can get at her. John is old, and stuck in his way. I'm young like her we can keep up with each other."<br>"What are you saying." Randy said sitting on the weight bench. I know he's best friends with John, but I don't care if Cena knows I'm after Nicki.  
>"The age difference is major. Shit like that can't last." I put my headphones on and went to my workout.<p>

Nicki's POV

I was walking on the treadmill people watching. My phone vibrated. It was John.  
>'U have no idea but I'm so horny today' I busted out laughing. People stared at me so I left and went by a bench.<br>'OMG! You are cray!'  
>'Cray?'<br>'Crazy, you old horny man ;)'  
>'I need you baby are you on the bus?'<br>'No :( I'm at the gym'  
>'With who?'<br>'Melina, Nattie, Maurice lol and Legacy'

John's POV

I don't want Nicki around Cody. I'm not overly protective of my girl, but I've seen Cody get girls to cheat on their boyfriends. I'm not going to be on that list.  
>'Leave for a min. I need to hear your voice'<br>'Okay' I was about to pull back up at the arena. I ran up to my bus and went in. Nicki called on FaceTime.  
>"Hey baby." I smiled laying on my bed.<br>"Hey Johnny."  
>"Mm, hey baby."<br>"Why so horny?"  
>"I don't know. It just happened." I laughed.<br>"Sorry I'm not there. I'd be giving you head if I was." She stuck her tongue out.  
>"When you get back here the things I'm gonna do to you."<br>"John, Dwayne is around we can't just kiss and hug like we usually do."  
>"Yes, we can but we have to be discreet." I winked.<br>"Mm, you think you can come and pick me up?"  
>"Yes, you at Gold's?"<br>"Yep."  
>"Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible."<br>"Hurry, you got me all hot and bothered." He laughed.  
>"Love you baby, bye."<br>"Love you too, Johnny."

Nicki's POV

I got up to leave.  
>"Nicki, where you going?" Cody asked holding my hand.<br>"John is picking me up."  
>"Oh, let me walk you out." He got up. His shirt clanged to his body from the sweat. He put his arm around me and walked me out the door. We say on a bench until John pulled up in his rental car.<p>

John's POV

I rolled up seeing Cody trying to get up on Nicki. They were sitting close together looking at Cody's phone. I honked my horn making them jump. Nicki got up and walked to the door.  
>"Hey baby." She said seeing me.<br>"Hi, Gorgeous." I smiled.  
>"Bye, Nicki." Cody hugged her. He looked at me with a arrogant smirk.<br>"Bye, Codes." Great now she's using nicknames. She got in the car. She kissed my cheek as I drove.  
>"You still horny?" She laughed.<br>"No, not now."  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"I told you. I don't want you around Cody. He's trying to steal you from me."  
>"John, I love you. I'm not the type to cheat."<br>"Baby, seeing you with him is like when you see me around Kelly."  
>"I don't worry when you're around Kelly. I trust you. You need to trust me."<br>"Nicki, just please don't make him your best guy friend."  
>"Punk is my best guy friend no worries." She laughed then saw the serious look on my face.<br>"Okay, I promise. But I do have to work with him at times."  
>"I can handle that. I'm not trying to be possessive of you."<br>"I know are you horny now?"  
>"A little. I want to do a little something but at the arena."<br>"Oh, tell me."  
>"You'll see." I smiled at her.<br>"No me gusta."  
>"Well you gusta if I buy you donuts?"<br>"I'm trying to lose weight."  
>"You are sexy as fuck. You don't need to lose anything. Except for clothes." She laughed.<br>"I want to be able bend over to tie my shoes and not see a fat roll."  
>"When we get back on the bus I'm showing you something." We drove back to the arena John dragged me to the bus.<br>"Take your clothes off." He said putting me in front the full length mirror. This could even very badly if he uses the wrong words. I took off my clothes to my underwear.  
>"Okay, look." He gently put his hands on my hips.<br>"You have a great body. You're tall with sexy long legs that I love to have wrapped around my waist. You have the ass people spend thousands to get and it still can't compete with yours." I smiled. He ran his fingers up my stomach.  
>"You don't have a "muffin top" or "belly rolls" "love handles" whatever you want to call them, you don't have. Kelly is stick skinny. You can't have any funny with that. Your titties are the best thing since sliced bread." I giggled.<br>"And if you find one problem with this flawless face. We have a problem. Oh and another thing I love is that you don't have them clip ins. So when we're going hard in bed I can pull your hair with no issues." I laughed. John took me from feeling like a two to a ten.  
>"If you want to start working out that's cool. But you do not, I repeat do not need it." He smiled at the mirror. I turned around and gave him the biggest kiss. He hugged me.<br>"Now if Kelly talks shit again remind her she has no ass." I laughed.  
>"I love you, John."<br>"I love you too, Nicole." I groaned.  
>"Stop using my full name."<br>"I love Nicole though. If we have a daughter I want to give her that name." I blushed.  
>"Sorry." He said looking at the ground.<br>"I like that name for a girl too." I kissed his cheek.  
>"I have to change." I smiled walking around his large frame.<br>"I'm wearing a Cena shirt today." I said grabbing his old 'Ruck Fules' shirt.  
>"Your father is going to be pissed."<br>"Let's see if I add the fuck I give about him on the regular plus the fuck I give about him today… oh look there I have no fucks to give." I smiled. John laughed.  
>"Okay, but if you want to keep this a secret then we can't be all affectionate and stuff backstage."<br>"I'm not. I'm a John Cena fan wearing a John Cena shirt. There's nothing wrong with that unless you live in Chicago." He chuckled.  
>"I'm going head to the arena." He puckered his lips. I kissed him.<br>"I love you, Beautiful."  
>"I love you, Dimples." He left. I changed into some tight black skinny jeans with black low top Converse. I cut up John's shirt so it could fit me correctly. He may get mad and I'm more than to take that punishment. I put on my shirt and grabbed my BatMan purse getting off the bus.<p>

My dad was here already. I knew because my phone had 85 text messages and 60 missed calls. Vince walked into my office.  
>"Hi, Vince." I smiled.<br>"Hi, Nicki. Your dad wants you."  
>"Oh, I know." I said looking back through my sketches.<br>"Nicki, we have to keep your dad happy. So I need you in his locker room right now."  
>"Yes, Sir." I got up. Vince knows how I feel about Dwayne, but you can't cross the boss. I found his locker room. When I walked in there was a crowd of people.<br>"OH MY GOD! NICOLE!" My grandma hugged me. I haven't seen her in about 15 years. So it's like hugging a stranger.  
>"Oh, you look like your father." That's a diss. I look like a 6'5" big headed black man, woo.<br>"Oh." I hate being in big rooms around people I don't know.  
>"Nicki!" My father hugged me. He's acting like where close. I think this is the only time he's been a good actor.<br>"Sup." I rolled my eyes.  
>"Oh, is this your baby girl, Dwayne? Finally I meet her." This lady walked up to me. She had to be like 5'8" her fake tits where shown off by her hooker dress. This bitch looks like a tacky stripper. Flat ass, orange tanned skin. Platinum blond hair, she looks like a wannabe Maryse.<br>"Nick, this is my girlfriend, Amy." Dwayne smiled as if he had something special.  
>"We're going to be besties!" She tried to smile, but it was a fail with all the Botox in her face.<br>"I'm good." I giggled.  
>"I'm surprised your mom let us see you. She's been keeping us apart for so long." My grandma said.<br>"Hey, Pops. Can we talk privately for a minute." He gulped.  
>"Sure Nicki." We walked out to the hallway.<br>"Bravo, Dwayne. You single handedly let your whole family believe my mom is the reason why you don't see me."  
>"Nic-"<br>"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! My mom is the reason I'm not a problem child! She let me know everything was going to be okay when you let me down! How dare you make it sound like she's the reason you have no relationship with me!"  
>"Calm down!"<br>"No! I hate you. Go have fun keeping your lies together! Oh and your sugar baby looks like Kelly on crack!" I walked off.  
>"Nicole, get back here!" I kept walking going into my office.<br>"Ay Nicki." John was sitting in my chair.  
>"Babe, hide Dwayne is about-" The devil walked in nearly breaking down the door.<br>"Nicole! I said stop!" He caught sign of John.  
>"What the fuck are you doing here?" He growled at John. If lays one hand on my baby I'll snap.<br>"Um, John yeah your shirt after this one should debut in about 4 months."  
>"Thanks, Nicole. That's all I want to know." He smiled at my father as he left.<br>"What is that asshole doing around you?"  
>"I have to work with all the talent…dumbass." He knocked over a some papers. I jumped backing into a corner.<br>"I am your father! You don't disrespect me!"  
>"Fuck you! Damn are you on the juice? So angery." I smirked.<br>"I want you to go back in that room and talk to my family. You are not embarrassing me."  
>"I, my, me. Everything is about you huh? It must suck seeing all your lies falling a part. Now you can leave and make up and new lie. Oh here's one "Nicki's busy with work" then you can go back to fucking that blow up doll." He flipped over my desk. I screamed.<br>"What's going on?" Adam walked in. I ran to him.  
>"You okay?" He kissed my head. I nodded.<br>"Get off my daughter." Dwayne pulled at my arm.  
>"Fuck no. We aren't having a repeat of Mania." Adam pushed me behind him.<br>"I'll whoop your ass back to Canada, Copeland."  
>"Nicki will really love you then." Dwayne swung Adam ducked. I pushed Dwayne back.<br>"Don't touch Adam!" My mom ran in with Gabby.  
>"What's going on?" My mom kissed Adam trying to calm him.<br>"You're dating him?"  
>"Yes, both of you stop. Come on Adam."<br>"I'm not going anywhere. He tried to attack Nicki."  
>"We just had a little disagreement."<br>"She's shaking like crazy Dwayne just go." He stomped away back to his room. If Adam didn't come in when he did I think he would've tried something.

John's POV

I was getting a bite to eat in catering. When I sat down I sent Nicki at text.  
>'Close one huh baby?' Someone sat next to me.<br>"What Kelly?"  
>"Hi John. I just wanted to talk to you." She smiled.<br>"About what?" I asked still looking at my phone.  
>"Well Cody and Nicki are really close. A minute ago I saw him grabbing her ass and she kept laughing."<br>"That's weird. Because a minute ago I was in her office."  
>"Well not exactly but Uhh never mind. I'm just saying the age difference between you two is huge. Nicki is 18 she hasn't experienced life yet. What are you going to do when she starts clubbing all the time? That stage of your is over. She probably is really freaky too being all young they like all that freaky shit."<br>"Stop right there. Nicki and I are going strong. She knows me I know her. Stop trying to break us up. It won't work." I got up and left.

Kelly's POV

With Layla gone I have to ruin Nicki's life all by myself. I've never been good with secrets.

John's POV

The show was going good. I had my match I thought I would be thrown to the lions since I'm in Rock's hometown, but it wasn't that bad. I saw Rock's girlfriend. She's a plastic I'm surprised she isn't melting by now. Claudia and Gabby were in the audience wearing John Cena shirts. I approve. I did the backstage segment with him. I don't think creative can make a compelling storyline that will have me holding this until Mania. The whole backstage was quiet. Everyone was celebrating with Rock. Except for Nicki. I walked into her office. She was asleep. I kissed her cheek.  
>"Doll, wake up." I whispered in her ear.<br>"Hi baby." She woke up. I sat on her desk.  
>"You get my text?"<br>"Yeah, sorry. Dwayne scared the crap out of me."  
>"What happened?" She laid her head on my lap.<br>"He got mad and backed me into that corner. I got really scared, baby."  
>"Did he hit you." I felt my fist twitch.<br>"No, Adam came and stopped before he could try something." I ran my fingers down her hair.  
>"If he ever touches you I'm losing it. I'll beat his rock candy ass." She giggled.<br>"I love you baby. You keep a smile on my face."  
>"I love you even though you fucked up my shirt."<br>"I'm sorry let me make it up." She undid my belt and unzipped my jorts. She wrapped her warm lips around my dick pulling it out. Nicki got on her knees taking my soft dick in her mouth.  
>"I love it when it's soft. Like a toy."<br>"It's not staying like this for long." Nicki sucks dick like she's in the fucking Olympics. This girl can't get any better. I came quickly, falling off the table. Nicki laughed.  
>"You okay, John?"<br>"Yeah, I got cakes." I lifted her up sitting her on the desk.  
>"Johnny, what are you doing?"<br>"I want you baby."  
>"Not here, John. Anyone can walk by and hear us. Let's get on the bus." I groaned.<br>"Nah, we've do it there a million times this week… I have a idea." I grabbed her by the hand she grabbed my title.  
>"John where are we going?" She giggled.<br>"To show you part of my freaky side." I smirked. We went up to the office area. Not a soul was there except us. I picked her up carrying her in a conference room.

Nicki's POV

John kissed me passionately laying me softly on the red oak conference table. He grabbed my sides tightly. I was grinding slowly against his jorts.  
>"Ah, Nicki." He moaned as I sucked on the side of his neck.<br>"I want you to have you screaming baby." He said using that accent that made me cream my panties.  
>"Give it to me baby." He ripped my shirt to shreds. I unbuckled his shorts letting them fall to the ground.<br>"Mm, I want to suck it baby." I licked my lips stroking his dick.  
>"I'm not gonna protest." I got on my knees. John laced his fingers as I gave him head nice and slow.<br>"Mmmmm fuck baby just like that." I was getting his dick nice and wet.  
>"I got enough of that earlier. Come here." He sat me on the table and undid my pants.<br>"Mm, got that pussy is nice and wet for me." He slowly put one finger in me.  
>"Oh, only you baby." I sighed. He started sucking on my clit.<br>"Ah, John. Mm, you eat my pussy so good baby!" He slowly nibbled on my swollen clit.  
>"I'm cumming mmmm John." John rubbed my cum all over my upper thighs and pussy.<br>"No playing with your food, Johnny." He chuckled deeply getting me wetter. John put on the condom and entered me roughly.  
>"Mm, I love that tight pussy." He groaned.<br>"You like this 18 year old tight pussy, Johnny?" I smiled.  
>"Mm, baby it's the best." He stopped moving inside me.<br>"John." I tried to move but he locked down on my hips stopping me.  
>"Stop, you'll like this." He started moving my body up and down on his dick.<br>"Damn baby got the thick cum." He picked me up and laid on the middle of the table and turned me over. His large finger tips squeezed my clit making me moan and arch my back.  
>"Stay like that for me, Beautiful." He pounded inside me. Cum ran down my thighs. John grabbed my ass making it roll over my back.<br>"Mmm Johnny. So fucking good." He lifted me up a little and started kissing my back slowing his pace.  
>"Fuck, Nicki you're perfect. I love you baby." He slapped my ass.<br>"Love you... Mmmmm too." He pulled out of me slowly.  
>"Do we ever stay in one position during sex?" He chuckled.<br>"Rarely." I replied. John laid on his back and smiled.  
>"You know what comes next, baby." He said showing that smile that could melt any women.<br>"I don't know. Show me please." He picked me up.  
>"Do I have to tell you?" He kissed my ear.<br>"Yes."  
>"Go down my dick slowly and ride me nice and steady." I did so. As I rode John Dwayne's music boomed through the building. I rolled my eyes.<br>"Focus on me baby. Tune that shit out." He said looking me straight in the eyes. His hand grabbed the back of my neck bringing me into a sexy, but soft kiss. John grabbed my hips stopping my movements. He started fucking me back.  
>"Oh fuck Johnn shit!"<br>"You like that baby?"  
>"Yes, mmmmm fuck." My arms were shaking so bad I collapsed on John.<br>"John, I'm cumming baby!"  
>"Ughhh me too Mmm." We came together. I soaked John's pelvis. He kisses me while turning over and pulling out.<br>"John, you're the man." I said wiping the sweat off my forehead.  
>"Nicki you're the bestest."<br>"That's not a word, but thanks baby." He laughed and grabbed my shred of a shirt wiping the cum off.  
>"Okay, so what am I going to wear?"<br>"Here." They had a bin in the office. He pulled out a GO HEAT shirt.  
>"I don't like the Heat." I crossed my arms. He laughed.<br>"It's this or having them tig o' bitties out." I took the shirt.  
>"This sucks." I put the shirt on.<br>"You're from Miami."  
>"John, you know inside me there's a Cali girl."<br>We went back to the arena area to John's locker room. Mya just got done singing happy birthday.  
>"Can we get on the bus. I don't want to hear his voice." I know he's going to talk about his family and I'll break down like the baby I am hearing it.<br>"Let me pack my stuff up and we are out." John had his stuff everywhere as usual. I put in my headphones turning them on full blast.

Dwayne's POV

The balloons and confetti rained over me. I looked at my family. Barbie(not Kelly, his girlfriend) was jumping up and down. Unfortunately her boobs didn't follow. I looked over at the two empty seats front row. Claudia and Gabby left. Good, I don't need them celebrating with me. I walked out of my ring to my mom.  
>"I love you, mom."<br>"Tell Nicki the same." Fuck, she thinks I don't talk about Nicki in public because I'm trying to protect her privacy.  
>"Mom I-"<br>"Please, sweetie." I sighed and went grabbed the mic I dropped.  
>"Thank you, thank you." I took a deep breath. Thank god the show went o<p>

John's POV

Woo, another speech. I looked over at Nicki. She still had her earphones in.

"I love my fans are like family... And you don't keep secrets from family. This is coming from Dwayne. I've been keeping this away from the public for 18 years." 'Oh fuck' I grabbed Nicki by the hand.  
>"John, what's up?" Her earphones fell out.<br>"I have a daughter." Nicki's eyes shot open… with happiness?  
>"Oh my god." She ran out my room. I ran behind her. She stopped in front of a TV watching Rock speak. She looks do happy.<br>"You know Nicki? The one you all love? She has no relation to Edge. She's my daughter." The crowd was dead silent.  
>"No storyline, no angle. For real. She's mine." Nicki had a tear running down her cheek. She's ecstatic right now.<br>"I raised her. I was there for everything. Her first steps to the day she graduated." The happiness went away.

Dwayne's POV

I need to make this look good for me.  
>"She loves me. I love her. I've been a great father." The crowd clapped.<br>"She was never close with her mom. She tried to keep us away from each other. But our love is too strong. The reason I never talked about this is because I wanted her to have a regular life no cameras." I looked towards the camera.  
>"Nicki, I love you." I smiled.<p>

John's POV

"WHAT THE FUCK! THAT ASSHOLE! HE'S NEVER BEEN THERE!" Dwayne walked up the ramp. Nicki took off in that direction. I followed behind barely able to keep up.  
>"Baby calm down!" She ignored me and ran into the gorilla. The minute Dwayne walked through the curtain he was met with Nicki's fist.<br>"I HATE YOOUUU!" She screamed.  
>"I FUCKING HATE YOOU!" I was frozen. My sweet Nicki turned into a woman possessed. She looked like Randy in his state, no even worse.<br>"Nicki! Stop!" The crew pulled her away. I took 5 guys to pull her back to the main area.  
>"What the hell I thought you wanted this!" Dwayne said clutching his neck and head.<br>"YOU NEVET RAISED ME! YOU NEVER TOOK CARE OF ME! YOU TREATED ME LIKE I DID NOT EXIST! MY MOM IS EVERYTHING TO ME! I HATE YOU!" She broke away and throw more blows towards Dwayne. Screaming like a banshee the whole time. The whole locker room ran in watching the scene. No one made a move. Rock deserves this.  
>"Nicki! Stop!" Adam and Jay ran to her pulling her off.<br>"Nickel breath!" Nicki was crying, more like whaling. Dwayne had bloody lips and scratches all over his body.  
>"You little bitch!" He could barely stand.<br>"Don't you dare call her that!" Adam said getting in his face.  
>"Honey, stop." Claudia pulled him away.<br>"Just like your mom." Adam swung clocking Rock to the ground. The started brawling. Randy, Kofi, Show, and I ran in breaking them up.  
>"Adam! Your neck, man!" Randy said holding him.<br>"I'm good." A blur ran past me. Nicki hopped on Dwayne like a monkey. She clung to his upper body punching him. He grabbed her by the side throwing her to the cement ground. She landed on her bad shoulder. I ran over and punched him.  
>"Don't touch my-" Punk pushed me back.<br>"CHECK ON HER!" He yelled. I knelled over Nicki.  
>"You okay?" I held her. She didn't say anything breathing heavily.<br>"DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGTHER." Dwayne paws yanked me up my neck.  
>"YOU MADE HER LIFE A LIVING HELL! THIS GIRL HAS BEEN THROUGH MORE THAN HER FAIR SHARE OF PHYSICAL AND EMOTIONAL PAIN IN 18 FUCKING YEARS!"<br>"OH, YOU KNOW HER ALL OF A SUDDEN!"  
>"BETTER THAN YOU EVER WILL!" Veins were bulged through my skin.<br>"MANIAS COMING EARLY BITCH!" Before he could swing Vince ran between us.  
>"NEXT PERSON TO THROW A PUNCH IS FIRED! CONTRACT OR NOT!"<br>"You need me Vince! THIS COMPANY WILL GO UNDER IF I PULL OUT OF MANIA. ALL THESE MISFITS AND REJECTS WILL BE ON TNA!"  
>"NICKI IS RIGHT! YOU ARE FULL OF YOURSELF!" I yelled.<br>"SAY MY DAUGHTER'S NAME ONE MORE TIME!" I smirked.  
>"Nicole, Nicki, Nick. NICOLE KRYSTAL JOHNSON!" He put his fist up. He was pulled down to the ground. Nicki stood behind him.<br>"I HATE YOU. YOU'RE THE DEVIL!" Her voice was raspy.  
>"NICKI WE ARE FAMILY!"<br>"YOU'RE NOT MY FAMILY! YOUR MOM ISN'T MY GRANNY. THAT BIMBO ISN'T MY STEP MOM. THESE PEOPLE ARE MY FAMILY. THESE TALENTED BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE ARE MY FAMILY!"  
>"HOW?"<br>"THEY'RE ALWAYS HERE FOR ME! ADAM AND JAY ARE MY DADS!" She took a breath.  
>"Punk, Kofi, Zack, Randy, Ted, JoMo. They're my goofy brother. The divas excluding that slut Kelly and that cunt Layla are sisters!" She looked at me.<br>"John is my-"  
>"Don't say his name! I'm done! I tried to do the one thing you wanted-"<br>"I wanted you to tell the truth. Good or not tell the truth. You were a shitty dad!"  
>"I'm trying to repair us."<br>"We're like a torn piece of paper! You can glue it, tape it. It will never be like it was. Wait, we never had anything to start with it. You were only there for me when I was a infinite and could not remember shit!" Nicki fell to the ground.  
>"Somewhere deep inside me is a little girl crying for her dad. I have nightmares. I'm crying for you! And you're not there! You're never there. You'll never be there." She collapsed on the ground crying. Dwayne walked off not even checking on her. I ran over and turned her towards me. Her eyes were beet red. Tears covered every inch of her face. Her lips trembled. She was softly muttering something.<br>"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him." I cried. She's broken. My Doll is broken. Adam checked her shoulder.  
>"The skin is broken. You can see the white meat." I picked her up carrying her to the trainers.<br>"Take her to the room." They said.

No POV

There wasn't a person who wasn't crying after seeing this emotional scene. Dwayne took the next flight back to the set of his movie. His mother couldn't believe the things she heard. Claudia cried seeing her only daughter in so much pain. Nicki kept muttering. "I hate him, I hate him." No one could get through to her. The doctors fixed her shoulder. Adam and Claudia took her back to Claudia's home laying her in her childhood bed.  
>"Please get better, Bonita." Claudia kissed her head.<br>"Love you Nicki Bear." Adam kissed her hand.  
>"John, you can stay if you want." Claudia said. John stared at Nicki wanting to do anything to help her.<br>"My schedule is crazy this week. Fuck it I'm not leaving."  
>"John, the higher ups are probably pissed right now. You need to take care of business. Nicki will understand."<br>"When she wakes up tell her to call me."  
>"We'll let you have a minute." They left.<br>"Nicki. I know you can hear me. I love you. Your family loves you. Don't let him bring you down." He went in her bag pulling out the dog tag he got her. He placed it in her hand and found a notebook writing her a note.  
>'I love you, Nicki. No matter what. Remember that. Through everything and anything. I'll always and never stop loving you.- John' He kissed her head and left. John felt so sorry for Nicki. No one that beautiful inside and out should go through this much. He wanted to hunt down Dwayne punch him for every time Nicki cried. Kick him for every time he let her down. He'd probably be dead after the beating. This statement has never reigned more true to John.<br>'The prettiest girls. Hold the worst pain.'

**End for this chapter. It's going to get very drama filled and emotional next chapter. John has to make a decision that could impact if he ever wrestles for the WWE again.**

**Oh, and thank you the reviews, alerts, and PMs. I'm going to start trying to reply to you guys now.**

**¡Please Review!**


	11. Can of Worms

The Great One's Daughter

Okay I know I said something may happen to John's career, but it was late and after thinking about the idea it made no sense so just disregard that please :)

John's POV

I got a weeks worth of work done is 2 days. Nicki and I haven't talked. Her mom said she's really down. She only comes out here room for food. Her face is all over the magazines. They used her Twitter, year book, and they even went on her Facebook getting all her personal pictures. They keep trying to get interviews out of anyone that can be connected to her. Dwayne's story is back firing on him. They looked at Nicki's Facebook pics. All with her mom and none with her dad the captions were all saying I love my mom and things like that. Also how he denied having a kid. I hope he gets all the bad press in the world from this. He has yet to do a interview. Vince told everyone no tweeting about this. The higher ups are pissed I'm dating her. But they won't fire her because her shirt designs are top sellers, and they won't even dare bring up the topic of firing me. Dwayne can't up and leave if he gets upset. His studio will sue him since he uses WWE to promote his movies.

I landed in Miami and headed straight to Claudia's house. I knocked Adam opened the door.  
>"Damn, man I thought you were going to be back Thursday." He said as I walked in.<br>"I got all my work done. You ever try to conduct 3 meetings at once?"  
>"No."<br>"Don't, how's Nicki?"  
>"She's so drained. She hasn't talked much, she won't watch TV because she is damn there on every channel. She can't go anywhere with all these damn camera. Thank god they found out where she lives."<br>"Where is she?"  
>"Shower." I went in her room and kicked off my shoes and socks laying on her bed. The door opened she walked in wearing a Edge shirt and sweats. Her eyes popped open and she ran to the bed jumping on top of me.<br>"Hi to you too." She squeezed me tightly. I ran my fingers through her damp hair.  
>"You feelin' okay, baby?" She shook her head.<br>"Talk to me."  
>"Everyone thinks I'm crazy, huh?" She asked in a light voice. I looked at her.<br>"No why?"  
>"I turned into a psycho John. You saw me I was screaming, yelling, and crying. I feel like a dumb ass. I should've left the arena."<br>"That was what 18 years of pent up frustrations. You needed to get it out."  
>"But in front of the whole locker room. John I looked like a manic."<br>"No, you looked like a girl that's gone through too much and finally let her feelings out."  
>"I don't remember anything after I passed out. The doctors said my body just shut itself down. I'm sorry if I scared you."<br>"You didn't. I just felt bad for you." I kissed her.  
>"Don't John. I'm tired of getting pity from everyone. I'm tired of being this fucking pussy."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"I'm tired of taking all of Kelly's insults. I'm tired of people in the back feeling bad because I had no dad in my life. I don't want to be poor little Nicki anymore. Imagine when I come back. Everyone is going to be all "oh Nicki we love you. Poor baby" and all that crap. I need to grow up and be a woman."<br>"You are a woman. Baby we all have emotions and they build up sometimes."  
>"I'm just so stressed. All these networks keep calling asking for interviews."<br>"How did they get your number?"  
>"My "friends" from high school sent all my info out for cash. They don't have my number, but they got the house phone. My mom unplugged it they were calling so much."<br>"Do you want to tell your side? I think you should."  
>"If I do then people will think I'm lying and just trying to get attention and money. Plus I don't want my face all over magazines and on TV."<br>"It's a little too late for that." I took out my phone.  
>"I've been getting mobile alerts on you. They have your pictures from Facebook." She groaned sitting up. I rubbed her back.<br>"Where's your phone?"  
>"It broke when Dwayne through me to the ground. I had in my back pocket."<br>"Your iPad?"  
>"My bags are in Adam's car. I feel like if I go outside paparazzi are just gonna run out of no where. Do you know how hard it's going to be for us to go on dates and to each others places now."<br>"Baby, calm down. If the state of Florida paparazzi can't follow you or they can go to jail or get a ticket. They can't camp out in front of our houses. They can only get pictures of you at public places and when you get in the car they can't follow behind so don't worry." She laid her head on my chest.  
>"So another phone in the grave yard." I laughed.<br>"It wasn't my fault this time. My mom bought me a iPhone I didn't activate yet though."  
>"Why, I was calling you every second."<br>"I thought you may of wanted to break up with me." She said looking down.  
>"Baby did you read my note. I meant that shit."<br>"I know a lot of things were running through my head." I kissed her.  
>"I love you. You could crash one of my cars and we'll still be together."<br>"Psh, you'd be mad as fuck."  
>"Okay a little at first. Then you'll give me I'm sorry sex and were good." She rolled her eyes.<br>"Let's set up this phone before everyone comes over here checking on you."  
>She got her phone together all my text messages popped up. All 50 of them.<br>"I'm sorry I had you so worried baby."  
>"It's okay. I'm gonna go get us some doughnuts for breakfast."<br>"You're such a beautiful man." I laughed.  
>"Hand me my shoes from over there." She grabbed them and smelled one.<br>"Ew!"  
>"Why did you smell them?" I laughed as she gave them to me.<br>"I don't know. But damn febreze them or something."  
>"You're weird." I said.<br>"You're a big goof."  
>"Your big goof." I smiled and kissed her.<br>"Bye baby." I left.

Nicki's POV

"Nicki can I come in?" It was Adam.  
>"Yes." He had my iPad.<br>"Here you go. Feelin' any better?" He asked sitting on my bed.  
>"Yeah, have you guys hooked the phones back up."<br>"The minute we did they rang again."  
>"Should I do a interview?"<br>"Yeah, he's put you through so much shit. This is karma Nicki."  
>"I don't even know what to do."<br>"I'll make some calls to the WWE offices. Just chill."  
>"Thanks Adam."<br>"Not a problem. I better not her any funny noises when Cena is in here." I covered my face.  
>"I'm not even thinking about that." I laughed as he left.<br>I activated and downloaded all the apps I need to my phone. I'm fearing the twitter app. I deleted my Facebook. I was going to a long time ago, but I've been forgetting with this crazy schedule. Thank Jesus I still have Tumblr. Tumblr, food, and John Cena. That's all I need. John called me.  
>"Hi baby."<br>"Hey Nicki. You want anything else? I'll get what ever you want."  
>"Aw, um nah. Just get back here with that big booty."<br>"I'll be there. Doughnuts, big booty and all." I laughed.  
>"I love you, John."<br>"Love ya too." We hung up. I worked up to courage to check Twitter. My mentions have blown up.  
>'500,000 followers' This is not cool! My new label is "The Rock's Daughter". I went to Dwayne's twitter. I'm the only person he's following. His tweets were complete BS.<br>' NickiJ is my heart, my everything. She pushes me to greatness'  
>' NickiJ I love you sweetheart' He tweeted my baby picture. Some things need to be private. I don't want random people seeing my baby pictures. It's official. I'm ruining his fantasy. John walked in.<br>"I have returned." He sat the doughnuts on the bed.  
>"John, he followed me on Twitter. He tweeted me. He tweeted my baby pictures. He's dead."<br>"Breath Doll. Life isn't over. Just adapt and over come."  
>"Oh my god. You're a walking quote book. Stop being positive, damn." He laughed.<br>"Our love will concur all." I hit him with the pillow.  
>"Never Give up."<br>"Shut up."  
>"A journey of a thousand miles, starts with one step." I stuck my tongue out.<br>"Now, you're just trying to annoy me, and I'm already mad."  
>"Anger is one short letter from danger." I wrapped my arms around his neck.<br>"Oh, you tryin to wrestle the champ?" He laughed.  
>"No the chump." I bit his ear. He laughed and undid my arms.<br>"I'm just trying to cheer you up." He turned around kissing me.  
>"You do." He laid down I put my head on his chest. She grabbed her iPad.<br>"Listen to music with me?"  
>"Sure." I put a earphone in. She turned on Nicki Minaj. I'm really trying to get with her music taste. It's not bad, but I have no idea what she's talking about.<br>"You feelin' this babe?" She laughed.  
>"What is she talking about?"<br>"The song is called Roman's Revenge. She has different characters and raps as them."  
>"That's… different." She giggled.<br>"I try to listen to country I just can't relate."  
>"It's cool. We have to have our own things."<br>"At least we like the same bands. Wanna listen to AC/DC?"  
>"Yeah." She changed the song. I like moments like these. Me and my girl just being together. I kissed her neck.<br>"I love you, Nicki."  
>"I love you, John." She smiled and went back to tugging on my shirt. We were in a comfortable silence.<br>"Doll, have I ever taken you on a date?"  
>"The night after our first time."<br>"I need to take you on a date."  
>"John the paps are going to follow us and get bank off of the pictures. I don't need that."<br>"It is going to be harder to keep it a secret. I don't want to be prancing around here, but shit people are going to find out. We might get caught at a event. Someone could take a pic of you getting on my bus."  
>"Can we not talk about this right now? I just want to get away from it right now."<br>"Okay, but we are going to have to talk about this at one point soon."  
>"I know, I know." She held me. I kissed her head.<p>

Dwayne's POV

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE AMOUNT OF SHIT I'M DEALING WITH!" Jennifer is pissed.  
>"Jen, I needed to do this for myself."<br>"She blocked you on Twitter. The press isn't believing this story. You know on her Facebook she has pictures with her mom. They looked at her old statuses. The said "I hate my dad" Dwayne this will hurt your career."  
>"Nicki is so shy and quiet. She'll never ever go to the media."<br>"How do you know? She could get fed up and say fuck it then call Entertainment Tonight."  
>"She won't."<br>"Deeee!" Barbie walked into my office.  
>"Jen, I'll call you back."<br>"Damn it, Dwayne!" I hung up.  
>"D! You've been on the phone all day!" She said in her baby voice.<br>"I'm sorry."  
>"I'm horny D. I need that strudel, baby."<br>"I'm busy right now, Amy."  
>"Forget about Nicki. I need you." Sje kissed me.<br>"Not right now." She sighed.  
>"Can I go shopping then?" I gave her my card.<br>"Here."  
>"Thank you, DJ."<br>"You're welcome Barbie Boo." She kissed me.  
>"I'll get a little something to wear later tonight." She winked.<p>

Nicki's POV

John fell asleep. He holds on to me so tight like I'm his teddy bear. I shimmed out of his grip and took the headphone out his ear. He must be pretty tired from his flight so I didn't wake him, but I did give him a kiss on the cheek. I got up and went in the kitchen. Adam was eating donuts.  
>"Nicki, I talked to Vince about the media and-"<br>"You got me fired." I sighed.  
>"No, you know Vince any press is good press. So you have a interview with E! Tomorrow."<br>"Tomorrow? That's soon I have to go to the doctor."  
>"You go after that."<br>"Okay, I'm bout to bury Dwayne 6 fuckin feet under."  
>"God, knows he deserves it. So me and your mom are moving out to Tampa." I hugged him.<br>"For real? Is she moving in with you?"  
>"Yep, so I can spy on you and John." I slapped his arm.<br>"Is he treating you right?" He's turning into a dad. I laughed.  
>"Yes, John's a complete sweet heart. With all this drama he keeps a smile on my face."<br>"I would give him a hard time, bit he's a close friend so I won't give you two problems." I rolled my eyes.  
>"Leave my babe alone." We ate some donuts. I went back in my old room. John was still asleep. I kissed him.<br>"Wakey, wake Champ." His eyes opened.  
>"That was a good nap." He said stretching then bringing me into his arms.<br>"You're so pretty baby." John said before kissing me.  
>"Thanks, you're super sexy." He chuckled.<br>"So I'm going to be on E! News. I'm nervous."  
>"Don't be. Just tell your story. The truth in other words."<br>"But people will think I'm trying to get famous and I'm going to get harassed."  
>"Baby, fuck the haters. The whole world won't turn on you trust me." We kissed.<br>"If they do you'll protect me right."  
>"Until the end." We kissed again.<br>"What's the smell?" John said scrunching his nose.  
>"It's my ring." I said taking off my batman ring.<br>"Ah man!" I whined.  
>"What?"<br>"It turned my finger green." John pouted.  
>"I feel bad getting you fake jewelry. My girl doesn't need that. What's that word you use."<br>"Ratchet?" I giggled.  
>"Yes, this is ratchet." I laughed.<br>"You say it funny."  
>"I have no swag."<br>"You're too old for swag."  
>"Thanks, babe." He rolled his eyes.<br>"I didn't mean it like that. Just you're a grown man. Boys try to have swag."  
>"Well since I'm a man I need to get you a ring or something."<br>"I have the necklace you got me."  
>"I know, but you need diamonds."<br>"Baby, don't. You got me two necklaces, and a bunch of stuff for my birthday." I really don't want John and I's relationship to be materialistic. Especially since he's not around a lot.  
>"I know but it makes me looks bad having my girl, my baby, my sweetie, my big buddy Judy walking around with a green finger." I giggled.<br>"It'll come off. Don't trip chocolate chip." He smiled and laid me on top of him.  
>"I love ya."<br>"I love you, Penguin." He grabbed my butt.  
>"Fuck your ass is fat!" I giggled.<p>

-The Next Day-

I was getting a outfit from wardrobe to wear. They're treating me like royalty.  
>"Would you like something to eat Miss. Johnson?" A intern asked.<br>"No, thank you." I smiled. When he left I called John.  
>"Baby, I'm stressing!" I said the minute the phone picked up.<br>"Breathe Sexy. Just answer the questions."  
>"I'm gonna cry John. I'm really trying to stop crying over him."<br>"Baby, that's a natural human emotion. It's a emotional subject. Don't trip sweetness."  
>"Okay."<br>"So you comin' by my place later, right?"  
>"Yes, Papí."<br>"Watch my Celtics beat your Lakers."  
>"What fantasy world you livin in?"<br>"A one where all I do is drink Coors and race cars while you walk around in a bra and thong."  
>"Wow, that doesn't sound half bad." He laughed.<br>"I love ya, Nicki."  
>"I love you too. Oh, and I'll send you a pic of me in this dress okay?"<br>"Can't wait." I hung up.  
>I went and took a picture in the full length mirror and sent it to John.<br>'Hot Tottie.' He replied making me laugh.  
>"Miss. Johnson we're ready for you." A worker said.<br>"Okay." I put my phone in my purse and left.

John's POV

I know Nicki has been really stressed and upset lately, so as her boyfriend I have to make her feel better. I decided to set up a picnic to have on the beach since we would probably get caught by paparazzi at a restaurant.  
>I got dressed in a light blue dress shirt, blue jeans, and white Jordan's. I put on the cologne Nicki got me and went back into the living room.<br>I heard the door open. A couple days a ago we gave each other keys to our places.  
>"Hey baby." She smiled. I got off the couch and kissed her.<br>"You good?" I asked looking into her eyes.  
>"Yeah, what's with the basket?" She pointed at it.<br>"We're going on a date." I smiled.  
>"Where?"<br>"The beach. Come on we got to hurry to watch the sunset." I grabbed the basket and took her hand.  
>We went down to a small little beach by my house.<br>"I've never been down here." She said unbuckling her seat belt.  
>"It's kinda of a hidden treasure for me. I come down here when I need to clear my head." We got out the car. Nicki laid out the blanket. I sat the basket down.<br>"This was so nice of you John." She kissed my cheek when I sat down.  
>"You deserve it. Hand me a chicken sandwich please." She gave one to me.<br>"I made pastrami for you."  
>"You know everything I like huh?" She smiled getting her sandwich.<br>"Yes, drawing, food, me."  
>"You got that last part wrong. I love you." I smiled.<br>"I love you too babe."  
>"The interview-" I put my finger over her lips.<br>"shh, we are not talking about that." I kissed her.  
>"So, I know you want to tell me about that comic you read yesterday." She giggled.<br>"Well since you pried it out of me."  
>She went on to tell me about the Avengers. Her eyes light up like Christmas Trees.<br>"That's cool baby." I said.  
>"I have to tell you something else."<br>"What?"  
>"I got the shot."<br>"the shot of?" I said not understanding.  
>"Birth Control." She looked down taking a small bit of her sandwich.<br>"That's good. So do you want to stopping using condoms?"  
>"If you feel comfortable then yes." I lifted her chin.<br>"Trust me there's no problem with that. You got it this morning right?"  
>"Yes, so we can start around now tomorrow."<br>"Mm, we're gonna make it nasty." She laughed.  
>"I love you John."<br>"I love you too. I have something to ask you.  
>"What?"<br>"Remember when you called me that one night all horny? And you told me about your dream."  
>"Yeah." She giggled.<br>"And I said something that was kinda out of line depending on how a women stands on it."  
>"Get to it, John."<br>"Were you mad when I called you my little slut?" She giggled.  
>"No, I liked it."<br>"I was so scared that you would go off on me after I said it."  
>"I liked it. As long as you're not like you dirty nasty little slut. You know I'm a freak." She kissed me.<br>"That's why I love you Nicki. You're not afraid to be yourself."  
>"Same with you. You're like I kid that never grow up and I love that."<p>

Nicki's POV

John and I sat next to each other watching the sunset. I love moments like these just me and him everything else not existing. I took a picture of the sunset then one of us.  
>"I got you a little somethin somethin." John smiled.<br>"What is it?" He went in his pocket pulling out a small blue box.  
>"John I told you you didn't have to."<br>"I need to." He opened it.  
>"John oh my goodness." The ring had one big diamond in the middle with a loop of diamonds going around it.<br>"It's your promise ring. It's me and you forever baby." He put it on.  
>"I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry." He laughed.<br>"Come here." We kissed.  
>"Do you like it?" He asked running her fingers through my hair.<br>"Yes, it's beautiful."  
>"You ready to go home?" He winked.<br>"Yes." I giggled.

John's POV

The minute Nicki and I got to my house clothes were on the floor in the first five seconds. I laid her on my bed and just stared at that perfect body. My lips kissed the warm skin of her neck. I could feel her pulse beating like crazy. Her hard nipples rubbed against my chest. I took one in my mouth.  
>"Mm, John." She whimpered.<br>"Eat me please baby." I smiled around her nipple and started to go down her body.  
>Nicki's pussy was wet waiting for my tongue to taste her sweet yummy juices. I licked her clit then put two fingers inside her warm tight pussy.<br>"Oh John fuck." I pumped my fingers in and out her pussy while tasting the sweet cum.  
>"Cum for me Nicki. Cum hard for me me." She clenched up around my fingers pushing out her thick cum.<br>"So this will be our last time using a condom." I said after kissing her.  
>"Better make it good, Papí." She winked. I smiled and grabbed a condom.<br>"Let me do it." She slowly slide it on kissing me.  
>"Turn over baby lay down flat." She flipped over. My hands grasped her fat ass shaking and smacking it. Nicki whimpered as I slapped her ass.<br>"Let me make it better." I traced kisses down her back and took wet kisses to her ass.  
>"Oh John." She giggled. I bit her ass.<br>"Oh baby. You so nasty." She giggled.  
>"I'll show you nasty." I entered her slowly.<br>"Ah god!" I started pounding into her tight fat cunt.  
>"You beatin this pussy so good, Papí." She said clutching her pillow.<p>

Nicki's POV

John moved down closer to my ear.  
>"Ahhh shit baby. You're so tight. I fucking love going deep into your wet pussy. You're so good baby. I love it." He kissed and bit my neck. His hand went from grabbing my ass to traveling under my stomach. I raised my hips. John started rubbing my already hard clit.<br>"Oh John. Mmm fuck baby!" I clenched up tighter around his dick.  
>"Fuck Nicki! Baby I'm cumming."<br>"Cum on me baby!" John pulled out and turned me over. The stream of cum seemed endless. My torso was drenched in his hot, sticky seed.  
>"Damn Nicki. I have the best sex with you." He kissed me.<br>"John that has to be my favorite position. You're in full control and I love it."  
>"Every position we're in is the best to me. Let me get you a towel."<br>"No, that'll be a waste." I rubbed the cum on the my hands then started eating it. John just stared licking his lips.  
>"You taste like fruity pebbles." I giggled finishing my dessert.<br>"I- I- I fucking love you." I laughed as he laid down next to me.  
>"Goodnight Doll. I love you." He kissed my head.<br>"I love you." I fell asleep in those famously strong arms.

John's POV

Nicki's phone started ringing at 12 at night. I leaned over Nicki and looked at the ID.  
>'Dwayne aka ain't shit nigga' I laughed debating on picking up.<br>"Fuck it." I picked up.  
>"Hello?" I said not even counseling my voice.<br>"Whooo the fuck is theeessss?" He was past hammered.  
>"Who wants to know?" I smirked.<br>"Dwayne Johnson bitch. Who are YOOU?"  
>"You're daughter's new daddy. I promise I go deep in her every chance I get sir." He started breathing hard.<br>"Who are you?"  
>"Nicki wouldn't want you to know. But I promise the minute you find out I'm beating your ass for all the shit you put my baby girl through."<br>"You don't know shit."  
>"I know you a ain't shit bitch. Callin' 12 at night drunk off your ass. You're worthless. Now I'm gonna hang up. Give Nicki a couple kisses while you try to figure out who I am." I hung up and put her phone back.<br>"John you up? It's late baby." Nicki said half sleep  
>"I had a bad dream. Hold me." She laughed and cuddled up next to me.<br>"What happened?"  
>"We were having sex and you- you- you didn't cum. So you made me fuck you until you did. I was so scared." She giggled.<br>"You dumb. Goodnight Handsome."

Oooohhh John so hood lol. Hope y'all liked it.  
>-Notes-<br>If you noticed I've been making my lead female OCs get the birth control shot. It's just because I'm tired of writing. "I grabbed a condom" "I put on a condom" there's no sexy way to write that.

I really love the reality shows they have on Vh1 so I've been think I've writing a Wrestling Wives story, but I know people don't like reading multiple OC fics. The wives/gfs would be OCs. And the guys would be John, Randy, Punk, Jericho, Rhodes, Dibiase, Kofi, Zack and Zack and a couple more. It would focus on both groups and if you seen the shows on VH1 of course there will be drama. So tell me if you would want to read it.

And finally. I'm balancing a lot of stories so I'm trying to update as fast as I can. Just pray that I don't get them confused and have Randy with Nicki and John with Rocsi lol.

So Review please!


	12. Back Bone

The Great One's Daughter

-Monday-

Nicki's POV

"You think they'll be mad at me?" I asked John as we walked up to the arena. The guys have been calling me like crazy and I didn't respond. I feel bad now.

"Nah, you too cute to get mad at." He kissed my head.

John had to go take care of somethings and I need to get my new projects from Julie.

As I walked into the design room Julie nearly knocked me off my feet giving me a hug.

"Oh my god, Nicki! How are you doing?"

"Fine, I just needed some time away. I'm ready to get back to work though."

"Well I'm trusting you with the new top rope designs. Randy, UnderTaker, Hunter, and Cena."

"John? Aren't the top rope designs usually darker?"

"Yes, but Vince really wants to see how it does. And I am not fighting with the boss."

"Okay."

"You have free reign on this. So get creative."

"Alright, I'll get started. Let me go talk to Randy about what he wants." I left out the room.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Zack picked me up hugging me.

"Not for long." I gasped. He let me down.

"Come on. The guys have to see you." He took me to catering.

"So, you okay?"

"Yeah, it really help-"

"NICKIIII!" Melina, Nattie, and Maryse smother me in a hug.

"Melina, your boobs are in my face." I laughed.

"Sorry." They laughed letting go.

"Oh, little sis. You had me scared." Randy hugged me. He calls me that since John and him are like brothers.

"Sorry, I just needed some time to myself." Ted then Kofi hugged me.

"Philip is mad at you." Kofi said. I giggled seeing his back turned to me arms crossed. I went over and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Punk. I love you." He huffed.

"I'm not letting go until you say something."

"I called and called and called. Texted. You are like my sister. I need to know you're okay." He faked cried, but I knew his words were real.

"I'm sorry. I just was all emo and didn't want to bring you guys down. I'm sorry Philly."

"Don't call me that." He laughed hugging me.

"So, we're official jumping your father. Natalya is joining. Natalya is going to be a distraction. While she's sweet talking him. We jump his sad ass. Ted got kicked out of the mission since if we get caught he'll sing like a fucking bird." I laughed as Ted shook his head.

"We'll wait until after Mania." Randy said.

"Y'all ain't gonna do anything." I giggled.

"Watch it's going down if he fucks with you again. They can't fire all of us." Punk said.

"And he wants to go and cry to Vince about interviews." Randy said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I did a interview and they asked how I feel about him being back. I said what I felt. Then he called Hunter bitched to him Hunter told Vince then I get chewed out about it. I did have some words with him at his birthday though."

"I'm sorry. He's a ass."

"Not your fault."

"Nick, want to go hit up this Comic shop here. I hear they have a nice collection."

"Sure, Kofi you wanna come?"

"Nah, I need to work out. Catch y'all later."

Punk and l went to the comic shop. I was preoccupied looking through some issues of Batman.

"RAH!" Punk jumped at me wearing a Joker mask.

"Ah! You asshole." I laughed.

"Let me get a picture." I took one of him crossing his arms.

"You look so much better with that on." He laughed.

"They thousands of mask."

"Oh, I'm gonna get cat woman." I said walking over to wear the outfits were.

"That movie sucked."

"No it didn't. I love the fight scenes."

"The crappy fight scenes."

"Did you like Halle Berry in that leather suit? If you say no I'm going to think you and Colt are very close."

"She did look good. Whip me any day."

"You stupid." He laughed.

We feed our nerdy needs and left to get something to eat at a Mexican restaurant.

"So you still gonna leave me?" I asked.

"Yeah, but anytime you're in Chicago you better come see me."

"No, cause you're staying. I'll be damned if they lose a talent like you. That'll be a major lose."

"Don't trip Nick. Things will work out. Hopefully… probably not." He laughed as I gave him a death glare. I throw a chip at him. He throw salsa at me. Before we could get in a food fight people with cameras ran up at us.

"Nicki! Nicki! Over here! Are you dating CM Punk?" The paps cameras went off like crazy. I was blinded. Punk grabbed me quickly walking me to his car. He throw me into the car. Yes, throw me.

He got in and sped off.

"You okay?" I wiped my tears.

"Yeah, those damn camera flashes blind me."

"So I'm your boyfriend apparently. Should we break it to John?" I laughed.

"He'll find out by the time we get back to the arena. He's got me on google alerts."

"Did he hook that up by himself or did you help him?"

"He did it. He's not that old."

"Has he used the iPhone you got him?"

"No, my Old Man is stuck in his ways."

"Awww." I blushed.

"Shut up."

When we got back to the arena paparazzi was standing at the gates. Punk sighed.

"Sorry."

"Not your fault." He shrugged it off.

We went in the arena.

"Wow, lunch with a celeb. Why didn't you tell me you're on a such a high status?"

"I'm not a celeb I'm just Rock's daughter."

"And John Cena's future baby mama." I punched his arm.

"Bye Brooks." He laughed and hugged me.

"Bye Krys." I laughed and went to find Dimples. I don't get how he lets me get away with these nicknames.

I walked into John's locker room. He was doing phoners. I waved. He smiled and patted the chair next to him. I sat down and kissed his cheek.

"No thank you… talk to y'all soon." He hung up a gave me a passionate kiss.

"Hi, Nicki." He smiled.

"Punk and I are dating." I said with the most serious tone and look. His eyes got sad.

"Nicki, I..." He put his head down.

Oh god he believed me.

"Baby I was joking." I rubbed his back. He looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I was joking." He laughed.

"I got you!" I punched his arm.

"You made me feel bad." He hugged me.

"I'm a good actor, huh?"

"Way better than Dwayne."

"Anyone is better than his ass."

"Punk and I got mobbed at lunch. Paparazzi came out of nowhere. I don't know what they want from me."

"You're his daughter and hot. They trying to figure out who you're dating. They think Zack since he keeps putting you on his show. Now people are going to think Punk. But they're not smart enough to find out about me and you." We kissed.

"I have another phoner."

"It's cool I just came by to say hi. I'll see you later." I gave him a kiss and left.

I talked to Randy and Hunter about their shirts. As I was working on Randy's I got a call from Dwayne. I sent it to voicemail. He left one. This should be good.

"I can't believe I'm kin to you! You're a lying ungrateful little bitch. How dare you go on tv and play victim. Now you're fucking one of those weak bitches you work with? I took the car back. Your fat ass needs to walk." I hung up and took deep breaths. He went Alec Baldwin on me. I stated the the truth and now since everyone sees who he really is he has to take his angry out on me. I looked at my call log. He called me early this morning and it was answered. Only one person could have picked up.

"Damn it, John." I muttered.

John's POV

I just finished my dark match and was getting ready to shower and leave in my locker room. My phone rang. It was Adam.

"Sup Man?"

"Did Rock call Nicki?"

"I don't know. She's been busy today.

Why?"

"He called Claudia and went off on her. I called his ass back and he's said he took her car back and that I need to back off and who is she dating."

"Wait so he took her car?"

"Yeah, we went by her place the car was gone." Fuck, some of my shit is in there. Nothing expensive. Just jackets I let Nicki borrow.

"I'll go see."

"I swear man he's getting on my last nerve."

"He was on my last nerve the day we met. If he talked shit to Nicki get ready to bail me out of jail."

"I'm going in there with you proudly."

Nicki's POV

After the voicemail I threw myself into my designs. I went back to the bus since it was quiet.

"Nicki?"

"Yeah, John." He walked into the bedroom.

"Babe I've been calling."

"Sorry, I was really into my designs."

"Nicole you can't not be picking up the phone! I know you heard it!"

"Uh, sorry I didn't want to forget a part of the design." I rolled my eyes.

"If anyone should be rolling their eyes it should be me. I called like 50 times. You need to think about other people and just not yourself."

"I'm doing Randy's shirt so I'm thinking about other people, John."

"Let me rephrase think about your boyfriend!"

"Don't raise you voice at me." At this point I locked my iPad and was getting ready to leave.

"I'm just trying to make sure you're okay."

"I'm a strong person. I don't need you checking on me."

"You're always crying about something! I have to be a fucking support system 24/7."

"Okay, if it's such a burden I won't talk to you about how I feel anymore." I grabbed my iPad and went in the main area.

"Oh and don't pick up my fucking phone again. I pay the bill you for it. You need to mind your own damn business."

"Alright, Drama Queen." He muttered.

"You wanna speak up!" He rolled his eyes.

"You wanna cry?" I huffed and sat down.

"Oh, you wanna take shots. How about you add to the 5 moves of doom and learn how to sell a move." With that I sat down at the table.

John's POV

It's time to play the waiting game. I think this is the first time Nicki and I had a fight.

I would like to have her cuddled up next to me right now, but I'm standing my ground she needs to not block things out.

She didn't have to talk shit about my wrestling. But it was fucked up by me to talk about how she cries. My conscious is telling me to apology, but the man in me is making me stand my ground.

I got up went in the main area to test the waters. Nicki ignored me as I went in the fridge.

She's really hard to stay mad at she's so damn cute and it doesn't help that she has her hair in pigtails.

"I'm sorry." Nicki said looking up at me.

"Me tooo!" I sat down and hugged the crap out of her.

"Mmmmm, you smell so good!" She laughed.

"John, you squishing me." I let go.

"We suck at staying mad, huh?" She asked.

"I was about to give in. You were looking all sexy over here and you look so hot when you're mad." We kissed.

"So, why did you call me like 50 times?"

"Adam told me your father called your mom and got mad about the interview. Did he call you?"

"Yeah, he left a voice mail." She shrugged.

"Let me hear it."

"No, I don't want you all heated."

"Baby, I want to know what he said."

"Then tell me why you picked up my phone."

"To piss him off. He was drunk off his ass baby. I had to get him."

"Does he know it was you?"

"No, I didn't really disguise my voice."

"What did you say?"

"Uuhhh, that how were together and once he figures out who I am I'll whoop his ass."

"Knowing you I know you got more vulgar than that."

"Okay, I said I'm your daddy and I fuck you and I'll be more than happy than to whoop his ass." She shook her head laughing.

"Oh gosh, John."

"Can I hear what he said now?"

"No, John I know how you get. I don't want you doing something that'll get you hurt or in trouble." She said rubbing my back.

"We are on a bus Nicki going 50 mph. I can't do much."

"Yeah, but when we get home I know you'll be ready to jump in one of your cars and chase him down."

"Well it depends on what he says. Let me hear."

"Promise me. You won't start turning red and shit."

"I can't promise you that. But I won't go ape shit." We pinky promised. I played the recording.

"Oh fuck no he's not getting away with that!"

"Calm down. No Cena smash. You don't see me boohooing about it." I rubbed his arm.

"Ugh! Fuck babe. Let me just lay some shit down to him."

"John, no. I don't want Mania coming early."

"Nicki, who are you keeping it together."

"I told you I won't cry over everything he does anymore." He kissed me.

"I'm happy to hear that. So what car do you want."

"John, you don't have to get me a car. I'll buy one. It won't be as nice as the Porsche, but I don't care."

"Nah, you want another Porsche? It doesn't matter what."

"John, no."

"I'm going to get you one anyway so might as well tell me."

"I don't know. I like BMWs."

"Okay, my girl wants a BMW she gets a BMW."

"I also like Jeeps and scooters." I laughed.

"Well I'll be driving it too and I'm too big for a scooter."

"Just get what you want I don't care."

"I'm gonna get you a neon purple monster truck, okay?" She laughed.

"I don't think it will fit in my parking stall, but okay." I laughed.

"Wanna watch a movie? I'm in the mood for super heroes."

"Sure, baby."

"Let's watch your brother from another mother. The Incredible Hulk." We laughed and snuggled up in the bedroom.

Dwayne's POV

"Barbie! Get out here! I got you a gift!" I said getting out the Porsche.

"Coming DJ!" She ran into the garage.

"Like oh my god! You got me a car!"

"No way! Like oh my god!" She opened the door.

"Just for you." I smiled. She opened the glasses holder.

"You got me shades too! Ewww they're not designer." Shit I forgot to take Nicki's shit out.

"Like ewww!" She threw them on the ground breaking them.

"DJ! You know I only wear designer. Where did you get those? Like Target? Ew!" I chuckled.

"My bad baby."

"It's okay. Let me look in the trunk." She got out. The trunk was full of stuff.

"DJ! What is this shit!"

"Let me see." She had dog collars, sweaters… guy sweaters, and a camera.

"Dwayne! Who's car is this?"

"Don't worry about that." I grabbed the camera and went into the house.

I turned it on and look through the gallery.

She had pictures with Punk and who ever the guy he hangs out with. That's who she must be dating. I saw pictures of them shopping and eating together today. Nicki would date some dirty looking scum like him.

Nicki's POV

John and were cuddling getting ready to go to sleep after the movie. That was interrupted by my phone ringing

"Ugh, it's Dwayne."

"Gimmie the phone." He said with authority.

"Nope my turn to fuck with him." I picked up.

"Hello?"

"Are you dating Punk? That rude bastard! I saw the pictures on your camera!"

"Punk who's Punk?" I laughed.

"Don't fuck with me. Who are you dating."

"A pretty muthafucka." John told me to put it on speaker.

"Nicole I swear if you don't tell me."

"Oh what? You'll ground me? I'm so scared. I was thinking if you hated the interview what of I put out that tape. Your press tour for Fast Five will be great huh?"

"Your fat ass would."

"Oh, I am not fat. I have a fat ass and nice big tits unlike your Botox Barbie Bitch. She looks so plastic. Did you make her? And she has that annoying valley voice. You sure can pick 'em."

"Don't talk about her like that."

"Don't talk about her fake tits or fake ass? Or her long blonde hair. Nah wait that bitch got tracks." I did a little fake moan.

"Baby stop I'm on the phone with my douche bag." I moaned again.

"Nicki, who is that?" Dwayne yelled.

"My Papí." John laughed.

"Who the fuck is that?"

"Say hi, baby."

"Hey bitch." John said using his hop hop tone. I moaned for real.

"She'll call you back. I have a pie to eat." John hung up. We both busted out laughing.

"Oh my god! He must be pissed." John laughed clapping his hands.

"I liked fucking with his head. I guess he looked through my car. I have a lot of my shit in there. Like half of your sweaters."

"That you steal."

"What? They smell so good. The camera Punk bought me was in there."

"Why did he buy you a camera?"

"House warming/birthday gift."

"Well technically isn't that your car?"

"It's in my name. I registered it and everything."

"Then he stole it. Go and get your shit back."

"I will, calm down baby." I kissed him.

"Go to sleep busy day tomorrow."

"I always have a busy day. I'm busy on my days off sleeping and eating." I laughed.

"Goodnight dream about penguins eating fruity pebbles."

"Can I dream about you eating fruity pebbles naked on top of my GTO?"

"Whatever makes you happy." We kissed goodnight and went to sleep.

Dwayne is such a dumb ass. If he doesn't figure out that he was talking to John he's slow. I hope he finds out. Pissing him off is a hobby of mine now.

**End of this chapter. I'm really trying to remember Rock's appearances. I believe the next one was the Monday before Survivor Series. So I'm skipping to that and Nicki will met John's family. Oh and I forgot Nicki's ring is in the bio.**

**Review purdy please!**


	13. You're Cold

The Great One's Daughter

**Guys, I'm falling for The Rock. I never though I'd say this. But when he came running down the ramp at Raw 1,000 I just couldn't deal. I replayed it on my DVR like 50 times.**

-Saturday Night-

Nicki's POV

Life has been going pretty good with John and I. Unfortunately a week ago John found out his youngest brother, Sean, has cancer. They found 3 tumors in his brain. I don't understand how he's keeping it together. He found out when he got back from the European Tour then went and did Raw. I hate seeing my baby so sad.  
>We're on his bus heading to Boston. This is the first time he's seeing his family. He's been keeping in contact with them all the time. I'm supporting him through all of it.<p>

I guess some good things have got through the Summer of Punk. Yes, he didn't quit, thank baby Jesus. He had a great feud with John. One for the history books. They have a fucking bromance now. It's weird, but I like it. My two favorite guys are cool with each other so that's always good. Adam and my mom are a happy couple. Let's see what else… oh! Zack has me on his YouTube show. He harasses me each week to put out his merch. Like I run WWEShop. If I wasn't harassed enough already on Twitter. Stephanie wants me in another angle since I'm a "celeb" now. I like being behind the camera unlike my father.  
>Karma is finally getting back to him. He's HollyWood's new dead beat dad! The voicemail got "leaked" by someone. I think you know who.<br>TMZ did a pole on who is a worst father. Michael Lohan or Dwayne John?  
>Dwayne Johnson- 75%<br>Michael Lohan- 25%  
>Nice right? And he got pulled over with my car since I reported it stolen. He went to jail but not before getting tazed by the police. The video has 50,000,000 hits on YouTube. I still remember John showing it to me.<p>

"Shake Ty." Nothing.  
>"Shake Ty… ugh you son of a bitch. Yes Ty your mom is a bitch."<br>"Baby! You ain't gonna believe this shit!" John said running down the hall with his iPad.  
>"Is it one of those twerking videos?" He laughed.<br>"No, just watch." The title said The Rock vs. The Police.  
>"This car has come up stolen. Please step out the car, Sir."<br>"This is my car officer."  
>"Are you Nicole Johnson?"<br>"No, but-"  
>"Step out the car sir." He got out.<br>"All respect officer. This is my car. So if you let me go-"  
>"Turn around, Sir." The officer grabbed his shoulder. Dwayne pushed him away. Then he got tazed. Oh my god I haven't laughed so hard in forever.<br>"John, oh my god. Babe." He laughed.  
>"Let's watch it again." We replayed it.<p>

That was a good fucking day. For my father, not so much. He spent the night in jail with his ass to the wall. That bimbo couldn't bail him out because she doesn't know how bail bonds worked. Really bitch? One word, two syllables. Google.

His mom bailed him out. He was charged with stealing a car and assaulting a officer. Since he's such a big celeb they dropped the charges.  
>But we got to get a mug shot. He looked like road kill. That's the new ID when he calls me. He stopped ever since I leaked the tape. So he doesn't know about John and I.<br>Neither does the media. They still think Zack now since I'm on his show and we tweet each other to promote the show and other things.  
>John I still the only man I love and will ever love. He's teaming with Rocky. Yeah, they'll get along great. So that means I have to see his bitch ass again. I'm also meeting John's family. I'm soooo nervous. He keeps saying they'll love me, but I still have that little fear.<p>

I finished doing my nails and went to the back of the bus to get John's opinion.  
>"Babe, you like my nails." He looked up at me from his phone. I busted out laughing. My baby is wearing glasses. Some black square frames.<br>"Damn, you caught me." He chuckled. I sat on the bed across from him.  
>"You look so cute!" I kissed his cheek.<br>"You think? I was trying to hide them from you."  
>"You look so sexy." I kissed him.<br>"When did you get them?"  
>"Like three weeks ago. I need them for reading. The print is too small on my phone."<br>"If you use the iPhone I got you can zoom up on text."  
>"But I've had this phone for years." He pushed the glasses up on his nose.<br>"You should wear glasses all the time. I like when you look nerdy." He smiled.  
>"You doin okay?" I asked laying down next to him.<br>"Yeah, I'm happy I'm seeing them tomorrow. You still nervous?"  
>"Yeah, I know y'all are really stressed. It's not the best time to be meeting the family."<br>"Don't worry. You've had my back. I'll have yours." He rubbed my back.  
>"Let me see your nails." I showed him.<br>"Are they tuxedos?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Damn, baby. You're so creative. I love that about you." We kissed.  
>"Thanks." I smiled.<p>

John's POV

Nicki has been so good to me. She's only 18, but she beyond her years. Wise, mature. I don't how many time the guys invited her out to party and she's stayed back to be with me. God I love this girl.  
>"You feelin okay?" She asked rubbing my head.<br>"Yes, I'm sorry if I've been a downer on you lately."  
>"You're not. You are here for me through the never ending bullshit with Dwayne. I'll be here for you always." We kissed. We haven't made love a while. Nicki hasn't brought it up, but I can tell she's horny.<br>"So what's going down tomorrow for Raw?"  
>"They're going to do. John Cena: This is Your Life."<br>"Oh my god! Mick is going to be there!"  
>"Yep."<br>"I haven't seen him in forever. I loved hanging out with him when I was little."  
>"And your fa-"<br>"I know. Just don't mention him."  
>"Think he's getting closer to finding out about us?"<br>"Hopefully, I'm tired of him throwing out everyone's name, but you."  
>"I have some interview tomorrow should it hint to it."<br>"Sure. Only if they ask of you're dating. Which they will."  
>"I'm dating a sexy, big booty nerd." She blushed.<br>"On something more serious. Do you think it's bad time for me to meet your family?"  
>"No, no. I know it's going to be kinda emotional, but it'll be okay. Just show that sweet personality that I fell for."<br>"Ek! I'm nervous. I still can't find a cute outfit. They're either too revealing or a super hero shirt."  
>"You have nice stuff. I like that black sweater you showed me."<br>"It's low cut though."  
>"My family won't judge off your clothes. Calm down, baby."<br>"Okay."  
>"Try some stuff and I'll give you my opinion."<br>"You're going to help me choose a outfit?" She giggled.  
>"Yeah, gotta help my baby out."<br>"Okay."  
>Nicki tried on some different stuff. I shouldn't have agreed to this. The only time I like her modeling things for me is when it's bikinis or bra and panties.<br>"I like this sweater with my blue jeans you think?" Before I could answer my phone rang.

Nicki's POV

John's expression changed.  
>"Mom calm down.… Please calm down mom. Don't worry I'll be there in the morning...The family will be together for this, I promise. I love you too, bye." He sighed. I joined him on the bed.<br>"My mom freaked out again. I really need to get home." He ran his hand down his face.  
>"We'll get there soon baby." I kissed his cheek.<br>"You want me to do anything for you?" I asked rubbing his chin.  
>"Come here." He put the blanket over me.<br>"Is it snowing there?" I rubbed his face.  
>"Yep, 5 inches."<br>"I've never seen snow." He got wide eyed.  
>"Never?"<br>"No, we always vacation in Cali. I've seen fake snow like at Christmas Carnivals, but not the real thing."  
>"You'll love it. You can rock your boots." I laughed and kissed him.<br>"You hella handsome. I swear just so cute!" I do this to cheer him up. He starts blushing and smiling.  
>"Nick stop." He chuckled.<br>"Like your face… is just so perfect." I pinched his cheeks.  
>"Those pretty blue eyes like oceans. Ugh just so sexy. And the bod oh god Mmm." He was all red.<br>"Nicki babe, stop."  
>"I just love to make you smile. You dimpled face motherfucker!" He kissed me.<br>"I love you. Let's hit the hay. It's going to be a long day."

-Sunday Morning-

John's POV

I woke up before Nicki. We were probably 30 minutes away from the hotel my family is staying at. I leaned over and kissed her. She woke up with that beautiful smile gracing her face.  
>"Morning John." She kissed me.<br>"Morning baby. We gotta start getting ready, come on." She got up and stretched.  
>"Shower together?" She asked with a slight smile.<br>"Yeah." I smiled.  
>We showered together. It took everything in me not to pin her against the wall and make her mine. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to fuck around before she meets my family.<br>We put on our clothes. Nicki looked really nice. She had on a brown v neck sweater with a hood, her jeans were fitting oh so right as usual, and some brown Converse boots. Her hair was wavy.  
>"John stop staring." She giggled putting on her dog tags.<br>"You look so cute. You may need and beanie or something, it's freezing ." I said putting on my shoes.  
>"I like how you look in sweat jackets." She smiled.<br>"Thanks." I got up and wrapped my arms around her waist.  
>"We're going to meet them at the hotel first, okay? Then we're going to the Cancer Center."<br>"Okay." I kissed her.  
>"Don't be nervous." We walked into the hotel. When we got in the elevator I kissed her again.<br>"John babe stop." She giggled.  
>"I need to get this out before we get there." I put my hand on the back of her neck. She wrapped her arms around my neck as we kissed.<br>I love how she nips at my lips. My hands moved down to her sides. She squeezed my ass.  
>"Hey." I chuckled into this kiss.<br>"Your turn." My hands gripped that ass.  
>"Ass, ass, ass, ass, ass, ass." She laughed as the door to the floor opened.<br>"Come on before I head for the hills." I laughed and held her hand.  
>We found their room. She held my hand tighter. I kissed her head before knocking on the door.<br>"I love you." She smiled.

Nicki's POV

One of John's brothers opened the door.  
>"Bro what's up?" John asked hugging him.<br>"Nothing man. Good to see you." He pulled away. John turned to me.  
>"Matt, this is Nicki, my girlfriend." He smiled.<br>"Hi." I put my hand out. He hugged me.  
>"Come here! You're family now!" I laughed and hugged him back. John laughed in the background.<br>"It's so good to finally met you. John's crazy for ya." I smiled.  
>"Thanks, I can't wait to get to know all of you."<br>"And there is a lot of us." John held my hand as we walked in.  
>"Sweet heart!" His mom came up and hugged him. He hugged back and just held her for a minute. He hasn't seen her in like six months.<br>"Mom, this is my girl, Nicki." He smiled gesturing to me.  
>"Oh, I'm so happy to finally meet you!" She hugged me tightly.<br>"You too." She pulled away and looked at me.  
>"Such a beauty. You and my son will have beautiful babies."<br>"Mom!" John blushed.  
>"It's true, honey." I smiled.<br>John introduced me to the rest of his brothers, and I caught up with his cousin, Marc and his friend/trainer Rob.  
>"Where's your dad?" I asked looking towards John.<br>"At the Center." I most nervous to meet him. The rest of John's family loves me. He's already expressed his disliking towards me.  
>"Oh." He kissed my head.<br>"Don't worry. My dad has his moments, but he sees that we're serious. I love you Nicki. He knows that." He smiled.  
>"Come Love Birds. We gotta go." Marc said getting his coat.<br>"You likin' Boston, Nick?" Matt asked.  
>"The city, yes. The weather, eh." They laughed.<br>"The food will make up for it."  
>"I wanna try a steam pot. They look so good."<br>"They are." John said taking my hand as we walked down the hallway.  
>"I'll give you a cream pie later." He whispered. I blushed and squeezed his hand.<p>

Dwayne's POV

"Deeeee! Baby get off the computer!" Barbie whined into my ear.  
>"Barbie damn back up."<br>"OMG! You won't find out who she's dating!"  
>"Yes, I will. It must be Punk. He talks about her in interviews and they tweet each other."<br>"Why don't you hire a PD?"  
>"A what?"<br>"PD, the people that watch people."  
>"You mean a PI?"<br>"Yeah, duh. They'll like watch her and stuff."  
>"That's a good a idea babe."<br>"I know. I'm going out to party. I may bring you back a little treat that we can play with." She winked.  
>"I want a brunette this time." I smiled.<br>"Will do, baby."

I looked up some private investigators online.  
>'Private Investigator, Damon Lloyd.' I called his number.<br>"Hello?" Said someone with a deep, husky voice.  
>"Yes, I would like to use your services. I need someone to follow my daughter."<br>"What do you need to know?"  
>"Who she's dating."<br>"Name."  
>"Nicole Johnson."<br>"No, your name."  
>"Dwayne Johnson. Can you help me or not?"<br>"Calm down. Yes I can. But I don't come cheap."  
>"Money isn't an issue."<br>"Good, do you know her current location?"  
>"Most likely in Boston. Raw is there tomorrow."<br>"I'll get my men there to look around."

Nicki's POV

John's family and I arrived at cancer center. His family had been spending time with Sean. John wanted some one on one time with his little bro.  
>"Come on Nicki. I want him to meet you."<br>"Okay." We walked into his room. Sean had his feet up watching ESPN.  
>"They got me livin the good life man." He said seeing John. John just laughed.<br>"Nothing can bring you down, huh?"  
>"Well I do have a hot nurse that comes by so she really helps the healing process." He laughed and sat down next to his bed. I stayed by the door letting them have their moment.<br>"How you feeling man?"  
>"The treatments have really been helping. Good thing I found out early."<br>"Very, oh. This is Nicki, my girlfriend." He smiled as I walked over.  
>"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you." I said hugging him.<br>"You too. So what drugs is John giving you to like him?" I laughed.  
>"He does give me this weird tasting punch." He laughed.<br>"You'll fit in perfect to the family."  
>"Thanks, I'll give y'all a minute alone." John kissed me before I left.<br>When I walked out into the hallway I saw John's mom and dad talking.  
>"Oh, Nicole come here." She said calling me over with a smile. I came over and introduced myself.<br>"Hi Mr. Cena. I'm Nicole. John's girlfriend." I said as if I was on a job interview.  
>"It's nice to meet you. You're the only thing John talks about." I blushed.<br>"You raised a really amazing guy." I felt John wrap his arms around my waist.  
>"Yeah, he knows." He kissed me.<br>"Isn't she so cute, Fabo? How did I get so lucky?" I blushed.  
>"Babe stop." I giggled taking his hand.<br>"Y'all hungry? I am." He asked rubbing his stomach.  
>"I am. I'll go get something-" John cut me off.<br>"No, they have food here. Besides I don't want you to freeze to death."

We ate at the hospital cafeteria. John kept trying to feed his fries to me.  
>"Baby, stop." I giggled pushing his hand away.<br>"I'm trying to be cute, okay?" I laughed and took the French fry.  
>"We cute, we cute." I said making him smile.<br>"What are you doing?" He asked gesturing to my phone.  
>"I saw a report that people are hacking phones and taking their photos and stuff. There's a app that prevents it."<br>"Can you download it on mine?"  
>"Does yours have a app market?" I laughed.<br>"I'm kidding let me see." He gave me his phone.  
>"John, I'm begging. Use the iPhone. Pretty please? I want to send you emojis and FaceTime."<br>"I don't know."  
>"I'll let you titty fuck me."<br>"Okay, so where's the phone?"  
>"Back on the bus."<br>"Shit, got me all excited. If you gonna make offers like that bring the phone with you." I laughed and threw a fry at his mouth.  
>"What was that?"<br>"Trying to be cute." I stuffed more French Fries in his mouth and took a picture.  
>"My baby is so photogenic."<br>"Thanks." He put his arm around me.

-The Next day-

John's POV

Nicki hooked up my new phone. We were too busy to get it in. We spent all night at the center then headed back to the hotel at three.  
>I had to wake up early for interviews. I let Nicki sleep since she was going to have a long day also. They're already planning attire and merch for WrestleMania 28.<br>Hopefully, after all this dies down we can go on a vacation. We both need it.  
>I was packing the last couple things in my bag when Nicki started to stir.<br>"Morning Doll." I leaned over the bed kissing her.  
>"Hey, you leaving?"<br>"Yes, I'll see you at the arena." I kissed her again.  
>"John, wait."<br>"What up?"  
>"Dwayne-"<br>"Is a piece of shit. Don't trip act like we usually do at work."  
>"I know. I was going to say Dwayne needs to be buried."<br>"I think Punk has that covered." She giggled and hugged me.  
>"You're the best, I love you bye." She closed her eyes back. I just smiled and grabbed my bags.<br>I love that woman so much.

Nicki's POV

I was getting ready for my day. John was going to be doing a interview soon so I had the stereo cranked up. My phone got a text.  
>'going on soon. Make sure you listen'<br>'Yes, sir Mr. Cena' I added the kiss emoji.  
>'This phone those too much'<br>'Lol love you!' I finished up my hair and then John's interview started. They did the usual plugs and questions.  
>"WrestleMania is getting a lot of eyes to the WWE, but there's also another situation going on."<br>"I think I know where you're going with this." John laughed.  
>"Nicki Johnson and The Rock." John said.<br>"Those this effect the feeling backstage."  
>"We'll Rock's in his locker room most of the time so not really." I laughed.<br>"Nicki, is a chill girl though. She isn't like those Hollywood girls with the rich dads. She has her stuff together." I smiled.  
>"And she's great to look at. I walk into the seamstress room just to check her out." The host laughed so did I.<p>

John's POV

I finished my interview and got a text from Nicki.  
>'Aw, you made me blush and I'm brown!'<br>'Lol, good. I'm going to do a lot of sweet stuff this week be prepared!'  
>'Aw, okay. You the best. I'll text ya later'<p>

I got dressed and headed to the arena. I was super busy. Looking over designs, doing last minute touches for Survivor Series, and thinking about John. What? He's cute.  
>"Nicker!" Punk yelled walking up to me.<br>"Sup, Punker?" I hugged him.  
>"Nothing, you look nice."<br>"Thanks, so I heard the news, Champ!"  
>"Yeah, you know CM Punk, Best In The World." I laughed.<br>"Yep, so I got the new BatMan graphic novel." I smirked.  
>"You wanna share that?"<br>"Yeah, when you give me back my DeadPool book!"  
>"But I'm not done reading it." He pouted.<br>"I don't care." He hugged me.  
>"Please!"<p>

Dwayne's POV

I just got off the plane from my movie heading straight to Boston. I brought Barbie with me.  
>When we got to the arena I tried to be low key.<br>"D! Look its Nicki!" I looked to where she pointed. She was hugging Punk.  
>"I knew I was right. Come on I'll take care of him later."<p>

Nicki's POV

"Okay, but you give me BatMan comic you got a couple days back." He put me down and shook my hand.  
>"You got a deal Jean Gray."<br>"I'm not Jean Gray. I'm Spider-Woman. You're Wolverine."  
>"I'm BatMan. You're Lois Lane since John's SuperMan."<br>"Whatever, go bother some body else." I laughed.  
>"Bye, SIS!" He hugged me and left.<br>I went back to approving shirts for shop sale. Someone else came in.  
>"Hey Baby." I looked up seeing John's cute ass.<br>"Hey John." He had a rose in his hand."  
>"Para me?"<br>"Uh, yeah?" I laughed and got up.  
>"For me?" I translated.<br>"Sí, Mamacita." I laughed and kissed him.  
>"Thank you." I said taking it. It smelled so sweet.<br>"Welcome, I saw your father. His girl is plastic as fuck!" I laughed.  
>"I know. I'm all real." He grabbed my ass.<br>"Yes you are." I smiled.  
>"You got all that ice on today." I had both my necklaces on, bracelet, and ring.<br>"Gotta let people know what's up."  
>"That's right. You look so good." He kissed my neck.<br>"Mm, baby stop."  
>"Ugh! I'm horny as fuck."<br>"We'll let that build up and I'll get rid of it later, okay?"  
>"Can we at least make out?" He pouted.<br>"Yes, come here." He tilted my head lightly putting his soft lips on mine. I could spend a eternity like this. My hands grabbed John's booty.  
>"Ay! That's my job." He laughed.<br>"But it's so nice." I squeezed it again.  
>"We're one big ass couple." We both laughed.<br>"I have to go. I'll make sure I see you one more time before the show starts."  
>"Alright, I love you."<br>"Love you too."

Dwayne's POV

I went to confront Punk. He's not going to be fucking my daughter trying to get to my money.  
>"Ay you! Where's Punk?" I asked a worker.<br>"Um, uh the interview area."  
>I walked my way down there to talk to this piece of shit.<br>"Hey you." I said seeing him. He didn't respond.  
>"You little Punk. I know you hear me talking to you!"<br>"Oh, hello Dwayne. Sorry I couldn't hear over that heavy breathing of yours."  
>"I'm not the guy to give the asshole attitude to. Especially since you're dating my daughter." He laughed.<br>"Me and Nicki? You're way off dude. Is there someone who thinks for you in that entourage you're with, if so you need to fire them."  
>"You two are obvious. Leave, my daughter alone."<br>"We're not dating dumb ass. She has a boyfriend, but its not me."  
>"Then how is she dating?"<br>"She's my friend. I'm not telling you shit." He walked away. I grabbed him by his shirt. He  
>"Don't fucking touch me! If you weren't a dead beat dad your life wouldn't be the shit hole that it is." He left. I'm not going to have him telling me how to handle my daughter.<p>

Nicki's POV

I finally found sometime for myself so I started doing some sketches of John. I don't know why but I love drawing him. He so handsome I could do a hundred drawings and not get bored. I hide them from him and mostly everybody. It looks kinda obsessive of me.  
>I was finishing up the bridge of his nose when someone walked in. I quickly turned the paper over seeing Dwayne.<br>"Get out." The door wasn't even closed yet.  
>"No, I'm only going to ask this once. Who are you dating?" He said slowly.<br>"None of your business." I said putting my papers away.  
>"Do you understand that I hate you. Why do you even want to see me? I put out that tape. I let everything out in that interview. That was my way of telling you I don't give a fuck and I'm done with you!"<br>"You're my daughter. I know you think I'm the worst thing that God has created, but I will always be in your life." I rolled my eyes.  
>"Shut the fuck up. You weren't here for years, but my boyfriend. He's more of a man than you'll ever be."<br>"Punk is a piece or shit." I laughed.  
>"Oh my god. You're so off. I love Phil, but he's like a brother. My boyfriend is my everything. Mom loves him-"<br>"Is it Zack?"  
>"Not even close! Zack is a little brother."<br>"It's Randy isn't it? I know he gets around."  
>"Have those roids gone to your head? He got me this rose. He's a sweetheart, my sweetheart." I said bring the rose to my lips. He snatched it out my hands throwing it on the ground smashing it with his leather boot.<br>"You son of a bitch! Leave all fucking ready! I'm not telling you shit." He got in my face.  
>"Hit me! I promise it'll end with you getting your houses foreclosed on." He huffed.<br>"I'm going to find out who this bitch is and when I do, he'll end up hurt. That's a promise."  
>"Can you go now. Go suck on them plastic tits your bitch has." He gave me another dirty look and left. I picked up what was left of my rose. John isn't going to be happy. My alarm went off. Time to do my usual rounds. Have to show the guys their shirts and if they want to keep or change and who needs last minute touch ups. Hopefully I don't see Dwayne again.<p>

John's POV

I saw Dwayne coming down the hallway. He was breathing hard, fist clenched. As we were about to past when he shoved me with his shoulder.  
>"Watch where you're going!" He yelled.<br>"You ran into me!"  
>"Fuck off." He flipped me off and left. I want to ram his head into a wall. I just shook it off and kept walking. He most of had a run in with Nicki. I got my phone out to check on her.<br>'U good?'  
>'Yeah, why?'<br>'I saw you know who. He looked pissed'  
>'Yeah, he's trying to find out who I'm with. He thinks Phil or Zack. Stupid right? Lol'<br>'Yeah waaaayy off :) you doin your runs?'  
>'Yes, I'll text ya later, Kay?'<br>'Okay :)' I decided to go to her office and slip a note in her bag. What? I said I was going to be all sweet to her this week.

Nicki's POV

I just got done talking to Randy about his shirt. He loves it as usual. As I walked back to my office I saw Dwayne's play toy.  
>"Nicki! Sweetie I've been looking for you." She hugged me. I pushed her back.<br>"You don't know me like that. Back up."  
>"I'm sorry. It's just. I want use to have a good relationship. I am your step mom."<br>"Y'all aren't even married. He's probably going to leave you soon. All the maintenance he has to keep up on your body." She licked her lips.  
>"I like when girls are bitches." She pushed me against the wall and kissed me. When it registered what happened I hit her with my iPad.<br>"Mm, your dad likes it rough too." I pushed her away wiping my lips.  
>"Don't fucking touch me! I have a man! I repeat a man!" I stormed off. Where's John? I need to tell him this now.<p>

John's POV

"Man, I'm telling you the Pats are going to the Super Bowl." I told Zack.  
>"Brady is losing his touch. It's all about The Giants. Maybe the Steelers will make it. Who does Nicks go for?"<br>"She likes The Chargers."  
>"What?"<br>"Same thing I said."  
>"Here she comes now." I turned around seeing Nicki doing her slow strut.<br>"Hi Guys." She said hugging me then Zack.  
>"Zack, mind if I take John for a minute?"<br>"No, your man. Not mine." She laughed and took my hand.  
>"What's up baby?"<br>"You love me not matter what right?"  
>"Yes, why?" She took me into a custodian room.<br>"What's up babe?" She kissed me slowly. I brought her body closer to mine. My hands grabbed her ass. She responded by rubbing on my abs. Before we could get to carried away I took and breath and pulled away.  
>"Damn." I said licking my lips.<br>"Here comes the reason for that. That Barbie bitch kissed me." It took me to process what she said.  
>"What? Who?"<br>"Calm down baby. Dwayne's girlfriend."  
>"She kissed you! I'm not letting her get away-" She kissed me while rubbing my ears. That can calm me in seconds.<br>"I really need a man's touch right now."  
>"Did you like it?"<br>"Fuck no! You're the only person I kiss."  
>"Good, it's okay. It wasn't your fault."<br>"Good, I thought you'd be pissed."  
>"No, she was probably expecting you to say something about who you're dating."<br>"I'm dating you right?"  
>"Yeah, unless we've been really close fuck buddies." She hugged me.<br>"Your hair smells good." I said taking in the soothing strawberry aroma.  
>"Thanks, I'm done with all my work."<br>"That means you're coming to my locker room."  
>"Yeah, you leave first. I'll be out a minute."<br>"I'm starting to like sneaking around." I kissed her neck.  
>"Me too. Now go." She pushed me out the door. I laughed and headed to my locker room. Nicki came in 10 minutes later.<br>"I feel so accomplished." She said sitting down on a steel chair.  
>"Why?" I asked getting behind her giving her a shoulder massage.<br>"Mmm, I finished all the top rope designs. I can give myself a little break now." I kissed her shoulder.  
>"That's good, Doll. I've been feeling bad for keeping you on the road with me."<br>"It's only been two months. It's okay."  
>"More like three." I usually like distance in a relationship, but I don't like being away from Nicki. She makes my life more fun.<br>"I do miss Ty. He's like Gabby's dog now." I worked my hands down her back.  
>"For a guy with big hands you sure know how to be gentle."<br>"Thanks, maybe I can get one from you later." She looked back at me.  
>"And a happy ending. Are we going to the Dinosaur Grill that you talk about?"<br>"Yep, after Raw. Me, you, the boys, and my fam."  
>"Sounds good. You gonna get white girl wasted?"<br>"Yes, and you're going to have to deal with it." I grabbed her hair gently pulling her head back. My lips caressed her slowly. Damn I want Nicki sooo bad.  
>"John, stop. I'm just as horny as you right now."<br>"You stay horny, Kink."  
>"You too. Your hand stays on my booty." She stood up.<br>"Then I'll just grab your tits." I said cupping them in my hands.  
>"Stop, my nipples are already hard."<br>"Because of me?"  
>"No, it's freezing. I need to see a sandy, white beach." She said sitting back down.<br>"Wanna see my big, white dick?" I said grabbing myself. Nicki laughed.  
>"You so silly, John. Let's take a pic together." She patted her pockets.<br>"Fuck where's my phone?" She stood up looking around the room.  
>"Did you leave it with your iPad?"<br>"Maybe, I'll be back." She gave me a peck and left. She can't be losing her phone with the kind of pictures we take.

Dwayne's POV

Barbie told me what she did. That was so stupid. Now I have to go see if Nicki is placing sexual harassment charges.  
>I walked into her office. No one was there. I saw her phone on her desk.<br>Perfect.  
>I clicked the home button. She had a picture of her, Punk, Zack, Kofi, Adam, and John as the lock screen with 'my boys' in the corner. She has to be dating one of them. I wouldn't put it past her to be dating Adam. I tried to unlock it, but she had a pass code. I tried and tried until I finally got one. '0423'<br>I immediately went to her pictures, but she had them locked. I tried her messages, but they were too. What the fuck is she hiding?  
>I tried her calls next then the door opened.<br>"What the fuck?!" Nicki ran in trying to snatch her phone.  
>"Give my phone you dead beat!" She scratched my hands trying to get her phone.<br>"Why is everything locked?"  
>"Because if too many attempts are made I locks the apps I want!" She kneed me in my gut. I threw her phone.<br>"You bitch!" She said picking it up.  
>"Great, another one broken because of you!"<br>"Fuck you. Maybe if you didn't hide everything this wouldn't have happened!"  
>"Maybe if you were a dad this wouldn't have happened!" She said getting her bag.<br>"I can't change the past, Nicole!"  
>"Yeah, you can't. But I'm moving on with my future. A future without you!"<br>"Just tell me who it is!"  
>"You don't deserve to know! This man has showed me all men aren't selfish, dumb asses. I show him that a woman will support him and stay by his side. I love him. You can do whatever you want to find out, but I'll still date him." She grabbed her things and stormed out.<br>She's just making it worst for this bitch she's dating.

-Raw-

Nicki's POV

It's getting closer to John's This is Your Life. I freaked when I saw Mick earlier. He's still the nicest man I know.  
>I couldn't stop laughing at John during the segment. His cheeks were apple red.<p>

John's POV

Now I have to go out to do this ending segment.  
>Rock was telling his schedule from the minute he got up. This is Raw, not 24, dumb ass. Then he goes on to how Boot to Asses is trending worldwide.<br>I just can't believe how people still cheer for him after all the shit he's done to Nicki has come out.  
>Next Miz and Truth come out complaining about how everyone is focused on Rock and I. Next it was time for me to come out.<p>

Nicki's POV

Its so awkward for me seeing Dwayne and John in the ring together. I feel like John is just going to blurt out our secret and its going to end with one or both on them in the hospital. They have to stick to the script. No bringing up the situation between Dwayne and I.  
>Dwayne says John has Lady Parts, and that it's going to trend on Twitter. That's the farthest from the truth. John says if Dwayne's ego gets the best of him the only thing that's going to trend in Cena bitch slapped Rock. I would love to see that.<br>Miz got upset and then pretty much everything came to blows. Dwayne Rock Bottomed Truth then took John's AA and Rock Bottomed Miz.

After all that John had his dark match and won. I was really tired so I headed back to his bus.  
>I took off my clothes and laid down in just my bra and panties. I tried to stay up and wait for John, but eyelids got heavy and I fell asleep.<p>

John's POV

I just showered and was changing into my sweats when Zack and Punk ran into my locker room.  
>"Damn guys what's wrong?" I backed up seeing their facial expressions.<br>"Dwayne is losing his shit! He's find Nicki and find out who she rides with." Zack said.  
>"He tried to get on my bus. Kofi and I kicked him out. You gotta get out of here if you want to keep your shit secret!" I hurried up and grabbed my stuff and ran out to the parking lot. I saw Dwayne trying to open the door to my bus.<br>"What the fuck man back up." I said pushing him back.  
>"Where's Nicole?!" The amount of veins popping out of his head are not healthy.<br>"I don't know. She drives by herself."  
>"LIES! I asked security they said no ones left yet!"<br>"It's not my fault you can't keep up with your daughter. Now back the fuck up." I pushed him away and went on my bus. He kept banging on the door. I ran to the bedroom and grabbed Nicki.  
>"Ugh, John."<br>"Baby just be quiet I'll explain later." I opened the closet door and put her in there. I heard the door open. I really need to fix that lock.  
>"Get the fuck out!" I yelled going into the main part of the bus.<br>"No! She's in here isn't she? Why do you have girl shit everywhere?" He asked picking up Nicki's jacket.  
>"It's my girlfriend's. My girlfriend that isn't Nicki."<br>"Then why are there comics everywhere?"  
>"Punk got me into them. Now get the fuck off my bus!"<br>"Where is this girlfriend, huh?!"  
>"She's with my family. I don't know shit about your daughter okay? Neither do you. So stop harassing everyone else about her." He looked me up and down, huffed, and left. I went back in the bedroom. When I opened to closet I saw Nicki sitting in the corner.<br>"What just happened?" I helped her up.  
>"Dwayne was trying to find out who you drive with."<br>"Oh, you okay? He didn't touch you?"  
>"I wish he did. You good?"<br>"Yeah, sleepy though." She got in bed.  
>"We're like two hours away from the restaurant."<br>"Okay. Wake me in like a hour." I kissed her head.  
>"Okay. I love you."<br>"I love you too."  
>Let's see if we can get through the rest of the week without any problems. I rather just say it already. Nicole Krystal Johnson is my girlfriend. It would be way easier than doing all this running around.<p>

**I'M SORRRRYYYYY! I had no idea how long it was taking me to update. This chapter was going to be longer, but I saw how long it was taking me so I stopped here. It's not my fav chap but I had to put something out.  
>Next I will be updating *drum roll* The Sitter.<br>For all you freaks out there. Me included ;)  
>Oh and if you want to see Nicki's ring check my bio.<strong>


	14. Survivor Series

he Great One's Daughter

John's POV

Nicki was fast asleep and I'm sitting here hard as a rock. Her ass is eating those panties. I won't be able to operate if I don't get some.  
>"Baby." I said in her ear rubbing her back.<br>"Umm, what's up baby?" She asked still a little out of it.  
>"I need your help."<br>"What?" I grabbed her hand placing it on my hard on.  
>"Mm, I think I can be of assistance." She sat up and kissed me. Her hand massaged my throbbing erection.<br>"Lay down." She smiled. I laid down and relaxed. Nicki placed soft kisses on my collarbone. She kissed down to my nipples.  
>"Baby." I chuckled a little embarrassed.<br>"Calm down. Its just me and you." She went down lower kissing my abs.  
>"Damn John. Don't bust the elastic babes." Her hands slowly moved down the waist band revealing my hard dick.<br>"You want that sloppy shit baby?" She asked spitting on it.  
>"Yes, oomph."<br>"Good." She took the tip in her mouth and swirled her tongue around for what felt like a million times. I groaned as she went down lower.  
>"Nicki mmmm." I held her hand when she started gagging on my dick.<br>Her plump lips touched the base. She swiftly came back up making a large pop noise.  
>"Damn, I love that mouth." She gave me a sly smile.<br>"You love all of this." She took off her bra and stuck my dick in between her tender breast going up and down slowly.  
>"Fuck! Mmm I'm cumming!" My long strands of cum covered her chest and chin. She smiled and took off her panties.<br>"Your turn Baby." I pulled her onto my lap.  
>"Want me to ride it, Papí?" She asked kissing the skin behind my ear.<br>"Yes, baby." I stretched out my legs. Nicki grabbed the shaft of my dick lowering herself on it.  
>"Fuck, John." She put her trembling hands on my chest. I grabbed her ass as she rode me roughly.<br>"Oomph Nicki damn." I slapped her ass. She ran her nails down my chest. I love the sound of our skin slapping together.  
>My hands groped and caressed her bouncing tits.<br>"Shit, John!" She wrapped her hand around my throat and kissed me. I almost came right there.  
>"John, I'm not going to last." Nicki said looking deep into my eyes. I rolled her on her back crossing her legs. I took rough deep strokes inside her. Nicki screamed my name as she came. I kissed her deeply as I came inside her.<br>I held Nicki in my arms. We were both sweating and breathing hard.  
>"High five. We a good team." Nicki said. I laughed and high fived her.<br>"Think that'll keep you good until later?" I asked kissed her neck tasting her salty, sweet skin.  
>"Hopefully. We might end up in the restroom later."<br>"Baby, I love you too much to fuck you in a restroom." She sighed.  
>"Okay." She got up.<br>"Just gotta get you drunk first." I laughed and slapped her ass.  
>"Come on let's get ready."<p>

Nicki's POV

John and I showered together.  
>"I think your father is on the brink of insanity. You should've seen his face." He said rubbing soap on my back.<br>"I'm happy I didn't. Should we just put it out there? Not tell him directly, but just do something?"  
>"Like what?" I kissed him.<br>"Doing that in public." He smiled.  
>"Or maybe this." John kissed me and squeezed my ass.<br>"Yeah, or we just can go have sex in Time Square." We laughed.

We got dressed. John wore a white hoodie, jeans, and white Jordan's. I don't know, but something about John in hoodies turns me on. There were a lot of cars and tour buses in the parking lot.  
>"So did the whole roster come?" I asked as he put his arm around my shoulders.<br>"Looks like it." He kissed my temple as we walked in.

John's POV

Everyone was having a good time. Food, drinks, and the people you love. What more can you ask for? I watched Nicki as she talked with Punk and Kofi. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at me. I smiled back.  
>"John, we need to talk?" My dad said grabbing my shoulder.<br>"What's up?"  
>"Come here." I'm having flashbacks to my childhood this isn't going to end well. I followed him to the janitor closet where it was quiet.<br>"Have you talked to her father?"  
>"No, why?"<br>"John, you need to tell that man your with his daughter."  
>"He doesn't care about her. Why should he know?" I was starting to get irritated.<br>"Because things can only get worse if you don't. Sit down man to man and tell him."  
>"If I tell him he'll try to kill me, and I'm not going down without a fight."<br>"You think you're 18 like her? You're not a kid playing games. I think that girls turning you for the worst."  
>"Nicki, is a great girl. She helps me slow down, relax, and enjoy life. Yeah, she's young. But sit down with her you'll see she's beyond her years. I love her, she's going to be your daughter in law and make you a grandfather."<br>"To do all that you have to tell her father."  
>"Dad, I love and respect you. But let me handle my life." I left and walked back into the dining area.<br>"There you are, babe. Been looking all over for you." Nicki said giving me a hug.  
>"You good?"<br>"Yeah, all good." I kissed her.  
>"I'm hungry. What's good here?"<br>"Anything on the menu really. I'll order you something at the bar. Go sit at the booth."  
>"Okay." She smiled and walked over. I ordered her a steak and loaded bake potato.<br>"John, I can't eat all that." Nicki said as I sat it on the table.  
>"I'll share it with you." I smiled.<br>"John, just tell me what's wrong." She squeezed my hand.  
>"Ugh, you know me to well." She smiled.<br>"My dad just wants me to tell Dwayne we're together."  
>"Why you so sad though?"<br>"He just still isn't accepting of us."  
>"My age, huh?"<br>"Yeah, but I could careless. As long as your happy, I'm happy."  
>"I'm more than happy." I kissed her.<br>"Good. Here try it." I cut her a piece of steak and feed it to her.  
>"Stop being all romantic our coworkers are here." I laughed.<br>"Sorry, wanna dance." She took a couple bits of her potato.  
>"Okay, come on."<br>"And no twerking. My mom's here." She laughed.  
>"Whatever, I'll line dance."<p>

Nicki's POV

We danced the rest of the night. I even convinced everybody to do the jump on it dance. Any corny dance you can think of we did it. By the end of the night John got a little intoxicated. Okay, a lot.  
>"I GUESS YOU SAY! WHAT CAN MAKE ME FEEL THIS WAY! MY NICKI, MY NICKI, MY NICKI, TALKIN' BOUT NICOLE! OOOOHHHH Oh OH!" I laughed as we got on the bus.<br>"John, don't kill a classic."  
>"Okay." He grabbed my butt.<br>"Imma call you big booty. Because you have a big booty."  
>"John, say the alphabet backwards."<br>"I'll beat yo pussy backwards." I just shook my head.  
>"Wanna have sex?" He asked casually laying on the bed.<br>"No."  
>"Why?"<br>"You're drunk."  
>"I'm tipsy." He slurred.<br>"No, sorry boo." He huffed.  
>"Don't be mad."<br>"I wanna get my DICK WET!" I laughed and took off my shirt.  
>"You want some lotion?"<br>"No!" He pouted.  
>"I want my girlfriend."<br>"I want to sleep. My feet hurt."  
>"I'll massage you then you massage my DICK!" I laughed and got into my night clothes. John was laying on his side as I got in bed.<br>"Should I get you a trash can?" I rubbed his back.  
>"Does it come with a blow job?" He chuckled.<br>"No, it doesn't sorry boo. Good night love you." I kissed his head and turned the lights off. After a few minutes I felt John turn over and wrap his arm around my waist. He makes me so happy. I should tell Dwayne we're dating. John has enough to deal with right now.

-Saturday morning in NYC-

John's POV

It's the eve of Survivor Series. Nicki and I haven't had a lot of time together. She's been helping with setting up stuff for Survivor Series so she's at the arena from sunrise to sundown. Today I have a interview with The Breakfast Club. I woke up a little earlier so I can get sometime with my girl.  
>"John? Why you up so early?" She asked coming out of the bathroom.<br>"So I could see you before you leave." I got up and kissed her.  
>"Aw, that's sweet of you." She went in the closet.<br>"So what's your plans Mamacita?"  
>"I have a interview weird right? It's with Punk."<br>"Are they going to ask about D-"  
>"No, just WWE 12. What about you?" She asked dropping her towel.<br>"Um, Breakfast Club. Yeah." She laughed.  
>"Charlemagne is so mean. I doubt he'll talk shit to you."<br>"Better not." She put on her bra and panties.  
>"You tired?"<br>"A little. I'll get a energy drink or something."  
>"I'll go to the lobby they have a Starbucks."<br>"Thanks, I'll appreciate it."  
>"I got to get my payment." She went over to her purse.<br>"No, I don't want that." I puckered my lips. She laughed and kissed me.  
>"Anything else?" She smiled hugging me. I hugged her back.<br>"No that's good… for now." She smiled. I grabbed my shoes and wallet.  
>"You want your usual?"<br>"Yeah, and a old fashioned donut."  
>"Okay, be back in a minute. Love ya."<br>"I love you too."  
>I left and went into the lobby. After I got our drinks and Nicki's snack I got back to our floor. When I walked in she was dancing. She hates when I catch her. I closed the door slowly behind me.<br>I got closer to her as she started whining her hips.  
>"HEY NICKI!" She jumped.<br>"John!" She laughed clutching her chest.  
>"Ah! I hate you." She punched my chest.<br>"Sorry I had to." I handed over her drink.  
>"Thanks." She rolled her eyes.<br>"Why do you dance when I'm gone? I want a show." I said kissing her neck.  
>"We'll maybe if I'm not tired I'll give you one tonight." I smiled.<br>"You need to start getting ready." Nicki said rubbing my chest.  
>"Okay. I'm gonna take a shower." I kissed her and went in the bathroom.<p>

-Interview-

No POV

"Welcome back to Power 105.1 coming to you from New York City. Today we have The Franchise Player of the WWE, Leader of the ChainGang John Cena with us." DJ Envy said.  
>Angela Yee and Charlemagne clapped.<br>"I'm saying this now. I'm sure Charlemagne will be keeping his comments to himself today. His head is the size of one of Cena's arms." John laughed at Angela's comment.  
>"And Charlemagne got a pretty big head." They laughed.<br>"I'm good. I don't want no problems."  
>"So Cena, my dude, you've done everything there is to do in wrestling and beyond. 12 time champion, first round draft pick, put out a album, action movie star-" John nodded at his accolades.<br>"In other words you gettin' paid." Angela said.  
>"I live a good life. Wouldn't trade it for anything."<br>They went on to promote Survivor Series and ask John what he thinks of the women in these reality shows.  
>"I don't understand the Bad Girls Club. Those girls are ratchet as hell. That's not the kind of woman I would want to be with."<br>"What kind of woman those John Cena like?" Angela asked for the women listening to the show. John laughed thinking of Nicki.  
>"Big booty white girls." Charlemagne said.<br>"Black girls. It don't matter."  
>"You down with the swirl man?" Envy asked.<br>"Yeah, no discrimination over here." John laughed.  
>"Would you get with Nicki Johnson?" Envy asked the question on everyone's mind.<br>"No, better question is that her real ass?" Charlemagne asked.  
>"She's all real. One of the coolest females I know. I don't really have anything bad to say about her. She's a really nice girl." John was trying his best trying not to sound like a in love boyfriend that he is.<br>"Are you two close?" Angela asked.  
>"A good business relationship."<br>"Business and pleasure?"  
>"Angela you gonna get me in trouble." John chuckled.<br>"If she gave you a chances to hit would you?" Charlemagne asked.  
>"She's not that kind of woman. You actually want to get to know her instead of a hit and dismiss."<br>"You would hit given the chance?" Angela said trying to pry out a answer.  
>"You ain't scared of her Pops are you?" Envy said.<br>"Nah, man. She's a gorgeous girl. Who wouldn't? Her father don't control a damn thing."  
>"So she just runnin' wild?" Angela asked.<br>"No, her mom raised her right. Everyone seen the interview. Rock is a dead beat plain and simple. That why when April 1st comes I'm going to give him the ass whoppin' he deserves."  
>"Big words my dude, but I'm sure you'll back them up."<p>

-WWE '12 interview-

Nicki and Punk sat on a couch as they were interviewed about WWE '12. Punk got most of the questions.  
>"This one is for Nicki. What was the first game of the WWE franchise that you owned?"<br>"Hm, Raw 2 on Xbox. The graphics are nothing compared to WWE '12." Punk chimed in.  
>"CM Punk isn't in it." Nicki laughed.<br>"Scandaloso! John Cena's character didn't even look like him."  
>"You would know just how John Cena should look." Punk laughed. Nicki hit his arm.<br>"Shut up." She blushed.  
>"What you guys are friends. Really, really, really good friends."<br>"I'm going to kill you. Alberto isn't going to have a opponent Sunday."  
>"I wouldn't fight you. Then John would have to defend your honor then I'd have to kick his ass." Nicki turned red.<br>"Are you dating John Cena?" The interviewer asked.  
>"No, he's handsome and everything and really nice, but-"<br>"She wants his body on her body." Nicki was ready to put Phil in a head lock.  
>"You want John. Punkena forever."<br>"Jicole forever and ever and ever."

Nicki's POV

Fuckin' Phil! He let the cat out the bag, around the corner, into the next neighborhood.  
>"Nick, I'm sorry I had to. You left me open." He said seeing I was still upset as we rode back to the hotel.<br>"It's okay. I'm telling him tomorrow."  
>"You think that's a good idea?"<br>"Yeah, better than doing this running around."  
>"It's good that you're telling him."<br>"Yeah, John has enough stress."

John's POV

I was laying down in bed just relaxing. I had a good work out and did a Make-A-Wish. Let me wake up and text Nicki.  
>'Hey baby :) where u at?'<br>'On the elevator don't worry I'll be kissing on ya soon :)' I smiled and set my phone to the side.  
>She needs a little scare. I went in the bathroom and kept the light off.<br>The door clicked.  
>"John." She said walking in. I came out of the bathroom slowly and wrapped her up in my arms.<br>"RAH!" She screamed.  
>"John! I hate you!" She laughed,<br>"You can't hate all this greatness." I sat down on the bed making her sit on my lap.  
>"Babe, I think your losing weight." I said squeezing her waist.<br>"I lost like 10 pounds? Don't worry I'll keep my thickness for ya."  
>"<em>You can do side bands or sit ups. Just please don't lose that butt.<em>" She laughed and turned around straddling my waist.  
>"You tired?" She asked rubbing my chest.<br>"No, why?"  
>"I wanna go do something."<br>"What?" I asked grabbing her ass.  
>"Go out on the roof and watch the sunset together." She smiled shying away.<br>"Sure, let me get a jacket." She got off my lap. I put on a black hoodie.  
>When I walked out of the closet Nicki smiled and took my hand.<br>"Hurry before the sunsets."  
>"Okay, okay. I forgot we're trying to be cute." I said walking out of the room.<br>We took the elevator to the roof. It was beautiful out. Our hotel looked over Time Square.  
>"A little chilly." Nicki said squeezing my hand.<br>"We'll use our body heat okay?" She laughed and sat down on a bench by a warming lamp.  
>"I like how you look a bundled up." I said putting my arm around her. She had on mittens, scarf, and a beanie.<br>"Thanks, I really like New York."  
>"Boston is better right?" She laughed.<br>"Of course. You were raised there. That's the best thing about it." I laughed and kissed her head.  
>"I wanted to talk about something important with you." I said.<br>"Go on."  
>"I want to tell your father about us."<br>"John, no."  
>"I have to."<br>"No, he's my father. I'll do it. You've been stressed mostly all year. I don't want to add to it."  
>"You sure?"<br>"Yes. Lets talk about something else. So how was your day?"  
>"Good, I got asked many questions about you."<br>"What about me?"  
>"Is your ass real."<br>"You said yes right?  
>"Yeah, I squeeze it enough to know I'm right. What about you?"<br>"Punk almost got curb stomped."  
>"I'm not surprised. Why?"<p>

Nicki's POV

"They probably have the video up." I found it on YouTube and handed him my phone.  
>He laughed his ass off.<br>"You do want my body on your body huh?"  
>"All the time babe, all the time." He smiled. I put my head on his shoulder.<br>"It's snowing." He said showing me the snowflakes melting on his hand. I stuck my tongue out catching a few.  
>"Look." I showed my tongue. He kissed my tongue. I giggled at the weird feeling.<br>"I love you, John."  
>"I love you, Nicki."<p>

We watched the sunset go down together. No words, just the sounds of New York.  
>We went back inside around eight. We had dinner in and Cheese Cake for dessert and went to sleep. I'm happy I had a calm night because tomorrow is going to be chaotic.<p>

-Survivor Series-

I've been running around all day getting things organized and ready. Dwayne just arrived a few minutes ago.  
>I asked Vince to tell him he has a meeting. Instead I'm going to tell him about John and I.<br>"Hey Nick. What's up? You look upset." Punk said stopping by the attire area.  
>"Nothing. Just tired."<br>"We'll wake up. I going to be champ again soon."  
>"You'll only have it for a month."<br>"How else are they going to give it to? John? Pssssshh." I laughed as he left.  
>My phone's alarm went off. It's put up or shut up time. I went up to the conference rooms. The room was the first in the hallway.<br>I took a deep breath and walked inside.  
>"Nicole?" My father asked staring at me like I was a ghost or something. His bitch of a manager is here too.<br>"Yeah, I want to get this over with." I sat down across from him.  
>"You've been going ape shit trying to find out who I'm dating-"<br>"You think? I want to know what you're doing with your life." He hasn't cared what I've been doing with my life for the past 18 years.  
>"Whatever. The only reason I'm doing this is because its stressing out both of us. Not you. Me and him."<br>"Just get to it." I sighed.  
>"I'm dating John." I said looking down at the table.<br>"Who?" I looked dead at him.  
>"Cena, John Cena." He laughed.<br>"No you're not."  
>"Yes, almost 7 months."<br>"No." A vein popped out the side of his head.  
>"Yes, you want proof?" I went in my phone and went to picture of us kissing.<br>"Here." I slide my phone across the table. He stares at it. I couldn't read a emotion.  
>"This better be doctored."<br>"No, I love John. He loves me. I don't care if you hate us being together. I just thought it would be better for everyone if you knew." He looked up at me.  
>"Does my opinion even matter at this point?"<br>"No, not at all." He got up and left. That went way better than I thought. I got my phone and went back to work. I'll tell John about this after the match. I don't want to take him out his zone.

| John Cena and The Rock v. Awesome Truth. Never Before, Never Again |

John's POV

I watched Rocky as he posed for the crowd. His music faded out as he called me back to the ring. He made a big deal of his pops being louder than mine.

Nicki's POV

"Shit, what are they saying? I can't read lips." I said to Randy.  
>"John said he doesn't care about the pop. Dwayne is saying it's his ring get out boy." I frowned. John turned to leave. Dwayne turned him back around Rock Bottoming him.<br>"Don't worry that's a spot." Randy said calming me. John rolled out the ring. I sighed at least it's over. I went to go met John by the curtain.  
>"Wait." Randy pulled me back to the TV. Dwayne followed John out the ring. He throw John into the steal barricade.<br>"Randy?"  
>"No, that's not a spot." He picked John up and walked him over to the steel post slamming his head into it. Commentary was quiet. The crowd was losing it.<br>"Shit! You stay here." Randy ran towards the gorilla. John looked dazed then came back. He punched Dwayne in his jaw. They started throwing punches and kicks.  
>"I can't watch this." I ran to gorilla.<p>

Backstage was in chaos. Vince yelled for security to get down to ring to break them up. John and Dwayne were fighting like gladiators to the death. They cut the pay-per-view feed early but everyone in the arena were video taping. You could hear Dwayne yelling "stay away from my daughter you son of a bitch!" "You should've been a dad you punk ass bitch." By know security separated the two. Nicki watched scared for John. He was bleeding from the top of his head.  
>"Nicki come on we need to get you on the bus." Phil said pulling her away from the insanity of the gorilla position.<br>"No, I have to wait for John."  
>"I don't want you getting hurt! Now get on the bus! He'll be there in a minute." Nicki sighed and walked off to the parking lot.<br>Security walked Dwayne up the ramp the others walked John off stage.  
>"Dwayne! What the hell is wrong with you?" Vince yelled.<br>"He wants to date my daughter and not be man enough to tell me! No one wanted to tell me! Am I a joke or something? Was it funny to see me walking around not knowing? I bet that bitch didn't find it funny when his head was knocking up against concrete!" Pat Patterson and Dwayne's mom pulled him away taking him to the doctors.  
>John got checked on by the doctors on his bus. Nicki waited in the bedroom afraid to see how John would act towards to her know.<p>

Nicki's POV

I heard John thank the doctor. He probably hates me now. The bedroom door slide open he walked in holding a ice pack to his forehead.  
>"Well that unexpected." He sighed laying on the bed.<br>"How do you feel?"  
>"My head got rattled but I'm fine." He squeezed my thigh.<br>"You're not mad at me?"  
>"No, it's not like you told him to fight me."<br>"I should've told you I told him. I'm sorry this is my fault." He sat up.  
>"No, it isn't. Come here." He put his arm around me. I held the ice pack for him.<br>"You stepped up to the plate. I'm proud of you. May I remind you Dwayne hits like a bitch." I laughed.  
>"You okay?" He asked.<br>"Yeah, I was just scared for you."  
>"I'm good. Promise." We kissed. My phone got a text.<br>'Gabby: is John okay? You okay? Call me'  
>"Let me call Gabby." John took the ice pack and laid down. He kept squeezing my thigh.<br>"Nicki, you okay?"  
>"Yes, I'm fine. John's okay."<br>"Was that planned?"  
>"Everything after the Rock Bottom wasn't. I told Dwayne about us and he didn't say anything when I told him. He took it out all on John."<br>"I took some shit out on him too." John muttered.  
>"I'm looking online now. They put up videos already on YouTube." I could hear the video playing.<br>"Wait, can you hear what they're saying?"  
>"Yeah, Dwayne said stay away from my daughter."<br>"Fuck! I'll call you back." I hung up.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"They're videos on YouTube. You can hear you and Dwayne yelling. Everyone is going to know about us."  
>"Don't stress. We couldn't hide forever."<br>"I can already tell tomorrow is going to be a hell storm so let's go to bed."  
>"Yeah, you're right." I laid down.<br>"You have my back right?" He asked.  
>"Yes, always John. I love you."<br>"I love you too."  
>I am so not ready for tomorrow.<p>

**Sorry for taking forever guys. I wanted to wait a little longer for Dwayne to find out, but since everyone ****wanted him to know I had to move somethings around.  
>Do you think Dwayne is right for fighting John? How do you think the media and fans will react? Does anyone think John should have told Dwayne?<strong>

**Next chapter will be the aftermath of all of this.  
>Oh and what do you guys think of the AJCena scandal. I won't lie I ship them. I'll ship AJ with anything, a tree, elephant, Kimbo Slice it doesn't matter.**


	15. Cradle Robber

The Great One's Daughter

Dwayne's POV

"Damn it Claudia pick up." She should have a enough respect for me to tell me that Nicki is dating that piece of shit. Fucking pervert.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Claudia it's Dwayne. We need to talk."  
>"If it's about John and Nicki I can't help you. She loves him more than anything."<br>"Have you thought about it? When they met she was 17. You think they were had a platonic relationship? Because I don't."  
>"You won't be helping your relationship with her if you try to ruin the one she is in now."<br>"Why didn't anyone tell me?"  
>"You didn't deserve to now."<br>"I'm her father. I should know what she's doing at all times."  
>"No, you shouldn't."<br>"Have you thought about how large their age difference is!"  
>"She's 18 years old. I can tell her my opinion, but in the end she'll be making her own choices."<br>"You're so busy sucking that Canadian bitch's dick you forgot about the well being of your daughter."  
>"You weren't there for her for 18 fucking years. You have no room to talk."<br>"Well, I'm here now."  
>"We all wish you weren't." She hung up. I'll be damned if they don't leave each other.<p>

Nicki's POV

I woke up to John squeezing my side. I looked over my shoulder he smiled at me.  
>"Morning sweet thang." He said pulling me closer to him.<br>"Morning baby." I kissed him.  
>"Your head okay?"<br>"Yes, my penis is intake. Don't worry." She laughed.  
>"No, your face silly."<br>"I'm good." I sat up on the bed and stretched. John ran his fingers down my back.  
>"So when I check my phone you know are morning will be ruined."<br>"No it won't. I'll get the brunt of it. I'm the old man praying on a young, vulnerable girl."  
>"No, I'll be the ungrateful daughter that is using you to piss of her dad."<br>"Or we'll be a it couple."  
>"I thought that." I unlocked my phone.<br>"As long as no one talks bad about you I won't care." He said kissing my shoulder.  
>"I'll always defend you."<br>"Thank you."  
>I debated where I should go E! Online or TMZ.<br>"Just check Twitter." I went on the app. John got up and stretched. I still am getting a weird vibe off him.  
>People's reactions were mostly all negative.<br>' JohnCena is a perv'  
>' NickiJ is a ungrateful little bitch'<br>' JohnCena deserved that ass whooping'  
>Some people were behind us.<br>'Fucking Cena fans girls are losing their damn minds. John Cena's wanted a bad bitch. Nicki is a bad bitch. Get a life'  
>'I ship NickiJ and JohnCena to death'<br>' JohnCena ain't no damn pervert. NickiJ is a grown ass woman. They fucking cute together'  
>"What's it look like?" He asked getting his shaving kit.<br>"Down the middle. You're a perv. I'm a slut."  
>"I could care less. You happy in this relationship right?"<br>"Of course. You still mad?"  
>"Baby, I ain't mad at you. Okay?"<br>"Okay." He walked up to me and gave me a slow kiss.  
>"Don't let them get to you."<br>"It's not. The paparazzi just got over me. Now they'll be back."  
>"May I remind you the never ending Lindsey Lohan train wreck?" I laughed.<br>"I love you." He hugged me.  
>"I already know Vince is going to have my ass." He said.<br>"That's a lot of ass." He laughed.  
>"You can shower first. I need to shave."<br>"Okay."

John's POV

Nicki decided to stay on the bus until the show started. I don't blame her. She thinks she creates problems for me. My life is more drama filled since we started dating. But she made my life better. I don't give a fuck of what people think of us and our relationship.  
>"Hey John. Where's Nicki?" Punk asked the minute he saw me.<br>"On my bus."  
>"Thanks."<br>"Why?"  
>"You'll see soon enough."<p>

Nicki's POV

I was doing my usual anger paintings that I do when my father wants to ruin my life.  
>"Nick!" What does Punk want?<br>"What?"  
>"What's wrong lady?"<br>"Well my life has went to hell in the past 24 hours."  
>"Don't worry it'll blow over."<br>"Have you been online? We are the only thing being talked about. Like its a national incident. People think John is some perv. It's the farthest from the truth. I feel like I fuck up his life sometimes. I'm embarrassed to show my face backstage. I've been making a fool of myself." He hugged me.  
>"Don't stress yourself. Yes people will talk shit. If you address it then shut up no one will care. You can't react to everything that is said. They'll just keep bothering you."<br>"Our relationship isn't that bad is it?"  
>"No, if you weren't his daughter you'd just get regular fan girl hate. But your last name is Johnson. It would be a problem no matter who you date."<br>"Thanks for the talk. I feel a little better."  
>"You're welcome." He hugged me.<br>"I'm gonna go. Don't brood okay?"  
>"Yeah." He smiled and left. I sighed and laid down. Maybe it would be better for John if we broke up. I don't want him sacrificing his relationships and career just to be with me. I love him I don't want to see him so stressed. I have to think about this.<p>

John's POV

"SHE'S EIGHT-FUCKING-TEEN. She's still in high school! Do you know the amount of shit you're putting the company through!" Vince yelled. Every higher up was in the conference room. Everyone is against my relationship with Nicki.  
>"She's legal. I don't see what makes this so bad."<br>"Let me lay it out. A sixteen year age difference. She's Dwayne's only daughter. In the media's eyes she's the vulnerable, naive daughter of The Rock. There is no silver lining."  
>"What do you want me to do? Stop traveling with her?" The room got quiet.<br>"Damn it! Break up with her!"  
>"What?!"<br>"There's no way to fix this. We're keeping her in the company and on the show."  
>"What do you mean on the show."<br>"She has a storyline with Zack."  
>"No, I'm not leaving her like that."<br>"What do you mean no?"  
>"I sacrifice everything for the company. My family! friends! My brother had a tumor and I couldn't see him because I had to work! I'm not leaving my girl because our relationship is controversial."<br>"This can only get worse."  
>"Give it a month. Chris Brown and Rihanna will make news. Charlie Sheen will do something looney and no one will care about us."<br>"That's it! You don't leave her! She's fired!" I sighed in frustration. Nicki loves this job. I can't stand see her lose it. But I can't lose her.  
>"Give me sometime."<br>"You have until Friday." Paul said. I got up and left.

I finally meet the girl I love and we can't be together because her of her father. Nicole's my girl she always will be. I need to think of something by Friday. I can't break up with her.

Nicki's POV

"The girl needs a father. She's looking for love in all the wrong places. With a 34 year old man. This is a cry for help." Barbra Walters said.  
>"I don't think so Barbra. This could just be a regular relationship." Sherri Shepherd defended her point.<br>"Yes, her father is Dwayne Johnson. But you can't help who you fall for."  
>"I think this is a complete lie and they are trying to get ratings on their show."<br>The view was in a heated debate about my relationship with John. The more I watch this shit the more I doubt our relationship.  
>"Hey Nicki." I didn't even hear John come onto the bus.<br>"Hi." He gave me a long hug.  
>"You know how much I love you right?"<br>"Yeah." I replied.  
>"We need to talk."<br>"I'll give the gifts back." I knew what was coming.  
>"Huh?"<br>"I don't want to keep the gifts that you gave me. It'll be hard to look at."  
>"I'm not breaking up with you." I stayed quiet.<br>"That's what the company wants me to do."  
>"They do?" I rested my head on his chest.<br>"Yeah. I don't want to. If I don't they'll fire you."  
>"Let them then." He pushed me back so we could look eye to eye.<br>"You're serious?"  
>"Yeah, I love it here. But I love you more."<br>"I don't want you to do that babe."  
>"John, we don't have any other options."<br>"They shouldn't be able to control my life like this." He sat on the bed frustrated.  
>"John, if you feel like you have to break up with me. I still be there for you."<br>"How is this a option for you?!" He yelled.  
>"Calm down, John I can see how stressed you are. I'm the source. I hate putting you through this. Maybe it would be better-"<br>"Yeah, breaking up would make me happy. Losing my girl. Yea! It'll make your father and the company happy, but we'll be miserable." I rested my head on his shoulder.  
>"I love you, John. I don't want you in trouble with the company. I love you soooo much. You know I do. When you love someone so much you'll do anything to see them happy even if that means they aren't happy with you." John sighed.<br>"What if we sneak around again?"  
>"For the rest of our relationship?" He sighed again.<br>"I hate this! They shouldn't be able to control my personal life." I want to kiss him, but it'll probably just hurt him more.  
>"I'll always love you John. No one else." He got up.<br>"Can stop talking like we're breaking up?! I'm trying to find a way to stop that!" I got up.  
>"John! I'm more than willing to lose my job to be with you!"<br>"Then you can't come on the road with me. I'm on the road 300+ days a year. Our relationship would crumble."  
>"Well I don't know then John. It seems like either way we go to YOU we can't be together!"<br>"Maybe I should have dated someone older!"  
>"I probably would have been better off dating Cody!" I stormed off the bus. Why does he have to be a asshole about this?<br>I never thought this age difference would get to us.  
>I walked into the arena alone. No bag, no iPad, no nothing. I felt naked, or at least people were staring like I was. I decided to go to catering.<br>"Hi Nicki." I turned around seeing Cody.  
>"Hi."<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"Nothing." He hugged me.<br>"You look sad. Don't worry about yesterday."  
>"I'm not. Just a off day you know?"<br>"Yeah, everything going okay with you and Cena?"  
>"Yeah, we're good. Why?"<br>"Just… I'm here if you need me."  
>"Thanks, I got to go." Is it that obvious John and I are on the rocks?<p>

John's POV

I'm so worried about my relationship with Nicki I forgot that Raw is today. I need to get that shit out my mind for right now.  
>"John, Paul needs to see you immediately." His assistant said popping their head in.<br>"I'm coming." I got up. This better be good.  
>"What now Paul? I have to break up with Nicki on TV for ratings?"<br>"No, Vince talked to Linda. She isn't so happy with our idea."  
>"This is the only place I know that tries to control their employees personal lives."<br>"It was me against a whole room of directors wanting to see you two apart. They tried to do the same shit when Stephanie and I were dating. Vince says you two can stay together, but we're putting her in The story line with you and Rock and you're not going to be a baby face anymore."  
>"I'm going to be a heel?"<br>"Not fully. But you're dating his daughter. There's going to be heat. No more contact with each other until Mania. We told the same to Rock."  
>"Good to know." I left. Nicki is going to be pissed.<br>'Hey baby. We need to talk. I love you.'  
>'Where are you?'<br>'Come to my locker room' I didn't get a reply.  
>I got back to my locker room. Nicki was sitting down by my bags.<br>"Hey baby." I smiled.  
>"What now?"<br>"We don't have to break up. They're putting you in the story line."  
>"So should I forget all the shit that was said on the bus?"<br>"Nick, I'm sorry. My temper got to me. Don't act like you didn't say hateful shit either."  
>"You said you would date someone else so would I."<br>"But you got specific!"  
>"Stop yelling you brut."<br>"You're seriously tripping."  
>"Let me leave then." She got up. As she passed me I grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. She tried to fight me off, but I kept going.<br>"Baby, I love you. The last thing I want to do is leave you. I was thinking right. Everything happened so fast. I love you."  
>"I'm sorry. I just hate seeing you getting in fights because of me. I hate seeing you stressed-"<br>"I'm always stressed with this job. Then I see that smile." She blushed.  
>"There it is and that body." I squeezed her side.<br>"And after I make love to it I can talk to you about anything. You're my girl." She kissed me.  
>"You know how to make me feel better."<br>"I have something that can make you feel a whole lot better." I said kissing her neck.  
>"Oh, that always makes me feel better." I picked her up and was ready to take her into the shower.<br>"Cena we need you in autographs."  
>"Fuck." I muttered putting her down.<br>"Let's meet up later." She kissed me before I left.

Nicki's POV

I still don't feel right about this. Maybe my mom can give me some helping words.  
>"Hola sweetie you doing okay?"<br>"No, all this drama is fucking up John and I's relationship. We almost broke up because if we didn't the company was going to fire me. Then the said John and I can stay together I just have to be in the story line."  
>"Your relationship won't always be good. You're going to go through shit. Especially with your father around."<br>"I hate seeing him so stressed because of me."  
>"It won't always be stressful for you two. Just wait it out honey."<br>"Okay, I will. I'll call you later."  
>"Okay Bonita. I love you."<br>"I love you too." I hung up.  
>I just need to relax. Besides Christmas is coming up. That'll cheer both of us up.<p>

John's POV

I was getting ready to go out for the opening of Raw. This story line has took a total turn. I have no idea how Nicki feels about it.

John Cena started Raw without his usual high energy, charismatic way. The Cena fan's cheers were being overpowered by boos. John grabbed a mic. His music faded out he attempted to speak but the crowd boo'd him.f  
>He sighed.<br>"I know you've all seen what happened last night." More boos.  
>"The media has been talking about it non stop. Am I dating Nicole Johnson?" The crowd was silent.<br>"My business is my business." The crowd boo'd. Cena didn't seem shaken.  
>"But when you live a life like mine nothing is private. Nicole is a kind, beautiful woman, but I would NOT cross that line."<br>"LIES!" Someone from the crowd yelled.  
>"My focus is on The Rock or Dwayne Johnson. Which ever one shows up April 1st, 2012 will get the ass whooping of his life." Johnny Ace's music hit. The crowd boo'd him worse than Cena.<br>"John, John. I know you haven't had a good day with all these magazines calling you about your relationship with Nicole Johnson."  
>"There is no relationship." John seethed.<br>"I've seen things that would contradict that, but we aren't here to talk about that. You have a match tonight."  
>"Who?" John said getting impatient.<br>"The Big Red Monster, Kane!" The crowd cheered. John sighed frustrated and left the ring.  
>"Going to get a massage from your play toy." Johnny said. Cena grabbed him by his collar.<br>"I could careless if you're the GM. You mention her like that again I'll beat you to the white meat." He threw him nearly off the stage.  
>The show cut to commercial. They came back to Cena walking down a hallway.<br>"Cena just off the heels of a heated confrontation with John Laurinitis." Cole said. John walked into someone off screen.  
>"Oh sorry." It was Nicole. All you could hear was cat calls and whistling.<br>"It's okay." The two tabloid cover stars stared at one another creating a awkward tension.  
>"You doing okay?" He asked.<br>"Yeah, um I got to go." She tried to get around John. He touched her hand bringing her back.  
>"I'm sorry you have to go through this."<br>"It's WWE people will always find something to talk about."  
>"I don't like that they talk about you."<br>"Aw, thanks for trying to protect me Superman." She flicked his chin and walked off. John had a slight smile on his face as the camera went back to Jerry and Cole.  
>"There is something going on there." Cole said.<br>"Better stay quiet or you may end up in the same position as Johnny."

Nicki's POV

"Babe." John ran up to me.  
>"You okay?" He kissed my head.<br>"Yes, you did good with the opening."  
>"Thanks. I have to go warm up."<br>"Okay, good luck Superman."  
>"Thanks, ummm Lois right?"<br>"Yeah." I laughed and kissed him. He left.  
>The second half of tonight's angle is while John is waiting for Kane to do his entrance he'll hear a scream, mine. Then it appears on the tron me trying to get away from can in a makeshift seamstress room.<p>

"John Cena here ready to take on Kane."  
>"Where is Kane, Michael?"<br>"Good question, King." John begins to ask the ref what's up. Then a scream echoes through the arena followed by another. A image of Kane chasing Nicole down a hallway appears on the tron. John runs out the ring to the back.  
>The camera comes back to Cena running backstage asking where did the two go. He soon found them in the seamstress room. Nicole was crouched down in the corner. John pummeled Kane with shots to the back. Kane turns around catching Cena with a right hook. John picked up a plant sitting on a desk and hit Kane over the head with it.<br>Kane staggered walked out the room. John fought him until he was a good distance from the room. John ran back to the room.  
>"You okay?" You could see the tears in her eyes.<br>"It's gonna be okay." Nicki wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. You could see a slight smile on John's face. He rubbed her back.  
>"Can you walk me back to my car?" Nicki asked almost begging. The crowd oh'd.<br>"Yeah, don't worry. I got you." She smiled.

Nicki's POV

We have one more segment to do that'll be shown next week. Otunga is video taping us from a distance as John is walking me to my car. I'm too scared to drive alone so he drives with me back to the hotel.

"I'm so tired." I said to John as he parked the car back in its spot.  
>"Today was draining." He rubbed my arm.<br>"Come on. Let's get back on the bus and watch a movie." We got out the car and walked hand in hand to the bus. John opened the door for me. As I walked up the steps he grabbed my ass.  
>"John!" I laughed.<br>"I haven't grabbed it all day. I've been a good boy." He laughed. We got on the bus.  
>"I'm going to take a shower." I said taking off my shirt.<br>"You want help?"  
>"You're just a horny old man, huh?"<br>"And your a horny young thing." We laughed.  
>"I like us together. We are cute as hell." I kissed him and went into the bathroom.<p>

John's POV

I was laying in bed resting my eyes. Nicki's phone rang. I looked at the screen.  
>'Dwayne' I ignored it. He called again. I hit ignore. He called once again.<br>"WHAT?" I hollered.  
>"Who in the hell do you think you're talking to?!"<br>"A dead beat dad."  
>"Fuck off. Give the phone to my daughter."<br>"She's in the shower."  
>"Why do you do this shit! I already have problems with my daughter and you want to add to it."<br>"I was telling Nicki she should try to rekindle your relationship! But then I saw how much of a dick you are so I could care less if you are good with her or not."  
>"I can't fix our relationship if she's busy on your dick all the time!"<br>"See how you talk about her! I wouldn't want to deal with you either! If you try to take me away from her she'll hate you forever. Let Nicki be Nicki. You try to control her in the slightest way she'll rebel. I know this."  
>"Don't tell me about my daughter!"<br>"I know her better than you do!"  
>"Go to hell!"<br>"See you there!" I hung up.  
>Nicki came into the room.<br>"How much of that did you hear?"  
>"Everything."<br>"I'm sorry. He pisses me off when he talks about you like you're a naive little girl."  
>"Always defending my honor." She laughed.<br>"Defending that ass." She shook her head and got dressed in her pjs. When she got into bed she grabbed her phone.  
>"I'll call him." I was a little apprehensive, but nodded.<br>"Hello?… yeah John said you called.… thanks… I'm a little tired… I'm with my mom's family on Thanksgiving… no he'll be with his family. You have to ask her.… don't think everyone will be happy seeing you their. Okay, yeah night." She put her phone down and sighed.  
>"What up?"<br>"My dad wants to come to my mom's for Thanksgiving."  
>"Do you what him there?"<br>"No, my family hates him. It'll be so awkward. But I'm tired of all this drama. If we just build a bridge and get over it all our lives will be easier."  
>"Hopefully everyone can put their feelings towards Dwayne to the side so you two can fix this."<br>"I'm going to miss you." She said. We decided to spend Thanksgiving a part and Christmas together. Both our family have traditions we don't want to miss so this would be easier. Maybe one day we can get both families together. That would be a sight.  
>"I'll miss you too. Save some of that good Spanish food for me." She laughed.<br>"I'm cooking a big meal for the first time. I'm nervous."  
>"You shouldn't be. I love your cooking."<br>"Thanks."  
>"I love that ass too." She rested her head in my chest.<br>"Don't try it. I'm tired."  
>"Make up sex." He sang.<br>"We'll make up in the morning."  
>"Nicki Johnson. Not wanting my dick? What did you do with my girlfriend?" She laughed.<br>"You made me so mad this morning. Now I'm all in love with you again." I played with her hair.  
>"I'm sorry. It just happened so fast. I didn't know what to do. I just knew I couldn't lose you."<br>"I'm sorry about the Cody thing."  
>"It's okay. People say shit in fights they don't mean." She nodded.<br>"You like the story line so far?" I asked.  
>"Yes."<br>"You're really good on screen. Your tears looked so real when Kane was chasing you."  
>"The men love me."<br>"They love-"  
>"That ass I know Cena." He laughed.<br>"You ready for the segment in the ring?"  
>"Yes, are you? We know your lack mic skills."<br>"Yeah, I suck. I have like 5 moves. Why do they keep me?"  
>"That ass." I laughed.<br>We talked a little bit more about the angle. Nicki eventually feel asleep. I kissed her head and turned off the lights.  
>"I love you Nicki." She yawned. I smiled and went to sleep with my girl still in my arms.<p>

I hope you guys liked it. Next chapter will be Nicki and Dwayne together for Thanksgiving at Claudia's house. You ready? I'm ready.

Oh and do you guys think wrestlers ever read their FanFiction? I always think that CM Punk is up late one night and he googles himself and finds a fic about him. idk I just think about it sometimes.


	16. Man The F UP

The Great One's Daughter

**Guys, hello thanks for reading first off. And second I had no energy to proofread this chapter, apologies in advance.  
><strong>  
>Nicki's POV<p>

Ring… ring… ring

"Ugh." I stared at my clock. It's three in the morning. I looked at my phone.  
>John.<br>"Hello? What's wrong?"  
>"Nothing. Just calling my girl. Is that bad?"<br>"No, just usual calls at night aren't good ones."  
>"I can't sleep. I miss you."<br>"Aww, I miss you too."  
>"So I'm guessing you were asleep?"<br>"Yeah, but I don't mind waking up to hear your voice."  
>"Thanks baby, what you do today?"<br>"Sleep, I'm going to need all my energy for today. Your lady is cooking one of the main dishes."  
>"Your cooking is great. Is there anything you're bad at?"<br>"My boyfriend doesn't like when I take forever to text him back."  
>"He probably puts a lot effort into texting with his sausage fingers, and would like a quick reply for his efforts. I'm just guessing." I laughed.<br>"I'm sorry. I love you." I said trying to butter him up.  
>"I love you too. You at your moms?"<br>"Yeah, my old room seems so different now."  
>"All the John Cena posters are down." I giggled.<br>"Yeah. The shrine of you is gone. How sad."  
>"I wish you were here baby."<br>"Same here, but we need sometime apart so we can appreciate the time we have together."  
>"Yeah, I just wish things could be going better right now."<br>"It'll get better. We won't be perfect, but I'm happy as long as your with me."  
>"Is your dad going to be there?"<br>"He asked my mom can he come. She said yeah, but that's one hurdle he got over. He still has the rest of my family to get through."  
>"I barely got through your grandfather."<br>"He likes you. My abuela and tias loves you."  
>"I got to see where you get that body from." I laughed.<br>"I have my momma's everything. Except height. Excluding the men I'm the tallest in my family."  
>"Imagine our kids. They'll be tall."<br>"I'm surprised you think about that."  
>"Do you?"<br>"Sometimes, but I'm still young."  
>"I know, I know. It just runs through my head sometimes."<br>"That's sweet. I love you, babe."  
>"I love you too Nicki. I'm cooking too today."<br>"What would that be?"  
>"Mac and Cheese."<br>"For real Mac and Cheese or out the blue box?"  
>"Hey, the box always taste good."<br>"What about my box?" I giggled.  
>"I love your box." He laughed.<br>"My box misses you."  
>"I'll eat and beat it when I get back."<br>"Mm, you nasty. I have a surprise for you when you get back."  
>"What's that?"<br>"You'll see." I'm going to take good care of my baby.  
>"Can't wait. I'll call you later baby. I love you. Good night."<br>"Okay, I love you too. Bye." I hung up and got up to get something to drink in the kitchen.  
>"Getting a late night snack?" My mom asked walking in.<br>"Yeah. So is Dwayne still coming?"  
>"Yes, he should be afraid."<br>"Of you?" I laughed.  
>"No, now your aunt Raquel." We laughed.<br>"Oh, she's going to rip him a new one."  
>"I haven't told her. I want to see her reaction."<br>"Me either. It'll be awkward."  
>"If he brings that Barbie bitch. Hold me back."<br>"Adam is going to have to hold us both back."  
>"So you and John are good?"<br>"Yeah, the stress got to both of us and we said things we didn't mean. But now I'm learning to block out BS. And in the end I don't want Dwayne to have the satisfaction of breaking us up."  
>"That's good. I'm going to head back to bed. Don't stay up too long."<br>"I won't." As I walked back to my room I felt something cold and wet against the back of my ankles."  
>"Hey Ty boy. Wanna sleep in momma's room?" He jumped up.<br>"C'mon buddy." I miss Ty. Gabby has been taking care of him. This job is so stressing to my personal life. I'm seriously thinking about leaving after this story line with John is done. I miss my family, my puppy, my house. But then I'll end up missing John more. Ugh, life is hard sometimes.

-That Morning-

I woke up to Ty licking my toes.  
>"Ty, off!" I said pulling my foot back onto the bed. I stretched and unplugged my phone from its charger. I had a text from John.<br>'Hey baby good morning! Have a great day. I love ya!' Aww, his good morning text are great.  
>'Good morning, Love. You better not come back fat. Actually I want a fat John Cena so I can rub your belly. Lol I'm stupid. I love you too have a awesome day'<br>I took a shower and picked out what I am going to wear. A pink long tank with white short shorts, and my pink Chucks. I did my make up the usual way I do. My hair curled and I did to headband braids. Since I was looking good I sent a pic or two to John.  
>'Damnnnn those legs! I wanna fuck you with your Chucks on one day ;)'<br>'Nasty! Lol then you have to wear your knee pads'  
>'Lol what?'<br>'Jk :) I'll text you later.' I went out into the living room. Adam was sitting on the couch. I ran over and jumped on him.  
>"Aw! Crazy ass kid!" He laughed and hugged me.<br>"Good morning." He kissed my head.  
>"Good morning. Where's my mom?"<br>"She went out to pick up some last minute things. What are you making?"  
>"Cuban Fricase de Pollo."<br>"Chicken of what?" I laughed.  
>"It's just marinated chicken over rice."<br>"Okay, you feeling okay about your father coming over?"  
>"I'm on the fence. I just don't want to not put in a effort, but if he fucks this up I'm done." I sighed.<br>"So how's it going with Cena?" I smiled.  
>"We got in our first serious argument, but we're good now."<br>"Good didn't want to go kick his ass." I laughed.  
>"Let me feed Ty so he isn't begging later." I got up and feed him. I got a text.<br>Gabby  
>'Your BAN coming?'<br>'Huh?'  
>'Bitch ass nigga, dumb ass'<br>'Dwayne, yeah'  
>'I'm fighting him on some real shit. He hit me I'm sueing'<br>'Please don't start anything'  
>'Ummm no promises' I sighed. Maybe this was a bad idea.<p>

-Later that day-

My whole family was over we were dancing, eating, laughing. Having a good ass Thanksgiving as usual. John would send me pictures of him with his family I did the same.  
>Dwayne isn't here yet.<br>Ding dong  
>Shit.<br>"I'll get it." My mom said getting up.  
>"Oh, god." I muttered as I danced banchata with my uncle.<br>"Who let this puta come?" My uncle, Ramon said getting up. The whole party stopped seeing Dwayne walked in. The only thing you can hear is sighs of disgust and the sucking of teeth.  
>"Hello everyone." He said walking in. Cue my aunt Raquel in 3…2…1.<br>"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"  
>"Happy Thanksgiving to you too."<br>"Get the fuck out!" I grab her.  
>"Tia, stop it. Please." I said pulling her back.<br>"Who invited him?"  
>"Raquel, I did. Calm down." My mom said.<br>"I'm here for Nicole. No one else." He hugged me.  
>"You okay?"<br>"I'm good." I said.  
>"Wow, you're actually caring about her?" My grandma said. This is going to be a long ass day.<br>I went over to my grandpa. He's the head honcho of the family so maybe if I get him to be civil with Dwayne everyone else will follow.  
>"Abuelo, ayudame por favor?"<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"Can you be civil with Dwayne. I don't want there to be fights every five seconds."<br>"I'll do my best my Mija."  
>"Thank you." I hugged him and went into the bathroom to call John.<br>"Hi, Nicki boo."  
>"Hi, Johnny."<br>"What up?"  
>"Dwayne, just came so everything just got awkward."<br>"He'll fucking leave. Don't worry. Where are you?"  
>"In the bathroom." I giggled.<br>"Taking a shit." He laughed.  
>"No! Shut up."<br>"I love you, Nicole."  
>"I love you too, John."<br>"I'll call you later, baby. Bros being dumb asses."  
>"Okay, come back to me in one piece."<br>"Love you, bye."  
>"Love you, bye."<br>I came back into the living room.  
>"Adam, can you plug up my phone please?"<br>"Sure, kiddo."  
>Dwayne was sitting with my abuelo on the couch watching the game. They weren't talking just sipping their drinks. I went over to my mom who was cooking.<br>"Was this a bad idea?"  
>"The party died the minute he walked in. Go turn the music up and dance with him."<br>"I'd rather dance with Freddy Krueger."  
>"I thought we invited him to fix this." I sighed and went into the living room.<br>"You wanna dance?" I muttered from behind the couch.  
>"Me?" He asked cocking his head around.<br>"Yeah."  
>"Of course." He put his drink down and got up.<br>"It's banchata." He nodded. I took his hand and brought him over to where the family dances.  
>He had no idea what he was doing. From going to all those foreign countries I thought he would know how to do these dances.<br>"Maybe if you showed at the quince you could have learned these dances." Gabby said. I gave her a shut up look.  
>"Just go like this." I slowed down showing him the steps. He followed and got it.<br>"There you go." I smiled, so did he. We do have the same smile.  
>"Um, I have to finish cooking." I walked off. I'm not use to him being around. I don't know how to act.<p>

Dwayne's POV

We made a small connection so far.  
>"Dwayne, come here." Two of Nicole's uncles called me outside. I'm about to get jumped.<br>I walked outside.  
>"I have no idea what you're doing, but if you hurt my sobrina, again I'll whoop your ass for every single time you've made her cry. That's a motherfucking promise."<br>"I am really trying. I swear. I've lost too many years with Nicole. I'm not losing anymore."  
>"And I haven't forgot about you fucking up her arm and that voice mail."<br>"I know I can't fix all my wrongs. But I'm trying to have something with Nicole."  
>"I hope it works for the 50th time." They left. I went back into the house and passed by Nicki's old room. I walked in. The only thing in here is her bags and phone. I'm holding myself back from checking it. I just want to know Cena's intentions I don't trust his ass worth anything. Fuck it. I grabbed the phone and put in the passcode. She didn't change it. Her home screen was a picture of that ass hole hugging her. I went to her text messages to see what they talk about.<br>Nicki: Hi baby.  
>John: baby with a period after. What's wrong?<br>'You think it's a good idea to have Dwayne come over for Thanksgiving?'  
>'I'm happy to see you making a effort to fix things, but you keep giving him all these chances'<br>'I know. If he fucks up this time I think I'm done.'  
>'You think or you know?'<br>'I know…'  
>'Don't feel bad. He needs this chance. I want you to be good with him. Even if it isn't the best fatherdaughter relationship still you two need something.'  
>'What would I do without you?'<br>'Have less orgasms? :)'  
>'Less hickey marks too' I put the phone down. I don't know whether to like this guy or rip his head off.<p>

Nicki's POV

It was time for dinner. Dwayne helped put out the dishes and food. My abuelo sat at the head of the table. My abuela next to him, then Adam, my mom, Dwayne, me, and Gabby.  
>We said grace in Spanish then in English for Dwayne and Adam.<br>"Nicki, what are you thankful for?" My abuela asked.  
>"Ummm, all of my family. My Prima." I hugged Gabby.<br>"Aww boobie."  
>"My Ty buddy, and ummm my boyfriend." I smiled thinking of my Super-Man Dwayne didn't react.<br>"Awww, he should've came. I love seeing you two together." Gabby said. She is throwing so much shade to Dwayne. I can't blame her.  
>"If you all don't mind I like to share what I am thankful for." Dwayne said standing up.<br>"I'm thankful for the blessing the good lord has given me. But I'm most thankful that's he's given me the chance to be closer to Nicole-"  
>"You ignored every other chance." My aunt Raquel muttered. You see where Gabby gets it from.<br>"But I'm trying. Thank you for giving me a chance honey." He kissed my head then sat down. This is so awkward.

-That night-

I was sitting outside getting a break from the spicy foods and dancing. This was a stupid idea. The only contact Dwayne and I have made is dancing and holding hands during grace. I have to face facts. My father won't be in my life.  
>"Nicole, you out here?" I looked seeing Dwayne come out to porch.<br>"Yeah." He sat on the porch swing next to me.  
>"That chicken you cooked was really good."<br>"Thanks."  
>"You haven't been really talkative today."<br>"I know. Same with you. Must be hard." He laughed.  
>"Good one. You get that from me."<br>"What?"  
>"The gift of gab."<br>"I'm usually quiet."  
>"But you have that charm and the ability to keep a conversation going."<br>"Anything else I get from you. Except being freakishly tall."  
>"It's a blessing being that tall. You always have action to the cookie jar." I laughed. He actually made me laugh.<br>"Try always bring asked why aren't you on the basketball team. Or being taller than all your crushes."  
>"You're doing good with it know aren't you?"<br>"Yeah, I'm around tall people so I forgot about it."  
>"You're a really strong woman, Nicole."<br>"Learned from the best."  
>"Nic, I'm sorry for not being a father to you. It's my only regret in life. Leaving you to navigate through life with a father to help. I know I can't fix it. But I want to have something with you."<br>"I do to. But you have to accept that I'm dating John and that isn't changing. He isn't trying to discourage me from trying to fix things with you. He encourages me. He doesn't try to manipulate me since I'm young. He lets me be me. Can you please just let it go because it isn't changing."  
>"I'm going to talk to him."<br>"Why?"  
>"I'm your dad. It's what I'm appose to do."<br>"You two will end up in a fight and I don't want John in trouble."  
>"We're both grown men. We can handle our emotions."<br>"Grown men with short tempers. I know John. He's calm. But you say the wrong thing to him there is no bringing him back." He sighed.  
>"I promise we will not fight." All the promises he's broken.<br>"If you do I'm forever done with you." He nodded.  
>"Why didn't you tell me?"<br>"You didn't have the right to know. Just like everyone else who wants to know every little thing we do."  
>"I'm sorry for putting it out there like that." His phone rang.<br>"I have to go. Thank you for giving this a chance. I promise you won't regret it."  
>"Bye, thanks for not dipping early." We hugged. He left in his black pick up. I went back inside.<p>

I woke up the next morning packed and headed to head back out to Tampa. I brought some leftovers with me because I do not feel like cooking. The microwave and I are going to get to reacquainted.  
>I said bye to Adam and my mom and headed back home. When I got in Ty went straight to his bed. I left bags by the door and put the food away. I'll just chill on my couch until I find the energy to get up and go in my room.<br>I was about to nod off when someone knocked on my door.  
>"Ugh, what the hell." I got up and went to the door.<br>"Who is it?"  
>"Guess."<br>"Baby!" I opened the door and jumped into John's large arms making him drop his luggage.  
>"Nicki!" He placed wet kisses all over my cara.<br>"I didn't know you were coming back in this early." I helped him into the house.  
>"Had to get time with my baby." He hugged me from behind.<br>"Mmm, you're so soft." I laughed and turned around.  
>"You hungry?"<br>"No, you do got some of that good ass Hispanic food right?"  
>"Yes, baby." I kissed him. He squeezed on my butt. I made him jump when I spanked his.<br>"Oh!" He laughed.  
>"What were you up to?"<br>"Laying down on the couch." I sat down so did he.  
>"Where's my boy at?"<br>"That fur ball went to sleep. How was your turkey day?"  
>"Fun, good food. Had a good time with my family. Missed my girl like hell though." He kissed my cheek.<br>"Awww, mine was good."  
>"Even though Dwayne was there?"<br>"Yeah, he was to himself for the most part. We talked before he left. He wants to talk to you about us. I'm just like can you shut the hell up." He chuckled.  
>"I don't give a fuck. I'll talk to him about how I'm more of a man than him and take better care of his daughter than he can." I laughed.<br>"You're so sexy when you talk shit."  
>"It ain't shit it's truth." He slapped my thigh.<br>"Mmm, sorry Papi."  
>"How many nasty nicknames do you have for me?"<br>"Only Papí. I like calling you Superman. You have more nasty names. Wet Wet, Licki Nicki, Freaky Nicki, Thicky Nicki." He laughed. I turned on the TV.  
>"Go on that YouTube. I saw this funny ass YouTube video were they talk about you."<br>"People talking about me? No way."  
>"Nah, it's positive. You know Spoken Reasons?"<br>Ah! I love him."  
>"Just go to the video. Zack showed me that shit was hilarious." I went to the app on my TV. The latest video was she can get it.<br>"Who did they put me up against?" I laughed.  
>"Skip to 4 minutes."<br>The video was hilarious. They put me up against Brooke Hogan.  
>"They both tall as fuck."<br>"So Nicki Johnson got ass, thighs, tits, pretty fucking face. And she follow me on Twitter. That bitch can get it!" I laughed.  
>"She young though."<br>"So?!"  
>"I don't want no inexperienced shit."<br>"I give that ass experience. She got that tight shit. Bear hug yo dick."  
>"Who says Brooke Hogan don't?"<br>"Brooke shit look like she been ran through too fucking much. And she got them muscular as arms. Like all she gives is aggressive ass hand jobs." They laughed.  
>"Nicole Johnson?"<br>"SHE CAN GET IT!" I laughed so hard.  
>"So am I officially hotter than Brooke Hogan?"<br>"You hotter than every woman to me."  
>"Awwww." I kissed him. His stomach growled.<br>"You sure you don't want something?"  
>"You have anything with steak?"<br>"I can make you a fat carne asada burrito."  
>"Okay." I got up and went in the kitchen.<br>"You want rice and beans?"  
>"Yes, please. Cheese too."<br>"Anything you want." He smiled and blew me a kiss.  
>I made John and burrito with a glass of water.<br>"Eat at the table. I don't need you fucking up my couch."  
>"Yes mam, yes mam." He got up and sat down.<br>"I'm going to take a shower." I said kissing his cheek while he scarfed down his breakfast.  
>"Okay. This is sooo good. Thank you."<br>"You're welcome."

John's POV

I finished my food and put the plate in the sink. Nicki is fine as hell and can cook. Wifey material at its best. Since she does nice things for me I decided to do her a favor and put her clothes away.  
>I went in her room and unzipped her luggage.<br>"There's my hoodie." She has half of my shit in her bags. At least it's clean. Under my hoodies she had her under shirts. I grabbed one and opened a drawer.  
>"What's this?" She had a whole bunch of papers in the bottom drawer. I pulled one out. It was a drawing of us kissing. It looked like a black and white photo. So on point. I looked at others. There was one of us naked in each others arms.<br>"John! Put that back." I looked back seeing Nicki coming out the shower.  
>"What?"<br>"They're private and embarrassing." She tried to take them from me.  
>"Baby, they're awesome. Why were you hiding them?"<br>"I thought you would think they are creepy."  
>"You know I love your artwork. Especially when I'm the muse."<br>"That whole drawer is you and me. Or just you." I took more out.  
>"Is this us?" It was more anime looking.<br>"Yeah." She giggled.  
>"This is awesome. Can I keep one or two?"<br>"As many as you want."  
>"I want the naked one. The anime… oh, this is cool." She had one of me as Superman and I'm flying with her in my arms.<br>"How do you think of this?"  
>"I just like thinking of you as a Superhero. Your strong, stand up for what you believe in, you can kick ass, and your handsome." I smiled.<br>"Now leave so I can change."  
>"Nope. I like seeing you hop around to get in your skinnys."<br>"Okay." She dropped her towel.  
>"That ass." I slapped it.<br>"Ow."  
>"Sorry." I kissed the area that I smacked.<br>"It's okay. With lips like those." I smiled and laid back on her bed.  
>"You wanna do something today?" I asked.<br>"I have a little surprise for you later for being a awesome boyfriend. I have to hit up the mall. Your welcomed to tag along."  
>"We may get in trouble if we get caught. It would blow the story line."<br>"That sucks. I guess it just adds to my surprise." She got on the bed next to me.  
>"You should go work out so I can set up for later."<br>"You callin' me fat?" I lifted my shirt rubbing my stomach.  
>"Fat ass, hard body." I laughed and wrapped her up in my arms.<br>"You are so fucking cute." I bit on her cheek. She giggled. I bit her lip and chin.  
>"Johnny! Stop." She laughed.<br>"I'll bite you back."  
>"Yes, please." She laughed and bit my nose.<br>"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I said in a high pitch, nasally tone. She released my nose from her death chomp and gave it a kiss.  
>"Ha, I love you." She hugged me.<br>"I love you too." We shared a kiss.

Nicki's POV

I dropped John off at his house. After a few long kisses I was able to leave and head to the mall.  
>John's been so sweet so he more than deserves this tonight. He should get a treatment like this every night.<br>'Should I wear something nice tonight?'  
>'Yes, you won't be wearing it for long ;)'<br>'I can't wait to have you.'

John's POV

I pulled up at Nicki's apartment. She sure has been secretive with what's going on tonight. All I know it's ending with both of us naked and tired some where in her place. I stopped by the store and picked her up some roses.  
>I took a deep breath before knocking on her door. She gets me nervous sometimes.<br>"Hi baby." My jaw dropped. All she is wearing is a apron and bright pink lingerie.  
>"Aww, are these for me?"<br>"Yeah." My voice cracked. She smiled and took my hand walking me in. Her ass looks so good. I love the way it looks in garter belts.  
>"I'm making you a yummy dinner, followed by dessert, and a little something to loosen that body up."<br>"I love you." I muttered. She laughed.  
>"Sit down. You want a beer?"<br>"Where'd you get beer from?" I asked sitting at the bar stool.  
>"I had my uncle drop it off. You want one?"<br>"Yeah." She grabbed a beer.  
>"A ice cold Coors for my babe."<br>"Thanks Doll."  
>"Wants on the menu?"<br>"A Jack Daniels Steak."  
>"Little lady, where are you getting this liquor from?"<br>"My boyfriend and his friends left it here after they got back from the gym."  
>"Oh yeah." I laughed.<br>"Go on."  
>"With those thick mashed pats toes you love."<br>"I like a lot of things thick." I bite my lip looking at Nicki's thick thighs.  
>"Mm, I know you do."<br>Nicki started cooking. Fuck the food I want to eat her. I shifted around in my chair. My erection is bothering me so bad.  
>"You okay, baby?" Nicki asked looking over at me.<br>"You keep groaning." She giggled. Oh, she knows she's torturing me.  
>"I'm fine." I smiled weakly.<br>"You look mighty fine. I like that shirt on you."  
>"Thanks, my girlfriend got it for me. She has the nicest breast." She laughed.<br>"Can you go put those roses in the vase my room."  
>"Ugh, vases." I got up. She laughed.<br>"I only have one in the whole house don't worry."  
>"You better. May have to spank you." She bit her lip and turned back to the food in front of her. I put the flowers in the vase and headed back to living room.<br>"All done. Sit down baby." She put my plate down at the table.  
>"You're not eating?"<br>"No, I'm hoping to get full later though." She's killing me slowly. If I hurry and eat the quicker I can get my girl.  
>"You must like it." Nicki laughed as I scarfed down my juicy steak.<br>"Sooo good." She went to the fridge and got me another beer.  
>"You trying to get me drunk Mrs. Johnson?"<br>"It will take way more than two beers to get you drunk. Not even tipsy." I laughed.  
>"Good point."<br>"Don't eat too fast. I don't want my man sick." She ran her fingers through my hair. If she even breathes near my ear I'm fucking her on this.  
>"You're so handsome, baby." Nicki sat across from me. I hurried and finished my food.<br>"Okay, I'm ready." I stood up.  
>"Ah, ah, ah. Sit down." I sighed and sat down.<br>"I want you to try this." She took off her apron. My breath hitched. She slowly walked over to the fridge and bent over look for what she wanted.  
>"Nicole, you're killing me." She looked back at me.<br>"Just pleasing my babe." She had a plate of tiramisu.  
>"Have you had this before? I won't be surprised if you have."<br>"No, always wanted to try it though." She put the plate in front of me. That work out has gone to hell. She cut a corner out of the cake and feed me that piece.  
>"Holy hell that's good." She spooned more small bits into my mouth. I was relieved when I saw no more was on my plate.<br>"Alright, your turn." I said forcefully.  
>"Come on, baby." She took my hand and lead me to her bedroom.<br>"Lay down. I have one more thing to give you a good rub down."  
>"Baby, I am so thankful you did this all for me, but I need you soooo bad." She ran wrapped her fingers around my neck.<br>"Take me baby." I scooped her up in my arms and laid her on the bed.

Nicki's POV

John gave me hungry kisses. His paws kneading at my sides. We haven't fucked in what feels like forever. All that stress got to us.  
>"Mm, my baby." He murmured.<br>John lifted my body undoing my bra. His fingers and pulled down the straps. A groan escaped the back of his throat seeing my exposed breast.  
>"God." He sighed then took a nipple in his mouth. His tongue did tricks around my nipple. My legs wrapped around his waist. My lower body grinds against his not so designer jeans.<br>"I want to make you cum this way." He said in a huff.  
>"I don't think that will be a problem." He took the other in his mouth. I tried not to run my nails down his face. His glorious, handsome face.<br>"John, oh my god." I gasp as he takes a bite. He looks up at me and his eyes are filled with erotic satisfaction. My body shuddered a hundred times over as I came.  
>"Damn, Nicki." John smiled standing up. He had a large cum stain on his jeans from where I was grinding.<br>"These are my favorite jeans baby."  
>"I'm sorry." I say out of breath. John slowly unbuttoned his shirt.<br>"That body." I said watching my man striping for me. He smiled that dimpled smile and unbuckled his jeans the hit the floor instantly.  
>"I think he wants me." I said licking my lips at his erection.<br>"He's going to have to wait." He grabbed me by the back of my calves and pulled my lower body to the edge of the bed.  
>"I'm finally getting the cake I wanted." He got on his knees and pulled off my panties. He licked his lips before placing his lips on my sex. The things this man those with his mouth.<br>"Ahhh, John." He was going slow, his tongue giving every little area attention. His long finger entered me. My muscles clenched around it.  
>"You cumming for me, baby?" I didn't reply. I can't my body is to busy letting out my loud moans as I cum for him.<br>"Good God you're perfect Nicki." He said licking his lips and sucking on the tips of his fingers.  
>"You tired?" I tease.<br>"No, you're not getting off that easy."  
>"I didn't want to." He picked me up once more laying me in the middle of my bed.<br>"We're going to try something new."  
>"Will I like it?"<br>"You'll love it." He kissed my neck.

John's POV

I slowly filled Nicki. I won't go much faster than this. I took slowly, gentle strokes in and out of her.  
>"John, mmmmm faster."<br>"No." I kissed her. She whimpered.  
>"Baby, faster."<br>"No, I want you to feel every little thing I do." I take another slow thrust into her warm wetness. Nicki dug her nails into my back. She must feel tortured right now. I keep distance in between our bodies so I can get a good slow stroke going. Nicki's eyes were filled with tears of pleasure. She kept biting at me. I should give her something.  
>I reached my finger out for her to do what she pleases. She bits my pointer finger roughly a throwback to when she bit my nose earlier. She bit and sucked on it. I guess she's taking out her frustrations she has with this slow pace.<br>"Nicole, I need that finger." I chuckle. She stopped.  
>"Mmmmm fuck! John you're killing me." She gasped.<br>"I haven't felt you this wet. You love it, don't deny it." I weaves my fingers through her hair planting soft kisses on her sweet lips. She dug her nails into my arms.  
>My strokes stayed painfully slow. I love seeing Nicki frustrated like that. She wanted to go fast and hard as usual, but I know she's likes the slow, loving way I was going.<br>"Cum Nicki. Cum for me. Let go." Nicki scram my name. Lord that is a beautiful sound. My orgasm wasn't far behind. I pulled out of Nicki and collapsed next to her. She curled up next to me.  
>"I hate you." She laughed.<br>"Sure doesn't look like it." I said showing her the cuts on my arm.  
>"Sorry." She smiled.<br>"You're good. So I'm taking it you have a love/hate feeling for slow sex?"  
>"No, I just thought I was going to get the rough, dominant John Cena. Not the let me love your body slowly until you orgasm 500 times."<br>"You sure last longer."  
>"I've wrestled hour long matches. Of course I have great stamina." She laughed.<br>"So is that what you old folks calling making love?" I laughed.  
>"Yes, going slow is better for my heart and my hip, little lady." She laughed.<br>"I bought those massage oils for nothing."  
>"Bring them with us next time we're on the road. That's when your boy needs a back massage." I kissed her.<br>"Thank you. I really, really needed this time with you."  
>"I know we did. Are you nice and full now?"<br>"You got anymore of that cake?" She laughed.  
>"Yes, in the fridge." I got up.<br>"Bring me some!"

Nicki's POV

"Ay, off! No, your mom made this for me." John said coming down the hallway.  
>"Nicki, get your son!" Ty kept jumping at the plate John was carrying.<br>"What freaks me out is he only bothers me when I'm naked."  
>"I like bothering you when your naked." He got on the bed.<br>"Yes, but you aren't a fur ball." He handed me a fork.  
>"Grab my boxers please." I leaned over the bed to pick them up off the ground. Ty bet me to it and grabbed them by the leg. I grabbed the elastic.<br>"Ty, drop it." He growled.  
>"Drop it." He pulled back.<br>"He thinks were playing tug of war."  
>"Not with my drawls!" I laughed.<br>"Ty! Go get it boy." He flicked a piece of cake in the corner. Ty ran to it."  
>"Here you go."<br>"Awesome, a bit mark." He put them on.  
>"Why could he have bit the butt area. That be hot." He shook his head and laughed.<p>

We ate and fell asleep. I woke up to use the bathroom as I walked back into my room I checked my phone.  
>Dwayne<br>'I want to talk to John Monday. See you then' I can't wait. I just relaxed him now he's going to be stressed again in three more days. I sighed and got back into bed. I'll tell him in the morning.

**Thanks for reading everyone. I just wanted to address somethings. I got a question from someone on Tumblr asking if I would ever write slash? Idk I've had ideas in my head. Centon and Codena mainly, shocking right? Lol How would you guys feel? Would you read it? I have no problem writing it. Just tell me in the reviews.**


	17. Egos Aside

The Great One's Daughter

_**Hi guys! Just a note. For the John/Nicki/Dwayne storyline it won't be PG. It's hard to put all the things I want to add and try to stay PG like the show. It won't be like Edge and Lita sex celebration level. Just more bad words and sexy situations.**_

Nicki's POV

"John, you gotta get up baby." I said patting his back.

"We have a meeting get up." He groaned and clutched his pillow.

"If you get up we can shower together." He grunted.

"Oh my god! You old fart."

"All my farts fresh." He said stretching.

"I knew that would get you up." He growled and pulled me on top of him.

"Gimme a kiss." I gave my babe a kiss.

"Is that offer to shower together still on the table?"

"Yes, come on." I helped him up.

We showered together and got dressed. Today shouldn't be so busy fingers crossed.

Today's meeting is about how long the angle will go on for. I wouldn't mind being on screen with John every Monday.

We sat at the table eating our breakfast, Fruity Pebbles. John was on his iPad reading USA Today. My leg was wrapped around his.

"My baby is famous." He turned the iPad to me.

The headline read: Nicole Johnson, WWE's sexy controversy.

"What?" I took the iPad. John chuckled at my reaction.

"They're saying I'm bringing needed sex and controversy to wrestling."

"The ratings sure go up when you're on."

"How much?"

"The show started with 2.5 million and when your segments came on it went to 5.5 million."

"Wow." I said giving him back his iPad.

"I hope we get a WWE wedding. I always wanted to be a part of one." I laughed.

"I remember you ran in on the Chuck and Billy wedding."

"Oh, my rookie years." He laughed.

"You think they'll try to get me to wrestle?"

"I hope not. You can barely walk." I smacked his arm.

"Ow, never mind." I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Want me to take your bowl?"

"Yes, baby. Thank you." I got up. John slapped my ass.

"You so cute. Just eat you up." He bit my arm. I laughed and cleaned our dishes.

"Has Dwayne contacted you?" I asked sitting back down.

"Nope, he acts like I have a open schedule. I just can't meet with him whenever he feels like it." He put a arm around me.

"Now I'll drop everything for you." He kissed me.

"Thanks, we have to go."

"Okay, let me brush my teeth again."

We walked into the meeting seeing Vince, Stephanie, Michael Hayes, and two of the main writers.

"Hi everyone." I greeted.

"Hello." John pulled out my seat for me.

"Thanks." I smiled. He nodded and sat next to me.

"So let's get to it. WWE's new power couple will be you two. This controversy has been bringing in major rating on Raw. We haven't seen numbers like these in a while." I feel so used. One minute they wanted us to break up. Now they want us to be some dirty little couple.

"So what are we doing exactly? Are we really together and trying to cover it up? Or we end up together?" John asked.

"What we are planning is that Nicki will constantly be harassed by Johnny Ace. You will defend her. Nicki will start to wanting to be around you more. That's what we have so far. It should last up to three weeks until we have you two in a relationship." Stephanie said.

"Tonight we will use the tape of you two getting in the same car. Nicki will try to explain what happened, but David, being a lawyer, will keep swerving it. John will come out to defend you. They will accuse you both more. John will lose his temper. David gets punched. Johnny announces a falls count anywhere match between you and Kane. You'll AA Johnny. Nicki will be in the corner watching you impressed then run to you and give you a hug." John smiled at me.

"Will I be doing anything with Glen?" Vince answered me.

"Yes, you will be walking into your office and see burnt pieces of paper and Kane's mask. You'll run off to John's locker room. He answers and you tell him you're staying in his locker room." I could see John blushing out the corner of my eye.

"I want to see that sexual tension. John I want to see that fire! Nicole that Latina heat!" Vince said in his enthusiastic tone.

"No problem, that comes out of me naturally." I flipped my hair. John laughed.

"I'm with my girl. I can't help but bring that fire." He gave me that panty dropping look. I covered my smile.

"Anything else you need?" John asked.

"No, Nicole make sure to be at wardrobe early." Stephanie said.

"Will do." John and I left. The minute we got around the corner from the room we busted out laughing.

"Oh, baby that was funny." John said wrapping his arms around me.

"It's funny how they wanted us to break up now we are going to be the "couple". This place is crazy." He kissed me.

"You keep me sane through all this craziness." He ran his fingers through my hair giving me goosebumps.

"Ah! Okay I need to go before I jump your bones."

"You don't have to jump all of them. Just one." I laughed.

"Bye baby." I gave him a kiss and went to the seamstress area.

John's POV

I licked my lips getting another taste of Nicki's lip balm. She needs to be careful with me and this story line. I'll take her down in the middle of that ring with no hesitation. My phone vibrated. Not great timing with where my thoughts are right now.

'Meet me in conference room A' it was Dwayne. I'm going to try my best to find middle ground with him for Nicki's sake.

I made it up to the conference room. Dwayne was sitting at the head of the table alone in his Team Bring It gear. I sat down next to him.

"You didn't bring Nicole?" He asked looking straight at the wall across from him.

"This is between me and you. We both have put her through enough." He let out a frustrated sigh.

"That's my problem with you. You act like you know what's best for her like your her father. Is that a turn on or some shit?"

"And my problem is you and other people thinking we have some perverted relationship. We don't."

"So you're telling me you didn't touch her before she was 18?"

"No, a hug here and there." He doesn't have to know every details.

"Why didn't you come to me and tell me you're dating my daughter? You walked around here knowing I was trying to find out who my daughter is dating and decided to keep it to yourself."

"If you were a real father you-"

"I've heard it all before! I know what I did to Nicole was wrong and can't be fixed. I don't need you reminding me."

"You were being a asshole. Nicki didn't want to tell you so I didn't either." He looked at me finally.

"I don't care what anyone says that's my daughter, my baby girl. I was there when she was born, I held her. I was there for her first steps."

"And you disappeared after that! She's still fucking broken I spent half of our relationship fixing everything you fucked up. She was insecure about her weight. She never had a dad to tell her she's beautiful. She was fucking afraid of thunder because you left her alone in a hotel room when she was young."

"I've apologized! I'm a terrible father I know! But when you're broke and can barely afford pampers for your kid and their mother keeps saying you need to stop chasing your dreams and get a real job to provide that's not something you want to be around."

"So you had a struggle. What happened when you became The Rock?"

"You know what? I don't have to explain shit to you. I'm just trying to bury this hatchet. I can see Nicki is in love you with you. I'm learning to accept this. But if you hurt her I have all right to kick your ass."

"I won't. I want a future with Nicki."

"You plan on marrying her?"

"Yes, we're taking it slow but that's the plan."

"As long as you keep doing what you're doing I don't have a problem with you. We are not friends-"

"But we are not enemies." I put my hand out. He shook my hand. No more words were spoken. I got up and left. I could feel the burden lifting off of me. Now Nicki and I can relax.

Nicki's POV

It was getting close to show time and the ladies of wardrobe are still trying to find a pair of jeans to cover my backside.

"Now you all understand why I love sweatpants." They laughed as I attempted to put on another pair of jeans. These actual fit me. Someone came into the dressing room. Before I could turn around they scooped me up in their arms.

"John!" I laughed as he whipped me around placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Look at my girl. Lookin too good. I just wanna eat you up." He bit my shoulder.

"Stop it." I pushed him back.

"You want to wrestle?" He throw me over his shoulder.

"Ah! Stop it Chris Brown." He laughed and put me down.

"How did it go with Dwayne?" I asked fixing his shirt.

"We're on the same page. No more stressing baby."

"You sure? Nothing bad happened."

"Things were heated, but we came to a agreement. We aren't friends, but we aren't enemies." I wrapped my hands around his neck.

"No worries baby. Can a guy get a kiss for taking care of business?"

"Come here." I kissed him.

"Since you didn't lose your temper, you know what that means."

"Cake box?" I laughed at his expression.

"Yes, Dimples. Cake box." He kissed me again. My horn dog.

"Baby don't you have to stretch or something?" I laughed.

"You trying to get rid of me?" He put his hands on his hips.

"Yes, now go." I slapped his ass.

"Hey!"

"Adios." I opened the door and pushed him out. The look on his face was priceless.

'You know you're in trouble now right?'

'What? I had to finish getting ready?'

'You, bedroom, spanking'

':P'

'Yeah, you'll have to use your tongue too'

'Ah! You're crazy. I love you. See you in the ring, babe'

Raw

The show opened to Johnny Ace and David Otunga walking to the ring. The crowd in Green Bay boo'd the two stiff suits walking to the ring.

"Hello! Green Bay!" Johnny Ace yelled into the mic.

"Thank you, thank you. David and I have some great action to start off Raw with!"

"Company Evaluations!" They yelled. The crowd boo'd in response.

"Let's see. Who's up first." David opened the Manila envelope.

"Look here. Nicole Krystal Johnson, assistant attire designer of the WWE." David read with a underhanded smile.

"Nicole! Come on down." Johnny said.

"What is this Cole?"

"I have no idea, Jerry. Who those evaluations on live television?"

"Nicole hurry we don't have all day." There was a wait until Nicki came out to a ovation of cheers, whistles, and cat calls. Nicole's baby doll like eyes looked uneasy as she approached the ring. No one helped her in.

"What is this?" Nicki asked highly annoyed.

"Your evaluation. Let's see you've been working here for going on 11 months. T-shirt sales have gone up since you've joined the team." David explained.

"No violations or write ups. Always on time. No used sick days. Looks like we have a perfect employee here John." Nicki sighed.

"Can I go now?"

"Wait! Wait! In the observation notes it says: very flirtatious with the talent-"

"No I am not!" Nicki gasped.

"Seen with multiple superstars through out the work day."

"I have to meet with them on shirt and attire designs."

"Travels with members of the opposite sex often."

"Can you two stay out of my personal life?!"

"So you do travel with other Superstars?"

"I prefer to travel alone." Nicki huffed.

"We have evidence that proves other wise." David said gesturing to the titantron. A video appeared of John and Nicki getting into a car. The crowd oh'd seeing John checking out Nicki as she put her bags in the trunk.

"So you say you travel alone?"

"You video taped me?!"

"You seem like the type that would like being video taped doing bad things!" Johnny got in Nicki's. John's music hit. The crowd erupted seeing him all business walking to the ring. John wrapped his arm around Nicki's shoulder putting her near the turnbuckle by the steel steps.

"John Cena here to save the day!" David said. John snatched his mic then punched him straight in the jaw. David rolled out the ring grasping his jaw.

"John! What was that?!"

"I told you to leave her alone! This is harassment and you know it!"

"You just punched your fellow employee in the face, John. That's harassment."

"No, it's defending a woman from two dumb asses. I'm more than sure you have something to do with can chasing her last Monday-"

"Which reminds me! You never had your match with Kane. So tonight it will be John Cena v. Kane!" The crowd cheered.

"And to make up for last time lets make it a falls count anywhere match!" John sighed frustrated. He faked like he was going to leave then AA'd Johnny. Nicki came over to John and hugged him. He looked surprised then hugged her back.

"Good job babe." John said as we walked back to his locker room.

"Thanks, you ready for that match."

"It's nothing. Glen and I know what we're doing." He assured me. I got a text as we walked in that room.

"I have to come out to your match." I handed him my phone so he could read the text.

"They're giving you a steel chair? I'm scared."

"I have to save your ass. Super Cena can't handle Otunga and Kane."

"What you call me?"

"Super Cena. I just want more spankings." He laughed.

"Is Dwayne on the card?" I asked sitting down at John's locker.

"Nope."

"So he came out here just to talk to you about us?"

"Yep, he's really trying to fix all this shit Nicki."

"I can tell." He came over and kissed my head.

"Now get out." He pointed to the door.

"Huh? I didn't catch that?" I said fixing my boobs in my shirt.

"Nothing. I love your boobs." He sat in between my legs resting his head on my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair looking at the scars on his head.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you, Nicole."

"John Cena getting fired up!" John was finally getting back into the fight. As he was setting up for the AA he was attacked by David Otunga.

"Otunga attacking Cena, and the referee can't do anything about it!" Michael Cole said disgusted.

Nicki came running down to the ring with a steel chair.

"Is that Nicole?!" Jerry asked.

"Yes, with a steel chair!

She hit David in the back stopping his attack on John. Nicki laid down the insults as David exited the ring. Little did she know Kane was behind her ready to attack.

"Nicole don't turn around."

Before he could John hoisted him up and AA'd him. Nicki bit her lip at John. He looked over and smiled at her.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome, Superman." She got out the ring as John posed for the crowd. When she got to the top of the ramp John pointed to her and gave her a thumbs up.

The show came back from commercial to Zack Ryder v. The Miz. After Zack's win the show went to the backstage area.

Nicki was walking down the hall alone with a big smile on her face. She opened her office door. When she walked in all over could see was burnt pieces of paper on the floor and everything on the floor.

"What the hell?" She walked in the room to her desk that was covered in more ripped and burnt papers.

"Oh no." She turned her chair around there sat Kane's mask.

Nicki ran off down the hall and around to the corner to a locker room. She knocked frantically on the door.

"Nicki, what's wrong?" John answered the door dripping wet in a towel. The woman screamed.

"Kane is stoking me! I'm staying with you!" She ran in. John smirked and closed the door.

Nicki's POV

"That wasn't in the script!" I giggled seeing my babe looking extra sexy.

"Had to get those ratings up." He laughed.

"Come here. I'm proud of you." He gave me a slow kiss.

"Thank you for putting your ego and frustration aside to talk to my father."

"If it will help our relationship then I'll do it." I kissed him.

"Go pack your stuff. We need to hit the road early." He smacked my ass. He has no idea how strong he is.

"No problem." I smacked his even harder than he did to me.

"Bye, babe." I ran for the door.

"You left a mark!" He yelled before the door closed. John Cena, my little slice of heaven.

We were on the bus watching Grown Ups. John's laugh is so cute.

"That's a good movie. You ready to hit it?"

"Yeah, saving you is tiring." He smiled and picked me up carrying me to the bedroom. He placed me on the bed lightly.

"Good night, Nicki." He took off his shirt and turned off the lights.

"Night Johnny."

"Night Nicki's ass."

"Good night, John's nose!"

"I'm not Hunter."

"Yeah, you're right. He's has at least 10 moves."

"I'm trying to sleep woman!" I laughed as he put his arm around me.

"Night Pebbles." I kissed his hand and went to sleep dreaming of John and I going on a vacation… that's not happening.

_**Those this qualify as a short chapter? No? Cool okay. So some of you guys may know I wrote a The Walking Dead fanfic. It's a new fandom for me. I feel the new kid at high school so if you guys could read it and show it some love I would highly appreciate it.**_

_**Next chapter John and Dwayne will have to celebrate Christmas together with the rest of Nicki's family. Will they break their treaty or can they hold back there emotions for the good of their relationships with Nicki?**_

_**PS Who do you want to win at Mania John or Rocky? Or do you not care for that match? I'm Team Cena even though Rock has a amazing smile with perfectly white teeth and a long tongue that could… you didn't read that.**_


End file.
